This Could Be The Start Of Something New
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars at all! This is a Hanna and Emily story! Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This a story I have been thinking about and writing for a bit now. It's a Hanna and Emily story, Hannily.

Okay so the summary of the story is Hanna is friends with Alison (who is still alive) Spencer and Aria. Hanna is still big or 'Hefty Hanna' as Alison calls her. Hanna is very inscure about her looks and weight, I mean with Alison in her ear who wouldn't be. Emily is friends with Noel and Sean, she is one the guys basketball team. Emily is seen as a player or heartbreaker type but really is a giant teddy bear. The two meet and I wonder what could possibly happen...That is your cue to start reading and enjoy! ~KJ99

* * *

This Could Be The Star Of Something New

* * *

I was walking down the corridors towards my locker with my best buddies flanking me Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard. We had been best buddies since the first day of kindergarten and had managed to stay friends all the way through to senior year, and many more years to come. We had won our game last Friday night which automatically had a party at Noel's cabin everyone invited and the school was still buzzing from the big win against our rivals. Noel and Sean were having one of their annual argument over who was the better superhero, if people heard these conversations they'd probably think they were crazy.

I then say "Guys how many times do I need to say it no one beats Spider-Man, I mean no other superhero can shot web from his hands."

Sean said "But at least superman has a full superhero costume intact unlike Spider-man," Noel and Sean high-fived thinking I had gotten burn.

I replied with "Yeah but that proves Spider-Man actually does something to save the world and that he doesn't care about his costume in the face of danger."

Noel said "Shut up Emily," they hate it when I was right. They then both pushed me to the side towards lockers but they didn't see the group of friends standing there, which meant I went flying into them. Knocking into I think three different people before falling down, I looked up to see four people looking down at me, one concerned, one confused, one had a blank expression and another looked pissed off. Feeling a hand on me I saw some random stranger had picked me up from the ground before high-fiving me and walking off.

Looking around I saw Sean and Noel running off, shaking my head I yell "This only proves Spider-Man is way better than Superman!" but they were too far gone to hear me. After brushing myself off, I looked at the ground I had kind off fallen on when I had been pushed and I did quick scan to see if any of them where injured but weren't.

Clearing my throat, I say "I'm sorry for falling, bumping or whatever you want to call my graceful fall then, my friends pushed me because they just can't accept Spider-man is the best superhero and I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation," I smile at the end of my ramble. The one who had, had the blank expression I realised that was Spencer Hasting, everyone knows who she is because of her sister; I smiled at the memory from one of the secret parties Melissa had thrown but I don't remember seeing any of them there. The pissed off one I also realised why I knew her face, it was Alison DiLaurents. I also knew her from a sibling her brother Jason was captain of the basketball team before me and he was a jerk. The one who had looked confused, I had seen her around school and I think she's the chick Sean has a crush on because he keeps calling her art girl and what he has described looks like her. And then the last girl who had looked concern, I think she's in my history or biology class. Seeing Alison lips moving, I realise I haven't been listening and now she looking at me expectantly.

I asked as politely as possible "Could you repeat that?" she huffed, squared her shoulder and walked through me like I didn't exist.

I say more to myself "I take that as a no," seeing all the girls had followed behind her other than the girl from my history or biology class.

I then asked "Are you in my history or biology class?"

She replies with "I'm in both but your hardly there to remember that."

Smiling I say "I hate history and biology hurts my head."

"How does it do that?" she asked really interested to know.

"Well I get very confused and no one can really example it to me in a way I understand, so why go to a class you don't like and suck at."

"I could help you," she said it weakly like I wasn't meant to hear it.

She then said more confidently "I mean, yeah…I could help you. I mean if you want," smiling I couldn't help but think this girl was adorable and cute. Taking a moment to do the whole checking her out and hope she doesn't see. On her face it's her piercing blue eye that stand out the most to me followed by her dimples, I'm a person who loves dimples and her's are adorable. Her heart-shaped face is covered in golden locks of hair, which I hear girls are supposed to be jealous over but I really do want to run my hand through them. Following down the last lock of hair, to her body it is incredible beautiful. I mean curves in all the right place and I don't care how big she is or how much she weighs at all; she is insanely beautiful to me. I feeling someone poke my shoulder; I look up to see it was Hanna.

I say "I'm sorry."

Hanna replied with "It's okay, what got you distracted?"

Scratching the back of my head, I say "Honestly your beauty," I watch as a blush came up on her cheek before looking around to see if I was talking to someone else but I was definitely meaning her.

"I'm talking to you," I left it open because I actually didn't know her name.

"H..Han…Hanna," she stutters out still in shock was my guess.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful person," I smile again as she blushes a deeper red.

I then say "I'm Emily by the way Emily Fields."

"I know who you are," she blushes again.

Smiling, I asked "Oh yeah?"

Hanna said "You're in two of my classes and I've seen every single one of your basketball games, even when you were playing on the females teams." She then realises what she said a blushes once again but it's incredible cute.

"Does that include the game where I threw a bench at a ref and a drink cooler at a team mate, injuring them both so badly they went to hospital."

"Yeah, I saw that game."

"It wasn't my finest moment in the world, I had a lot of anger issues back then and still do, but I promise you I am working on them."

"Why are you promising me this, when we've only just met?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I can talk to you Hanna; unlike the guys."

Hanna asked "The guys?"

"Yeah, Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard."

"Why'd they push you and then take off running?"

"It's there style to do that but they just couldn't accept that Spider-man is the best superhero in the world," I nodded my head really confident. When the bell rang, I looked up at ceiling wishing it hadn't just rang and I could spend some more time with Hanna.

I asked "Do you want to skip with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know for fun, to get to know the awesome person that is me and I really don't want to do my maths tests."

"Another class you suck at?"

"No, I'm actually quite good at it. Asian good but I hate that factor about me."

"Why?"

"Skip with me and you'll get to see the untold Emily Fields story that no one has seen," I wink at Hanna making her blush.

Hanna then said "Okay, I'll come but where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know, I just meet you."

"I'll take that as a yes, just take my hand and I'll make sure your safe," I hold out my hand. Hanna looks at it worryingly but then places her hand in mine, I could have sworn I felt a spark but it was gone because Hanna's hand was no longer in mine.

Looking at Hanna she said "My hand is sweaty and warm."  
"I don't mind," I smile and hold my hand out for Hanna to take again; which she does.

* * *

Walking through many different corridors where I knew most teachers weren't going to be which was on the east side of the school, leading us out of a back entrances that the smokers use and we finally enter the gym.

Hanna asked "Why here?"

I replied with "It's free all morning on Mondays anyway; I normally come in here to practices."

Hanna said "That's why there's basketball rack down there."

"You would be correct," I smiled before leading Hanna over and up the bleachers.

Hanna then said "I don't normally like being in here."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well look at me, I'm not exactly fit and gym is my enemy," I sat there in complete shock how could she not see she's beautiful.

I say "Your beautiful Hanna," I lean over to tuck a strand of fallen hair back.

"No, I'm not. Alison is beautiful, not me. I'm ugly."

"You don't honestly believe that you're ugly?" I was completely baffled especially when she nodded her head. Standing up from the bleachers, I hopped down from them and started pacing backwards and forwards. As the thoughts run through my mind in overdrive, I pick up basketballs and starting ditching them at the opposite wall; I was angry and I've only just meet Hanna.

I then hear a calm voice say "Emily," snapping my head up and stopping from ditching the ball in my hand.

I look at Hanna who has come down to my level, Hanna then said "It's okay."

"No, it isn't Hanna. You are not ugly, you are beautiful. You are insanely beautiful."

"Can we change the subject?"

"No, not until you believe your beautiful and that you are not ugly."

Hanna then shouts "Well, that's not going to happen! Because I'm not beautiful! I'm an ugly human being!" she then quickly walks out of the gym and I assume she's going to class. Pelting the basketball at the wall just as it opens to reveal Noel and Sean.

Sean speaks "Wow, dude what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I reply and pick up the basketball when it rolls at my feet.

Noel said "We are not believing that for a second, come on dude tell us what's wrong."

Sitting down I start to explain "One of the girls from that group you pushed me into, we got talking and she's incredible. Insanely beautiful, curves out of this world, hair women dream of and dimples; she has dimples and this beautiful blush."

Sean cuts in with "Ooo, I think someone's in love."

"I don't know, is it possible to fall in love that quickly," I asked really not knowing.

Noel said "Who knows, just go with whatever feels right."

Sean nods his head and asked "If you've found your dream girl why are you pelting ball at the wall that could kill?"

"She doesn't believe she's beautiful and thinks she ugly, I wanted her to believe she was beautiful and wasn't ugly."

Sean asked "The girls from that group are you meaning the bigger girl?"

I say "Her name's Hanna even her name is beautiful."

Noel said "Let me try to explain something to you as best I can. Hanna is a big girl, which I am not judging for but she has to have a lot of insecurities about her weight. I also heard Alison the leader of that group of friends calls her hefty Hanna, now that's seriously harsh and cruel. But if I'm correct Hanna wouldn't be easy to convince she's beautiful until she sees it for herself."

Nodding my head, I replied with "Thanks Noel, I'll try talking to her lunch."

Sean smiled and asked "Can we shoot some hoops? And you can tell us all about Hanna," Noel hold out a hand for me and taking it he boosts me up. We have a brotherly hug before starting to shoot some hoops and some training drills; we were going to try this afternoon with the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the cafeteria at lunch time with Noel and Sean once again flanking me, I looked all around the room for Hanna and found her sitting by herself with nothing in front of her; other than a book but I couldn't see which one. Tapping Noel and Sean's shoulders I point Hanna out and they nod their heads at me, we then start to walk over towards. Arriving at the table, Hanna was really into her book because she didn't see us or look up.

Clearing my throat, I ask "Is this seat taken?" Hanna looked up shocked to see me.

She replied with "I guess not," looking at both Noel and Sean they walk away to go line up to get us food.

Hanna said "You're like Alison."

Sitting down, I asked "What do you mean?"

"She controls people with just a look, you just did the same with Noel and Sean."

"No I didn't, I'm nothing like anyone; I'm an original."

Hanna asked "What's different from what you just did to Alison?"

"Noel and Sean walked me over here, so no one messed with me and I nodded telling them it was safe to leave."

"Why would someone mess with you?"

"Well you never know when someone's going to get pissed off with you or hate the fact your gay and what's to become all bible on you."

Hanna asked "You're gay?"

"Yep, that was the reason I had anger issues because I couldn't handle or understand my sexuality."

"I've never heard of someone getting that angry over their sexuality."

"Well I'm a military brat, so that didn't help at all."

"Your parents work in the military?"

"My Dad, yeah they weren't exactly thrilled about having a gay daughter and that lead to many nights on the street."

"You slept on the streets?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad though morning alarm clocks are a lot different each day but most of them are cold water being spilt on you."

"You had water spilt on you?"

"Yep," I nodded and shrived at the memory.

"Why didn't you tell Noel or Sean?"

"I was really ashamed and didn't know if they'd accept me and it doesn't help Sean Dad is a reverend."

"What happened?"

"Noel thought something was up and one day when we went to my house to see me, to have my Mother tell him she had no daughter named Emily and slammed the door in his face. Next day at school him and Sean they confronted me in the gym, I flat out told them the truth and that I wasn't just gay but also homeless."

"What happened then?"

"Well Sean's Dad even though he was a reverend, he brought me into their house but he wanted me to come to church I just couldn't; so I eventually moved in with Noel's family."

"And they were okay with that?"

"Well, I've been there for two years and known both family's since kindergarten."

"That's a sad story but also cool in away."

Smiling, I say "Thanks, I think and I just want to say sorry."

Hanna asked "What for?"

"For trying to get you believe in something that you don't see but I do."

"It's okay Emily."

"Cool, now that's out of the way. Can we hang out some time? I'd really like to get to know you Hanna."

"Likewise," Hanna smiled but also blushed

We then heard a voice say behind us "What's going on here?" looking behind me I saw Alison, Spencer and the art chick; I really wish I knew her name.

Hanna replied with "We are just talking Ali, it's nothing," Alison huffed like she didn't believe it for a second.

Turning back to Hanna, I ask "Are you free say Saturday afternoon?"

Hanna replied with "Yes, I believe so why?"

I answered with "Noel, Sean and I like to have a games afternoon and movie afternoon up at his cabin, we've been doing it since we were six and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" I had watch Hanna's face light up at the idea of games.

Hanna said "Yeah, I'm fairly sure I can make it but I don't have a car."

I replied with "It's all cool, Noel's parents gave me Noel's older brothers car since he can't use it while in New York and they allow me to use it, I can come pick you up?"

Hanna said "That sounds cool, all of it."

"If you want to give me your address and phone number, I could stop by tomorrow after practice just so your Mum or Dad can meet me just so I'm not a stranger."

"Make senses and it's just my Mum," I saw the sadness in her eyes as she began writing something down on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry," I say not really knowing what else to say.

Hanna then said "He's not dead, just decided to want a different family."

I replied with "His lose then," I smile at Hanna and I see her smile back.

I'm then pushed in the back and look to see it was Alison, I asked "What?"

Alison replied with "You're in my seat," on cue almost Spencer and the other girl take their seats.

I say "I'm sorry you're royal highness," I stand up from the seat and knock it to the ground as I go.

Hanna then said "Emily."

I say "I didn't do anything," Hanna gives me this look before shaking her head and I smile.

Hanna rips the piece of paper and said "That's my phone number and address, what time does your practice finish tomorrow?"

"Umm…usually around 5ish," Hanna nodded her head.

Smiling, I say "I'll see you around Hanna," I wink at her before walking away to join Noel and Sean at their table not so far away from Hanna's and friends table.

Noel asked once I'm seated "How did it go?"

I replied with "Really well, I opened up to her about some of my past and invited her over to our games afternoon on Saturday hope that's okay."

Sean said "Of course it is, why don't we let you have the whole cabin to yourself," he did some weird thing with his eyebrows.

Catching on I say "What dude no, no, no, not at all."

Noel asked "Why not?"

I replied with "Because this is different, I actually like Hanna and I wanted to get to know her, and maybe become her girlfriend."

"Wow," the two boys said.

Sean then said "You haven't done that since, Tina gave your flower to her to someone else and completely broke your heart in third grade."

"Oh shut up," I push him off of his seat and he falls onto the ground.

Sean shouts "I'm going to get you!"

"No!" I shout back and take off running around the cafeteria. I thought I was safe and free from Sean until I felt big strong arms grab me and start tossing me in the air, looking down I saw it was Noel and start to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I just want to quick say thank-you all so much for reading and all of your positive feedback, it's really nice to see and read. Also I just want to apologise for any spelling mistakes, grammar used badly or completely wrong or missed placed words that should be another world, I am truly sorry if any of that has happened. Dyslexia can be a bitch sometimes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ~KJ99

* * *

The following day's afternoon, I drove over to Hanna's after practice and showering since I smelt a bit after practices and didn't want to smell. Parking alongside her house, I looked up to make sure I had the right house since it was massive but beautiful none the less. Pulling my review mirror down to angle it at me, I fixed my hair and made sure I looked alright before heading up towards the front door. At the front door, I straighten my outfit before pressing the doorbell; I tried very hard not to dance along with the doorbell tune. The door was soon pulled open and an older look version of Hanna stood behind the door, she was slimmer than Hanna and had red hair but you could definitely see where Hanna got her beauty from.

She then said "Hi, you must be Hanna's friend Emily."

I replied with "Yes, I am."

She smiled and said "Come on in," she steps back and I wipe my feet on the mat before walking inside. The inside from the front door looked nice, there was a staircase that I assumed lead to the second story but other than that I couldn't see anything else.

Hanna's Mum then said "I'm Ashley, everyone calls me that I don't like going by Mrs Marin."

Nodding my head, I replied with "Alright, Ashley it is," Noel's parents were the same but Sean's always went by Mr and Mrs Ackard.

Ashley said "Hanna didn't really explain why you were coming, just to meet me so you weren't a stranger."

I replied with "I invited to mine and two other guys games afternoon that we have Saturday, we've always had them and I thought Hanna might like to come. But I wasn't too sure you would let her come without meeting her friend she was going with and that's why I'm here."

Ashley said "Well that was very kind of you but I trust Hanna's judgement in people," smiling I nodded my head.

I asked "Is Hanna home?"

Ashley replied with "Yes, I do believe she is upstairs."

Smiling, I asked "Would you mind if I hang out with her for a bit?"

Ashley said "If Hanna wants you to sure thing; the room is the second on the left."

I replied with "Alright, thank-you. It's lovely meeting you and you have a lovely house," I smile kindly before heading upstairs. Up the stairs, I find three doors on the right and only two on my left which tells me Hanna's is the furthest on the left. Getting to the door, I decided to knock since it is the polite thing to do and I wait until I hear Hanna yell to come in. Slowly peaking my head into the room I find Hanna sitting on her bed watching what looks like high school musical, which I've only seen a few hundred times.

I then asked "Which one are you watching?" I watch as she jumps and paused the movie, I then see it's the first one.

Hanna asked "What are you doing here?" Walking more into the room, I see a wall is plaster of photos of her and her friends and there one with her and Ashley.

I replied with "I came to introduce myself to your Mum and then I wanted to see if you wanted to hang."

Hanna replied with "Yeah okay."

"Cool, keeping playing this is my favourite part."

"You're a high school musical fan?"

"Ah yeah," I looked at her like she was crazy.

Hanna replied with "Okay."

Smiling, I asked "Do you mind if I got into the bed with you, I'm just cold. If you're not it's totally fine."

Hanna replied with "No, I don't mind. I'm sorry if I take up all the room," I decided to ignore that comment because I didn't want to upset her when this room is her safety. Closing the door, I pull the cover back and see Hanna's wearing sweat and she makes them look really good. Taking off my shoes before hopping into the bed and covering us both back up, I am really close to Hanna but I like it.

I say "You can press play now Han," the name just rolled off my tongue. When there was no response and the movie hadn't been played, I looked at Hanna to see she was looking at me strangely.

I asked "What's wrong?"

Hanna replied with "Nothing, it's just the only nickname I've ever had is hefty Hanna," I saw how sad it made her to say that name let alone think it.

Smiling, I say "If you don't like Han, I could come up with something else or just call you Hanna if you prefer."

"No, Han is fine, I actually like that one," I smile and poke her nose knowing a gesture needed to be made but I didn't know which one. Hanna smiles, blushes before pressing play on the control and the movie starts to play.

As Troy starts to sing, I sing lightly as well "This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. Oh, and no looking in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new." This was the halfway part of the movie when Troy has been caught on film saying he didn't want to do the audition and has to convince Gabrielle that what he said wasn't true, it was my favourite part of this movie. I also couldn't help noticing how fitting the song was for this moment right now for Hanna and I, it did feel right to be here or at least it did for me.

Hanna said "You have a good voice."

"Thank-you, I don't like to sing often."

Hanna asked "Why not?"

"If I start to sing, I become another person or thing and I don't want that."

"Just because you can sing doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"That's true, Noel and Sean don't even know I can sing."

"So only I know it then?"

"That would be correct."

Hanna smiled and said "Cool," we both go back to watching the movie but every now and then I glance back at Hanna.

Hanna then said "Alison tried to convince me to stop spending time with you and not go the games afternoon on Saturday."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Alison doesn't think you actually want to be my friend; she thinks you're going to hurt me and are using me for a prank or something like that. She kept telling me you're a player, who's probably done this same act to many other girls," I wasn't surprise to hear Alison didn't want me to be friends with Hanna, she just gave that vibe. It also wasn't the first time I'd heard something like that going around school, everyone thought I was a player but I'm not.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hanna, this isn't a prank or a joke at your expense that's not who I am as a person and I'll never be that person. I'm also not a player, sure I've kissed a few girls and Noel once on a dare but I wanted to make sure I was gay and not bi or something."

"You've kissed people?"

"Yeah, only three which includes Noel," I shake at the memory.

"Who were the other two?"

"Umm…I think they were Wendy and Sarah, I don't remember their names."

"You don't remember who your first kiss was with?"

"No, I know. It was Noel, that dare was when I lost my first kiss but Noel isn't the worst person to lose it too."

Hanna asked while still watching the movie "How did it happen?"

"Middle School truth or dare, Noel, Sean and I were close and were playing. They had me kiss Noel instead of Sean because everyone was scared of Sean's Dad and didn't want him or them to get in trouble."

"Alright, I haven't had mine. I mean the girls think I have and everyone else but it's hard to get people to kiss you when you're ugly."

I asked "Do you want your first kiss?" I kept watching the movie but I felt Hanna's eyes on me.

"I'm mean sure but whose going to kiss me."

"I could, if you wanted me too and if not then that's cool too."

"You want to kiss me?" I looked at Hanna to see she was really shocked.

Smiling, I say "Yeah, I do Hanna but if you want to save your lips for that special guy or girl; whichever way you face."

Hanna asked "Have you heard of Pansexual?"

I replied with "Yes, I have that's when you don't look a sex you are more personality."

"Yeah, I think that's what I am but I don't want to decide yet."

"That's cool, whichever way you choose you'll always have me," I leant over and peck Hanna on the cheek.

Hanna said "Your lips are really soft," I smiled when Hanna blushed realising she had said something out loud again.

"Thanks," I smile even bigger this time.

"How did you know?" Hanna questioned in curious matter.

I was pretty sure what she meant but I still asked "How did I know what?"

"You were a lesbian."

"Oh, well I just felt this strong attraction towards females. I hate it and tried to deny how I felt but it didn't really work out well, I started become really angry. I saw how girls in movies would describe their feelings for boys and their crushes, why they liked that person and had crush on them. I found out through them that I felt that's the way I felt towards females, I wanted friendship with guys only I'm better at being friends with guys."

"See, I feel that way towards people I find them interesting but I can only do that by getting to know people which is incredible hard."

"I hear you and understand you, if you ever want to talk you can just ring or text me."

"Thanks Emily but I don't have you number."

"I'll give it too you before I leave; now where did we get with your first kiss?"

Hanna replied with "Umm…okay but let me just go brush my teeth really quick," I didn't even get a chance to reply before she hopped out of the bed and went into the bathroom that was connect to the room. Looking at the movie, I saw it was now at the finale song and I couldn't help but hum and eventually sing along. About ten minutes later the movie had well and truly finished by now, I had reached across Hanna's bed to stop the DVD and turn the TV off.

* * *

I sat on the bed waiting for another minute or two, I was about to stand up and see if Hanna was okay when the bathroom door opened up. Looking over at Hanna, I saw she had combed her hair a little and touched her make-up a bit but I didn't mind, if this is what she needed to do to feel comfortable then I'll accept it.

I asked "Are you okay?" Hanna nodded and sat down on the bed. I move so I could be sitting in front of her, I picked up one of Hanna's hand in mine.

I asked "Are you sure you want me to be your first kiss?"

"Yes, Emily I'm sure," Hanna said with a lot confidence which by the look on her face surprised her.

"Okay, all you need to do is relax and do whatever feels right to you," Hanna nodded her head and took a deep breath. Looking deeply into Hanna's eyes before down at her lips and then back up into her eyes, she blinked telling me it was okay. I then slowly leant forward and as our lips connected, I closed my eyes and felt an instant spark with the kiss. I was going to pull back when I felt Hanna's lips start to bring force to the kiss and I stay, I allowed her to make the next move which for her was to swipe her tongue across my lips. Slowly opening my mouth to allow her entrance, I felt her tongue start to get acquainted with the inside of my mouth before bring my tongue into her mouth to do what she had just done. Feeling Hanna tap my shoulder, I slowly pulled back to see she need to breathe again and I smiled, I waited for her to finish catching her breath.

Hanna then breathed out "Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just a really good kisser."

"You're not bad yourself," I smiled and pecked her cheek.

Clearing my throat, I then asked "Umm…do you want to make Saturday afternoon…like…maybe a date kind of thing? I mean Sean and Noel could still be there or it could just be us or we could do something else? Umm…or if you're not interested we could not."

Hanna squeezed my hand and said "Emily, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but can we just be friends first, I mean I really don't know that much about you and I want the chance to get to know you without the pressure of dating."

"Of course Hanna your right, we should get to know each other before starting to date."

"I hope you're not to upset."

"No, no. I mean yes my ego took a huge blow there but it'll recover."

"I'm sorry Emily."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Okay, umm…do you maybe want to stay and watch the second high school musical with me?"

"Of course, you can't watch the first without the next two."

"Awesome," Hanna squeezes my hand before standing up off the bed and swapping the disks over. While Hanna is doing that, I move back to lean against the head board and look around Hanna's room to see her walls are paint purple and are fill with a lot of different posters.

I then asked "I know Spencer and Alison but what's the other girl's name?"

Hanna replied with "You mean Aria."

"Yeah, I've never known her name but I knew who Alison and Spencer are."

"How do you know them?" Hanna asked.

"I know Alison because of her brother he was the captain of the basketball team before me and everyone just knows who Alison is."

"That's true and Spencer?"

I replied with "Through her sister Melissa."

Hanna asked surprised "Melissa?"

"Yeah, she throws the best parties."

"Melissa Hastings? There's no way, she is more uptight than Spencer."

Smiling, I say "Well she's thrown a lot of parties at their place but I've never seen you guys there."

"Melissa and Spence don't get along, I think it's because they are too similar and hate the other for it."

"Yeah, that be a pretty good guess."

Hanna asked "How did you get to go the parties?"

"With being on the basketball team it comes in handy with parties, I'd just tell my Mum I was studying for a test at Sean's which she would believe more than Noel's."

"You seem to have two really great friends there."

"You do too, well maybe not so much Alison but Spencer and Aria seem alright."

"Yeah, they are and Alison's not too bad," Hanna sit down on the bed.

I scoffed and say "I think we'll agree to disagree there."

"Okay," Hanna was just about to press play on the movie when there was a knock on her door.

Hanna shouted out "Come in!" the door open and Ashley walked in carrying a tray that had a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of diet coke was my guess.

Ashley said "I thought I'd bring you guys some snacks."

"Thanks Mum," Hanna said but she wasn't too thrilled about it though.

I say "Yeah, thanks Ashley." Ashley smiles at us before handing me the popcorn bowl and the two drink on the bedside table.

Ashley then asked "Emily, I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner?" I looked at Hanna to see if she is okay with it and by the look on her face she is.

Smiling, I replied with "Yeah that sounds great."

Ashley said "Great, be sure to let your parents know," and with that Ashley left the room.

It's silent for a while before Hanna said "I'm sorry, she doesn't know."

I replied with "It's cool, do you mind if I ring Noel quickly to let him know."

"Yeah, that's fine go for it," I smile at her before digging my phone out of my pocket. After finding Noel's name in my phone, I pressed the called button and heard the phone starting to ring.

Noel picks up saying "You've reach Noel and I hope you are having a sunshine filled day wherever you are coming from."

Smiling, I reply with "Hey Noel, it's Emily."

Noel said "I know, what's up?"

I asked "Can you let your parents know, I won't be home for dinner."

Noel replied with "But it's taco night, we are supposed to have the race thing like we always do," he actually sounded really upset.

I say "I know but Hanna's Mum has invited me over for dinner."

Noel replied with "Bros before hoes."

"Don't call her that," I say very defensive.

"I'm sorry but you know what I meant."

"That may be the case but you know I hate that expression and can't you invite Sean over."

"No."

"Why?"

Noel responded with "Because I always lose to him where I always beat you."

"But tonight may be the night you beat him, I have faith in you young Skywalker."

"Oh fine but only because you got all star wars on me."

Smiling, I say "Good, now I got to go."

Noel replied with "May the force be with you forever and ever."

"You are such a weirdo," is the last thing I say to him before hanging up on him.

Hanna asked "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good. Normally tonight is taco night, Noel and I race each other to see who can eat the most."

"That sounds like fun."

"It is but I always lose against him and Sean."

Hanna said "Still there tacos."

"Yeah, I like tacos; do you?"

"You'd have to be crazy not to like tacos."

"That's very true; I'll bring you around to the house one night to have some. Noel's Mum is a really good cook."

"Yeah that'd be great," Hanna smiles at me and I smile back at her. Hanna then presses play on the movie which we start to watch and nibble on the popcorn her Mum had made us.

* * *

We were coming to the end of high school musical 3, we had mainly just watched the movies but there had been a little bit of talk; not that much though. I felt eyes on me and turning my head, I found they belonged to Hanna but she had quickly turned away from me.

I asked "What's up?"

Hanna replied with "Nothing, it's nothing important."

"Come on, please tell me."

"Okay, it's just you don't peg me as a high school musical fan."

"What's that saying don't judge a book by the cover, I may be just another basketball play or a jock but there is more than one side to me."

"I'm being to see that but high school musical movies just don't seem like you."

"I understand where you're coming from but these movies where my childhood and I always wanted to be Troy."

Hanna asked "Is this your way of telling me you want a sex change?"

I replied with "What? No, not at all. I wanted to be like Troy have loads of friend around me but only really have a close few, I also wanted to play basketball and he showed me that I was kind of cool to sing. Troy was just that role model for me, I know his a fictional character but he is who I want to be."

"Well that sounds really great."

"It does? I thought it was just very confusing."

"It might be to others but I completely get it and you are a lot like Troy."

"Well thanks," I smile at Hanna before going back to watching the movie. When the movie finished Hanna stood up off the bed and went to take the DVD out before switching her TV off.

Hanna asked "What do you want to do now?"

I replied with "I don't know, it's your house what do you want to do."

"We could talk, until my Mum comes up to tell us dinner is ready."

"Sounds good, what do you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't know."

Nodding my head, I asked "What's your favourite colour?"

"Silver, what's your favourite food?"

"Anything Noel's Mum cooks but her chocolate mud cake is the best, how did you become friends with Alison?"

"I don't really know, it was in fifth grade when she start to talking to me and that's really it, what do you want to do after high school?"

"I don't know, I could be a basketball superstar and make the big leagues or I could do what my Dad does and protects my country."

"You want to join the military?"

"I wouldn't mind it but I don't know."

"Are you still in contact with your parents or any family?"

"Well I'm an only child so no siblings to keep in contact, Mum doesn't wanted to know me but my Dad he sends me a birthday card ever year and writes when he can."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"No, umm…do you mind if we change the subject."

"No, not at all I'm sorry for making you think about it."

"It's okay, it's just hard sometimes but I wouldn't change it."

I asked "Do you see your Dad?"

"Occasionally but I don't really want anything to do with him."

"That's understandable," I smiled at Hanna and she smiled back.

Hanna asked "Do you want to go see if dinner is ready?"

"Sure thing, you lead the way and I'll follow." Hanna smiled at me before standing up from the bed; I stood up and followed behind her out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Once we reached downstairs I followed her in through to a living room and then into a big kitchen and dining room; her house was definitely huge.

Ashley said "Hey, I was just about to come up and get you."

I replied with "It smells really good, what is it?"

Ashley said "Just spaghetti bolonigse," I smiled and nodded my head.

Hanna asked "Emily would you like a drink?"

I replied with "Yeah, just water will be fine," Hanna nodded her head and starts to organise drinks.

I asked "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

Ashley answered with "Just make yourself comfortable at the table and we'll organise the rest."

I replied with "Okay but I'm happy to help," I smiled at the two before moving to sit at the table. Sitting where I could see everything and I sat watching Hanna, watching Hanna was soon becoming my new favourite thing to do. Hanna walked over towards me carrying my water and what looked like wine for Ashley, placing them down I thanked her before she went back to the kitchen to bring her drink and my bowl of food. I knew it was mine because she placed it down in front of me before taking a seat next to me and Ashley brought over her bowl and Hanna's bowl of food.

When Ashley sat down she said "Emily, why don't you tell us a bit about you?"

I replied with "There's not that much to tell," I take my first fork full of spaghetti bolonigse and it tastes heavenly.

Ashley said "I don't believe that for a second, what do your parent do?"

I answered with "Dad works in the military and Mum stays home, I'm not sure if she's gotten a job recently or not."

Ashley asked "How wouldn't you know?"

Hanna said "Mum!"

Ashley completely shocked said "What?"

I say "It's okay Hanna; I don't live with my parents anymore not since they kicked me out."

Ashley replied with "Your parents kicked you out; I can't see any possible reasoning for kicking you out."

I say "It was more my Mum then Dad but he didn't get much say and hasn't change the decision or done anything to change the situation but I'm quite happy with my living situation."

Ashley asked "If you don't mind me asking why did they kick you out?"

I replied with "It's okay, they didn't like that I'm gay and couldn't stand to have a gay kid," I shrugged at the end and took a sip of water.

Ashley said "I'm so sorry to hear about them kicking you out but if you ever need a place to stay, there is a spare bedroom upstairs."

Smiling, I replied with "Thanks but it's okay, the people I'm living with I've known my whole life."

Ashley said "Well it's great you have people around you," I nod my head and look over at Hanna to see half her food is gone and some of it is around her face; I find it incredible cute.

Ashley asked "What do you do for fun Emily?"

I replied with "I'm on the boy's basketball team at school."

Hanna said "You're just not on it, your captain."

I say "That too."

Ashley replied with "That's impressive."

Smiling, I look towards Hanna and asked "Are you coming to this week's game?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah, I'll be there."

Nodding, I say "Awesome," scooping up the last of my food onto my fork and eating it.

Hanna asked "Would you like some more?"

I replied with "No, it's quite alright," I smiled at Hanna so she knew I was telling the truth.

Hanna said "Okay," she stood up to start stacking all our bowl including Ashley's and heading towards the kitchen. Standing up, I down the last of my water and head over to the kitchen with my glass; placing it next to the other dishes. Leaning up against the counter, I watch Hanna as she rinses all the dishes and starts putting them into the dishwashers. When she finishes, she smiles up at me probably realising I had been watching her the whole time and I smile back.

Looking at the microwave clock, I say "I should probably get going, I have an early morning training session with Noel and Sean; which they will kill me for missing."

Hanna replied with "Okay," I saw a little disappointment and I almost told her I would stay a little longer but I was already tired and had some homework that was due tomorrow.

Ashley said "It was nice meeting you Emily."

Smiling, I replied with "You too Ashley."

Ashley said "You are welcome here anytime," I smiled back at her before watching her walk out of the room.

Hanna asked "Can I walk you out?"

I replied with "Of course," Hanna lead the way out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the door.

Hanna said "It was really fun hanging out this afternoon."

I replied with "That it was, we should do it more often."

Hanna said "Sounds good, will I see you tomorrow?"

I answered with "You can count on it, let you're Mum know if she wants to come to the game on Friday she's more than welcome and same with your friends."

Hanna said "Cool and I will," opening the front door I stood on the front porch.

I say "Goodnight Hanna, I'll send you text when I get home."

Hanna replied with "Thank-you, night Emily," I smiled at Hanna before jumping down from her porch and running over to my car. Getting in the car, I waved goodbye to Hanna before driving off toward my place at Noel's.

* * *

Arriving home, I saw Sean's car was still parked out front of the house which made me extremely happy because I needed his brain. Sean was the brain, Noel was the brawn and I was both; that's how you describe the three of us. Hopping out of the car, I started typing my text to Hanna just telling her I got home safe; to have a goodnight and that I'd see her tomorrow at school. Walking into the house, I was hit with the smell from the tacos and the sound of Noel and Sean arguing. Smiling to myself, I dropped my school bag by the door and entered further into the house to find everyone in the lounge room. Noel and Sean where playing Mario Kart Wii, while Noel's Mum and Dad watched on.

I asked "Whose winning?"

Noel Dad Tim replied with "Who do you think?"

Smiling, I say "Sean, like always."

Noel shouts "When this races finishes I'll kick your ass Fields."

I then heard firmillar voice say behind me "You leave her alone, you big meanie," I then felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and I'd know those arms anywhere and who they belonged too.

I replied with "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I turn around in his arms to see Eric's smiling face. Eric is Noel's older brother and sort of mine too, at least that's how I saw him and he saw me as his younger sister that he never had. Eric and Noel looked exactly the same, expect Noel was more buffed then Eric was but Eric had more brains than Noel did.

Eric said "I got some time off and thought I'd surprise the family, you are happy to see me right?"

Thinking about it, I say "Hmm…Umm…I don't know, it depends are you going to kick me out of your room." Noel and Eric use to sleep in separate rooms but when I moved into the house while Eric was still here because he was still a senior at Rosewood; Eric was nice enough to sleep in Noel's room and let me have his.

Eric said "No, of course not, I'm not a jerk. I'll just bunk with Noel again or sleep on the couch." I smiled up at him, before finally wrapping my arms around Eric's neck and laying my head down on his chest. When Eric left for university in New York, the house wasn't really the same it eventually changed but now that he was back for a small amount of time it was going to be really great.

Eric then said "I think someone missed me," I smiled but didn't say anything, just deciding to keep enjoying the hug.

I then hear Sean whisper "Do you think if we left for as long as him, we would receive the same."

I went to reply but Noel said "No, she'd probably slap us," I couldn't help but smile and giggle from my precision because he was probably right.

Eric said "Noel also tells me you're in love," I automatically turn to glare at Noel for telling Eric.

Noel replied with "Don't glare at me, Sean dare me," I shook my head and turned back to look at Eric.

I say "I might've, just have to get her is all."

Before he can ask about it, I turn and say to Noel's Mum "I'm sorry that I couldn't make dinner tonight."

Noel's Mum Judy said "It's okay Emily," I smiled at her.

Turning to look at Sean, I say "I need your Brain."

Sean asked "For what this time?"

I replied with "Stupid teacher is teaching algebra and it's too confusing, and he is always too busy to ask for help in class."

Eric said "I could help you out, if you tell me about this girl."

Smiling, I replied with "Yeah alright, I'll even tell you the details those two don't know."

Both Noel and Sean say at the same time "What."

I replied with "Nothing for you to worry about, anyway your too busy playing your video games," they both glare at me but I just smile.

I asked "Are you able to help me out tonight?"

Eric answered with "Of course, let's go." Nodding my head, I lead him to the door to pick my bag up before walking the little distance toward my room. Walking into the room, I watch as Eric smiles at the two naked girl posters on my wall that Noel and Eric got me; I wouldn't normally put them up but they were both so proud of them.

Eric said "Nice addition," I smile and shake my head at him. Since he left, Tim and I painted the walls all a very dark red almost a maroon colour and had changed all the sheeting to match, including the curtain.

Eric said "Very nice, I like what you've done with the room."

I replied with "Thanks, I hope you don't mind that I changed it."

Eric said "It's more than okay, come sit and tell me about this girl," Eric sits on the bed and pats the space next to him. Dumping my bag down next to my desk which was also painted maroon, I closed/locked the door before walking to sit down next to me.

I say "I only really met her yesterday but she's in two of my classes but I never show up to those classes."

Eric nods and asked "How did you meet?"

I replied with "Noel and Sean pushed me into a group of four girl because they couldn't accept the fact that Spider-Man is the best superhero ever," I saw him roll his eyes before nodding at me to continue.

"In the group was Alison DiLaurentis which is Jason's sister but also Spencer Hastings which is Melissa's sister, then the last two where Aria whose name I only learnt today but she's the chick Sean likes and Hanna," I feel myself smile at saying Hanna's name.

"Tell me about Hanna," Eric had picked up that's who I was kind of in love with.

"She is incredible beautiful, with a heart shaped face, golden locks, sparkling blue eyes that you could easily lose yourself in and the best part she has dimples. She's shorter then I am but I like it like that, she is also a little big but I don't care because she is incredibly beautiful."

"That sounds really great Emily, I take it you've talked?"

"Of course, when her group of friends left she stayed behind and we talked. We were going to skip the first lesson because we didn't want to go to class but she got mad at me because I tried to get her to believe she was beautiful, but she wouldn't believe me and stormed out angry. I decided to apologize at lunch which is what I did; I also told her about how I live here and no longer at home and explained why. After that her friends arrived and I asked her to the games afternoon on Saturday that Sean, Noel and I have, she accepted the offer. I asked if I could come over today after practice so that I could meet her Mum and she'd know Hanna was with someone safe. Hanna's Mum Ashley loves me, said I'm welcome there anytime but that's not even the best bit," an instant smile comes up onto my face.

"What was the best bit?"

"We kissed."

"You did not."

"We did too."

"Explain."

Smiling, I say "We were watching high school musical because that's what she was watching when I came into her room. She told me that Alison had told her not to hang out with me because I was a player and was just going to end up hurting Hanna."

Eric cut in with "Okay, I like Jason but Alison seems a little crazy," I nod agreeing.

Continuing with "I told her I wasn't going to hurt her and I wasn't a player. I told her I've only kissed three people in total two girls and one boy being Noel, and I'd never slept with anyone," Eric already knew all this but he still nodded his head.

"Hanna then told me she hasn't had her first kiss, we then started talking about our sexuality and she asked me how I knew I was a lesbian and what not. I explained it to her and she said she thinks she's pansexual but doesn't want to decide now," Eric nodded. When I had told him I was gay, he accepted me like I had thought he would since Noel and Sean had also accepted me. Eric had then started to do a lot of research, I began to think at the time he knew more than I did.

"I had asked her if she wanted her first kiss, she wasn't sure that's when she asked but she soon decided she wanted her first kiss to be with me. She then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, it was a while before she came back out but once she had; we kissed and there was some tongue involved."

"This is incredible for you, what happened next?"

"I asked her out and she nicely shot me down."

"What? Why?" Eric's protective big brother was coming out.

I replied with "Because we barely know each other and want a chance to get to know each other without the pressure of dating."

"That actually makes sense and is very mature," I smiled at Eric and he smiled back.

Eric asked "So how do you know you're in love with her?"

"I don't know how to describe it; I get nervous around her and feel like a thousand butterflies are swelling around in my stomach. I am comfortable around her and feel like I could tell her everything, I never wanted to stop being around her. It's just something I know."

"That sounds great and a lot like love, I think I use to feel like that about Melissa," Eric and Melissa had been they it couple from junior year and in senior year. When the couple broke up, I think the whole school I felt like they had broken up with them too. But it was the right decision, they just wanted different things in their lives and if they were meant to be then they'd find a way back to each other.

"Yeah," I smile really happy about Hanna but also because Eric is back.

Eric then said "Speaking of Melissa, I bumped into her when I was walking around town."

"I didn't know she was back."

"Yeah, she only got back last week," I nodded my head.

Eric continued with "We went to the brew to catch up and see how the others life was. We then both had a brainwave to throw this massive party to celebrate us being back in Rosewood for the time being."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah, I talked with Noel about it this afternoon. We cancelled the party that you guys normally have after you win a basketball game and decided to save the alcohol for then."

"Cool, am I invited?"

"Of course you are, what is a party without Fields."

I smiled and replied with "I don't know," Eric smiled back at me.

I said "Cool, I'll go around the house tomorrow to tell her I'll be there."

"Sounds good, say hi for me when you go over."

"I will," I then looked over at my bag and let a sigh out.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked immediately concerned.

"I can't be bothered doing my algebra homework and it's due tomorrow."

Eric said "Come on, we'll get through really quickly and then we can relax."

"Thanks Eric," he smiles and stands up to move over to my desk.

I then said "Eric."

"Yeah, Emily?" he looks back at me.

"I'm really glad your back."

Eric replies with "I'm glad to be back too," he then unzips my bag and we start doing my algebra homework together.


	4. Chapter 4

Being woken by Eric's voice in the morning made me smile because I almost thought I had dreamed he had come home last night but hearing his voice waking me up, proved my mind wrong. After finishing my algebra homework last night together, I had gone straight to bed after telling Noel and Sean that they were training without me today. They were a bit upset but I told them, I just needed more sleep before going to school and they understood; Erica had told me he would wake me in the morning. Standing up from my bed, I walked over to the door and open it to reveal a smiling Eric.

Eric said "You have bedhead."

I replied with "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're beautiful and I love you."

Smiling, I say "I already know that," Eric smiled at me before giving me a hug and squeezing the life out of me.

Eric suggests "Why don't you go get ready and I'll cook you some breakfast?"

I asked "Do I have enough time to eat?"

Eric replied with "Of course, you do." Nodding my head, I turn back into my room to grab some random clothing and my towel off of the door. I stepped around Eric and headed for the bathroom, to get really prepared for the day. Finishing showering and getting dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom and throwing my towel back onto my door before making my way to the kitchen/dining room. Walking into the kitchen area, I saw sitting on the bench was a plate with bacon, eggs and toast and sitting next to it was a red bull.

"Thanks," I say and take the seat at the kitchen bench.

"Your welcome," Eric patted me on the back and sipped his coffee. Starting to cut my egg and toast up to eat, along with the bacon and taking small sips of my red bull; and savouring it all in my mouth before swallowing.

"You've definitely got the cooking gene in this family."

Eric smiles and askes "What's the game plan for you today?"

"Go to school, see Hanna and then go to Melissa's house after school."

"Sounds good, what are you going to say to Hanna?"

"I don't know, I'll think on my feet."

"Okay, whatever you do always remain cool."

"I will," I smile and nod my head.

I asked around a mouthful of bacon "Are you coming to the game on Friday?"

"Of course where else would I be? Why?"

"Hanna's going to be there and I don't want to be a nervous wreck, losing the game for us."

"Hasn't she been to every single one of your games."

"Yeah but in those I didn't notice her."

"Okay, we'll you'll be fine just keep your head in the game and no throwing benches at the umpires or hurting the other players."

"You're no fun," I smile as I finish the last of my food and red bull. Standing up I carry my plate over to the sink and leave it in there and put my red bull can into the bin.

I say "I better get to school."

"Okay, have a fun day and be cool."  
"I will," I hug Eric before going to my room to collect my phone, car keys, wallet and school bag; it's then I left for school.

I had only arrived at school just as the bell was ringing, so it was a quick walk to my locker to collect my book and heading off to class; which meant I didn't get to see Hanna. I was walking towards the cafeteria in hopes of seeing Hanna; I walked in and saw Noel and Sean already at a table with food. I look around the rest of the cafeteria and see Hanna at a table with her group of friends; I internally groan but make my way over to the boys table.

Arriving at the table, I say "Hey," I give both Noel and Sean a hug each.

Noel said "Hey, you got here really late."

I replied with "I know, I'm sorry your brother cooked me breakfast."

Sean said "It's all good, you on for training this afternoon."

I answered with "Yeah since I missed this morning."

Noel asked "What you're doing after that?"

"Going around to Melissa's house to let her know I'll be able to come to her party."

Noel said "Awesome, can you let her know we'll be there too."

"Sure thing, now I'm going to go say hello to Hanna since I haven't seen her in a while," Noel and Sean gave me these knowing smiles.

I then say "I'm going to kill your brother, he told you didn't he."

Noel replied with "He most certainly did," I groan as I stand up and walk away from the table. Walking over to the table, I saw Alison spotted me coming and whispered something to the girls and they all looked over at me. Looking at Hanna, I saw a tiny smile come up onto her face but she was hiding it from Alison.

Pulling up a seat from another table to theirs, I say "Hey Han."

Hanna smiled and replied with "Hi."

I asked "How are you this morning?"

Hanna answered with "Good thank-you, how about yourself?"

"I'm excellent thanks, how did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I slept well thanks and yourself?"

"With a smile on my face," Hanna and I shared a small smile.

Hanna replied with "That's great."

"I'm sorry if I left all of a sudden last night, I had some algebra homework to complete and need Sean's brain."

"I completely understand, how did it go?"

"It went well but I didn't end up using his brain."

Hanna asked "Why not?"

"Noel's brother Eric was home and he was able to help me out, we also got to catch up and talk."

"That sounds great. Oh my Mum said she would try to make your game Friday but she's not sure."

"It's cool, as long as your there that's all that matter," I watched as a small blush crept up onto Hanna's cheeks.

I asked "Now your Mum is okay with you coming on Saturday afternoon?"

"Yes, she is more than okay with it."

"Awesome, Eric will probably come as well but you don't have to worry about him. He is pretty much like Noel but more of a sweeter side to him than Noel."

"That's okay; I look forward to meeting him."

We were both very happy with this bubble we had created around ourselves but Alison said "Do you mind you kind of interrupt an important conversation."

I replied with "What you telling Hanna how bad of a person I am, how I'm going to hurt her and am just using her from a prank that will end up hurting her? I think you've been looking in the mirror to long Alison," I saw the complete shocked look on Alison face; I guess she wasn't used to being put in her place but it was about time someone did it.

Looking at Hanna, I say "I better let you get back to your friends, I'll see you around Hanna."

"Okay," I heard a little bit of disappointment in Hanna's voice which made my heart swell with joy. Smiling at Hanna, I move my hand out and push the piece of fallen hair back behind her ear before standing up and leaving the table. I wasn't that far from the table when I heard Spencer ask if everyone was up for coming to her place to study and them all saying yes, I was smiling all the way to the food line in the cafeteria.

* * *

After a long and gruelling practice, I was aching all over but couldn't be bothered showering, so I decided to just bath myself in deodorant. Noel and Sean had put me through my paces in the weight room before doing suicides up and down the court, over and over again. It was just plain gruelling but I knew I'd see the benefits in my game, I was sure of it. After saying goodbye to the other guys on the team including Sean and Noel, I left to head over to the Hastings residence to see one Melissa Hastings.

The drive to the house seemed a lot longer than normal but that was probably because I was just tired and should be really going home to shower and then sleep. Pulling up to the house, I saw a lot of cars near the house, which told me the girls were still over hanging out with Spencer and it made me smile. Doing a quick smell check and that I looked okay, I hopped out of my car and heading towards the front door. Reaching the door and pressing on the doorbell, I stood out on the porch and waited for it to be opened. Hearing the door open, I looked up to see Spencer standing there and looking at me confused.

Spencer asked "What are you doing here?"

Clearing my throat, I asked "Is Melissa home?"

Spencer replied with "Yeah."

I asked "Can I see her?"

Spencer replied with "I guess, come on in," she stepped back opening the door up more. Walking in I looked around at the familiar house and nodded my head before following Spencer into the house.

The other girls are surprised to see me but I do see Hanna smile a little, Spencer said "Wait here, I'll go get her," nodding my head I watched as she left out towards the kitchen.

Alison asked "What are you doing here?"

I replied with "I came to see Melissa."

Alison asked "How do you know Melissa?"

I answered with "We are good friends, just like your brother Jason and I," I smiled at the shocked look on her face.

I then heard someone shout "Emilyzzzz!" Looking in the direction it came from I saw Melissa running into the room and pounced on me. Luckily enough for me this wasn't the first time she has done this to me and I was able catch her before we both fell onto the ground. Melissa then started to kiss me on the lips while I tried to pull away from her without hurting her feelings.

Melissa then asked "Why are you pulling away?"

I replied with "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can take your hornyness out on me."

Melissa said "Sorry but normally you don't pull away."

I replied with "Yes I do, how many times do I have to tell you. You are just no my type."

Melissa said "You know your words hurt," I smiled at Melissa being all dramatic.

I asked "Can you hop down now?"

Melissa answered with "With pleasure because you stink."

I say "Thanks."

Melissa replied with "No, you really do smell."

I say "Yeah because I've just come from practice and the boys kicked my ass for missing this morning practice. I couldn't be bothered having a shower before I left and I just bathed myself in deodorant."

Melissa said "Why did you miss it? And it's not working."

I replied with "I wanted to get some extra sleep and with Eric being home he helped convince them to let me sleep."

Melissa said "God could you have him wrapped around your fingers any more than already have."

I replied with "It's not my fault; it's a brother and sister thing."

Melissa said "But you're not brother and sister."

I replied with "Hey don't ruin a good thing for me."

Melissa said "Sorry."

Melissa asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

I replied with "What you're not happy to see me?"

Melissa said "No that's not it at all; I just didn't think you guys would want anything to do with me after breaking up with Eric."

I replied with "Oh come on, you don't believe that for a second. Noel, Sean and I all accepted that you and Eric were growing into different, hell I was the one who opened your eyes to do."

Melissa said "That's true, still doesn't answer the question as to why you're here."

I replied with "No, it doesn't. But I'm not sure you won't your sister to hear about it," I looked over at the others in the room and I could tell Hanna wasn't happy about Melissa kissing me.

Melissa said "You're probably right, let's go out to the barn."

I replied with "Sounds good," I smile at the girls before following Melissa out into the kitchen and then into the barn. Looking around the barn, it looked really good since the last time I had been in here; which told me Spencer must have done it up, since Melissa has been away at university.

I asked "How have you been Melissa?"

Melissa replied with "I've been good, studying and partying hard."

Smiling, I say "That's really great," I took a seat down on the bed next to Melissa.

Melissa said "Don't take this the wrong way but you seem different, a lot calmer and relaxed than you use to be."

I replied with "What do you mean?"

Melissa said "Just what I said, you're just very relaxed and calmer."

Smiling, I say "Maybe."

Melissa asked "What's changed?"

I replied with "I think I'm in love, well actually I know I'm in love."

"Wow, that's huge."

"Yeah it is but it's only early days."

"How sure are you?"

"Very sure, more sure than I've ever been in my life," I said while directly looking into Melissa's eyes.

"Well don't keep me in the dark, come on who is the lucky girl?"

"Try guessing, I'll even give you a hint."

"Why not just tell me?"

"Now where is the fun in that?"

"Fine, what's the hint?"

"They are in the house," I smiled and watched as she thought it over.

Melissa then said "Oh god, please tell me it isn't Spencer or thing will become very awkward between us."

I replied with "No, as beautiful and pretty Spencer is, she just too intense for me."

"Phew, wait it can't be Alison. Please don't be Alison."

"No, it's not Alison DiLaurentis. I do not want Jason as my brother-in-law, he was a bad enough captain but that would just be too weird."

"Okay, that only leaves Aria and Hanna; which both don't seem like your type."

I smiled and said "Well it's one of them just have a guess."

Melissa thought it over before saying "My guess is Aria, she more your type then Hanna."

I smiled and replied with "All three of your guesses are wrong," I watch Melissa jaw dropped; I think I surprised her a little.

"What? Wait, what? I mean she's not really your type."

"She is incredible Melissa, incredibly beautiful, incredible personality, we have a lot in common and she just seem to get me more then you, Eric, Noel or Sean do."

"Wow, I've never heard you talk about a girl like that."

"Hanna is just perfect. I've told her about my past with my family, she knows about the anger issues since she was there at the game that I had thrown the bench at the umpire and after all that she hasn't run off scared unlike other people."

"This is really great Emily, I mean if your happy and she makes you happy then I'm all for it. It's really good to see you actually happy and not just putting it on, like I know you have done a lot."

"Yeah thanks, she really is incredible."

"I don't know her that well but she seem really sweet."

"Well yeah and she has really soft lips."

"Excuse me and how would you know this?"

"We kissed, no big deal."

"No big deal! No big deal my ass that is a huge deal. How did that even happen?"

"She never had her first kiss and I asked her if she wanted her first kiss, she said yes and we kissed," I shrugged it off like it was no big deal but really it was.

"What happened after that?"

"I asked her out but she shot me down because we had only just really properly meet the day before, she wants to get to know me before the pressures of being in a relationship comes."

"That seems very smart on her department."

"Yeah, I'm happy with just being friends and getting to know her, I mean I've never really done that before."

"Cool, is that all you came over for to tell me about your love life?"

"No, I wanted to let you know that Noel, Sean and I are all up for yours and Eric being back in town party."

"That's awesome, I've invited a lot of the old group too."

"Cool, like whom?"

Melissa thought before replying with "Jason, Garret, CeCe, Jenna, Toby and some other people from my year."

"That sounds really great, if I were to invite Hanna but none of her other friends would you be cool with that?"

"Of course girlfriends or boyfriends are always welcome."

"Cool but she's not my girlfriend…yet."

"Nice add in there."

"Thank-you," I smiled at her.

I then asked "If Sean was to invite Aria or I was too invite Aria would that be cool too?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Sean likes Aria, I don't know if she likes him; I'm working on that but he definitely likes her."

"Yeah, it's cool. As long as Spencer and Alison aren't there it's all cool, I've always liked Aria and Hanna more than those two and now that my mates like them, it's all cool."

"Sweet, I better get going. I desperately need a shower and sleep."

"That you do, the shower anyway. Thank-you for coming around, it's good to catch up with you and to hear about your love life."

"Awesome, do you want to walk me out through the house of course?"

"Of course, why would we use the back gate? Why were they even invented, right?"

"Hash you; I just want to see Hanna before I leave it's that so bad."

"No, I think it's incredible cute and adorable. I've never seen this side of you before and it's nice to see," smiling, I shake my head at her and push her a little.

* * *

We both stand up from her bed; she leads the way out of the barn and back over to the house. Walking through the kitchen before entering into the living room where we found the girls watching a movie with textbooks scattered across the table. Looking at Hanna, I smiled at how into the movie and just smiled at her beauty. Probably feeling eyes on her, she turned to look and found us standing there; she just turned away from me. Looking at Melissa confused who also looked confused as well. The other three girls probably feel us in the room and turn to look at us, I see start away Spencer and Alison aren't happy with the interruption but Aria isn't too bothered by it and Hanna I can't read her.

Clearing my throat, I say "Ariel, is it?"

Aria replied with "No, it's Aria."

I smile and say "Even more beautiful," I can feel Melissa's eyes burning through my skull trying to work out what I was doing.

Aria then asked "Was there something I could help you with?"

I replied with "Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd like to come to mine and my teammates basketball game on Friday."

Aria looked confused/shocked and said "It's not really my thing."

I asked "Have you actually watched a game?"

Aria replied with "Well, no."

I asked "Then how do you know it's not your thing?"

Aria said "I guess I don't, consider me there."

I smile and reply with "Alright," I look at Melissa who still has no clue what I'm doing.

I asked "Will you be there?"

Melissa said "Of course I will, do you even have to ask me?"

I replied with "Well you never know, Eric will be there you know that right?"

Melissa said "Of course I know, it is his brother/sister/Sean's game so of course he'll be there and I will be too."

I replied with "Awesome, make sure you get there early for the best seats," Melissa nodded and so did Aria.

Looking at Hanna, I asked "You still in, Hanna?"

Hanna looked up at me and replied with "Yeah, I think I'll be able to make it. I'm not sure yet," I nod my head confused at how she's acting. Hanna's phone then went off, I watch as she read it and from what I could tell, it wasn't a good message.

Spencer asked "What's wrong Hanna?"

Hanna looked up again and replied with "Mum, she can't come pick me up. Can one of you drive me home?"

I say before anyone else can "I could drive you, I mean if you don't mind the smell of me," I now regret the decision of not showering.

Hanna said "No, it's okay. It's not in the direction you're travelling in any way," I was a little hurt but shook it off.

I then say "I don't mind, honestly."

Hanna said "No, it' okay. Can one of your drive me?" she looked at Spencer, Aria and Alison.

Alison then said "I'm happy to drive you Hanna."

Hanna replied with "Thanks Ali and thanks Emily for the offer," I nod my head even more hurt now.

I say "I guess I'll be going then, I'll see you all at school tomorrow. Umm…Hanna are you still okay with coming Saturday afternoon to the games afternoon?"

Hanna replied with "No, I don't think I will be able to make it. Sorry."

Scratching the back of my head, I say "No, it's all cool. See you all at school tomorrow and Melissa text me the details to what we were discussing."

Melissa replied with "Of course. You're not going to go do anything stupid are you, because I don't want another three am call from Eric like last time or the time before," she gave me this serious look.

I say "No, I won't do anything stupid. I'm just going to drive back to Noel's place, shower and then crash for the night."

Melissa replied with "Call me, if you need anything," nodding my head before walking across the room and out of the house. I was trying to work out what I had done to get a cold shoulder from Hanna, I didn't think I had done anything and that left me thinking Alison must've said something.

* * *

I had done a little driving around the town, trying to think over what could have upset Hanna but not coming up with anything. Running low on fuel, I head home or well to Noel's house; which is where I live but haven't gotten use to calling it home yet. After driving really slowly home, I pull up in front of the house and see Noel's car in the driveway and none others. Hopping out of the car, I slowly start walking up to the house and walking into the house. Dropping my school bag at the front door before walking into the lounge room to see Eric was on the phone, Noel was pacing back and forward and then I see Sean with a very worried look on his face.

I asked "What's wrong?" All three heads snap up very fast and they all rush over to hug me.

Noel asked "Where the hell have you been?" I see Eric walk away a bit to finish his phone call.

Eric then turns back and asked "Where the hell have you been?"

I replied with "Driving around town, what's the big deal?"

Sean said "The big deal is we thought you had wrapped yourself around a telephone pole, again!" I stepped back at Sean's tough, rough and very loud tone.

Eric said in a calm voice "Melissa called me after you left and told us about the cold shoulder Hanna had given you, giving us a heads up if you were in a bad mood."

Noel took over with "When you didn't show up half an hour later we got worried, called Sean to see if you were at his place but you weren't. We got really worried and scared that you had gotten drunk and end up around a telephone pole or something worse."

I replied with "I'm sorry for making you all worried and scared, I just wanted to drive around to calm down before coming home because the last thing I wanted to do was take my anger out on you guys," I feel a few tears roll down my cheek. Stepping forward, I wrap myself in Noel's arm and just have him hold me for a while.

Noel said "Hey it's okay. We are sorry for shouting at you; we were just really worried and scared that you'd get hurt again. We really care about you Emily."

Sean adds on "Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt by anyone and that includes yourself," I feel him wrap his arms around me from behind me. Feeling another pair of arms wrap around me from the side and a head resting on top of mine, I don't even have to look to know it's Eric.

Eric said "You're our little sister and when you get hurt, we are all hurt," Eric then kisses the top of my head.

I say "I love you guys," I tighten my arms around Noel before relaxing them.

Standing there for who knows how long before I say "I'm kind of tired but I need a shower but I can't be bothered."

Noel replied with "You should sleep; I don't want you falling over in the shower and hurting yourself."

I say "Okay," we unwrap ourselves and I start walking to my room. Sitting down on my bed, I'm not surprised to see them all hovering in the doorway.

I asked "You're not going to stand there and watch me sleep are you?"

Sean replied with "No, we just want to make sure you settle down okay."

Eric asked "Is there anything you need? Water? Something to eat? Anything at all?"

I replied with "Yeah, a glass of water would be nice."

Noel said "On it," he then walks away to the kitchen.

Sean asked "Anything else?"

I answered with "No, I'm all good."

Sean walks into the room, he sits on the bed and said "I'm sorry for shouting at you; I probably won't be here when you awake up but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I replied with "Okay," Sean wraps his arms around me before standing up and leaving the room. Noel walks in through the door, he carefully places my glass of water down on the bedside table and then gives me a bone crashing hug then leaves the room too. Eric hovers in the bedroom door for a little while before walking in and sitting down on the bed.

Eric said "There's something else you want but are afraid of asking, you can ask me."

I replied with "It's nothing, really."

Eric said "Just for my piece of mind then."

I asked "Would you be able too, I don't know. Umm…like hold me while I sleep, I'm scared to fall asleep alone at this moment?"

Eric replied with "Sure thing," he stand up from the bed and takes off his jacket. Pulling the covers back he slides into the bed and I wrap myself around him. I didn't understand why I need someone to hold me while I slept; I guess I just wanted to feel safe before closing my eyes and dreaming of the unknown.

I then hear Noel's voice say "Night guys, I'll fill Mum in and make sure there's some dinner left over."

Eric replied with "Thanks Noel."

I replied with "Yeah, thanks Noel," he smiles at us before closing the door. It's not all that dark since the light of the day is still coming through the window but it's not that bright because of the blinds being close. I can hear Eric soothing breath and I feel him inhale and exhale, I try and match his breathing and before I know it I am a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The following days, I was given a fall cold shoulder from Hanna and her friends, it hurt so badly. Especially because I had no idea what I had done wrong, I tried talking to her but every time I tried she'd walk away from me saying she needed to get to class or that the girls were waiting on her or just something else that was probably a lie. I had gone over everything with Noel, Sean, Eric and Melissa who had come over to talk about the party, which would happen next Friday night and I hoped I could bring Hanna to the party or just have her speaking to me by then. I was sitting in the girl's locker room waiting to get called into the boys locker room, I wasn't allowed to be in there until it was okay.

Hearing Noel shout in that I could come out, I closed my locker and locked it up before walking out of the girl's locker room. I was in my blue shorts with my black sneakers on my feet and then my blue/white jersey over top; I had a blue singlet underneath just in case. I had to have my hair pulled back all the way; it was regulation for anyone with long hair. Following behind Noel into the boy's locker room, I didn't bother looking up into the stands I left that for the big team run out and just kept my head down as I walked into the locker room. The boys were all standing around or jumping up and down, stretching so they weren't to cramp up during the game or pull any muscles.

Some of the boys at the start weren't happy that a girl was joining there team since none of them other than Noel and Sean had seen me play, Noel and Sean, along with Melissa and Eric had been to all of my games unless they were busy but they normally made it. Anyway some of the boys weren't happy with me being put onto the team thinking they didn't need me and that there was nothing I could possible bring. Jason was the only one bold enough to say it to my face but I just smiled and got ready to show them why they needed me. The Coach decided to have a scrimmage match to start with Noel and Sean had both being on my team versing Jason and some other teammates were on the other team.

Noel went into ruck since he was the tallest on the team, as the ball was thrown up into the air. I got to work on defending my player off by squaring my shoulders and knocking them to the ground before being passed the ball from Sean who had received the knock out from Noel. I took off sprinting to our hoop, no one on the team were able to keep up with me, which was really sad. I did the best lay-up in the world, scoring two points for my team and got back to defending my opposition player. By the end of the game, I had all of the boys bent over trying to get air into their lungs and I was still ready for more game. The coach ended the game laughing and asking if anyone still thought I wouldn't be useful, no one said a word because they were all laying down on the court now while I was still standing; even Noel and Sean were on the ground.

Walking into the centre of the boys I shout, "Who deserve this more? Us or them?"

They all shouted back "Us!"

"That's right, now who's going to win this? Us or them?"

"Us!" was the respond."

"We've been training long and hard for this all week, we defend first and then we score. If we don't defend then we don't deserve to win! Hands in sharks," I place my hand in the centre and the others all follow Noel and Sean's lead.

I say "Go sharks on three!"

"One…Two…Three…Go Sharks!" we all shouted out together before tossing our hands upwards. Our coach went over a few drills before we stood by the door waiting to be called out onto the court, when we heard the MC shout out give it up for the shark and the crowd roared; we all run out onto the court. We started to do a few warms up and stretches, looking up into the crowd while holding onto Noel's shoulder and swing my legs out to stretch. Looking I saw both Melissa and Eric sitting next to each other cheering their heads off, next to them sat Noel's and Sean's parent; it was still very hard not seeing my Mum sitting up in those stand but I was starting to slowly get used to it.

Catching the glimpse of blonde, I looked a couple row behind them sat Hanna, Ashley, Aria, Alison and Spencer, I was really shocked to see them all there but seeing Hanna always made me smile. After deciding who was shooting which way, both teams shook hands before the ruckman which was Noel for us; again being our tallest player. Whistle blew as the ball had gotten tossed up, Noel was able to tap the ball out to Derick who didn't even have a chance to do anything with it before he was screened by his opposition player, and he somehow got it back over to Noel. Noel started to jog down the court having an opposition member right next to him.

I faked a jog back on my defender before doing a turn, full out sprinting towards the hoop, where Noel was able to bounce pass it over to me without being spoiled and I shot our first goal. The opposition were given the ball, the looked for a teammate and when they finally passed it out to a player; Cameron from our team was able to push it out of bounds.

Their team were given the ball once more and quickly got it to a player this time, who spotted a free player down court and was able to chuck it down to them; and they got the perfect set-up for a lay-up, they scored against us. I was not happy but pushed it aside for later, Derick was handed the ball, he tossed it over to Sean who dribble it down the court and defending off a player as he went before getting stuck and passing it to Noel; who took it all the way home scoring our next two points.

* * *

As the ball was being passed out by the opposition team, I coped an on purpose an elbow to the face, well the nose more than anything else which resulted in me falling down because it was really hard and I wasn't expecting it. I heard boos from the crowd, moving so I was sitting up, I placed a hand on my nose to feel blood rushing out of my nose.

I heard Noel asked "You okay?"

I replied with "No but I will when I get them," I stood up super quickly and went at the player who had elbowed me in the nose. I felt arms pulling me back from him, I looked to see it was both Noel and Sean holding me back and I saw the other team holding there player back.

The umpire said "Time-out, due to blood rule."

I replied with "You think," being pulled off the court by Noel and Sean. I was forced into a seat as the school medic started looking my nose over before telling me it was just a standard blood nose, they gave me tissues to put pressure onto my nose.

My Coach asked "You okay?"

I replied with "All good."

Coach said "Well go clean that nose up, change into a different jersey and then you might get put back on," I nodded my head and stood up to head in the directions of the girl locker rooms. Once in the safety of the locker room, I pulled my jersey up over my head and threw it onto the bench. I moved to open my locker up to pull on a clean one, one that didn't have blood on. As I finish pulling the jersey on, I hear the locker room door open and look behind me to see Hanna standing there. Scoffing to myself more than anyone else, I turned and head to the basin to start cleaning the blood up from my nose/face.

Hanna asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "I'm fine Hanna, you can go back to watching the game."

"Why are you snapping at me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you've been ignoring me all week and I have no idea why or what did or how I can make it alright again; since you won't speak to me."

"You seriously don't know what you did?"

"No clue and I've been trying to ask you but you kept saying you were busy."

"I was mad at you and listen to Ali when I shouldn't."

Looking at her completely confused, I say "You're going to have to be clearer Hanna," I turn around and leaned up against the basin to look at her.

"Melissa kissed you right in front of me, you told me only two girl had kiss you and one boy but Melissa said it wasn't the first time she has kissed you or you have kissed her. You lied to me Emily. Alison then start to say more things about you, I wasn't going to believe her but then you came into the room and flirt with Aria, you barely acknowledge my presents."

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten about the kisses with Melissa and we were drunk at the time. I know that doesn't excuse me but I truly had forgotten them because I don't like her like that, I never have. Sure I found her attractive but who wouldn't, I mean it's Melissa Hastings for god sakes. The thing with Aria wasn't me flirting her, it was me trying to get to know her because Sean likes her and I wanted to see if she liked him. I'm sorry for lying and if it seemed like I was flirting with Aria, I really am sorry."

"So you're not interested in either Melissa or Aria."

"No, besides I still believe Melissa and Eric will get back together and then Sean will be with Aria, provided she likes him back."

"Okay, I'm sorry for ignoring you all week. I was just confused and angry at you for lying to me and then allowing Alison's words affected me."

"It's all cool Hanna; you don't have to talk to me about being confused and angry I have been there."

I then say "Umm…I kind of need to get back out there; you know basketball game and all."

Hanna replied with "Right, of course."

"Hey, why don't we grab some coffee after the game and talk?"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled and leant forward to peck Hanna on the cheek. I watch as a blush came into her cheeks before stepping around her to reclose my locker and then leaving the locker room.

* * *

Walking back out onto the court, I saw that since I had been gone my team were down by eight points; which wasn't really good since there was only ten minutes left in the half. Running over to the other side of the court, the coach pushes me towards where you ask for your changes and time-out; once I had done that I walked back towards coach.

Coach asked "You alright to get back out there?"

I replied with "Of course, I've had a lot more worse than a bloody nose caused by an elbow."

Coach said "Alright, I know what you're like Emily don't go for revenge if it ends up you in trouble."

I smiled and replied with "Eye-eye captain," the ball was knocked out of the court by Noel which I think was done of purpose. The changes were made with me coming on and Trevor who had gone on for me came off, we high-fived and I got straight into defending the opposition. The ball was thrown over my head but I jumped up at the right time and was able to grab it and quickly passed it over to Sean.

Who did a 360 around the player in front of him, Sean then sprinted towards the hoop and had enough speed, space and time to go for a slam dunk; which had the crowd on their feet. Looking up into the stands, I saw Hanna was cheering really loudly as well as Aria but their other two friends looked really bored. I smiled up at Hanna before getting my head back in the game that was two points back from the eight; only a few more too go.

Ball thrown in really fast and long to one of their players who had gotten away from Derick by a few centimetres, Noel ran back hard to get closer to him and just as he went for the shot Noel slammed the ball out of his hands. Noel sprints down the court before passing the ball over to me, summing myself up from the three-pointer line dead on centre, I go for the three-pointer and luckily enough for me the ball falls into the hoop. Smiling, I look up into the crowd once again to see Hanna on her feet and blow her a kiss which she catches making me smiles.

A guy from the other team whispers into my ear "Man, your girlfriend is fat," turning around to face him. I push him incredible hard that he falls backwards and onto his ass, I see it's the guy that had elbowed me in the face before.

I glare at him and say "Say that again, I dare you." He doesn't speak a single word but smirks cockily at me probably thinking I wouldn't do anything; boy was he wrong. I go to jump at him but I'm pulled away from him by Noel who tells me to get my head into the game, nodding my head I see the ball is all the way down the other end and an opposition player has gone up for a shot but Sean was able to block the shot off.

Running into some open space, I stand there for a while until a defender comes to block me off but that left Noel free, he was passed the ball from Derick and Noel went up for a shot and scored us a two-pointer. Smiling cockily at the opposition player who had followed me to the free space which left Noel free, he didn't like my cocky smile and decided to push me backwards in front of an umpire. I might have helped in falling to the ground but it was all him, I was straight up onto my feet as the umpire called two foul shots to me.

Smiling, I say "Thanks pretty boy," I lightly tap his cheek a couple of times before following behind the umpire to the foul line. Once everyone was in precision the umpire bounced passed me the ball calling out shot one as he did so.

Bouncing the ball a couple of times before aiming the shot, you could hear a pin drop in the gym it was that quiet. Jumping up and following through with my hand, I put enough force into the ball as it left my hands to go straight through the ring for a nothing but net shot. The umpire collected the ball once more, he bounced passed it to me again and called out my final shot. Looking to my teammates who were all in good precisions, I don't take as long this time for my shot and when I throw it; it miss.

Sean collects the ball; he defends off a player before passing it back to Noel who is free thanks to me screening his defender. Noel is behind the three-point line, going for the shot and watching as it goes through just as the siren sounds for half-time. Missing the second foul shot was something we had all practices for this game and I couldn't believe it had actually worked. I wrapped my arms around Noel for a hug, it had been his idea to try it and Sean had been the pressing force.

I say "I can't believe it worked."  
Noel replied with "Me neither," I feel Sean wrap his arms around us and I can already tell his got that big goofy grin on his face. In the ten minutes that I had been back out on the court we had not only gotten the lead back but had also gotten rid of the eight points they had been up by and without them scoring a single point on us.

* * *

Our team walked off the court and into the boy's locker room together extremely happy, of course we knew there was more ball to be played but for now we were in front.

Coach walks in saying "Nice team work out there but they are going to come back, but this our turf, our court, our school and that means we have to win!"

We all shout out "Hell yeah!" at the same time and hit the metal lockers hard in a clapping rhythm.

I shout out "No one beats us on our own turf, no one! We've got this in the bag if we play smarter, better and a lot better looking than them!" My teammates brought the clapping rhythm against the lockers.

Sean follows it up with "They did a cheap shot elbow to our captain, no one does that and gets away with that!" There was more clapping rhythm against the locker.

Noel shouts "We aren't going to play dirt like them that is not the style that Rosewood sharks play by! We play smart, we use our heads and we score more against them!" We all hit the lockers in some more clapping rhythm, it was to pump ourselves up and get energized.

Coach shouted out "Let's beat them sharks! Let's play our game! Let's win shark."

We all shouted at the same time "Yeah," we all hit the lockers and started to jump around the room.

Noel and Sean took me a side from the rest of the boys, Noel asked "What did he say?"

I replied with "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sean said "Don't play dumb Emily, what did he say to you, to have you almost got kick out of the game."

Sighing I say "He called Hanna fat; I didn't like that very much."

Sean replied with "That's just not cool."

Noel said "No, it isn't but he was trying to winded you up and you can't let it get to you."

Nodding my head, I say "I know and I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Noel replied with "Alright, how's your nose?"

I said "It's fine and the best part about it is Hanna came to see me, when I was in the locker room getting cleaned up."

Sean replied with "Oh really, what did she say?"

Smiling coyly I say "The reason she hadn't been ignoring me all week was because she thought I was into Melissa or Aria."

Noel asked "Why would she think that?"

I replied with "When I had gone to see Melissa to tell her we were in for the party, she had greeted me in our usual fashion by kissing me; which happened to be in front of Hanna and her friends. Who had all been there at Spencers to study."

Sean piecing it together said "Alison said something bad about you to convince Hanna that you were some kind of sleaze but Hanna knew you aren't what changed her mind?"

I replied with "I may have flirted with Aria a bit but that was only to get her to like me as a friend, so I could see if she was interested in you like you are for her."

Noel said "You flirting with Aria in front of them all, you leave and Alison gets more into Hanna's head and she stops talking to you because she believed Alison."

I replied with "Yep, that pretty much sums it up. I explained to Hanna that I wasn't interested in either of the girls believing that Melissa and Eric will somehow get back together and if Aria likes you Sean then you two would get together."

Noel smiled at me and said "Who knew you were such a romantic person."

I replied with "Just for the right people, Hanna and I are going out for coffee after the game to talk."

Sean smiled and said "Alright more incentive to win then."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Noel answered with "No one wants to go out with a losing team player," I shook my head at that kind of logic being that it made no sense whatsoever. Sean walks away from us, confused as Noel follows behind him and I follow in even more confusion.

Sean shouts out "Guys, Guys quieten down for a minute!" they all do and look towards us.

Noel said "We now have more incentive to win."

I whisper "Oh no," catching on to what they are doing.

Sean said "There's a girl in the stands that our captain likes," all the boys start doing kissy faces at me and I could feel my cheeks turn red with a blush.

Noel continues with "They are going out for coffee after the game, now no one really wants to go out with a loser of a player."

Sean said "Exactly, which is why we need to win this game for our captain and her love life which seriously needs to be resurrected from the death it has come to by not getting any action."

I asked "Was that really need to be said?"

Noel replied with "Quite Emily, we are doing you a favour," I just shake my head and keep quite.

Sean shouts "Can we do it boys? Can we win this game for our captain and her love life!?"

They all shout out at once "Yeah!" the clapping rhythm against the locker comes back and I can't help the smile that slowly comes back onto my face. We all started jumping around to get ourselves pumped up for the next half of game that is left to be play and also throwing out encouraging word to each other.

* * *

As the final siren sounded signalling the game over, I looked up at the score board to see we had won by six points, Noel shooting a three-pointer with thirty seconds left on the clock had signed it for us but you never know. It was only until the siren had rung out that we knew for sure the game was ours. Feeling my feet leave the ground knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see Noel had picked me up onto his shoulders and was now starting to spin me around in circles.

Noel placed me back onto my feet but I didn't have long to recover before I was lifted up again and was once again spinning around this time it was by Sean, I could tell because his grip was a lot more tighter than Noel's had been. Sean places me back on the ground, I try to stop everything from spinning but it's very hard, reaching out to hold onto Sean's shoulder just in case I didn't really want to fall down.

When everything had settle and stopped spinning I brought both Sean and Noel into a hug before we stop our celebrations to shake the opposition players hands; it was almost rude not to do it. Once that had been done, their team left for the opposition teams change room and we all went back to celebrating. I hugged or high-fived players on the team, Derick told some of the guys there was going to be a party at his place which pricked up both Sean and Noel's ears.

Derick asked "Emily you coming?"

Sean answered for me "Nah, she got other plans remember?"

Derick smiled and said "Right, good luck with that."

I replied with "Thanks," I hugged him before he and some other guys left for the change rooms. The crowd start to file out of the gym through all four doors that could be accessed through the gym and lead you outside, looking up in the stands I saw Hanna, Ashley, Aria, Alison, Spencer, Eric and Melissa were all still sitting where they had been all game. Noel, Sean and I all started to make our way over towards them together.

Reaching them they all collectively said "Great game," I noticed Alison hadn't said anything and Spencer had but only to be nice. Eric stepped down to hug me before hugging the other two, Melissa smiled at me knowingly I just shook my head before pulling her into a hug. Spencer and Alison said they had to leave asking Aria and Hanna if they wanted a lift home but they declined, I saw Aria and Sean talking to each other which made me smile.

I then heard a voice say "Hey superstar got any hugs left over?" Looking up I saw Hanna standing there with Ashley just behind her.

I replied with "Of course," I open my arms and Hanna steps into them.

We hugged for a brief moment before Hanna stepped back and Ashley stepped forward saying "You were really good."

I replied with "Thank-you."

Ashley turned to Hanna and asked "Do you need a lift?"

Hanna replied with "I'm going to hang out with Emily for a bit, she'll be able to drop me off."

I say "Absolutely, I'll get home safe I promise," Ashley smiled at me before saying goodbye and leaving out the main door of the court. Looking around I see Eric, Melissa and Noel all talking, Aria and Sean are also still talking.

Eric then asked "Emily, are you coming to the party?"

I replied with "No, I'm busy," I see a knowing smile come up onto Melissa face once again.

Eric said "Don't do anything, I wouldn't do."

I replied with "Wouldn't dream of it Eric," I heard them all chuckle including Sean who must've picked up on it.

I'm pulled to turn around by Sean who said "Dude, dude guess what, guess what?"

I replied with "What?"

Sean rolled his eyes and said "I asked Aria if she wanted to come to the party with me and she said yes."

I replied with "Right and what are you doing here talking to me about it?"

Sean said "Right, right," he runs off in the direction of the boys changing rooms.

Turning back around to face Hanna, I say "Sorry about that, he gets quite excited, very easily."

Hanna replied with "It's okay, what party are they all talking about?"

I answered with "A teammate is throwing a party at his place, as a celebration of winning."

Hanna said "Right, are you going?"

I replied with "No, I made plans with you."

Hanna said "You can go if you want to."

I responded with "I don't want to go to the party, I want to hang out with you," I watched as a smile came up onto Hanna's face.

I then say "I'm just going to go get changed, put on a lot of deodorant and then we can go wherever you wanted to go."

Hanna replied with "Take your time, I'm not going away where."

"Awesome," I say before running off towards the girl's locker room already trying to take my jersey off.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking out of the girl's locker room after bathing myself in deodorant, I walked out to find Hanna sitting on the bleacher by herself and no one to be seen insight. I had my shark's bag on my shoulder, the bags were given to anyone on a sporting team and inside it had all my stuff I used on game day or at practice.

Getting closer to Hanna, I asked "Where is everyone?"

Hanna replied with "They left, all going to the party including Eric and Melissa."

Nodding my head, I say "Sorry for making you wait so long."

Hanna replied with "I didn't mind," I smiled and nodded my head.

I asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Hanna stood up and I started to lead her out the door that was closes to where my car was parked.

On the way Hanna said "You played really well tonight."

"Thanks, it was a team effort though."

"What's a team without their leader."

"That's true but what's a leader without the respect of their team," Hanna nodded and smiled across at me. Reaching the car I unlocked it and opened Hanna's door for her, once she was in I closed the door and walked around to the boat; which I opened and threw my bag inside before closing the boat. Walking to my side of the car, I opened the door and closed it once I was in, I then put the key into the ignition but I didn't turn the car on; I just looked at Hanna instead.

I asked "Where would you like to go?"

Hanna answered with "I'm not fussed."

Nodding, I say "Okay, I know this little café type place that is open all night long."

Hanna replied with "Sounds good," I smiled at Hanna before starting my car up and reserving out of the park. After driving out of the school parking lot, I started driving in the direction of the café I had found one night a long time ago after a fight with my Mum. Reach down I turn the radio on to fill not an awkward silence just a really deafening silence that had fallen over us.

A few minutes later Hanna asked "How's your nose?"

I replied with "Yeah, it's alright. As you know I've had a lot worse," looking over at Hanna who nodded her head.

I asked "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah, it seemed a lot more tense then the other games you play."

"I didn't notice."

"Probably a good thing too, since you need your head in the game at all times."

"Yeah, there was a moment there in the first half I could have blown it but Noel pulled me away in time."

"Was that when you elbow that guy in the guts?"

"That would be the time, he said something I didn't like."

"What did he say?"

Looking across at Hanna, I replied with "Don't worry about it," out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanna nod her head before looking out the window.

* * *

When we arrived at the little café, I parked out the front of it and got out of the car. Quickly walking around the car to open Hanna's door for her and helping her out of the car. I lead Hanna over to the shop and open the door to the café, I allowed Hanna to walk in first before following in behind her. Closing the door behind me, I stood behind Hanna as she looks around the place and I see a smile come up onto her face; which makes me smile.

We then hear a voice say "Emily!" looking around before locating the voice.

Smiling, I say "Hey Sophia," she stepped out from around the counter and moved to stand in front of us.

Sophia replied with "Mum didn't tell me you were coming in today."

I said "Yeah, I hadn't planned to but my friend and I wanted to go out for coffee and really there's only one place to go."

Sophia smiled and said "You're to kind, Mum just upstairs resting her feet she is dying to see her favourite costumer."

I replied with "Now whose being to kind but it's alright, I'm sure she'll come down soon."

Sophia nodded and said "You're probably right, what can I get you?"

I replied with "A hot chocolate with a white marshmallow for me please."

Sophia said "Of course and for your friend?" we both turned our heads to look at smiled and replied with "I'll have the same please."

Sophia nods and said "Your usual table is free, make yourselves at home and I'll bring your drinks over."

"Thank-you," I say before leading Hanna more into the café but to the very back corner table. Pulling Hanna's chair out for her to seat down and then tucking her in a bit before walking around the table to my chair, I sat down and looked across at Hanna.

Hanna soon asked "Are you going to explain?"

I replied with "After a fight with my Mum, I went out drink and my car broke down a few blocks from here and this place was the only place open at that time of night. Their family made me a hot chocolate and allowed me to spend the night here, in the morning I took Sophia's Dad Charlie to where my car was and he fixed it for me. Ever since then I have been coming back here, it's a place for me just to hang out and get away from the world of Rosewood."

Hanna nods and said "Well thank-you for showing me, I can see why you come here."

"Yeah, it's nice and small; the people who run it are very friendly. They have become like my fourth family."

"Four family's that a lot of families."

"Yeah, I mean there's my original family, then there's Noel's family, next is Sean's family and then the people who run this café."

"You don't class Melissa as family?"

"No I do, just not her whole family. Her Mum thinks I'm bring Melissa down to my standard or she thinks I'm trying to get with her daughter. Then there's Melissa's Dad he is just very well, you know how he is."

"Yeah, I know how he is. Mrs Hastings isn't that bad."

I replied with "No, she worse."

"Do I detect a little sacredness of Mrs Hastings?"

"No not at all," Hanna gave me this look and I went on "Okay, maybe just a little bit, she is very scary and intimidating."

"I know, you're not the first person to be afraid of her."

"Still she thinks I'm the one behind Melissa drinking but she doesn't even know the half of what Melissa has done, frankly I don't even want to know the things she has done."

Hanna smiles in disbelief and said "Melissa has always seemed so prim and proper like all the Hastings women."

I replied with "No that's just an act for her family and other important people but once Melissa is with a group of friends, let's just say she lets her hair down."

Hanna smiled and said "I'd love to see a Hasting like that."

I replied with "Funny you should say that." Hanna went to ask something but Sophia walked over with our hot chocolates, she places them down in front of us.

Looking up, I say "Thanks Sophia."

Sophia replied with "No problem, enjoy." I nodded my head and watched as she turned and walked away.

Hanna then asked "What were you meaning before?"

I replied with "The reason I was over at Melissa the other day was to tell her I could come to a party she's throwing for her and Eric being back in town."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I asked her if I could invite you and she said I could."

"Really? She said I could come."

I replied with "Yeah."

"Cool, but will I know anyone there?"

"You should, there's me, Noel and Sean. Melissa is also going to be there, Eric as well you meet him at the game. Alison older brother Jason will be there I think you know him and just a few other people that I don't think you know but were in Melissa's year at high school."

Hanna nodded and said "Well as long as your there I should be fine."

I replied with "Exactly and maybe Aria, who knows."

Hanna asked completely confused "Aria? Party's aren't really Aria's thing though."

"True but if a guy ask her to a party she'd go, wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, Aria's hard to get a read on but I'm fairly sure she will but whose going to ask her?"

"Sean, he has a massive crush on her."

"Funny, so does Aria."

I asked in hope "Really?"

"Yeah, his all she talks about."

"Awesome, he is exactly the same, always talking about Aria. Though before we knew what her name was, we knew her as art chick because he had seen her in the art room one day."

Hanna smiles and said "Aria loves to paint."

"That's great and what do you love?"

Hanna replied with "This hot chocolate at the moment it's amazing."

Smiling, I say "It defiantly is amazing."

"Yeah, I love hot chocolate. The only bad one I have tasted is Alison, she burnt it but I didn't tell her."

I asked curious "Are you afraid of her?"

Hanna took some time to think about it before replying with "No, she is intimidating but I'm not afraid of her."

"Yeah, you shouldn't feel intimidating from what I've seen from not being in the group, you're better than her. I mean you're a lot nicer, prettier, kinder and just full-stop better than her."

Hanna smiled and said "Thanks but your wrong."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

Hanna replied with "I guess so," Hanna stared down into her hot chocolate.

I asked "Since your talking to me again, I don't suppose you want to come to the games afternoon tomorrow?"

Hanna looked up at me guilty and said "I would love too but, well since I didn't have plans with you anymore the girls and I are kind of having a sleepover at Alison's tomorrow."

I replied with "Oh okay, it's cool. I mean you didn't have plans on that day so it's cool. We'll have to do it another day."

Hanna said "Yes defiantly," nodding my head I looked down into my hot chocolate.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Hanna said "Emily?" it was more of a question though.

Looking up, I reply with "Yeah."

"Can you ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"The question you asked me after we kissed," I looked into Hanna's eyes to see she was dead serious.

"You want me to ask you the question that changes us from being friend to more than friends."

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"Alison," she stated and I looked at her confused.

Hanna said "She has said a lot of bad things about you and I'm sad to say I believed her, I mean I shouldn't have but I've known her a lot longer than I have you. All those things she has said were wrong, she knows nothing about you and who you really are."

"I thought the reason you said no before was because you wanted to get to know me more, before the pressure of a relationship came."

"It was but I was afraid of what people would think, mainly my Mum and the girls."

"And what's changed now?"

"After you left the house the other night my Mum and I talked, she told me she saw something between us and that I should let my heart decide what it wants and what is right. Not to let others decide for me and not miss out on the chance of true love."

Smiling, I say "It's sounds like your Mum loves me."

"She does as a partner for me."

Nodding, I say "Do you want me to just ask right now."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay," I nod my head trying build up the nerve to ask her.

Clearing my throat, I asked "Hanna Marin, will you do me a great honour in becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course Emily," I couldn't help but do a couple of fist pumps into the air. I then stood up from my chair, moved around the table and pulled Hanna up from hers for a hug.

Hearing a voice say behind us "What's going on? Is everything okay over here?" Slowly turning around to see Sophia's Mum Sophie standing there, I smile and watch as she smiles as well.

Sophie said "Emily, I didn't know you were here, Sophia didn't tell me," she looked over at her daughter who just smiled back.

I replied with "It's okay, she told me you were resting your feet and I didn't want to bother you."

Sophie said "You are never a bother to us and who is this lovely lady standing behind you?"

Stepping to the side and back, I place an arm around Hanna and say "Sophie this is my girlfriend Hanna Marin," Sophie smiles up at me and then at Hanna.

Sophie said "You finally got yourself a girlfriend, it is about time. It is lovely to meet you dear; I'm Sophie the owner of this café."

Hanna smiles and replied with "It's nice to meet you too; you have a lovely place here."

Sophie said "Thank-you, Sophia come over here and meet Emily's girlfriend."

Sophia replied with "Emily's got a girlfriend, wow I didn't think this day would ever come," placing my hand over my heart and fake dropping to the ground.

Sophie looks at Hanna and said "Ignore those two, always with the joking."

I replied with "I can't help it, she started it."

Sophia shouts "Hey! I did not."

Smiling at Sophia, I say "Sophia, this is Hanna."

Sophia replied with "Your girlfriend," I nod my head confirming it.

Sophia said "It's nice to meet you Hanna."

Hanna replied with "You too," Hanna smiles politely at the both of them. Soon we heard the door open, looking towards it we see a man in overalls walk in with really grubby hands and trying to wipe it off onto an old rag.

Sophie said "Charlie, Charlie come over here," looking up he starts walking over to us and smiles when he see me.

Charlie said "Emily, I didn't know you were coming here today."

I replied with "Well I felt like a hot chocolate and this is the best place to come."

Charlie replied with "You've got that right," I smiled up at him. Sophie owns the café and her husband Charlie owned a garage they were both really successful, they only had one child Sophia who was four years older than me. Sophia didn't want to go to college, she wanted to stay and help run the café.

Charlie then asked "Who is this lovely lady and what the heck is she doing with you?"

Sophie slaps his shoulder and said "Charlie, this is Emily's girlfriend Hanna."

Charlie smiles at me before looking at Hanna and saying "That's great, it's lovely to me you."

Hanna replied with "You as well."

Sophie suggests "Why don't we all sit down and you can tell us about yourself Hanna?" looking at Hanna, I see the trapped and scared look on her face and in her eyes.

I replied with "Actually, I should probably be getting her home; I really want to stay in her Mum's good books."

Charlie said "Good girl, always stay in the parents good books gets you a lot further in life."

Smiling, I say "Right, we'll come back soon and you can get to know her then."

Sophie replied with "Sounds good, you get this young girl home safe and then you get yourself home safe too."

I said "Yes Ma'am," I do a little salute which makes Sophia laugh. After saying our goodbyes, I slip Charlie a twenty dollar bill, the girls never let me pay but I always slip him some money it was the principal of things. I lead Hanna out of the café and back over to my car; I open the door for her and help her get in. Running around the car, I get into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and start the car up, I reserve out of the park and start driving towards Hanna's place.

I say "I'm sorry about them, they can be intense sometimes."

"It's okay, they seem really nice and sweet."

"They are and I hope you don't mind me calling you my girlfriend."

"Not at all, I love hearing that I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah, they were excited about it because you're my first girlfriend."

"I am?"

"Yep, first and maybe only."

"That sound good, your my first too."

"Cool, so I can call you my girlfriend at school as well and in public?"

"Yes, I'll tell my Mum when I get home or in the morning depending if she's awake."

I asked "And your friends? Alison?"

"I'll tell them tomorrow at the sleepover it'll be hard but I want to be with you Emily," I felt Hanna place a hand on my shoulder."

"I want to be with you to Hanna, I'll tell Sean, Noel, Eric and Melissa when I see them next."

"Cool," Hanna squeezed my shoulder before dropping her hand to turn on the radio and look out the window. I smiled to myself happy with what had happened tonight winning the game and getting Hanna to be my girlfriend, life was awesome right about now and I hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

Pulling up in front of Hanna's house, I looked up at it too see it was really dark and there were no street lights on.

Looking at Hanna, I ask "Can I walk you to the door?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah okay," smiling I get out of the car. Going around to the other side of the car I open Hanna's door for her and help her out of the car. After closing the door Hanna leads me up the walking path towards her house and soon we reach the front door, we awkwardly stand there looking at each other.

Hanna said "I had fun with you tonight."

I replied with "I'm glad you had fun."

"I'm sorry we can't hang out tomorrow afternoon, I wish I'd never listen to Alison."

"Hey it's cool, she's your friend and you've known her longer than you have me, so it's understandable there's doubt in me."

"But still, she was trying to get me to doubt you and it worked."

"That may be true but it's okay, we've moved passed it all and now I can call you my girlfriend."

Hanna smiles and said "I love hearing you say that."

"Well get used to it girlfriend, I'm going to be screaming it from the top of roof top all day and every day."

"Yay," Hanna reaches down with her left hand and places it in my right hand.

I asked "Can I kiss you?"

Hanna smiled and replied with "You better," smiling at the serious look on Hanna's face. Reaching up with my left hand I cup the side of Hanna's face, I then stare deeply into her eyes before moving to look at her lips and I see her tongue dart out to wet them. Taking a deep inhale before leaning all the way forward and carefully placing my lips on top of Hanna's, I feel Hanna drop my hand from hers and wrap it around my neck; which pulls me deeper into the kiss. Dropping my left hand from Hanna's cheek, I place both of my hands on Hanna's waist as we continue to kiss. Feeling Hanna pulling back five minutes later, I pull away too and we both take deep inhales of breath before looking at each other with massive smiles on our faces.

"Wow," Hanna breathed out. I nodded my head not really knowing what to say that could express how amazing that was and felt.

Stumbling out "I don't know how to explain how great that felt with words but actions, yeah them I know." Moving my arms up around to Hanna neck/head area and squeezing her really tightly, placing my chin on top of Hanna's head. I feel Hanna giggle against my throat which just happens to be where her head is, I feel her wrap her arms around my stomach area and squeeze just as tight as I am.

Pulling back from each other, I asked "Does that explain how I felt about that kiss?"

Hanna smiles and replied with "Yeah, I think I can understand that language."

"Awesome," I lean forward and peck her on the forehead.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I have the games afternoon with Noel, Sean and probably Eric but can I call you or is that to forward?"

"Sounds fun. No, it's not. I'd really like for you to call me tomorrow."

"Then that's what I'll also do tomorrow, what time are you going to the sleepover?"

"Around 2:30pm," Hanna nodded her head confirming that was the time she needed to be at Alison's for their sleepover.

"Okay, I'll try to ring at about 12."

Hanna nodded and said "12 sounds good."

"Cool, have good rest of the night Hanna and a good sleep."

Hanna replied with "You too Emily, you too."

"I will," kissing Hanna one last time on the lips before jumping down from the porch and jogging over to my car. Opening my car door, I look back up at the front door to see Hanna has opened it and put a light on but hasn't gone inside yet. Smiling up at her, I blow her a kiss and watch as she catches. Getting into the car, I close my door and start the car up and taking off towards home. Feeling my phone buzz, I pulled it from my pocket and see it's from Hanna, just telling me to text her when I get home just so she knows I got home okay. I smiled the whole way home, I mean who wouldn't if they were me. Being the captain of a successful basketball team, having the most amazing friends in the world and the most beautiful girl in the world as your girlfriend; whose life could possibly be better than mine.


	7. Chapter 7

After a pretty epic weekend, it was bit sad to come back to school after it all but it meant I got to see Hanna again; so I wasn't complaining. I had called Hanna on Saturday like I had said I would, we had a good long talk and she told me she was just going to rip the band aid off and tell Alison, Spencer and Aria that we were together. Hanna hadn't told me any details about what had happened when she told her friends about us, which made me very nervous but she told me she wanted to tell me in person.

The games afternoon Sean, Noel and I annually have was epic; Eric came and had invited Melissa to come up as well. Sean told me about what had happened with him and Aria that they were going to try to be friends. They all then asked me what had happened between Hanna and I, smiling coyly at them all I say nothing although we did kiss but other than that nothing. I was screamed at with what's? And how? I went into explaining everything that had happened, they were all very happy for me and wished me the best of luck.

We had all stayed the night up at the cabin being that we were too drunk to drive home, so waking up on a Sunday with hangover isn't the best way to start a day but Eric had made us all pancakes; which made up for it. Melissa left after breakfast and the three of us played a few rounds of Guitar Hero and just spending good quality time together. When we were going back home Hanna phoned me and we talked for hours, the guys teased me about it afterwards but I remained them that I was the only one out of all of us with a girlfriend; that shut them up pretty quickly.

After getting ready this morning for school, I got into my car and headed to Hanna's house. I had asked her if I could pick her up and she said I could, it was so we could talk and she could tell me about what happened between her and her friends. When I pulled up in front of Hanna's house, she was already standing out front with a big smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back. Looking over to the driveway to see that Ashley had already left for work, hearing the car door open snapped my head back to looking at Hanna.

I say "Good Morning Beautiful."

Hanna looks at me before replying with "Good Morning Sexy," I watched as a blush came up onto her face after she had said the word sexy.

"It's okay that I call you sexy right?" Hanna asked looking at me really concerned.

"Of course it is, as long as I get to call you beautiful," I watched as she started to think it over in her head.

"Okay but only because I really want to call you sexy," smiling at Hanna before I leant forward to give her a good morning kiss. Pecking Hanna's lips a few times over and over, before pulling back from her lips with this massive smile on my face and Hanna was wearing a matching one.

I asked "Are you ready to go?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah," nodding my head. Checking for other cars that could be coming but when it was all clear, I pulled off from the curb and headed in the direction of school. Placing my hand in the middle of the steering wheel and taking my other hand off to reach across to one of Hanna's to hold in my hand. Ten minutes into the drive Hanna still hadn't told me what had happened between her and her friends at the sleepover, it was starting to make me worried.

I then asked "Are you going to keep me waiting?"

Hanna replied with "What do you mean?"

"You haven't told me what happened between you and your friends at the sleepover."

"Well Aria took it well she was very happy for me, Spencer seemed shocked and Alison well she didn't take it that well."

"What happened?"

"For the entire night she was going on and on about how bad you were for me, how you'd end up hurting me. It was hard to listen to her say all this bad stuff about you, when she doesn't even know you. She doesn't know how sweet, caring and kind you can be."

"Maybe she just needs some time."

"No, I know Alison. When she doesn't like something she'll stop at nothing to make it all better in her world."

"Well while she does that, we'll be happy together and do our thing."

"That sounds good to me."

Smiling across at Hanna, I then say "There's another thing you should know about me."

"What's that?" Hanna asked.

"I'm very bipolar when it comes to my emotions, one minute I could be happy, the next angry and then the next sad; it can be a really whirlwind of emotions."

"I don't care, it's a part of you and so far I've liked what I've seen."

"Okay, I just thought you should know," I shrugged while turning into the school parking for students.

"Well thank-you," Hanna leant over and kissed me on the cheek. Quickly finding a park really close to the school, I turn the ignition off and turn to look at Hanna.

I asked "Ready to show our relationship to the school, girlfriend?"

"You make it sound like others are going to care about our relationship."

"That's because they will, I'm the captain of a winning basketball team with three back-to-back-to-back champion chips for this school alone. With that comes the popularity and the fact I haven't had a girlfriend yet, makes most girls at school crazy and wanting to my girl."

"Wow big ego."

"It's true; when I first came out I had three different party invites. I went to one with Sean and Noel, I had six girls asked me out and another ten ask me to dance."

"Wait, does that mean every single girl at this school is going to hate me now."

"Probably, I don't know. Just don't be surprised to hear people talking about you."

"Oh great," Hanna hit her head back on the head rest as she let out a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry Han," I place my hand onto Hanna's cheek

"No, no it's okay. I just didn't realise you were that popular."

"It comes with winning and since I never lose, I don't know what happens after losing a game."

Hanna said "Okay seriously how big is your ego?"

"Pretty big but it just comes with winning, you know I've never lost a basketball game and that's why I'm popular at school because I win for this school."

Hanna nodded her head and replied with "Alright let's do this girlfriend."

I say "If you're not ready, we don't have to go public."

"No, I've already told my friends it's too late to back out and I really want to be with you," Hanna looked me dead in the eye.

"Awesome, let's do this girlfriend," I smiled across at Hanna before hopping out of the car. Walking around the car to Hanna's door I opened it for her and helped her out of the car. Looking around I could see people already starting to look at us, opening the car door behind Hanna's I grabbed my school bag out of the car. Placing my bag on my shoulder, I close the door and looked at Hanna who was looking around at everyone looking our way.

Placing my hand around Hanna's waist from behind, I say "Just ignore them."

"It's extremely hard to do when they are all looking at us and not subtly either."

"I know, just try too."

"Okay," I pecked the little bit of exposed neck that wasn't covered by her hair.

Moving back from Hanna, I asked "Can I walk you to your locker?"

Hanna replied with "Sure thing," nodding my head at Hanna for a reply. I turned towards my car and locked it, pulling Hanna's bag off of her shoulder and put it on mine. I then take Hanna's hand in mine and I start leading us towards the front doors of the school. Entering the school with my hand in Hanna's was a really great feeling for me, I saw a few people looking at us but I didn't care. On the way to Hanna's locker a few people congratulated me on the win and shook my head or high-fived me, it was a really ego boost for me.

At Hanna's locker, Hanna said "Okay, I didn't think that many people would care we are dating."

I replied with "It must been really big news for the school, I guess," I shrugged and handed Hanna her back before leaning against the locker next to hers.

Hanna asked "What do you have this morning?"

I replied with "Sean, Noel and I have some drills we need to work out before practice this afternoon."

Hanna said "Right, I'll see if Spencer or Aria can give me a lift home."

"You could come watch if you want?"

"No, it's okay. I'll see it the finished product on Friday."

"That means you're coming to my game Friday and then to Melissa party with me after the game?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Awesome, I can't wait," I leant forward and kissed Hanna on the lips right there in the hallway not giving a dam about who saw.

I then say after the kiss, "I'd love nothing more than to walk you to class but I'm already late for practice with Noel and Sean."

Hanna replied with "It's more than okay."

"Alright, see you at Lunch?"

"See you at lunch," I peck Hanna on the cheek before running down the hallways and towards the gym where Noel and Sean would be waiting for me.

* * *

Walking into the Gym I saw Noel and Sean both in there but with Coach talking to them which was a bit odd since he never comes in here to check on us.

I say "Hey guy, Coach," that gets there attention to look my way and I wave a little.

Coach replied with "Hello Fields," I think it was such a coach thing to call their players by their last names.

I asked "What's up?" I stand next to Noel who is holding a basketball to his hip.

Coach answered with "I was just telling Kahn and Ackard here about the phone call I got this morning."

I replied with "Phone call? Is everything alright? Everyone alright?"

Coach said "Yes Emily everyone is fine. The phone call was from the opposition team we are going to verse this week, their coach was calling to tell us that the whole team has come down with the flu and will not be able to take part in this week's game."

I asked "They forfeit?"

Coach answered with "That would be correct, which means we have no game this week," I smiled really big. I like playing basketball but hearing that another team is forfeiting means we get the points without even playing.

Coach said "I am going to cancel this afternoon and tomorrow's practice just to give you all some time off before coming back Wednesday ready to start training for next week's match."

Sean replied with "Cool Coach, we'll head off to class soon," Noel and I both nodded our heads agreeing. Coach smiled at us before walking to the exit that would lead him to his office, he was going to send out a text message to all the boys on the team.

As soon as Coach was out of the gym, I said "Yes! No game!"

Sean replied with "I thought you liked playing basketball."

"I do, it's just nice to have a couple of days off to hopefully spend with my number one girl," I had big grin on my face and I wasn't afraid to show it.

Noel said "Alright, we see were your coming from. How did telling her friends go?"

I replied with "Aria took it well, Spencer was surprised but didn't say anything and Alison well we all know she's my number one fan."

Sean said "Let me guess she spent the whole night trying to convince Hanna you are no good for her again."

I replied with "Got it in one."

Noel asked "What have you done to her to make her hate you so much?"

"I've got no idea, I've never even spoken to her until I met Hanna," I smiled and start to think about Hanna.

Sean then suggested "We should all probably get to class," Noel and I reluctantly nodded our head knowing he was right but not really wanting to go. We each took a shot from the foul-line before making our way out of the gym and headed in separate directions for our classes.

* * *

To say when the bell went for lunch I was relieved was an understatement, I was almost jumping for joy. Every single class for this morning wanting something an essay, a project and anything else I hadn't done; I was drowning in work. Standing up from my desk, I was the last one to leave the classroom and I made my way to my locker. As I was walking to my locker I was giving glares from random different girls that I didn't even know and I had no clue why either. Reaching my locker I found Noel and Sean already standing there waiting for me, I walked a little quicker to my locker and when I got there I said my hellos before unlocking my locker.

I asked "Do you have any idea why people are glaring at me?"

Noel smirked at me and said "Because you got a girlfriend and it's not them."

I replied with "That's it, seriously? I thought I had killed something by the way they are all looking at me."

Sean said "Well technically you have, you've killed their chances of being with you."

I replied with "But that's not really my fault, I didn't even know so many girls were interested."

Noel said "Well they are, now that you've finally gotten a girlfriend maybe I'll get a little action," I grimaced at the way he said that.

Sean said "Yeah good luck with that," he patted Noel on the shoulder. Closing my locker and the three of us started to make our way to the cafeteria for some food.

Noel asked "So are you going to ditch us to sit with your girlfriend?" There was a little bit of teasing in his voice which just made me smile.

I replied with "Yeah because actually have one unlike you two," the both frowned and I smiled even bigger.

Sean said "I'm working on it," Sean and I looked at Noel for his reasoning.

Noel said "All of the girls in this school like you and it make it very hard to get a girlfriend or action if you know what we mean."

Sean and I said at the same time "We know what you mean," we both smiled at each other before pushing the cafeteria door open. As we entered I looked around for Hanna and found her sitting at a table with her friends. I watched as Hanna looked around the cafeteria with a bored expression and then her eyes found me, I watch as big grin came up onto Hanna's face and I couldn't help but smile back. When I was pushed forward which snapped me out of staring at Hanna, I looked back to see Noel and Sean smiling at me all innocent. Stepping back towards them both and slapping them both on their heads, I then turned back around and started walking over to where Hanna and her friends were sitting. Pulling a chair from another table and over to Hanna's friends table, and sitting down next to Hanna.

"Hey beautiful," I say before pecking Hanna cheek.

"Hey sexy," I watched as a blush came up onto Hanna face followed by a smile.

Hanna asked "How was your morning practice with Noel and Sean?"

"It would have been great but we cancelled it."

"Why? Are you okay? Are they okay?" there was a little panic in Hanna's voice.

"We are all fine thank-you for the concern though, but we cancelled it since there's no point training crazily when you don't have a game this week."

"Why don't you have a game?"

"The other team forfeit, all become ill."

"A'ww well that sucks for them."

"Yes it does but I'm really happy for a week off, well two days off."

"Two days off?"

"Yeah, Coach is giving us today and tomorrow afternoon off before we are back again Wednesday for the extreme again."

"Wow no rest."

"I'll take two days and no game where I can get it."

"Yeah, do you know how you're going to spend your two free days?"

"Well I thought you and I could hang out together."

"That sounds like fun, what could we do?"

"You could come to my place for dinner, we could study or pretend to be studying and make-out instead, whatever you want to do well I'm down with that." When I heard two chairs screeching I looked up from Hanna to see Sean had pulled a sit up next to Aria and Noel up next to Spencer.

Hanna said "I'd be up for that, you know studying at your place."

"Awesome, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah I am."

"Sweet," I looked over at Noel who was smiling at me.

Hanna then asked "Would you like a chip?" she pointed down at her plate of chips.

I replied with "Love to," I pick up a chip and bite off half of it while chewing it I held up the other half to Hanna and she took it in her mouth.

Alison then interrupted us again "Do you three mind? We were having a private conversation."

Hanna replied with "Alison chill, it's alright."

I say "I'm sorry for interrupting I just wanted to spend lunch with my girlfriend," I smiled at Hanna before pecking her cheek.

Hanna said "It's okay Emily," this time Hanna feed me a chip but blushed afterwards.

I whispered into Hanna's ear "Your blush is really cute," this only made Hanna blush even deeper. For the rest of lunch Sean, Noel and I all spent it with Hanna and her friends, the whole time Alison would glare at me and I didn't actually know someone could glare that much at just one person. Hanna and I had also planned for her to come over to my place with me driving us; we would study or do something at my place. Aria and Sean had also spent the lunch giggling with each other and I saw Noel looking at Sean like he had two head, which made me laugh. S

pencer was a really hard person to read, I couldn't tell if she was happy about us invading their table or not. I had walked Hanna to her locker along the way people stared but I just continued on with my conversation Hanna and I were having about food, she was trying to understand why Noel's Mum chocolate cake was the best chocolate cake out there; I just told her she had to try before believing. After she had finished at her locker I walked her to the class we shared together history and she even moved to sit next to me in the back of the class, we had talked non-stop until our teacher showed up and told us to be quiet.

* * *

I was standing by my locker waiting for Hanna, she had told me that's where we would meet up so we could go back to my place. A couple of girls that were on the girls' basketball team who I used to be friends with until I went rogue in that one game, apparently throwing a water cooler at a teammate makes the team hate you; apparently.

Stacy asked "So do you miss playing on the girls team?"

I replied with "Honestly no, just because the intensity that comes with playing for the guys team is much better; especially with how I play," they all nodded their heads. We continued talking about basketball, they were asking for pointers since their team wasn't winning game regularly like my team was. I was standing listening to Indi explain her prose when doing foul-line shots, I was really interested until I saw Hanna walking in my direction, she was weaving her away round other people.

Danny the other girl standing with us said "Emily, are you listening?"

Looking at them I say "Sorry, nice chat up," I walk between Indi and Stacy to make my way over towards Hanna who had stopped walking when she saw the girl who were talking to me.

I say "Hey," I leant down and kissed Hanna on the lips once again in the middle of the hallway.

Leaning back Hanna whispers out "Hi," I smile at her before moving to stand next to her and place my arm smoothly and not cheesy at all around her shoulder.

I asked "How was your classes?" we started to walk with me leading her towards my car or really Eric's car, I'm just using it.

"They were good, really boring though."

"Yeah teachers have a really good skill at making classes boring."

"I wondered where that comes from."

"I got no idea," arriving at my car I took Hanna's school bag from her and put them both into the backseat of the car while Hanna got into the car. Closing the door of the backseat, I walk around to the driver side off the car and got into the car. Putting the key in the ignition I turned the key and the car engine roared, I smiled across at Hanna before reversing the car out of the car park I was in. On the way to my place I turned the CD player on and the first song from high school musical filled the car, I smiled up at Hanna.

I asked "Want to be my Gabriella?"

"Of course Troy," was Hanna's reply. Smiling I turned the volume up and wait for the intro to finish.

Clearing my throat and begin to sing along to Troy "Livin in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen, when you take a chance," I smiled across at Hanna.

Hanna shakily sang along with Gabriella "I never believed in what I couldn't see, I never opened my."

"Ohhhhh," I put my indicator on so we could turn right.

I felt Hanna place her hand on the top of my leg as she sang "To all the possibilities, ohhh."

We both sang "I know."

Hanna: "That something has changed"

Hanna and Emily: "Never felted this way."

Hanna: "And right here tonight."

Hanna and Emily: "This could be the…Start of something new."

Hanna: "It feels so right."

Hanna and Emily: "To be her with you…oh and now looking in your eyes," I so badly wanted to look Hanna in the eyes but I didn't want to crash the car.

Hanna: "I feel in my heart."

Emily and Hanna: "The start of something new."

Emily "Ohhhh, yeah now who'd of ever thought that…umm we'd both be here tonight…yeah."

Hanna: "And now the world looks so much brighter."

Emily: Brighter, brighter."

Hanna "With you by my side."

Emily: "By my side," removing one hand from the steering wheel to tap Hanna's nose before putting it back onto the steering wheel.

Emily and Hanna: "I know…that something has changed, never felted this way."

Hanna: "I know it for real."

Emily and Hanna "This could be the…Start of something new."

Hanna: "It feels so right."

Hanna and Emily: "To be here with you…ohh and now looking in your eyes."

Hanna: "I feel in my heart."

Emily and Hanna: "The start of something new."

Emily: "I never knew that it could happen til it happened to me. Ohhh, yeah," I truly honestly did believe I could feel this much for one person like I did for Hanna.

Hanna and Emily: "I didn't know it before."

Hanna: "But now it's easy to see."

Emily and Hanna: "Ohhhhh, it's the start of something new, it feel so right to be here with you..ohhh. And now looking your eyes I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something never, it feel so right."

Emily: So right…ohh."

Hanna: "To be here with you..ohh."

Hanna and Emily: "And now…looking in your eyes."

Hanna: "I feel in my heart."

Emily: "Feel in my heart."

Hanna: "The start of something new."

Emily: "The start of something new."

Emily and Hanna: "The start of something new." The next song on the CD start to play which was getcha head into the game, I turned down the volume and smiled over at Hanna.

Hanna said "Your voice is incredible."

I replied with "Thank-you but so is yours."

"I think you were hearing Gabriella not me."

"No I was hearing you and you have an incredible voice."

"Thank-you Emily." It took a lot of strength not to do a fist pump or something like that because I had actually gotten Hanna to believe something about herself, small steps I had to keep telling myself.

Hanna asked "Is it just me or does that song really represent us at this very moment."

"You too, I was totally thinking it the other day when we watched the movie together."

"Me too, I just didn't want to say anything."

"We should sing hat song together a lot more."

"It could become our song," I looked across at Hanna to see her blushing and I couldn't help but smile. Hanna was really adorable, cute and fun to be around, I couldn't wait to spend even more time together.

"I'd like that," I saw in the corner of my eye Hanna leaning over and I felt her peck my cheek before moving back from me. Taking one hand of the steering wheel and placing it on top of Hanna's hand, which still remained on top of my leg. Hanna flipped her hand so we were now holding hand and I interlaced our fingers together.

* * *

Pulling up next to the curb alongside of the house, I looked across at Hanna and smiled before hopping out of the car; taking the key out as I did so. I went around to the other side of the car to open Hanna's door for her, I held out my hand for her to take and for me to help her out of the car.

I say "This is home," I point behind me and see Hanna look over my shoulder to see it. Moving to open the backseat car door open and grabbing both Hanna and my bags from the car, I then closed the door and locked the car. I gave Hanna her bag before taking her hand in mine and leading her up towards the door, I saw that Noel had bet us here and Sean's car was in front of mine.

I say "Noel, Eric, Sean and Noel's parents are all here," Hanna nodded her head but I saw her get a little bit nervous.

Smiling, I say "There's no reason to be nervous, Noel, Sean and Eric already like you and Noel's parents will too."

Hanna asked "Are you sure?"

I replied with "Of course I am, just remember to breath," Hanna gave me a nervous smile before nodding her head that she was okay to go in. We walked up the three front steps before I opened the door, we both wiped our feet on the mat before stepping into the house. I took Hanna's bag from her and placed our bags quickly into my room, which I didn't let Hanna see. Taking Hanna's hand I led her down the hallway and into the lounge room where Noel and Sean were already playing video games with each other, I couldn't see anyone else though.

Shoving their heads, I say "Do you two ever stop playing?"

"No," they shouted at me before going back to shooting the zombie's.

I say to Hanna "As you know those two are Sean and Noel," they waved both waved in the direction of Hanna. I was going to lead Hanna into the kitchen but was stopped by someone lifting me up onto their shoulders, I knew it was Eric since the other two were screaming at the TV and shouting at each other to do something they were clearly doing wrong.

Eric said "And I'm Eric but we met at this one's game," Eric starts tickling my stomach while still holding me up in the air.

"Dude, dude," I tried slapping his hands away while trying to control my laughter but it was very hard to do in mid-air. Knowing there was no point trying to get him to stop; I halted my attempts to get him to stop and just continued to laugh.

Then came my saving voice "Eric put her down," Judy came into the room followed by Tim.

Eric stopped tickling me and said to me "What's the magic words?"

I shout "Eric's the best! Eric's the best!" I shouted it over and over again before I was finally placed back onto my feet. After catching my breath back from all the laughing, I looked at Hanna to see her have this massive smile on her face.

Hearing someone cleared their throat, I say "Right, Tim and Judy this is my amazing girlfriend Hanna and Hanna this is Tim and Judy my amazing second parents," I stand by side Hanna.

Hanna said "Hi," she added in a little wave.

Tim steps forward and said "Hi Hanna, it's nice to finally put a face to the name this one talks so much about you it feels like we already know everything about you," Tim held his hand out for Hanna to shake which she did.

Judy said "Yes hello Hanna, it's nice to meet you."

Hanna replied with "It's nice to meet you both too," Hanna smiled politely at them both.

We were then interrupted by Noel and Sean both yelling "Boom!" at the same time before standing up to high-five and do their celebrating dance they've had since we were kids.

Judy shouted at them "Boys! We have a guess please behave," I couldn't help but smile at their guilty faces. Noel and Sean both saw it and came running towards me, I took off running away from them but there were only so many places to run towards. Two against one is never fair and the one was never to win but when it became three on one, my odds of beating them where quickly destroyed. Sean launched at me and was able to grab onto my sleeve, Noel and Eric jumped over the couch and the three of them start to tickle me; damm being ticklish and them knowing. I dropped to the ground to escape but they followed me down, I was a fit of laughs on the ground as they continued to tickle me all over.

We then heard Tim say in a stern voice "Children," we all stopped what we were doing and looked up at him.

Tim said "We have a guess, please behave," we all nodded our heads together. Noel and Sean stood up first, followed by Eric who offered me a hand up and when I took it he boosted me up into the air.

"Thanks," I say before patting him on the back and walking over to where Hanna was standing.

I say "We're going to go study in my room."

Eric asked "Is that what the kids are calling it these days."

I replied with "Oh shut up, we are just studying maybe watch some movies on my laptop."

Judy said "Okay but Emily door stays open," sighing I nod my head before leading Hanna back towards my room. Opening my door and switching my light on, I enter the room and Hanna follows in behind me.

Hanna said "Nice room."

I replied with "Thanks," I watch as Hanna's eyes land on the posters of the naked women.

"Are they yours?" Hanna asked with a lot of shock in her voice.

"Yeah, Noel and Eric got them for me the first Christmas after I had come out and I felt rude not putting them up."

"A'ww that's adorable," I smiled up at Hanna and shrugged my shoulders.

Sitting down on my bed, I asked "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we could watch a movie."

"Okay, any requested?"

"No, I'm good with anything."

"Cool, why don't you get comfy on the bed while I set everything up," I say while standing up from the bed.

"I'm okay with sitting on the desk chair."

"That won't be comfortable, besides I'm cold and if you want too, I kind of want to snuggle."

"Okay," I smiled and pecked Hanna on the cheek. While Hanna gets comfy on the bed, I set the laptop up on the cupboard that is in front of my bed.

I then hear Noel asked "Do you want to borrow my TV?"

I look at the door and replied with "Yeah, but I don't know how to set up."

Noel said "That's alright, I can do it."

I replied with "Thanks Noel," he smiles at me before leaving the room to go get a TV.

Looking at Hanna, I say "Sorry, I didn't see the point of a TV until now."

Hanna replied with "It's okay," she smiles at me and I smile back at her. Noel walks back into the room carrying the TV and plug, I remove my laptop from the space and Noel places it down.

Noel said "To set it up all you do is plug this into where your laptop charger is," he does so while talking.

"Then you turn it on with this thing," he takes the remote out of his pocket and presses the power button.

Noel continued on with "There's a silt right here for a DVD to be put into just make sure it's on DVD mode, slip the disk in with the silver side face you and your all good to go."

Smiling, I say "Thanks Noel," he hands me the controller before leaving the room. Opening my drew that held f seven DVDs, I pick them all up and place them on the bed.

"I don't watch a lot of movies and these are the only ones I really own, sorry."

"It's fine Emily," on the bed is the three high school musical movies, Camp Rock, Men in Black, Unstoppable and Step Up.

"What's Unstoppable about?"

"A train is set loose and it's going really fast and they have to try and stop it, that's the basic plot version."

"Yeah, it sounds good," I nodded my head and picked up all the DVDs. I put them all back into my desk draw expect for Unstoppable, opening the case I took the disk out and put into the silt of the TV Noel was talking about. I was really grateful he had changed it onto the DVD mode since I didn't really know how to do that, the previews of the movie began to play. I handed Hanna the controller while I pulled the blind down to block out as much sunlight as I could and then I walked back to turn the light off. I saw Hanna was now under the cover and holding it back for me to get into the bed as well, which is what I did. Hanna placed the cover back down, I laid my head down on Hanna as she wrapped her arm around me and I placed my arm across her stomach. After the previews finished we selected the English language and skipped through the other previews and pressed play on the title screen. As the movie began to play I felt Hanna kiss the top of my head, I snuggled in closer to her and we watched the movie together.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far. Now I haven't written much up to this point so I'm hopefully going to write as much as I possibly can today and have a chapter for you in a couple of day. But just in case I don't, here's why I can't; I start back at school tomorrow, I'm going on a bushwalking camp in two weeks (it might kill me) and My family are currently looking for a new house to move into, so we have to start packing and throwing away stuff. So apologise in advance if you don't get a chapter for a few weeks. ~KJ99


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning of the party, Friday morning to be exact. Eric, Noel, Sean and I were all sitting at the kitchen bench eating breakfast after all going for a run. After school Noel, Sean and I were all heading up to the cabin to set it up for the party; we'd meet Eric up there. Once everything was set up we'd all go pick up our dates, well Eric and I would the other two didn't have dates. Sean hadn't asked Aria out and Noel said he didn't want to ask anyone. I had asked Hanna to be my date the night she'd come over and she was more than happy to come and Eric he had asked Melissa, the two weren't dating they were just going as 'friends' but I hoped that after the night they'd be together again.

I say "Dude you should ask Aria to the party tonight?"

Noel added "Yeah Ackard time to step up and be a man."

Sean replied with "Same could be said about you Kahn."

Noel said "I'm Noel Kahn and I can't be tamed."

"I can't wait to say that at your wedding," I smiled round a piece of bacon and was shoved by Noel.

I say "But seriously, just asked Aria to the party, you've got nothing to win only a lot to gain," Noel and Eric both nodded their heads backing me up.

Sean asked "How do I even ask her?"

Eric answers with "I hear using words helps."

I add on "Just go up to her locker and ask her, simple."

Sean said "No, not simple what if she turns me down."

I asked "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," was Sean's reply.

I say "Then ask her you've got nothing to lose and if you want I'll come with you, I can even hold your hand," my voice turned teasy very quickly which made Noel and Eric laugh, I joined into and soon Sean did as well.

Sean thought about it some more before saying "Okay, let's get going before I lose my nerve," we all shovelled the rest of our food into our mouth. We then picked up our bags from the floor and made our way out of the school. Sean was going to drive Noel to school, so Eric could use Noel's car to meet us at the cabin and I was driving myself so I could pick Hanna up in this car.

Pulling into car parks next to each other at the same time was a little unusual for us to do but it was a natural thing in a way as well. I was going give Hanna a lift but she texted me last night saying Aria was going to drive her to school, something about needing to talk to Hanna without the fear of Alison ever finding out. I thought it was a little weird that they were scared of having a private conversation and somehow Alison finding out, but I didn't question it. Grabbing my bag from the passenger's seat, I hop out of the car and lock it before making my way over to where Noel and Sean stood waiting.

I asked "Do you know where Aria's locker is?"

Sean replied with "No," looking at Noel he shook his head.

Smiling, I say "Your lucky, my girlfriend is friends with possibly yours," seeing the big cheeky like grin come up onto Sean face made me smile before pulling my phone out of my pocket to ring Hanna.

After a couple of rings, Hanna answered with "Hey sexy."

I replied with "Hey Beautiful," I don't think she believe she's beautiful yet but I wasn't going to give up on getting her to believe she is beautiful.

I asked "How'd you sleep?"

Hanna replied with "Good thank-you."

I say "That's good, hey are you with Aria?"

Hanna replied with "Yes, why?"

"Awesome, where exactly are you?"

"At my locker, why?"

"Awesome, please don't move we are on our way."

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough, bye," I then hung up. If it was one of the boys I wouldn't have said goodbye but I like having a girlfriend and I didn't want to treat her really badly. Starting to walk towards Hanna's locker, the boys didn't know where we were going but they followed behind me. Walking around the corner where Hanna's locker was I saw she was standing there with Aria, Spencer and Alison; the three of us all groaned.

Stopping, I say "Just ask to borrow/talk to Aria and we'll stay with the others."

Sean took a deep breath and replied with "Okay."

Noel said "And remember the other two can't know," Sean nodded his head. We continued on our walk to the girls, I could feel Sean nervousness and looking at his face, he looked ready to puke which wasn't a good sign.

Whispering to Noel "Maybe you should go with him," Noel looked at Sean and nodded his head agreeing.

Arriving at our destination, I say "Hey beautiful," I see an instant smile came up onto Hanna's face. Pulling Hanna to the side of her friends before I pressed her up against the locker a few down from hers and we start to make-out. We continued making-out until I felt someone slap my head and tell me to focus, pulling away from Hanna a little to see it was Noel and he got me to look at Sean who didn't look go.

Pecking Hanna on the lips, I say "Sean would like to talk to Aria for a few minutes in private," Hanna looked into my eyes and when I winked she understood.

Aria said "Okay," I watched as Noel lead Aria and Sean down the hall and probably to a free classroom.

Alison asked "What are they doing to her?"

I replied with "Nothing don't worry, if they didn't anything another then what is plan I'd hurt them very badly," by the look on Alison face she didn't believe me.

Alison then said "Yeah but I'm not believing a word you say."

I replied with "Be that as it may, if those two ever hurt Aria be assured they'll be very, very sorry once I'm done with them," I didn't know why I was a little protective of Aria but hurting girls was a thing I was against, not that I thought those two would ever do such thing but if they ever did they wouldn't go unpunished.

Feeling Hanna wrap her arms around my neck, she said "Emily relax, they're not going to hurt her," I relaxed my muscles at Hanna calming voice.

Spencer then asked "How long have you and Melissa been friends?" this brought my attention why from Hanna and over to Spencer.

I replied with "Well I've known Noel and Sean since kindy, which would also include Eric being Noel's brother and they become friends what, in sixth grade so since then."

Spencer asked "Why haven't I seen you around the house?"

I replied with "Melissa probably kicked me out before you came home from a sleepover at one the girls house, plus we were never there at the same time; Melissa made sure of that," I nodded to confirm it. I remembered one-time when I was happily asleep on Melissa bed floor when she literally threw me out a window, just because Spencer was coming into her room to wake her up so they could go to country club. After Spencer had left, she threw me down a sweater since it was freezing cold outside, she apologised but I didn't think she was really when she had a big ass smile on her face.

Alison said "Right and why would she do that?"

I replied with "I've got no idea but she's literally thrown me out of window to avoid me being seen by Spencer."

Hanna asked "Seriously?"

I replied with "Yeah, it was freezing cold outside as well," Hanna smiled at me before pecking my cheek. Feeling my hair being ruffled I looked up to see it was done by Noel, looking at Sean behind him. Sean had a big grin on his face and next to him Aria wore a matching one.

I say "I take it went well," both Sean and Aria nodded their heads. I felt Hanna trying to not jump up and down excited since she knew what had happened.

Moving to stand in front of Sean, I say "Told you so," I poke him in the chest.

Sean replied with "Okay you were first time for everything."

"You boys should trust me more often," I say with a smile on my face.

Noel said "Oh god, her ego is literally growing as we speak."

Hanna asked "How does she even walk through a door with an ego so big, let alone carry it around?"

"Hey!" I shout while Noel, Sean and Aria all laughed.

I asked "Whose side are you on here?"

Hanna replied with "Yours of course," I nodded my head just as the bell rang.

I asked "Walk you to class?" I held my hand out for Hanna to take.

Hanna replied with "Alright," Hanna took my offered hand and after saying our goodbyes we left for our classes.

* * *

Looking up to the house really nervous which I didn't really understand why, I had been to this house a lot of times but tonight just seemed like an official unofficial first date for us and I didn't want to screw up. I had spent all of lunch in my car making-out and talking, she was annoyed with all of Alison dissing me and just needed break; I was very happy distract her.

After school I had driven Hanna home before meeting Eric, Noel and Sean up at the cabin to help set up for the party that should be in full swing by nine. Sean, Eric and I would get dressed up at the cabin; we would then leave around six to pick our dates for the night up while Noel finished setting up the snacks. We were picking our girls up earlier so they could meet and get comfortable before others arrived; it was more for Hanna and Aria's sake.

Checking myself over in the mirror once again for the sixth time before I hopped out of the car and started making my way up to the front door, I had chosen to wear a simple blue button up with a black singlet underneath, as well as a pair of black jeans and sneakers. Pressing the doorbell I control myself enough to not dance to the doorbell tune, they'd be plenty of chances of dancing later tonight. When the door was open Ashley was standing there with a very calming and relaxing smile on her face.

Ashley said "Hello Emily, please come in Hanna just putting on the finishing touches," I nodded my head and wiped my feet before stepping inside like she had asked for me.

Ashley said "Now Emily, I'm not that old I know what high school parties are like and I need to know will there be drinking."

I replied with "Yes, it wouldn't be a Melissa Hastings and Eric Kahn's party if people weren't drink."

Ashley nodded and said "I assume you will be drinking."

I replied with "Yes but I promise to look after Hanna, I'll make sure she's not pressures into anything she doesn't want to do and scared or hurt people if they try hurting her."

Ashley said "Okay, how will Hanna get home if you're drinking."

I replied with "I'm won't drive her because I'll be intoxicated but if she needs to go home I can call Noel and Eric's parents to come get her, she knows them and I trust them."

Ashley said "Okay, here's my number just in case on emergency," Ashley scribbled something down on the piece of paper.

Ashley handed me the paper and I saw it had her phone number on it, I say "If Hanna is okay through the night but no one is sober enough to drive her home are you okay with her sleeping at the cabin? There is two rooms at the cabin, Noel and Eric will have the too drunk people sleep in one of the room or in the lounge room but the other room is for Melissa, Hanna, Aria and I too sleep in and knowing Eric, Sean and Noel like I do I'll believe they'll sleep outside the door to guard it."

Ashley replied with "Yes Hanna can stay if she would like too and I do believe she is safe with you and your friends."

"Awesome, thank-you," I smiled happy to be trusted and just hoped I didn't let her or Hanna down. Ashley and I make causal conversation back and forward waiting for Hanna to come stairs, I've been here ten minutes and she still hasn't come down. Just as Ashley or I were about to make our way upstairs to see if she was okay, we heard Hanna starting to walk down the stairs and I stared at them becoming really nervous as I waited. When Hanna came into my view I could hav sworn I felt my heart stop beating and my jaw drop the fall, Hanna was beautiful. My girlfriend Hanna Marin was standing there in a dark green dress it was simple dress but Hanna made it look incredible, I saw it stopped just above her knee and was being matched with green flat shoes. Hearing Ashley clear her throat, I pick my jaw up from the ground and try to use it without look like a complete idiot but when nothing comes out, it's an epic fail.

Clearing my throat, I breaths out "Wow," Hanna smiles nervously and looks at Ashley for confirmation on what that meant.

I add on "You like incredibly beautiful. Insanely beautiful," I watch as a blush crept up onto Hanna cheek and I smiled.

Ashley said "Now you two get out of here and have a good time, look after my baby girl Emily."

I smiled at the embarrassed look Hanna had, I replied with "Always," I held out my hand for Hanna to take which it did and I always felt when we held hands they just fitted really perfectly together. Hanna opened the front door and we walked out, I lead her down the footpath and to my car where I opened the door for her and as I walked to the side I took in a deep breath.

On the way to the Kahn cabin, I asked "Do you want to be my Gabriella again?"

"Of course Emily, I'll always be your Gabriella."

"Awesome," I say before skipping through the songs until I landed on the one I need for this moment.

Emily: "We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach."

Hanna: "If we're trying, so we're breaking free." This song didn't explain or represent Hanna and I ever much but it was from a movie we both liked or loved and that was good enough reason to play and sing to it.

Emily: "You know the world can see us. In a way that's different than who we are."

Hanna: "Creating space between us, til we're separate hearts."

Emily and Hanna: "But your faith it five me strength, strength to believe."

Emily: "We're breaking free."

Hanna: "We're soaring."

Emily: "Flying."

Hanna and Emily: "There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach."

Emily: "If we're trying."

Hanna and Emily: "Yeah, we're breaking free."

Emily: "Oh, we're breaking free."

Hanna: "Ohhh."

Emily: "Can you feel it building, like a wave the just can't control."

Hanna: "Connected by a feeling, ohhh, in our very soul."

Emily: "Very souls, ohh." I felt Hanna place her hand on top of my thigh.

Hanna and Emily: Rising til it lifts us up, so every one can see."

Emily: "We're breaking free."

Hanna: "We're soaring."

Emily: "Flying."

Hanna and Emily: "There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach."

Emily: "If we're trying."

Hanna and Emily: "Yeah we're breaking free."

Emily: "Ohh, we're breaking free."

Hanna: "Ohhh, running."

Emily: "Climbing to get to that place."

Emily and Hanna: "To be all that we can be."

Emily: "Now's the time."

Hanna and Emily: "So we're breaking free."

Emily: "We're breaking free."

Hanna: Ohhh, yeah."

Emily: "More than hope, more than faith."

Hanna: "This is tur, this is fate and together."

Emily and Hanna: "We see it coming."

Emily: "More than you, more than me."

Hanna: "Not a want, but a need."

Emily and Hanna: "Both of us breaking free."

Hanna: "Soaring."

Emily: "Flying."

Hanna and Emily: "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach if we're trying."

Emily: "Yeah, we're breaking free."

Hanna: "Breaking free. We're running."

Emily: "Ohhh, climbing."

Hanna and Emily: "To get to the place to be all that we can be, now's the time."

Emily: "Now's the time."

Hanna: "So we're breaking free."

Emily: "Ohh, we're breaking free."

Hanna: "Ohh."

Emily and Hanna: "You know the can see us, in a way that different than who we are." As the song finished I smiled across at Hanna who smiled back at me and I turned back to face the road or dirt road as the next song which 'We're All in This Together.'

Hanna turns the volume and said "Your voice is too good to go to waste like it is at the moment."

"I just don't want to sing, unless it's with you of course."

"Okay but you have some really good talent there."

Smiling, I say "And so do you, your voice is amazing too."

"Again I think you were hearing Gabriella singing."

I shook my head and said "No, it was you I was hearing Hanna and you have an incredible voice," I saw Hanna nod her head before starting to look out of the window. Carefully taking my head off the steering wheel, I reach over and place my hand on top of Hanna's leg.

"You are an amazing singer Hanna and an amazing person," I felt Hanna remove her hand from my leg and placed it on top of my head while still looking out the window.

* * *

Pulling up at the cabin I drove my car slowly around to the back, I saw Sean and Eric's cars they had left in where now back. I parked my car next to Sean's before and when Hanna went to get out, I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from getting out.

I say "I just thought I'd fill you in on some details before we go inside."

"Okay," Hanna replied with.

"There is going to be drinking tonight and yes I am going to drink but don't feel pressured to drink. If you don't want to drink, then don't but just go easy. If at any point you need to leave just let me know and if I can't find anyone who is sober, I'll ring Noel's parents to come pick you up or your phone. If everything goes fine tonight which I hope it will Noel, Sean and Eric have set a room for us to sleep in as well as Aria and Melissa, they will probably sleep outside the door to protect us but it has been set for us."

"Okay, that is very helpful to know thank you."

"You welcome, if you are going to drink just let me know so I can make sure you don't have too much and make sure to eat while drinking it'll help your stomach."

Hanna nodded her head and said "Thanks Emily," I smiled across at Hanna and leant over to peck her on the lips. Opening my door I slip out of the car and walked around the car to open Hanna's door for her, I held my hand out for her to take to help her out of the car. In the backyard area was where the music and dancefloor had been set up, there were colourful spotlights that moved around.

The music was just a play list of different song that Noel, Sean, Eric, Melissa and I all liked in different areas; it was going to be very noisy. We had two speakers set up in the backyard, another two inside one in the kitchen and one in the lounge room and then one out the front which is where people could go to get fresh air to breath when to intoxicated to do so. Well Eric, Sean and I had been getting our dates Noel had been setting up a table out the back that was filled with shots, some would be mixed and other would be just straight vodka, Jack Daniels, whisky and just other drinks like that.

The kitchen would be set up with cups for people to mix their own drinks; there were also esky cooler in the backyard with beers which would keep cool throughout the party by ice. When we through a party, we made it epic and not forgettable. There was two more tables set up in the backyard with bowls of chips, as well as gummy bears which had been soaked in vodka for three days, there was also some jelly that had different kinds of alcohol in them. We also made sure there was lots of water as well as juice and other no alcohol drinks just for people who didn't want to drink or needed to sober up quick smart.

I say to Hanna "If you put your cup done to go to the bathroom or something like that don't drink it, I know this Rosewood but you never know. Or just bring me your cup and I'll look after it."

"Okay, as long as it's the same for you," I nodded my head. In another room there was table tennis table set up for beer pong for anyone who wanted a go, Noel and Sean had already teamed up to verse Eric and Melissa; they've had pretty epic battles over the years. In the backyard no one was there so I figured they were inside, I lead Hanna inside of the cabin and lead her into the kitchen. It's in the kitchen we find everyone being Melissa, Eric, Noel, Sean and Aria.

I say "Hey," they all look over at us and smile. Melissa placed her cup down on the kitchen bench and walked around it, she hugged me before pulling Hanna into a hug.

I asked "How much have you had to drink?"

Melissa replied with "Only a few sips of that cup thank-you."

"And what's in that cup?"

Melissa replied with "Straight Jack Daniels," I nodded my head.

I say "Hey Aria."

Aria turned to look at me and said "Hi," she waved a little. Melissa walked away while Aria walked over to stand next to Hanna, I thought the two would spend a lot of time together tonight but I wasn't sure.

I asked looking at Hanna "Do you want something to drink?"

Hanna replied with "Do you have orange juice?"

Noel then said "One orange juice coming up," he grabbed a cup from the stack before going into the fridge to get the orange juice.

Eric asked "Emily, do you want a drink?"

I replied with "I want a beer but there all out there," I gave Eric this puppy eyed look and he smiled at me before walking out of the kitchen and out to get me a beer.

Melissa said "See she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

I replied with "Oh you're just jealous," I saw the look on Melissa face that told me she actually was.

It didn't take Eric long before he came back in carrying four beer, he handed me one, Sean one, Noel one and kept the other one for himself. The four of us cracked them open, we moved so we could hit the top of each other beers in a cheer before all taking a swig.

Stepping back to stand behind Hanna, I whispered into her ear "Are you going to be alright if I just go talk to Melissa for a minute?" Hanna looked back at me and nodded her head.

I whispered "Sweet, I won't be too long," Noel walked over to hand Hanna her juice.

Grabbing his shoulder before he leaves, I whisper "Watch out for her okay," I gave Noel a serious look and he nodded his head.

I then say "Come on, you we need to talk," I grabbed Melissa by her dress shoulder and started dragging her towards the room that was for Melissa, Aria, Hanna and I to sleep in tonight.

Melissa asked "What do we need to talk about?"

I replied with "What's going on with you and Eric?"

Melissa said "Nothing, his just my date for the night."

"Yeah but you don't want it to be just for tonight?"

"You would be correct but he probably doesn't."

"Well how do you know? Have you asked him?"

"No, I just know okay."

"Well do you want to know what I know?"

"Of course," she looked at me really intensely.

"You two are perfect together and I know you both want the same thing, so just go for it Melissa you have nothing to long and if it goes badly you won't see each other for a while."

"I hate that you make everything really simple," I just shrugged my shoulders knowing she loves that about me.

I asked "Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Just keep an eye on Hanna make sure no one is pressuring her to drink and the same with Aria, they're not use to drink and they don't have to if they don't want."

"Okay, I'll let Eric know as well but are you ever going to leave her side."

"No, it's just in case I have to go pee or something like that," Melissa nodded her head understanding.

Melissa asked "How are things going between the two of you anyway?"

"It's going great, Hanna is amazing and I couldn't be happier," I say with a massive smile on my face.

"That's really great Emily, I'm happy for you," Melissa smiled at me and gave me a one armed hug.

I say "Come on we better get back out to our dates," Melissa nodded her head. We stood up from the bed and left the room. Walking into the kitchen we found Hanna standing in there by herself looking like she had no idea what she was really doing, I went to Hanna while Melissa continued to the backyard was my guess.

"Hey," I say while moving a piece of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"Hi, is Melissa okay?"

"Yeah she's all good, I just wanted to confirm what I already know."

"What's that?"

"That she wants to be with Eric just as much as he wants to be with her."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, they're perfect for each other."

I asked "How come you're in here and not with others?"

"I wanted to wait for you and I didn't know if your friends wanted me hanging around with them."

"You are adorable and of course they do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive."

"Okay," I smiled at Hanna before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

After having a make-out session in the kitchen, we had gone out into the backyard to hang out with others and it was really fun to have a quiet moment with everyone before other started to arrive. Jason was the first one to arrive with driving his car around back to park it next to mine; he had a case of beer in his arms as he walked over to us. He gave Melissa kiss on the cheek and Eric a handshake, he gave Noel and Sean hugs. Sean introduces Aria but Jason knew her from Alison but said it was nice to see her again.

When Jason got over to me he asked "How's the team looking this year Emily?"

I replied with "Really good Jason."

Jason said "Good, I want to hear that we win another champion chip this year," I nodded my head agreeing.

Melissa then walked over and said "No basketball talk tonight, thank-you," she took the case of beer out of Jason hand and went inside with it.

Jason smiled and said "It's good to see you again Emily," he stepped forward and we hugged.

I replied with "You too Jason, you too."

After hugging, I stepped back to place my arm around Hanna and said "Jason you've probably already met my new girlfriend Hanna."

Jason looked at me surprised but quickly hid it before he said "Yes I have, Hanna it's nice to see you again."

Hanna replied with "You to Jason," they smile politely at each other before Jason got called over to the shots table. A few minutes later Garret's and Toby's car pulled around back to be parked next to each other and Jason's car. Jenna and Toby are step-siblings they didn't get along to start with but over the years they've become close especially since they were in the same friendship ground.

Jenna was actually a year younger than them all but because she was really smart she got put into their year level. Stepping out Toby's car was CeCe Drake, her and Melissa were best friends in high school; they drift about since they had different interested but they seemed to stay in contact with each other. CeCe and Toby had just recently start to date, when Melissa had told me in one of her email had been surprised but when I took the time to think about them together it made sense. Stepping out of Garret's car was Jenna; they started dating just after Melissa and Eric's break-up.

They had been dating for many months before they were caught together kissing; I was actually surprised they had managed to keep it a secret for some many months. The two couples made their rounds of greeting everyone, they hadn't met either Aria or Hanna before now but they didn't seem to mind that I had a girlfriend and Sean could possibly have one. CeCe after making her rounds headed straight for the music set-up, she was majoring in music at college in New York and it made sense she would handle the music for tonight.

Within another hour the party was in full swing, people were dancing, drink loads of alcohol and talking with others. At the moment I had a cup of vodka mixed with coke in my hand while I stood talking with Hanna and Aria. Sean, Eric, Noel and Melissa were all playing beer pong, I saw a couple of teammates talking with Jason. Jenna and Garret were on the dance floor dancing together and Toby was getting drinks for him and CeCe who was still being the DJ. I was happily talking to Hanna and Aria when I felt someone jump up onto my back, I felt their arms wrap around my neck and I was able to hand Aria my drink to be able hold them.

Melisa voice then yelled into my ear "Hi."

I smiled and asked "How much have you had to drink?"

Melissa replied with "Not much, we lost three times at beer pong."

"So you've had a lot to drink," I felt Melissa nod her head which made me laugh.

A new song came on and Melissa jumps down, she yells "Come dance," she tries tugging me towards the dancefloor and normally she would be able to but with the alcohol in her systems she was struggling.

"Eeemillllyyyy," Melissa whined to me as she continued to pull me toward the dance floor.

Looking at Hanna, I asked "Do you mind?"

Hanna smiled and replied with "Go for it," with that I allowed Melissa to drag me over to the dance floor and for us to start dancing. Melissa dancing while drunk never failed to make me laugh but I was then pushed way from her because I wasn't moving enough for her, she pulled Jenna away from Garret and start to dance with her. Laughing I walk from the dance floor and over to Hanna who is now standing alone holding my drink, I look around for Aria and see her at the shots table with Sean, Noel and Eric.

I say to Hanna "I wasn't moving enough for her," this made Hanna laugh before taking a sip of from my cup.

I asked "Are you having a good time?" Hanna nodded her head and handed me my cup back which was now empty. I wrapped my arms around Hanna's neck; I pulled her closes to me and made her start to sway with me to the music. Hanna placed her arms around my waist and laid her hand on my shoulder. I pecked Hanna on the top of her head as we calmly swayed together to the music that was playing really loudly I was glad there was no neighbours near us.

"This is nice," I heard Hanna say and I agreed with her. This really was nice having someone in my arms and just being with someone who really cared about me; I didn't have to ask her if she cared about me because this moment right here told me she did.

* * *

When the song finished I leant back and looked down at Hanna, I smiled down at Hanna and she smiled back up at me. Leaning forward as Hanna leant in as well, our lips met and it felt like magic, every time we kissed it felt like magic.

Pulling back from Hanna's lips, I smiled down at her and said "Thanks for dancing with me," Hanna nodded her head while still looking a little dazed.

I asked "Do you want a drink?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah, can I try a shot?"

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have too."

"No, I want to and it's safe right."

"Of course, I'll watch out for you and so will Melissa, Noel, Eric, Sean and Aria."

"Thanks Emily," I smiled at Hanna before starting to lead her over to the shots table. At the shots table there were still loads of drinks left, Noel, Sean, Eric and Aria were still at the table and I was able to get closer to them.

Eric shouts "Hey!"

"Hi," I shouted back.

Looking at Noel, I asked "Are there any weak ones?"

Noel whispered shouted into my ear "The ones closet to us, they are all mainly vodka with cola or Jack Daniels with cola," I nodded my head and repeated to Hanna what Noel had told me.

Hanna asked "Which is better vodka or Jack Daniels?"

I replied with "I prefer vodka to Jack Daniels."

"That's what I'll have then."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"No, Emily I want to it's part of high school and I want to try."

"Okay but you don't have drink it all at once if you don't want too, just have small sips."

"I'll be fine Emily."

Noel then said "There's like this much vodka in there," he showed me on a shot glass and I nodded my head.

"Okay, if you don't like you don't have to drink the rest I can have it."

"Thank-you for caring about me," Hanna replied with this really adorable look on her face.

"Of course I'll care about you, it's kind of in the job description of awesome girlfriend," Hanna smiled back up at me and pecked my cheek.

I say to Noel "We will take two vodka wit cola shot please," Noel nodded his head and slide two in front of us. I pick up one of the shot glasses and held it for Hanna to take which she did, I then picked up my shot glass and after counting down it was bottoms up. Noel was right when he said there was only a little vodka in it because I could barely taste it. Hearing Hanna coughing I looked down to see she was coughing uncontrollable, I started rubbing my hand up and down her back while take her away from the table. I lead Hanna inside and to the bedroom that was off limits to other party goers, on the way I passed Melissa who had a concern look at seeing Hanna coughing and I gave her that look that told her to get me some water. I sat Hanna down on the bed before going back to closing the door, I sat down on the bed next to her and started to rub her back again.

I asked "Are you okay?" Hanna nodded her head while still coughing.

I say a little panicked "I know CPR, I'd gladly give you mouth-to-mouth," a smile came up onto Hanna's face before she went back to coughing. Hearing a knock on the door I looked up as it opened to see Melissa walking in with a cup of water for Hanna, she handed it to me before leaving the room with concern written all over her face.

"Here drink this," I say while bring it to Hanna lips. Hanna tried to take the cup from my hands but I just shook my head and her hand drop. I got her to drink a few sips at time while thanking myself for paying attention to those first aid courses Jason made the whole time get, just in case someone had an accident we could all help out; it seemed incredible stupid but Jason threaten to have coach benched us if we didn't go, pay attention or pass.

Taking the cup away from Hanna's lips, I asked "Are you okay?"

Hanna replied with "I feel stupid for having a coughing fit after one shot glass."

"Hey, it's okay. You're not used to drinking, everyone chokes on their first drink it's completely normal."

"It wasn't the alcohol that made me choke."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a hiccup while I was drinking and when I swallowed it went down the wrong way."

"Okay that makes sense but why didn't it last so long?" I asked confused because no one chokes for that long.

"Because I have swallowing and non-swallowing problems," I saw this look of vulnerability on Hanna's face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, you should know, I mean you did tell me about your emotional issues and your home life."

"Still you don't have to level the playing field or anything like that, you can tell me when you're ready and if that's now I'm listening and if it's not then that's okay; whenever you're ready I'll listen."

Hanna takes a deep breath before saying "I'm want to tell you, I'm ready to tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening," I reach across Hanna to place the cup on the bed side table before leaning back and giving her my full attention.

"After my Dad left I was feeling really depressed because I thought he left because of me, he didn't want to have a fat daughter anymore so he left or he didn't want an ugly daughter anymore so he left. I told myself that nearly twenty times day, every time I looked in the mirror I would see a hundreds of reasons as to way he left or way I was a failure and didn't deserve to be in this world. One day a friend walked in on me when I was binge eating, I was trying to get rid of my problems by eating them away. This friend found me crying with frosting all over my face while trying to hide the cake tin I had just ate out of. They took the tin out of my hands and hugged me, they hugged me while I cried and cried. When I was down crying they showed me away to get rid of the food and it worked the food I had just eaten all magically gone." Looking into Hanna's eyes I saw the soundness and the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back but a few escaped.

Wiping them away before asking "What did they show you Hanna?" I think I already knew the answer but I need to hear her say it.

"They showed me how to purge, to throw up everything I had just ate," I let out a deep breath after that because what I had been thinking was true.

Hanna continued with "I continued to throw up everything I ate, even at school I would and sometimes I hadn't even had anything to eat but I still did it. Months and months went by of me purging anything I had ate, without months of food it can result in fainting and that's what happened. One day I was walking out of my class and moving to the next one, everything became blurry and then I was out cold on the floor. I woke up in hospital my Dad was sitting in the chair next to my bed reading a paper and my Mum sitting on the other side holding my hand extremely tightly. The doctors had figured out why I had fainted and told my parents because legally they had too, my Mum was confused and my Dad he saw it as me trying to get his attention. Mum kicked him out of the room after he yelled that at me, she told him to never come back and that's what he did; his never come back. Emily, I have bulimia and I still struggle with it today, even though this happened four years ago I still struggle with it. There are some days when I just can't eat or I do eat and I found myself wanting to throw it all up and I have on many occasions." I had listen to Hanna tell me everything it made me sad to hear the person I deeply care about have this disorder or any disorder to start with. Taking a deep breath I pulled Hanna into me more as she let her tear ago, she cried and I held her as close to me as possible.

When Hanna's crying slowly subsides, I say "Thank-you for telling me Hanna, I'm going to help you through it. I honestly don't know much about bulimia but I'm going to learn, I'm going to read up on bulimia and become the most knowledge person on bulimia. I'm going help you anyway I can, just tell me if you're having a bad day and I'll take your mind off of it; I'm really good at it."

"Thank-you Emily, but really it's not needed."

"Yes it is because I'm your girlfriend, I'm your girlfriend Hanna and I want to be there for you, that's of course you want me?"

"Of course I want you Emily, you are the sweetest person that I have ever met."

"Awesome, then it's settle you want me and I want you." Hanna didn't say anything in this situation words didn't need to be said, actions would speak for us and that's why I leant forward at the same time Hanna did. Our lips met and just like last time and every other time, it felt like magic but this time with a hint of vodka, cola and water on Hanna's lips.

As we pull a part Hanna breaths out "Wow," I smiled at Hanna still in a daze look from our kiss.

I then suggested "I'm getting tired why don't I go say goodbye night to everyone for us while you get comfy in here?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Alright, are you going to be okay in here by yourself?"

"Yes, I have my phone if I need to call you and I can scream really loudly," I tried to stop all the bad, bad thoughts going through my mind but they are really hard to stop once they are going.

"Cool, I'll be back," I peck Hanna on the lips before standing up from the bed and leaving the room but making sure the door was closed before leaving.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen first I found Melissa, CeCe and Jenna all in their making themselves a drink, when Melissa saw me I swore her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

Melissa said "Hey is she okay?"

I replied with "Yeah, Hanna's fine the liquid went down the wrong way and coursed her to choke."

Jenna asked "For that long?"

I nod my head and say "Yeah it's Hanna first time drinking and for that to happen unexpectedly."

Melissa said "Oh yeah that makes senses," I nodded my head along with them knowing if they were all sober it wouldn't but thanking myself for them being drunk.

CeCe asked "So where is she? I haven't properly met her and work out if she right for my friend."

I replied with "In the bedroom, I'm quite tired and want to spend some time with Hanna, she a little embarrassed about choking on a shot so I just wanted to be with her."

Jenna said "How adorable is she," Jenna points at me before walking over and squeezing my cheeks the other two laugh.

I say looking at Melissa "I'm sorry I couldn't party some more."

Melissa replied with "Hey, I'm in town for another two weeks so there is plenty of time for partying, go look after your girlfriend," I nodded my head agreeing with Melissa.

I say "I was just coming to say goodnight to you guys, Aria and the boys."

CeCe said "Right, well you can find them all at the shots table," as she was saying that Garret and Toby walked in.

Toby said "Hey Emily, it feels like I haven't seen you all night."

I replied with "Yeah sorry about that, I just needed to keep my girlfriend safe."

Toby said "Totally understand," he wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around CeCe.

I nod and say "I'm actually going to head to bed for the night."

Garret replied with "It's only 9:30, what have you done with the Emily Fields I know?"

I say back "She's grown up but we will all catch up tomorrow and during the week I promise."

Melissa said "Yeah, how about my place Tuesday after school and practice?" I nodded my head along with everyone else.

I say "I'm going to go find the others to say my goodnights before heading to the room, try to keep the noise down when you come in tonight," I looked directly at Melissa knowing the others would sleep elsewhere.

Melissa replied with "I cannot promise anything," I smiled at her before she pulled me in for a hug which turned into a group hug. After telling them all I wasn't dying just going to sleep for the night they let me go and I headed out to the backyard in search of Aria and the boys, my boys. Out in the backyard I found them all standing off to the side just talking, I was glad because it meant I didn't have to shout over the music.

When I got over there Aria asked "Where's Hanna? Is she okay?"

I replied with "She's in the room and she's okay, the alcohol went down the wrong way and for a first time drinker," Eric, Noel and Sean all nodded their heads agreeing probably too drunk to see the logic that wasn't there. Aria gave me this look of that she didn't believe me because she probably wasn't drunk but Aria left it alone.

I say "I came out to say goodnight, I'm going to have an early night," Sean, Eric and Noel all looked at me weirdly after I had said it.

Eric asked "You feeling okay?"

Sean added "Yeah, you never go to bed this early?"

Noel said "Especially at parties."

I replied with "I know. Hanna just feeling embarrassed about what happened with the shot and I just wanted to look after my girlfriend."

The boys all said at once "A'ww," while Aria looked at me in amazement but I wasn't sure why.

Aria asked "Can I come see Hanna?"

I replied with "Yeah, of course she's your friend." I stepped up to hug the boys separately but that didn't work because they wrapped me up into a group hug and it lasted longer than the other. Once we separated from each other, I lead Aria back over to the door that went inside on the way I waved to Jason who waved back. In the kitchen I smiled at the others while leading Aria back to where the bedrooms were, when we got there I found the door still closed which made me realise a deep breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I knocked on the door before opening it to find Hanna sitting up under the covers on the bed. The room had one double bed with a bed side table and there were also two bank beds that Noel and Eric had as kicks.

I say "Hey, Aria wanted to come see you?"

Hanna nodded her head, I asked "Do you want me to wait outside or?" I looked back and forward between Hanna and Aria.

Aria replied with "No, it's fine you can stay," looking at Hanna she nodded her head.

"Okay," I say before getting under the covers next to Hanna.

Aria said "I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay."

Hanna replied with "Yeah, I'm okay."

Aria said "Okay, I just had to make sure," she smiled at us both before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

I asked "Are you okay?" I looked at Hanna.

"Not really but I'll get there."

"We'll get there, together," I took a hold of Hanna's hand in mine.

"Together," Hanna whispered.

I then say "In case the others ask the shot went down the wrong way which coursed you to choke and being a first time drinker it also didn't help."

"They believed that?"

"Yeah, most of them are pretty drunk right now. Oh and you were also feeling embarrassed about it, that's why we are in here because I just want to be with you."

"You really are sweet," I smiled across at Hanna and peck her on the cheek.

I asked "Are you okay with sleeping in the same bed because if not, I can climb up onto the top bunk?"

Hanna replied with "No, it's okay."

"Cool," I say while moving to lie down fully on my back. When I was comfy with my left arm laying on across the bed Hanna lay down onto the bed, also onto my arm that wrapped around her and Hanna wrapped herself into me.

I asked "Comfy?"

"Yeah and becoming quiet tired as well."

"Me too, I've never gone to sleep this early at a party or been tired at a party."

"You don't have to be in here, you can be out there with your friends?"

"No, right here with my girlfriend in my arms is where I want to be," I felt Hanna realise a breath and looking down she had a big smile on her face.

"Goodnight Hanna, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Emily," I slowly closed my eyes we could still hear the loud music and people from the party but we were able to block it all out enough to fall asleep together. I was still wondering who had shown Hanna how to purge but tonight was not the time to ask, I'm fairly sure I know who it is but I don't want to blame anyone. I'm going to wait for Hanna to tell me, I won't ask her, no I'll wait for her to tell me herself. I will help Hanna through this, I'm going to stick by her through everything and my love for her will only grow stronger for her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey Guys! I am so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, thank-you for being so patient. I've been struggling with a little writers bock, I have loads of story ideas just not really sure where to put it all. Year 12 is as been present, I'm not sure if anyone of you guys have this thing called research project it's great to start with but then you hate it very quickly. And if you see any mistake like missing letters or full stops I am very sorry, I spilt coke onto my laptop which isn't a good thing to do but my full stop button, the letter o and l stopped working. Which are button I apparently use a lot but I did not know until now, I've read through this chapter and I hope I fixed up all of the mistake but sorry if I didn't. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't have to wait to long for the next one! ~ KJ99 :)

* * *

Hanna's P.O .V

I was walking down the hallway, well more like fast walking because I was late to one of my classes. I had slept through my alarm this morning, Mum had to start early and Emily who is my normal lift to school want to do something with Eric, Noel and Sean this morning since Eric wouldn't be home when Emily got home. Eric had to go back to college which made Emily very upset, it broke my heart to see her so upset and I was going to try cheering her up after school but I still hadn't work out how I would do it. After the party at the cabin which was almost two weeks ago, Emily and I had been hanging out a lot, I was even invited to hang out with her, Melissa, Eric who had gotten back together at the party; I also got to know Sean and Noel even more.

I saw first-hand how much these people meant to Emily and meant to each other, they are their own little family and I wanted to be a part of it. With hanging out with them more meant spending less time with my own friends, Spencer and Aria were okay with it because they know how much Emily means to me; but Alison she is a whole other story. It is also hard spending time or wanting to spend time with someone who is always making bad comments about your girlfriend, which Alison does 24/7 and it's hard being around her; I also don't want Emily to hear those things she said.

As I was walking down the hallway out of breath, I heard something that sounded like singing and it sounded a lot like Emily's voice, I loved hearing Emily sing, it was like angel were singing. What I loved most though about when Emily would sing is when we were in her room or my room just lying on the bed snugged up together, my head on her chest just lying in silence; enjoying the moment. Emily would lightly start to sing, I don't think she realised she was doing it half the time, she would just sing and ran her fingers through my hair; sometimes I'd even fall asleep. Getting to the door the sight before me brought a massive smile to my face, inside the classroom was Emily singing along to 'Can I have this dance' from the third high school musical and she was also dancing by herself like Troy did in the movie.

When Emily did a twirl before coming to a stop facing towards me, she gave me this big cheesy grin and sang to me "Take my hand, I'll take the lead," Emily held out hand to me and I couldn't help but step forward and take it.

"And every turn will be safe with me," Emily spun me back into her which caused me to giggle. I now stood in front of Emily who had her left hand resting on my lower back and her right hand was holding up my left one, I reached up and placed my right hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily went onto sing "Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you threw it all," Emily dipped me backwards before bring me back up.

Emily continued to sing "And you can't keep us apart."

I then followed behind her with my first line "Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart."

Emily sang first with "Cause my heart is," and I followed behind her with "Cause my heart is,"

We then sang together "Wherever you are," Emily start to lead me around the room in a waltz dance style.

We sang together again "It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."

I sang "So can I have this dance?" I looked deeply into Emily's eyes while trying to catch my breath from all the spinning we had just done.

Emily sang back "Can I have this dance?" Emily looked deeply back into my eyes as she sang.

We sang together "So can I have this dance?" As we finished singing and the song continued to play, Emily pulled me in closer to her then I already was and kissed me on the lips; I couldn't resist kissing her back. Emily pulled back with a massive smile on her face, which surprised me since Eric was leaving and I thought it would take weeks for me to see her smile again. Emily moved away from me and walked over to turn the CD player off, before walking back over to me.

Emily asked "How come you're not in class?"

"I slept through my alarm and Mum had to go to work early this morning."

"Sorry, I should've rung you to say good morning beautiful and to make sure you woke up."

Placing my hands on Emily's arm, I say "You are the sweetest person but it's not your fault, I shouldn't have snoozed my alarm over and over again."

"Still I lost a lot of girlfriend points for not calling you."

"You didn't lose any points, you are the best girlfriend that anyone could ask for and I am the lucky to have you in my life, and as my girlfriend."

"I just want you to know how important you are to me," looking into Emily's eye I saw how important it was to her that I knew how important I was to her.

"I do know Emily, I see it in your eyes every day and I love seeing it there."

Emily smiled and said "Well I don't know what I did but I'll keep at it."

"You are adorable," I say as I pull Emily in for a hug and I take a deep breath of Emily's scent which is amazing.

Pulling out of the hug, it was my turn to ask "Why aren't you in class?" Emily sighed, she stepped away from me and sat down on chair, I decided to do the same.

Emily said "Saying goodbye for now to Eric was really intense an emotional, I thought I was ready for it but are you ever ready to say goodbye to someone. I'm just grateful Melissa isn't leaving yet I don't think I could handle them both leaving on the same day," I brought Emily into me for hug, I loved how much she cared for her friends and it remind me of my group of friends.

"It still doesn't explain why you're not in class."

"Well as you know I'm a huge high school musical fan and when stuff with my parents happened it was the only thing that really got me through, which Eric knew. When we'd come home from school we'd steal the TV out of his and Noel's room set it up in mine and we'd watch the third movie together because it was his favourite. When it came to the part of the movie where the song is sang for a second time Eric would stand up from the bed and start to dance, the objective of doing it was to get me to smile; which it always did. Those hard months after being disowned by your parents Eric really looked after me, he was my big brother before that but that made me feel like I was family. He'd even tell Melissa that he had plans with me or he was busy or his sis was going through a tough time and needed him; which I did, Eric was my rock."

"Wow, I knew you and Eric were close anyone can see that but that's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, did you have anyone like that after your Dad left?"

"Not really, I mean my friends tried but they didn't really know what I was going through and I also shut them out but my Mum was my main rock."

"I'm glad your Mum was there for you," Emily smiled up at me before going back to looking at the ground.

"Emily," I say just above a whisper.

"Yeah," I wanted to say it I really did, I want to say that big scary 'l' word but when Emily looked up at me I just couldn't say it.

Instead I say "We should probably get to class."

Emily replied with "I have a better idea," Emily stands up from her chair, she holds her hand out for me to take which I do and she leads me out of the room.

* * *

Emily dragged me all over the school before we finally walked into the Gym which was empty; I asked "What are we doing here?"

Emily replied with "I don't know I just don't feel like going to class and I really want to spend some time with my girl."

"Your girl, hey?"

"Yeah, I mean it's okay I call you that right."

"Of course it is Emily."

"Awesome," Emily dropped my hand and I watched her lightly jog over to where a rack of basketballs were set up. While Emily dragged the racks of basketballs to the foul line I moved to sit in the first row of bleachers and watch her shoot hoops. Every ball that Emily touched seemed to go in and I did wonder if it was just skill or just luck; for Emily's case I decided to go with skill. I also wondered if there was anything Emily couldn't do because as far as I could see she was perfect in every way possible. Feeing my phone vibrate in my pocket I looked away from Emily shooting hoops and grabbed my phone from my pocket, I saw I had a text message from Ali; this was going to be interesting I thought.

-Alison  
Where the hell are you? You are missing English with Aria's Mum.

Sighing to myself I decided to respond because not responding wouldn't be good.

-Hanna  
Jez calm down it's one class, weren't you the one who called me lame every time I told you I didn't want to skip class with you. I'm just hanging out with Emily she needs it after saying goodbye to Eric this morning.

-Alison  
I knew she was going to be a bad influence on you from the minute you met her.

-Hanna  
Alison your crazy, Emily is not a bad influence on me she's a good one. I'm skipping one or more classes and only because my girlfriend needs me, her brother left today and she needs me.

-Alison  
I'll tell your mother on you

-Hanna  
Yeah nice try Ali, my Mum will understand. Look I know you don't like her and why I don't know but you need to start liking her or at least pretend for my sake or you're going to lose me as a friend forever.

-Alison  
I knew it, she's turning you against us, against me. After everything we've been through your just going to walk away, wipe your hands rid of us and what for her, some girl that you barely know.

-Hanna  
You are insane if you think that, Emily doesn't even know we are having this conversation, yet. She is not turning me against you or the girls that would/could never happen. I love you girls and you mean the world to me, but so does Emily. I don't want to choose between my best friends in the entire world and my girlfriend that just not fair on me or on anyone.

* * *

When there was no reply from Ali in two minutes I knew she either got caught with her phone or she just isn't going to reply, I knew the second option was the case. Looking up from my phone and over at Emily I saw she was now practicing her three-pointer shot.

"Hey superstar!" I shouted after she finished taking a shot. Emily turns to look at me and she has this adorable smirk on her face.

"A-yes," Emily now stood in front of me with the same adorable smirk on her face.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can, you know you don't need to ask but little warning I've been shooting hoops and I'm a bit sweaty."

"I don't care, let's just call it part of your charm."

"Interesting way of putting that," Emily sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around Emily and tuck my head into her neck/chest area. Taking a deep breath of Emily's scent I felt myself become even calmer and after the mini fight with Alison that I knew was far from over, I just need to feel calmer and Emily was helping.

Emily then asked "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it because you seemed fine a few minutes ago, what's changed?"

"Alison texted me," I pull back from hugging Emily and grab my phone from next to me, I hand her the phone for her to read. Emily looks up at me she hasn't done anything yet, looking in her eyes I see she's asking for my permission to open my phone and read my text.

"You can look, I trust you," Emily smiles at me before leaning over to peck me on the lips. Emily pulled back from me and opened my phone to start reading the texts Alison and I had been sending to each other.

"I don't want you to choose between me and your friends," Emily told me with the most sincere yet scared look on her face. I think she might be scared of losing me but that could never happen.

Before I could speak Emily continued with "I also don't want to be a charity case, so if you want to go to your classes you can; I'll be fine on my own.

"You are no charity case, you are my girlfriend and I want to look after you. I also don't want to choose between you and my friends but that's how Ali is making me feel."

"I'm sorry she's making this difficult for us."

"It's okay as long as we don't lose each other, I never want to lose you Emily."

"I don't want to lose you either Hanna," Emily placed a kiss onto my forehead before leaning back with a smile on her face.

"What are we going to do about Alison? This isn't over; she hasn't had the last word that's how I know it's not over."

"Nothing for now, we'll just stick to doing our thing and if she does something then we will handed it together." Nodding my head, I wrapped myself into Emily once again and we sat there together for as long as we could and for me it felt like forever; which I had no complaints about whatsoever.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's P.O .V

It was the end of the school day, Hanna and I had spent the whole morning block together and it had been awesome I got to learn more about Hanna and I opened up a lot more to her. I am standing at Hanna's locker waiting for her to get here to drive her home or wherever she needs to go. It hasn't hit me yet that Eric's leaving, it probably will only hit me when I get home and his not there to ask me how my day went or help me with my homework. Looking around the hall I smiled when I saw Hanna waking towards her locker but it sort of faded when I saw Alison with her and further behind I saw Aria and Spencer following behind. After the whole Hanna and Alison text session earlier this morning which had left Hanna very upset, I decided that she should spend lunch with her friends and I'd hang out with mine. I really wished our group of friends would merge into one big group, it's slowly happening with Sean and Aria getting closer with each other; I'm still not sure what's going on but he'll fill me in if anything major happens. The big obstacle in the way of us all becoming one group is Alison, I really wish I knew what I had done to make her not like me and know how to fix things.

"Hey," I heard Hanna's voice saying breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Hi," I peck Hanna on the check before more to the side so she could open her locker.

Hanna asked "How are you doing?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine; it hasn't sunk in that his gone."

Hanna asked "How about the boys?"

I answered with "Sean okay his eating a lot more then he normal does but that's how he deals with change and Noe his quiet, not really talking so it was a very quiet lunch today."

"That sucks let them on if they want to talk I'm here," I smiled and peck her on the top of her head.

I asked "How was the rest f your day?"

Hanna replied with "It's been good, we got given a group project together and I was wondering if it's okay with you if I go to Spencer's to work on it."

I said "It's fine by me, do you need a lift or?" I looked over at her group of friends.

Hanna replied with "No it's okay; it's not really in your directions."

I said "That's true, though I should probably go see Melissa. I was going to ca her but even better now I can go over and still see my girl," I smiled at Hanna who smiled back.

Hanna said "I'll still go with the girls because we need to get supplies before going back to Spencer's."

I replied with "That's totally cool."

Hanna asked "Are you sure?"

I answered with "Of course I am, there's no reason I wouldn't be."

Hanna smiled, looking over at Aria I asked "Have you spoken to Sean today?"

Aria replied with "No, why is something wrong?"

I said "I'm not sure with him but if he calls or texts can you answer them please."

Aria replied with "Yeah of course."

I said "Thank-you so much," Aria smiled and nodded her head.

Turning to look at Spencer now, I asked "How's Melissa?"

Spencer replied with "As far as I know she's okay, she was a bit sad at breakfast and looked like she was trying not to cry."

I nodded my head and said "Looks like I'm going to have my work cut out for me, good thing I packet my emergency supply today."

Hanna asked "What's that?"

I replied with "It's just something I do for Melissa, I have been doing for her ever since we've met and now that I have Eric's car I keep it in there."

Hanna said "Yeah but what exactly is it?"

I replied with "If I tell you, you'll think I'm like a sap or something."

Hanna replied with "So I already know that."

Smiling I say "Okay, Melissa is a very emotional person and I realised that within five minutes of meeting her."

Spencer interrupted me with "She is not, I'm fairy sure I know my own sister," I started to have flashbacks of everything that Melissa has done that her family has no clue about.

I replied with "Believe me, you have no idea what Melissa gets up to and you also don't want to know," I shrived at the memory of walking in on Melissa and Eric having sex white Spencer and her parents were in the house.

Hanna said "Go on."

I replied with "Okay, so I made up this basket thing for whenever she would call to say she needed me or something had upset her. In the basket I keep her favourite chocolate's, movies that make her cry, laugh and scare her. There's my basketball jacket from freshmen year it's her favourite jumper of mine but she will only wear it when she's upset and there's a few other things that I keep in there for her."

Hanna said with a smile on her face "You are a total sap but the most adorable one," Hanna leans forward and pecks me on the lips.

Spencer asked "Why do you d that for Melissa?"

I replied with "I don't know, I just thought it's what best friends do for one another and Melissa doesn't mind, it makes her smile which is the whole point.

Alison asked "I thought Eric was your best friend?"

I replied with "He is, you can have more than one best friend."

Hanna then said "Can I ask a question?"

I replied with "Of course you can," I saw the scared look on her face and I tried to give her my warmest smile so I didn't scare her off from asking.

Hanna asked "Did Melissa know you were gay before everyone else?"

I thought before answering with "Yes, I told her before anyone else and she said she knew."

Hanna asked "How did she just know?"

I replied with "The short version is when I was like blind drunk with her, I try to kiss her but instead I passed out on her. I don't have the memory of it; it's just what she told me when I asked her how she knew."

Aria asked "And she didn't like defriend you or something?"

I replied with "Sort of, she said she acted weird towards me for a few weeks because it took her by surprise but after that she hate herself because she knew how much I struggled with, especially with the crazy family I had and she also told me she should have picked up on it."

Hanna asked "How come you didn't go live with the Hastings when you got kicked out?"

Alison asked "You got kicked out?"

Looking at Alison, I replied with "Yeah, I'm from a military family so they weren't exactly on the board with the whole gay daughter thing. We more like my Mother wasn't and my Father just went along with it because there wasn't anything he could do, you know with him being in Afghanistan or wherever the hell he got sent that time." Thinking about the whole situation with my parents made me so angry, taking in a deep breath I tried to not let it get to me but it was extremely hard.

Hanna asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah, I'm just mad at my parents but what else is new," Hanna didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around me and I felt the anger drift away. Wrapping my arms around Hanna, I rest my head on top of her and take a deep breath in of her and peace is just washed completely over my body.

"Thank-you," I say when Hanna pulls back with a smile on her face.

Spencer asked "Where did you go after being kicked out?"

I replied with "We Noel and Sean had an idea that I was gay, so I couldn't really go to their place especially with Sean's Dad being a persist. I slept in the only place I could which was on the streets or in doorways, granted I always got woken by a bucket of ice cold water but whose complaining, meant I didn't have to shower that day."

Aria asked "How long where you on the streets for?"

I answered with "I can't remember maybe a week because I kept avoiding Sean and Noe because if I saw them, I would have just broken down and cried. Which I never do so they'd want to know what was wrong and I just wouldn't be able to lie to them. They eventually went to my house to ask what was up, to be tod by my Mother that she doesn't have a daughter and then the door was slammed in their face."

Alison asked "How come you didn't go to the Hasting? Melissa already knew."

I replied with "I was there a lot that week, no one ever saw me."

Spencer asked "When were you there?"

I replied with "Probably everything singe day that week, Melissa didn't know what had happened but she let me shower and eat your food and she would cover for me. I think she went that whole week with not seeing Eric because she sensed I didn't want to see him, Melissa was like my guardian angel that week."

Hanna asked "Did you call her that?"

I replied with "No, she said that to me when she found out that I wasn't giving at home anymore."

Aria asked "So you've been on the streets this whole time?"

I answered with "No, I start off leaving at Sean's but his Dad kept forcing me to go to church with them every Sunday and after everything that happened church what the last place I wanted to be. I was going to run again but Sean saw something in me that told him I just couldn't be there and my last options was Noel's and that's where I've been living for the last two or three years now."

There was a lot of silence for a few minute before I said "We should probably go, I need to see Melissa and you guys have a group project to do."

Spencer replied with "Right, come on let's go," I followed behind the four of them leaving the building. When we got to the parking to our cars were the only ones left which wasn't a surprise, Hanna was sad that she couldn't come with me I think it was because after everything I just told her friends she wanted to make sure I was okay. I told her we would talk about it later; she nodded her head and waked over to Spencer car where the others were waiting for her.

* * *

Arriving at the Hasting's resident's I opened the boot of the car to grab the basket for Melissa and made my way up to the door, I noticed on the way up that Mrs Hastings and Melissa's cars where both in the driveway. Getting to the door I rang the doorbell and stood there waiting for it to open, when then door was open Mrs Hastings was standing there.

Mrs Hastings said "Emily hello," she didn't really me because she thought I as a bad influence on Melissa.

I replied with "Hey Mrs Hastings, is Melissa home?"

Mrs Hastings said "Yes, come in," she stepped back from the door to allow me in even though she didn't want to.

Mrs Hastings said while closing the door "She's upstairs in her room," she then left me standing there to go into the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs, I didn't rush but I didn't go slowly either I went at the right pace. Walking down t Melissa's old bedroom, I wondered why she was up here and not down in the barn but that was a question for later. I knocked lightly on the door and entered the room, I found Melissa laying on the bed crying with tissues laying all around the room.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered quietly to her.

Melissa sat up and asked "What are you doing here?" she started to wipe her tear away.

"I came to see if you were okay and by your state your obviously not," I sat down n the bed.

"No, I'm okay really."

"No Melissa you're not because if I'm not okay there's no way you can bed okay," I tried to hold back my tears to be strong for Melissa. I felt Melissa wrap her arms around me and I rested my head on Melissa shoulder while bring my arms to wrap around her.

"It's going to be okay Emily, his not that far from us and if you ever need him you can just call him, you know he would drop anything for you."

"He would do the same for you."

"Yes but he would think about it before doing anything."

"He loves you Melissa."

"I know that but you and Eric have this special bond that no one will ever come between, not even me and I'm okay with that."

"Well this is a sucky cheering up session."

Melissa gigged before saying "It's okay. Oh my god you brought the basket," Melissa unwrapped herself from me and slip down onto the floor. I watched as she opened the basket up, she pulled everything out one at time but stopped when she pulled out my freshmen girls' basketball team jacket and I watched as she inhaled the jacket before standing up and putting it on.

"It still fits," she said in a very exciting tone.

I replied with "That it does."

Melissa said "Thank-you for doing this, you don't have it," I just shrugged my shoulder and smiled when I felt Melissa peck me on the cheek.

I then suggested "Why don't you pick out which movie we will start with today and I' go get us some water."

"You really want to face my Mother alone?"

"No, can you come with me," Melissa tipped her head back and laughter.

"You really need to get over your fear of my Mum."

"She is a really scary person, I find her scarier then you're Dad," Melissa just shook her head while continuing to laugh. We eft Melissa room and when we came to the end of the stairs, the front door open and in walked Spencer, Alison, Aria and Hanna; they each carried two bags but I couldn't see what was in them.

Melissa said "Came over to see if I was okay, really?"

I replied with "I did, it was just an extra bonus that she was going to be here," Melissa smiled and shook her head.

Melissa said "You're lucky you brought the basket in or I'd make you face my Mother by yourself."

I gasp and replied with "You are so mean."

Melissa said through laughter "Go help your girlfriend carrying her things while I go get us water," I nod my head and walk over to where the four girls are standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Taking the bag from Hanna's hand I asked "Where are you guys needing this?"

Spencer replied with "Up in my room," I nod my head and start to go back upstairs.

I hear Melissa shout "Emily!"

"Yes," I replied with while turning back around I was almost all the way up the stairs.

Melissa said "Aren't you going to grab the rest?" she gave me that look of do it or I'll hurt you. Sighing very quietly to myself I walk back down the stairs, I take Aria's bag first, then Spencer and I take Alison next, it took a bit of time to get hers but when she did she glared her eyes at me.

Melissa said when I walk passed her "Good girl," I shake my head at her and continue up the stairs.

I hear Hanna say "You need to teach me how to do that."

Melissa replied with "Just ask her, she would do anything for you Han or just threaten to leave her in the same room with my Mum that's what normally works for me," I see Melissa walk away and head towards the kitchen. I knew where Spencer's room was because when you are sneaking into someone else house at night you need to learn your route fast, Melissa had given me a key to the house a few years back so when she wanted to get drunk and wanted me there she wouldn't need to learn how to walk or unlock doors. I was thankful for Spencer bedroom door being open because I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to open it and I need to drop these bags fast because they weren't exactly light, I walk quickly over to Spencers bed and lift them up nt her bed.

I heard Spencer say behind me "Thank-you Emily but you didn't have to carry them."

I replied with "Yes, I did. One time I didn't take her threats seriously, she left me alone with your Mum for three hours, never again," I shake my head at the memory of being alone with Mrs Hastings.

Hanna said "You are extremely adorable when you're scared." I went to reply but then my phone started to ring, it sang 'Shake Your Grove thing, Yeah-Yeah!' it brought a smile to my face because I knew who it was.

I say "Sorry, have to take this."

"He, you have reach the sexy hotline please tell me what you are after today," I had to resist laughing because a four girls eyes bugged out.

The caller reply was "Don't make me slap you kid."

"That just rude and after I was so nice to you," he just bursts out laughing and I do to because his laugh is catchy.

He asked "How are you kiddo?"

I replied with "I'm good Charlie, how are you?" I immediately see Hanna relax and a smile comes to her face.

Charlie replied with "Good, I just got your message from this morning. The part you are after I won't have any more until mid-next week, so I was thinking you could bring over to the shop on say Tuesday have dinner at the café and sleep there as well. Sophie and Sophia really want to see you, catch-up you know girl stuff and you can stay the night of course; don't worry about getting to school because Sophia can drive you. How does that sound?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer "Yeah that sounds great, when will my car be ready?"

"It should be ready by the time you finish school on Wednesday, if it's not you can either stay at the café again or Sophia will drive you home."

"Yeah okay, sounds really good."

"Sweet, I'll also give the car a once over check as we as install some new windows free of charge."

"Thanks Charlie, I'll let the owner of the car know and he' transfer over some money to me so I can pay you."

"Anytime Kiddo, remember mate discount will be in effect."

"That's really not need, it's not like I'm paying."

"It doesn't matter if you're paying or not Kiddo, they are a friend of yours which means they are a friends of ours."

"Aright, I'll see you next week then," I heard a loud scream come from the other side of the phone which made me laugh.

"That you will Kiddo," he said before we both hang up and I have the biggest smile on my face.

Hanna asked "What's wrong with your car?"

I replied with "I don't know, Eric and Tim had a look at it last night and one of the parts is do and needs to be replaced. I have no clue what they are talking about but I trust them and I'm sure if nothings actually wrong then Charlie will tell me."

Hanna said "So there is something you're not good at."

"Yeah which makes Noel, Eric, Tim and Sean all upset with me but Judy is extremely happy."

Hanna asked "So when are you taking your car to Charlie's?"

I replied with "Next Tuesday."

Hanna asked "What about school?"

"I'm going to have dinner with them and sleep at the café, then Sophia will give me a lift to school and pick me up and hopefully the car will be ready by then."

"Okay, can I come?"

I asked back "Do you want to come?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah can't have my girl sleeping by herself at a café."

I said "I won't, I sleep on the floor in Sophia's room and we only sleep I promise."

"I trust you Emily, I just want to spend some time with you and your third family."

"I love it, Sophie will be all questions I hope you know that."

"I do know that but it's okay, she sweet and so humbling."

"That's true, so is Charlie," Hanna nodded her head agreeing.

Melissa walked in and asked "Who are you two talking about?"

Hanna looked at me and asked "She hasn't met them."

I replied with "No, it's my escape away from my life so why would I take her there."

"That's true but you took me there."

"Because I want you in ever part of my life, there, here, school and at Noel's place, I just want you in my life Hanna."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you are the most important person in my life," Hanna didn't say anything she just stepped forward and kissed me on the lips.

"Okay, okay, let's go," I heard Melissa's voice say while pulling me back from kissing Hanna.

Melissa dragged me all the way back to her room and I say "Was that needed?"

Melissa replied with "Sorry," I smiled while shaking my head at her.

"What movie are we watching first?" like I even needed to ask I thought as Melissa picked up the Bratz movie, it's one of her favourites and a guilty pleasure of hers. I close the door while Melissa puts the DVD in the player and we joined at the bed, to get in together with chocolate and snuggle with each other.

We were halfway through the movie when Melissa said "You love her, don't you?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Hanna, of course, you love her don't you?"

"I'm not sure because I've never been in love before."

Melissa asked "How do you feel around her?"

"As light as a feather, she makes me feel incredible special and lucky to have her in my life."

"That's love Emily, you love Hanna."

"Yeah," I felt a coy smile come upon my face.

Melissa said "Oh yeah, you love her and you know you do."

"Yes but I don't want to scare her off we've only been dating for a few months and I'm still learning new thing about her."

"That's understandable but I'm so happy for you," Melissa capped her hands together before squeezing me really tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking down the hallway the next day with a massive headache and it was lunch time, it was not the smartest idea to get drunk on a school night but I had no will power last night; now I am suffering from it. I had missed this morning basketball practice because I was puking my guts out at the Hastings house; I had photos to prove it and two witnesses in Spencer and Melissa. I felt bad for Spencer she just wanted to get ready for school, had no clue I was in there throwing up and that's a sight no one should walk in on. Spencer had been amazing though she held my hair back for me, even making Melissa get out of bed to get me water and then she made me a light breakfast; it was amazing of her. Walking into the very loud and bright cafeteria room, I had to bank a few times before focusing my eyes to find a table with people that I knew; I laid eyes on Hanna's table first and made my way over. When I got to the table I was very grateful for spare chair already being there and next t Hanna, I sat down and rest my head on Hanna shoulder.

Hanna said "You look like hell."

I replied with "Thanks Han," I peck her on the cheek before sitting up and looking at the rest of the table.

Aria said "She right you do."

Spencer asked "How much did you and Melissa have to drink last night?"

I replied with "I have no clue, I think there tequila involved though and I'm pretty much out of it after four shots."

Hanna said "Everyone is pretty much out of it after four shots."

"That's true," I replied with before putting my head back on Hanna shoulder.

Hanna said "You are so adorable when you are hungover."

Spencer said "Yeah she is so adorable when she is throwing up in the bathroom," there was a lot of sarcastic tone in her vices you could not miss it.

Looking at Spencer, I say "Sorry and thank-you."

Aria asked "What happened?"

Spencer replied with "I went to the bathroom to get ready for school this morning but got side-tracked by finding Emily in there throwing up, I couldn't just leave her there so I helped out as best I could."

I say "You did good, those eggs tasted amazing."

Alison asked surprised "You made her breakfast?"

Spencer answered with "Yeah, I'm surprised at how many you put away Emily."

Hanna said "Go to her house when it's taco night, I think when I was there she ate seven."

Aria said "Seven tacos? Why so many?"

I replied with "The boys and I turn it into a competition, loser has to do the dishes and winner gets bragging rights."

Spencer asked "Did you win with seven?"

I answered with "No but I didn't lose either, thank-god."

Aria asked "Who won? And who lost?"

Hanna replied with "Sean won and Noel lost," I smile remembering when Noel lost he was so cranky it was funny.

Hanna asked "Speaking of food, are you hungry?

I replied with "A little, how about you?"

"Yes I am," Hanna replied with.

I say "Normally I'd say, I would go get food but my head spins a lot when I walk."

Hanna replied with "It's okay," Hanna pecked the top of my head before leaving to get us both some food.

Spencer asked "What did you and Melissa d last night?"

I replied with "We just talked, watched movie and talked about our relationships."

Spencer said "I didn't even realise her and Eric were a thing again."

I replied with "They will always be a thing."

Spencer asked "Really?"

I nodded my head and said "Yeah, no matter what happens they will always be together."

Aria asked "How do you know that?"

I answered with "Just the conversation I've had with both of them when they were together and separate." I was enjoying talking to Hanna's friends, I'm not really sure if they are enjoying it like I am but oh well.

My eyes were then covered up and a voice I know we said "Guess who?"

Smiling, I say back "That is a tough one, I reckon it's Garret."

"Ow," I said as I got slapped on the shoulder. Turning around I found CeCe, Jenna and Toby a standing there smiling and I could see Sean and Noe standing behind them.

I asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Jenna replied with "Well we went over to your house yesterday to see if you were doing alright after Eric left but you weren't there."

I said "Sorry, I was at Melissa."

Toby said "Yeah we can smell the alcohol on you."

CeCe said "How come I wasn't invited?"

I replied with "I didn't know you were still in town."

Sean then said "Hey Aria," a big cheesy smile came upon his face as he walked around to her.

I asked "Anyway what are you guys doing here now at school?"

Jenna said "We didn't come over to your house yesterday just to see how you were holding up," I nodded my head for her or them to continue.

Jenna did continue with "We thought since Toby leaves for the academy next Monday and Garrett has this weekend off from work, we could have a camping trip since it's probably going to be a while for our next one."

CeCe asked "So are you in?"

I replied with "You know it, when? Where? And who's going?"

Toby said "Well it has been Saturday we leave since you guys have a game on Friday and I am not setting a tent up in the dark, again."

Noel said "It's your own fault Toby, you decided to bet with Emily and lose big time," I smile over at Noel as the others laughed at the memory.

Jenna said "We thought we head to the normal place, it's only going to be for one night since we all have to be back by Monday."

I nodded and asked "Sounds good, now whose going?"

CeCe replied with "The usual Jenna, Toby, Noel, Sean, Garrett, Melissa and you."

I went to say something when I heard Hanna say "Hey Em, I hope this okay I didn't really know what to get you," I turn to see she has a tray full of food.

I replied with "That's great Hanna, your sharing it with me and you remember Toby, CeCe and Jenna?"

Hanna looked over at them and said "Yeah I do, how could I forget them it was a fun night."

Toby said "It was a good night, it was good seeing Emily happy for a change."

"Oh shut up," I say before throwing a chip at him which he skilfully caught with his mouth.

Hanna asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Jenna replied with "We came to see if Emily is free this weekend to go camping."

Hanna said "That sounds like fun," I smiled at her.

CeCe asked "Do you want come Hanna?"

Toby added "Yes, you should come."

Hanna replied with "No, it's okay it's your guy's thing."

Jenna said "Which you can be a part of, we want you a part of," I have the best friends in the entire world was the first thought that came into my head.

Hanna looked at me and asked "Do you want me to come?"

I replied with "Yes please."

Hanna said "Okay I'll come, as long as you guys want me to come."

Toby, CeCe and Jenna said at the same time "We want you to come!"

Hanna said "Can you help convince my Mum that I can come?"

"Sure, she loves me I'm sure it'll be easy," I say as I eat the food Hanna brought us.

Hanna asked "You want to come over after school, we can watch the High School Musical movies and you can stay for dinner Mum is making Spaghetti again?"

I replied with "I'm there," Hanna smiled at me before I brought her in for a short but sweet kiss.

Looking at Aria I asked "Aria, are you coming?"

Aria replied with "I haven't been invited."

I say "That was me inviting you, for Sean saneness please come."

Noel asked "What saneness he doesn't have any?" I smile back up at Noel.

Aria turned to Sean and asked "Do you want me to come?"

Sean replied with "Yeah it'll be good," Aria smiled at Sean and nodded her head yes to come with us.

Noel said "Great, now I'm the single one. How is the tenting even going to work?"

I replied with "Well Garrett will tent with Jenna and CeCe is going to tent with Toby. Aria do you want share a tent with Sean or do you want to share with Hanna?"

Aria asked "Yeah is it okay if I share a tent with Hanna?"

I replied with "Course it is, Hanna are you okay with that?"

Hanna said "Yeah, it will be great," I smiled at Aria and Hanna I didn't want them to feel pressured into sharing a tent with someone they like or are with just because everyone ese is.

Hanna asked "Are you going to be okay?"

I replied with "I can set my tent up next to yours or we can bring the four people tent and the three of us and Melissa can share it."

Hanna asked "Aria are you okay with the second option?"

Aria replied with "Yeah it will double in the fun," I smile at Aria and pick up a chip to eat.

I say "Noel and Sean you guys can share a tent together."

"Awesome," they both said at the same time before running and high-fiving each other.

Jenna said "Okay that's the sleeping arrangements work out, CeCe and I will go shopping for food on Friday."

Noel said "Meet up at mine around 10:00, double check we've got everything and head off."

Sean asked "How many cars are we taking and who's going in which cars?"

Toby replied with "My truck won't fit very many people but it's got the most boot space."

I replied with "What if Sean and Noel go down in your truck with the tents, coolers and camping chairs. Aria, Hanna and Melissa can come with me in my car and you guys with Garrett can work out which car you want to take."

CeCe said "Shit Emily when did you get s smart."

Sean replied with "That was maths, maths is her thing minus algebra of course," I smile over at him because he always had my back.

Jenna said "Garrett has three walkie-talkies that we can bring us and have in each car."

Noel said "That's cool."

I asked "Have talked to Melissa about coming?"

CeCe replied with "No, Toby's going to brought us over there once we are finished here."

I nodded and said "So jealous."

Jenna replied with "You can come if you want."

Looking at Hanna, I say "Nah it's all good besides I have maths test this afternoon."

CeCe snickered before replying with "Whatever you say, did you have any kept after last night?"

I say "No, Melissa cleaned me out yesterday and I haven't had a chance to stock up."

CeCe asked "Seriously?" I nodded my head.

"Damm," CeCe said in disbelief.

Noel then said "CeCe I've got some in my car, if you want?"

Jenna answered with "What about me?"

Noel replied with "There's enough to go around."

CeCe said "Awesome, we better get going before a teacher spots us," I watched her roll her eyes knowing even if a teacher did spot them they wouldn't do shit.

I replied with "Okay, have fun at Melissa's and I'll see yous on Saturday," I stood up from my chair and went to hug a three of them.

Noel said "I'll walk you guys out and give you what you need," they all nodded and said there goodbyes before leaving with Noel.

Hanna then asked "What is Noel giving them?"

Looking over at Sean, I replied with "Just some booze."

Hanna said "You keep alcohol in your car."

I replied with "Sometimes but that was from what I was bringing to the party we had two weeks but forgot to bring it inside."

Sean asked "How did you forget?"

I answered with "I had other things to worry about," I tipped my head t Hanna and Sean smiled at me.

Hanna said "You forgot about the alcohol in your car because you were making sure I was okay."

I replied with "Yeah, I had to make sure no one hurt my girl and lived to tell the story."

Aria then said "A'ww that is so sweet."

Hanna replied with "It is," she then leant forward to peck me on the lips.

I heard Aria say "That was a really fun night."

Sean said "It really was, it was even better with you two coming."

I couldn't resist say it "A'ww Sean's getting soft in his old age," I cracked up laughing afterwards and Sean glared at me.

Sean replied with "I'll show you my age," he jumps up from his chair and start running to get me.

"Shit," I say as I stand up from my chair and sprint in the opposite direction he was running in. We both started to run laps around the table, taking a breath each we are on either side of the table I'm standing behind Aria and Spencer and his standing behind where I was sitting next to Hanna.

"Come on old timer," I say with a big cheeky grin on my face.

"Oh you're dead," he said as he launches himself across the table. Sean lands and while he is recovering I take off running to the side he was just on.

I say "That was kind of cool."

We then hear "Fields! Ackard!" we both look at each other with the same amount of panic.

Turning around I see or basketball coach standing there not impressed at all, I say "Coach, how's it going? Is that a new whistle?"

Coach replied with "Really Felds, my whistle?"

I say "Hey, it's a great whistle. I just love it when you blow it at practices."

Coach asked "Has anybody every tod you are a weird kid?"

I replied with "No but I take it as a compliment."

Coach shook his head and said "Would you two like to tell me why you were running around the cafeteria like bunch of first graders?"

I answered before Sean could with "Well you see, Sean and I remembered a game of chase-y we had back in the first grade and it had been very intense because there was no winner. As you know and everyone knows, I'm a very playful person and so I decided to tag Sean it, which meant he had to catch me and if we left the cafeteria which was out of bounds we were automaticity it." I nodded my head being very serious, looking over my shoulder I saw Sean doing the exact same thing.

Coach asked "And where were you this morning?"

I replied with "I was at a friend's house and accidently slept through the alarm, I'm so sorry coach it won't happen again."

Coach said "Emily, you've missed five morning practices and eight afternoon practices in a space of a month. You know a captain has to set the status of what's acceptable and not acceptable, I'm disappoint in you Emily I thought you would take the responsibility and it would be great for you. I'm sorry Emily but I have to take your captaincy away from you and give it to someone who shows up to every practice and is a natural born leader." I was in absolutely shocked I know I've missed a few practices but I never thought coach would take my captaincy away from me.

I asked "Who's the new captain?"

Coach answered with "I've decided to make a co-captaincy, Noel and Sean are the new captain," I look behind me to see shock completely on Sean's face and I saw Noel walking back into the cafeteria with a smile on his face.

Coach said "And Emily, your benched this week."

I replied with shock "I'm benched? You're benching me?" I could feel my anger starting to build up inside me and I wished I had gotten completely control of it.

Noel then asked "What's going on?"

Sean replied with "We are the new co-captains of the basketball team and Emily's been benched for this week game." Just hearing Sean say it again was making me angry, I was happy for both Noel and Sean but I was just mad at Coach and myself for letting this happen.

I heard Noel say "Emily," I looked behind at him to see this gutted expression on his face.

I replied with "Don't worry about it, you' be great captain both of you," I looked at the pair before stepping around coach and making my eave out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I couldn't actually believe coach had taken my captaincy away without me even getting a chance to defend it and took my spot in the team this week without getting to earn it. I understand why he did it, both decision and I'm happy for Noel and Sean but it just sucks. I didn't really know where I was walking t it just had to be away from the coach because I was scared I would hurt him or someone ese, I as didn't want Hanna to see me like this. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a voice that sound it distress, looking up I saw three male swimmer pushing a smear kid into a locker; buying had never stuck we with me.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shout and run towards them but they run off scared, what a bunch of babies they can dish it out but they can't take it. Getting to locker I pulled the door open which they had slammed shut, inside of the locker I saw a scared freshman kid that I had seen around school a few time and he was covering his face away from me.

Clearing my throat, I asked "Hey kid, are you alright?"

I see him slowly nodded his head and I say "Came on, let me help you out of this locker," I hold my hands out and wait for him to take them. I watch as he slowly lifts his head from his arms, he has the deepest of brown eyes that I've ever seen; next to my Dads of course. They match with his light tan skin, his lips are a pale pink and it blends nicely. He is wearing a pain blue t-shirt and pair of black cargo pants. He slow reaches out his hand, when they connect to mind it was weird there was this spark but not the same one I have with Hanna; it weird and I don't know how to explain it. I slowly pull him up and out of the locker, it must've been an old one because he has dusted covering his clothes and in his jet black hair.

He said with a stutter "T-t-than-k-y-you."

I replied with "It's my pleasure, I'm Emily, Emily Fields," I smiled at him but he slowly fades when I see this confusion look covering his face.

I asked "Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

He replied with "N-n-no, it's just that's my last name Fields," I nodded my head and thought maybe it was a very common last name.

I asked very careful "If you don't mind me asking but who are your parents?"

"P-pam and W-w-wanye Fi-ields, why?" To say my mind was racing before would be an understatement it was going a mile a minute, I probably looked really calm but I wasn't. He might be my brother, I might have an actual blood brother and my parents never td me about him.

He asked "A-are y-you okay?"

I replied with "Not really, no. My whole world probably just exploded and it's just hard to get my head around."

He asked "W-wh-at is so min-nd blow-ing about them being my parents?"

I answered with "There my parents to!" I didn't mean to shout at him, I just wanted him to freak out like I was.

He said "B-bbut if t-hat we-were tru-e, y-you'd be iv-ing in my h-house but y-our not."

I replied with "I know I'm not living there, it's because they kicked me out."

"W-wwhat th-they'd ne-ver do tha-t y-our lyi-ng."

"I'm not lying, my dad, our dad is in military right?" He nods his head and I continue with "our mum is very over protecting but in a loving way," he nodded his head and the realisation dawned on him.

"Wwa-ait if my p-parents are y-our par-ents th-hat mea-ns your my si-sister."

"And your my brother."

"I n-now u-und-derstand y-our mind be-ing blown," I smiled and nodded my head.

He said "I d-don't un-derst-and why they wou-dn't te me ab-bout you or you abou-ut me."

I replied with "I don't either, maybe we should go to your pace tonight and sort it out."

"Y-yeah, th-hat sou-unds like a nee-ded pa-n."

I nodded my head, I then remember Hanna and going to her place and I said "Shit," I had completely forgotten but with good reason right?

"W-w-what's w-rong?"

"My girlfriend and I we were going to spend some time together but I completely forgot."

"I'm su-sure s-she'll un-der-stand."

"I don't know about that but I could make it up to her, later. I just don't want to be the girlfriend that cancels plans you know?"

"I d-don't kn-know but I can i-imagine."

"I didn't actually catch your first name, I know your last ne," I smile trying to lighten the mood.

He replied with "K-kev-in Fields n-named af-fter-"

I cut him off with "Our grandfather, our Dad's Dad," he smile and nodded his head.

I say "So Kevin, I will meet you at the front entrance after school yeah and will go see our parents together."

"Okay," he said before turning to leave. I couldn't believe what had just happened in this lunch period, it was absolutely crazy and I still couldn't believe that it's possible to have an actual brother.

I then hear behind me "There you are," turning around I see Hanna and Noe walking towards me.

Noel asked "Who was that kid you were talking to?"

I replied with "No one," I decided until I knew what was happening I'd keep Kevin a secret because they wouldn't believe me or would think I was crazy.

Hanna asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Never better, hey I'm sorry to do this but is it coo if we postpone our plans for this afternoon?"

"Yeah, of course but why?"

"I just need to clear my head, you know?"

Hanna replied with "Oh, I understand and it's fine I have some homework to do anyway," Hanna scratched the back of her neck which meant she was lying and I was going to have to make up big time.

I was grateful for the bell choosing to ring at this very moment and I say "Can I walk you to class?" Hanna smiles and nods her head. We start walking away from Noe hand-in-hand and my mind racing so fast it scared me to death.


	12. Chapter 12

I was standing out the front of the school building waiting for Kevin to arrive, I was extremely nervous about going back to that house and seeing them again. I haven't seen my Mum since she kicked me out and I can't even remember when I saw my Dad last, he had been deployed at the time of everything happening and hasn't contact me again other than the odd birthday card.

"Em-mily," I turned to see Kevin standing there behind me.

"Hey Kevin," I say.

I quickly asked "Are you ready to go get answers?"

Kevin replied with "Y-yeah," I smiled at him and started to lead him towards where my car was parked. When we got to my car, I unlocked the car and opened the door behind the driver's seat to chuck my school bag in there before closing the door and opening the driver's car door and hopped in.

Kevin asked "Is th-his y-your ca-r?"

I replied with "Sort of, the people I live with one of their sons went off to college in New York and he didn't need his car up there, so I'm using it for the time being."

"T-that's cool-."

I nodded my head and said "Can you put your seatbelt on please?" Kevin apologised before pulling his seatbelt on and once it was buckled I turned the car on, I start to drive towards the house that I used to call home.

* * *

Hanna's P. O.V

When Emily bailed on our plans I was really bummed but what upset the most was she didn't see through my excuse of homework. At the time I hadn't had any homework which was ergency needed to be done but then Spencer and I were given a 2,000 word essay which needed to be handed in by tomorrow, it had to do with the effects of climate change in Rosewood. Why I had et Spencer talk me into sign up for this class I have no idea, I bare understood a word my teacher said and that's why I am here at the Hastings house; I need Spencer to explain everything to me and make sure what I am writing will actually make sense.

Following Spencer into the house, she said "Hanna would you please stop checking your phone, your phone will make a noise if Emily rings or texts you."

Looking at Spencer, I replied with "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just worried about her she wasn't in the class we shared together this afternoon."

Spencer asked "Didn't you tell me she didn't show up at all before you started dating?"

I replied with "Yeah and now she's the best student that teacher has, it's just weird that she wasn't there."

We then heard a voice say "Emily wasn't in class?" it's only now I see CeCe, Jenna and Melissa a standing there.

I replied with "No, she wasn't."

Spencer said "Maybe she left early, didn't she bail on your plans because she need to clear her head and after what happened do you blame her?"

CeCe asked "What happened?" looking at the three of them I could see really concerned on their faces for Emily.

I answered with "After you guys left, Sean and Emily were playing a game of chase-y around our table and their Coach spotted them."

Melissa said "So Emily got in trouble? There's nothing new about that."

Spencer said "They didn't get in trouble, we at least Sean didn't. The coach asked Emily why she wasn't at practice this morning and Emily made up some excuse but promised it wouldn't happen again, the coach wasn't taking it and well."

Melissa asked "Well what?"

I said "The coach took Emily's captaincy away from her, Noe and Sean are now co-captains together and Emily's benched for this week's game."

CeCe replied with "That's not good," I saw very worried looks on their faces.

Melissa asked "Where's Emily now?"

I answered with "I dent know, we were meant to hang out this afternoon but she cancelled because she needed to clear her head."

Jenna said "That make no sense."

Spencer replied with "People are allowed to take time to clear their head."

Jenna said back "No, you don't get Emily. When Garrett and I were having trouble because I was annoyed at him for not spending time with me or for bailing on me for work, Emily kind of made this promise that if she ever had a girlfriend she would never bail on them. A promise to Emily is like a death sentences and she would never go back on one."

CeCe asked "What happened after the thing with their coach?"

I replied with "Emily had this really deflated look and I've only ever seen it once, which is why I'm worried about her."

CeCe asked "When did you see that look?"

I answered with "Right before she threw the bench and water cooler in her last game on the girl's team."

Jenna said "That's the peace before the storm comes look she has, that's not good."

I said "Emily was angry at her coach, I saw it in her eyes but then it changed when she saw Noe and Sean. She said she was happy for Noe and Sean, which we know is true but then she left the cafeteria. We went after her but it took us a while to find us and when we did we saw her talking to some freshmen."

Melissa replied with "Emily would be happy for those guys, I mean she was shocked when the coach gave it to her over the boys in the first place."

CeCe asked "Did she tell you or the boys where she was going?" I shook my head and when I saw them look at each other it did not calm my nerves down one bit.

Jenna said "I'm sure she's just gone somewhere to clear her head."

Something clicks into my mind and I say "I'm so stupid," I dial the number and wait for the person to pick up.

I heard the tone say "Hi this is Sophia, who may I ask is calling?"

I replied with "Sophia, it's me Hanna; you remember me right?"

Sophia said "Of course, how could I forget Emily first girlfriend," I blush at the reminder of being Emily's first ever girlfriend.

I asked "You haven't happened to speak to Emily today have you?"

Sophia replied with "No sorry I haven't, I've been in the Café a day, and should I be expecting her?"

I say "I honestly don't know, but I thought I should ring and check."

Sophia responded with "Okay we I'll text you back on this number if she stops by."

I replied with "Thank Sophia, I hope you don't mind that Emily gave me your number."

Sophia said "It's all cool; just while we are speaking did Emily tell you about the plans for next week with her car?"

I answered with "Yeah she did, I was actually thinking of coming with her at least for the first night."

"That would be amazing; my parents are dying for Emily to bring you around. But don't worry I know my parents can be intense sometimes, they just want Emily to be happy and I think they see how happy you've already made her."

"I don't know if I've really made that much of difference."

"Believe me you have, ask anyone who knew her before you and they will tell you the exact same thing I told you."

"If you say so."

"I do, hey I really want to continue this conversation but the Café is getting the after school rush."

"It's okay, I'll see you next week anyway."

"That you will, bye Hanna."

"Bye Sophia," I say before the line goes dead and I end the call.

Melissa said "Okay that's now twice you and Emily have both mentioned a Sophia but I've never heard that name before."

I replied with "Don't worry about it; I just thought I'd ring in case Emily does head out that way."

Jenna asked "What makes you think she will?"

I answered with "Just a hunch, anyway she said something but I don't know if it's true."

CeCe asked "What is it?"

I replied with "She said that I have made Emily a lot happier since we've start to date, has Emily changed since we started to date?"

I watched as they look at each other before CeCe replied with "Do you want the truth?" I nodded my head because of curse I want the truth or I wouldn't have asked in the first place.

CeCe said "Since you and Emily have been dating, she has changed."

Melissa added "But for the good, believe us before you Emily was in this rut type of thing, she had nothing really special if that makes sense."

I replied with "Sort of," I was confused by what they were saying.

I asked "How exactly has she changed?" I sit down on the couch to wait their answers.

Jenna replied with "You remember the party we had a few weeks back," I nodded my head for her to continue and she did with "Well at a party like that Emily would drink until she couldn't see straight, she would play beer pong and just do everything to get drunk."

I say "So I've sucked the fun out of her life."

Melissa was quick to say "No that's not the case at all. You gave Emily a reason to keep living; I'm not sure if Emily's told you how dark some of those times were. I mean can you blame her, her parents kicked her out and she didn't know who would still be there to stand by her. You brought light back into Emily's life, you brought the sparkle in her eye back and you've done so much without even knowing it."

Taking a deep breath before say "I love her."

CeCe replied with "Wait you love her?"

I say "Yeah, I've known for a while that I love her."

Melissa asked "Have you told her?"

Sighing before answering with "No, I just haven't found the right way to tell her and I want it to be perfect."

Jenna then said "Just tell her straight up, believe me it will be special for Emily."

I nodded my head and went to thank them when Spencer said "Hanna did you forget about our essay?"

I groaned and replied with "No, how could I possible forget," I stood up from the couch I was sitting on and intend to follow Spencer upstairs but Melissa called me back.

Melissa said "I'm sure Emily's fine but let us know if you hear from her.

"Okay," I replied with before continuing up the stairs to start my essay and hopefully I won't be too distracted by Emily.

* * *

Emily's P. O.V

Pulling up to the house, the house I used to walk home from school every day and the house I grew up in; shaped me the most.

"H-how long ha-s it b-been sin-nce y-you wer-re l-ast here?" Kevin asked me and I looked at him.

I replied with "It took me a month to stop coming back. After I got kicked out I was a lost kid and I had no idea what I was meant to, when my friends finally found out I moved in with them but it's never home. That first month was the hardest, I'd walk here every day after school I'd just forget that I didn't live here and it took me a while but I'm now happy where I live."

Kevin said "I-I'm s-sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's there's," I say while looking up at the house.

I ask "Is our Dad home at the moment?"

Kevin answered with "Y-yeah h-his got a t-two we-ek br-eak." I nodded my head and couldn't help but think they must've really forgotten about me.

"Sh-ould I go in fi-irst a-a-nd tell th-hem or?"

"No, we have to go in together. Otherwise it will be ugly, we actually it's a going to be ugly and don't take offense to anything I say. Yes we share the same parents but they weren't really ever my parents, they've hurt me a lot and kept me away from you. I want to know you Kevin and nothing I say or they say will change that okay."

"O-kay E-Emily and they aren't really my parents either I lived with our uncle and aunty for most of my life, I never knew why though."

I nodded my head and decided not to deul on what he just said for now anyway, I asked "Are you ready?" We both unbuckled our seatbelts and headed up towards the house, I couldn't help but stop and take a deep breath; it was going to be hard walking inside again.

"Emily," I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around to see a man I haven't seen in years; my father. After everything that's happened, all I really wanted to do was step forward and hug him but I held my ground.

"I think you and my mother have some explaining to do, don't you?" I look back up at Kevin, who is standing there and looking like he wants the ground to swallow him whole.

Dad said "Okay, let's head inside," he stepped around me and Kevin before heading inside. Kevin looked at me concerned but when I nodded my head he gave me this reassuring smile before turning to head inside, taking one last deep breath I followed him inside.

I heard a voice shout out "Wanye, Kevin is that you!" even after all this time and how many day, months and even years I've spent hating her I could never forget the sound of her voice; even if I wanted to.

Dad call out "Honey can you come here a minute," she didn't reply but I could hear her footstep moving from in the kitchen and towards us.

Mum said as she entered "Is something the matter?" she then spotted me and I expected hate to come upon her face but all I saw was confusion.

Mum asked "Emily, what are you doing here?"

I replied with "I think you've got some explaining to do, don't you?" I step to my right and revealed Kevin to her.

Mum said "Emily it's not what you're thinking."

I couldn't help it; it just comes out "What am I supposed to think? I'm tossed out of this place and two years later I find out I have a brother, you told me I was an only child but clearly that's not true. He looks way to much like Dad to be adoptive. So obviously for some reason you lied to me, hid him from me and I wanted to know why? Why did you hide my brother from me?"

Dad said "Emmy, calm down and let's talk about this like adults."

I looked at him and almost spat out at him "Don't you dare call me that, you lost every right to call me that," I tried calming myself down because I knew getting worked up and yelling at them wouldn't get me my answers any quicker than I wanted them. When I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked at everyone in the room before pulling it out and I was calm in an instant. On the screen showed Hanna calling me but it wasn't her call that calmed, it was the photo of her beautiful smile that calmed me down.

Mum asked "Is everything alright?" The call ended and I saw how many missed calls I had from Hanna, even a few from Melissa and a text 12 minutes ago from Sophia; which meant people were worried about me but I need to sort this out before anything else.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I replied with "Yeah my girlfriend and friends are just very worried about me, I didn't tell them where I was going and there just wanting to hear from me." I watched everyone very closely from their reactions; Kevin didn't have a reaction he still looks like he wants the floor to swallow him. Dad well he just looked at the ground but I could see something in his eyes which told me he was ashamed of me and Mum looked ready to vomit at hearing I have a girlfriend. I actually thought things might change with them, I think internally I got my hopes up for them to change but I guess nothing well every change.

I ask "Where are we having this conversation?"

They both seem to remember and Mum said "We'll sit in the dining room and talk," I nod my head and wait for them to lead the way. I place a hand on Kevin shoulder when he hasn't moved from his spot; it's my turn to give him a reassuring smile before we follow behind our parents into the dining room. Once we were all seated in the dining room, Mum had gone to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and glasses for everyone and I think it was to by herself some more time.

Mum then began "When I found out I was pregnant with you Kevin, it was a complete surprise but we were still overjoyed about having a second child. In your birth Kevin there had been some troubles, you were born two week early because of my high blood pressure. You weren't seriously damage and neither was I but we needed to spend two weeks in hospital just to make sure everything was alright. While we were in hospital Emily, your father and I decided it would be best if you stay with your grandparents for those weeks. You were only two years old, you didn't understand the situation. After those two weeks in hospital, we all came home as a family and I thought I had everything under control but Kevin you would not stop crying. Wanye had to go back to the army, his country needed him and so he went back while I had to deal with a two week old baby by myself. I tried everything to stop you from crying but nothing worked, I wasn't sleeping and you Emily weren't sleeping either. I had no support system here, no one to help me and then one day I thought of a way to stop you from crying by smothering you with a pillow. Luckily Wanye brother and a wife broke into the house at the nick of time to stop me before I could do it, Wanye came home immediately and we all decided it was best for Kevin to go leave with them."

Kevin said before Mum could continue "Y-you w-w-ere go-ing to k-kill me?"

Mum replied with "You need to understand I didn't want to harm you, I was out of my mind from having no sleep and Emily you weren't exactly easy."

I asked "Wait do you blame me for almost killing him and having to send him away?" When I saw the look on both Mum and Dad's faces I got my answer straight away and it took everything in me not to injury them both.

I asked "How come I don't remember Kevin?"

Dad spoke for the first time since we had sat down "You were two years old Emily, you hadn't developed you memory bank and anything you did remember," he  
stopped then and looked at Mum who was looking away.

"What? Anything I did remember, you did what?" I asked completely confused.

Mum replied with "Anything you did remember we stopped by taking you to hypnosis doctor and he cleared you of any memories of you brother."

I asked "Wait, you got someone to clear my memories of my brother but that stuff doesn't work, you two don't believe in that stuff."

Dad answered with "We did for years; we believed it worked but when you were five you asked us where Kevin was."

I said "And what did you reply with?"

Dad responded with "We said Kevin must've disappeared and we explained to you that Kevin was one of your imaginary friends when you were very little." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it was all very intense and my brain was struggling with processing every detail.

Kevin asked "W-why d-did you bri-ng me b-back no-w?"

Mum answered with "I missed being a Mum but Wanye brother only has a few months to live, they both wanted to go travelling together and they knew it would break your heart to find out." I looked over at Kevin to see he was crushed about finding out the Dad he grew up with is going to die, I couldn't even imagine what he must been feeling. Reaching I placed my hand on his shoulder, he turns to look at me and as soon as I see he tears about to fall I pull him into my arms. I hold him in my arms and let him cry it all out because it's what he needs at this given moment. Looking up at my parents I can see the confusion on their faces and in their eyes, they must been wonder how we can be close so soon after just meeting. There's a bond between siblings, I've seen it with Eric and Noel, Melissa and Spencer share it too and so do Toby and Jenna. Brothers and Sister they share a bond which is unbreakable even after minutes of knowing about each other or years of hating each other, it's always going to be there whether you liked it or not. I feel Kevin trying to pull back from me and let go of him, he starts to whip away his tears but I quickly take over from him.

Kevin looks at me and said "T-tha-nk y-you."

I replied with "What are big sister for," I smile at him and he smiles back. Feeling my phone vibrate again, I take it out of my pocket again and see it's a text message from Hanna instead of a phone call; I decided to read it.

-Hanna  
Hey superstar, please can you reply or ring me just so I know your alive, I'm really starting to worry about you. Also in case you want to see me, I'm at the Hastings house. Spencer and I were given this sicken essay to do, which is due tomorrow and as normal I have no clue what the topic is even about. So I'm staying at Spencer's for the night so she can help me understand what I am writing.

* * *

I sigh at the message because I know I've screwed up with Hanna today, I didn't mean to hurt her or make her worried. I needed to make things right but I wasn't really sure how, I would surprise her with something tonight but she has an essay which is due tomorrow; I don't want to distract her from her school work. Maybe I should go over to the Hastings house, but then she might ask what's wrong and I don't know how to even explain all this. Maybe Melissa can help me make sense of everything that's going on but then Hanna might be upset with me telling Melissa first instead of her. When did everything get so complicated? Maybe going home for the night is the best option, but then Noel will be asking me every question in the book and he'll probably want to talk about the whole basketball situation and I just don't want to talk about that. Sleeping in my car for the night does sound like the best option but I don't want to worry everyone, especially since they are very worried at this moment.

"E-Em-ily, is ev-eryth-ing o-okay?" I heard Kevin ask as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

I say "Sorry, my girlfriend just wants to hear from me and I'm trying to work out what I'm going to do."

Kevin replied with "Y-you sh-should p-prob-ably go see h-her."

I sigh and say "I know but then she's going to ask what's wrong and I want to tell her about this, I think. She got this essay that's due tomorrow and it wouldn't be fair for me to interrupt her with my problems when her school work is more important."

Kevin replied with "Sh-ouldn't t-that be he-r ch-oice." I knew he was right the minute he said it, it should be Hanna's choice on whether she wants to hear about my world spinning.

Sighing once again I say "Your right, it's her choice," Kevin smiles at me with victory.

I asked Kevin "Are you okay with me leaving now?"

Kevin looked at our parents who I almost forgot were in the room with us before saying "Y-yeah, I sho-uld be f-fine. B-but c-can I gr-ab yo-our n-num-ber to m-maybe ca-ll yo-u som-etime?"

I replied with "Of course, we'd be the worst siblings in the world if we didn't have each other's numbers in our phones," I smiled at him as he passed me his phone which is a flip phone. I was trying to make it seem like we hadn't been a part from each other for all of his life, I wanted him to know me and to know that I wanted him in my life.

I then asked while transferring numbers into both his and my phone "Do you want to maybe have lunch tomorrow at school?"

Kevin smiled and replied with "S-sure."

"Sweet, I'll come to your locker and we can head to the cafeteria together and lunch is on me little brother," I smiled across at him as he smiled back at me.

Handing him his phone back, I say "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," Kevin replied with as we both stood up from our seat. We both looked at each other, I wasn't sure if we was wanting the same thing I was and that was a hug. I looked in his eyes and when I saw that he wanted a hug as well, I pulled him into my arms and we hugged.

Before pulling back I kissed him on the top of the head and then let him go, I say to my parents "I don't know what to say to you two but nothing's change since you kicked me out, I can see neither of you want a relationship with me and even though it's taken me a lot of time I've come to accept it. But with that being said you will not stop me from having a relationship with my brother or him with me, I don't care what your opinion are about me but leave Kevin out of it. I want a relationship with my brother and you can't stop me or him, don't even try it." I looked at Kevin one last time to make sure he was alright before letting myself out of a house, a house that I feel nothing for anymore. Walking outside the fresh cool air hit me and I couldn't help but welcome it with open arms, taking a deep breath before continuing over to my car. Getting into my car, I turned the car on and made U-turn to start heading towards the Hastings house. I had no clue what I was going to say to Hanna or even Melissa, I was completely and utterly confused about this whole situation and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Stopping suddenly before reversing the car backwards, I had been too much in my head that I had over shot the Hastings house. I had only gone six houses down and I was careful when reversing that no other cars were coming at the same time. Parking the car in front of the Hastings house I looked up to it and it had never looked so intimidating then in this moment. After taking a deep breath, which I just realised in this moment I had been doing a lot of today but anyway I got out of the car and made my way up to house. Pressing the doorbell, I turned back around while waiting to take in more air and when the door opens I turned back around to see Melissa.

Before I could even say a word Melissa steps forward and punches me in the shoulder, she said "Do you ever answer your phone," she then pulls me into a hug and I allow her to do so.

Melissa pulls back and I replied with "Sorry I had turned it off to clear my head," I itch at my forehead, which is a thing I do when I'm nervous and also lying.

Melissa asked "Okay but what are you doing here?" Melissa pulls the door back and allows me to come inside; when I walk in I see Jenna and CeCe sitting there.

I say "I came to see Hanna."

Melissa replied with "Of course why else would you be here," I smiled at Melissa words and watched as she went to sit back down in between Jenna and CeCe.

I asked "She is here right?"

Jenna answered with "She's upstairs in Spencer's room," I nodded my head and looked up at the stairs; which also look very intimidating.

I then hear a voice say "Melissa, who was at the door?" I looked to see Mrs Hastings walking in from the kitchen.

Mrs Hastings see me and said "Oh Emily, it's quite late for you to be here," I thought not really but I wasn't about to say that to her.

I replied with "Yeah, I just needed to speak to Hanna."

Mrs Hastings said "Well the girls are doing homework please don't be long," I nodded my head and watched as she left the room.

I whisper "Can she dislike me anymore then she already does?"

The three girls snicker before Melissa said "You better get up there before she comes back in," I nodded my head and start heading upstairs to Spencer's room. When I got to Spencer's room the door was open but the girl's both had their heads in their books and writing down quick smart, Hanna also had her back to me being that she was working at the desk and Spencer on the bed. Taking a deep breath before I lightly knock on the door not want to scare them, Spencer looks up and Hanna turns around. As soon as Hanna saw me she was out of the chair faster than I had ever seen and she was making her way over towards me, when she got to me she wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. I couldn't help but let my arms fall to wrap around her waist and I took a deep breath of her scent, I felt relaxed already.

Hanna pulls back to be looking at me and asked "Where have you been? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I was so worried, I couldn't even think properly."

I say "I'm sorry for making you worry so much, it was never my intention to make you worry."

We then hear Spencer moving and say "I'm going to go study downstairs, you two obviously need to talk alone but just don't be too long; alright?" the last bit was more to me, I nodded my head and mouth a thank-you to her when Hanna's wasn't looking. Hanna pulls me into Spencer's room and we sit on the edge of the bed together, I know Hanna wants answer but I don't know how to answer her questions.

I say "I don't want to lie to but I don't know how to tell you what's going on."

"Just try; I don't care how long it takes."

Taking a deep breath I say "It's simple really, I have a brother." There I said it and the look on Hanna's face was of complete and utter shock.

"How? That isn't possible, you told me you were an only child."

"I thought I was an only child but clearly I'm not, I have a brother and my parent kept it from me."

Hanna said "My mind is completely blown; I can't imagine how yours is."

I replied with "A mess, my brain is trying to process everything."

Hanna asked "Who is it? Your brother I mean."

"You remember that kid I was talking to at school before you and Noel found me? He is my brother, he looks so much like my Dad, our Dad and he has our Dad's Dad name."

"What his name?"

"Kevin Fields."

Hanna said "It's a nice name, what's he like?"

I smiled up at Hanna before replying with "He has a stutter and is very shy but I don't really know that much about him."

I then say after a few minutes silence "I'm sorry for lying to you, I didn't need to clear my head. I went with Kevin to his house, my old house because I had question  
that my parents need to answer."

"You went to your old house, how was that?"

"Hard, extremely hard after I realised my parents are still ashamed of having a gay daughter. I know you probably have so many questions and I want to answer them I do, just not now."

Hanna said "I understand Emily, I'm just happy you told me."

I replied with "I almost wasn't."

When I saw the hurt look on Hanna face, I explain "I read your text about you having an essay to do and I just didn't want to distract you from your school work with my shit."

Hanna replied with "Emily, you need to know that you are important to me and if you ever need to talk to me just come around and talk. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, you come first for me and I know if the rolls were reserved you'd want the same."

I nodded my head and say "That's true," Hanna smiles at me before pulling me into a hug.

I say in the hug "I'm having lunch with Kevin tomorrow at school; I really want to get to know him. I've already missed fourteen years of his life and I don't want to miss anymore of it."

Hanna pulled back and said "That's really great," I smile at her and think what did I do to be so lucky to have an amazing girl such as Hanna in my life.

Sigh I say "I should probably go; I mean you and Spencer have homework to do and Mrs Hastings told me not to be too long."

Hanna sighed as well and said "I really wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too, maybe I can stay and spend some time with Melissa."

"That sounds good but she might ask you what's wrong, are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think I'm ready for others to know, you're different because you're my girlfriend and they just won't understand."

"You really think they won't?"

"I don't know they know how much I hate my parents and they were there through all the hard times. I just don't think they'd understand me wanting to get to know him or even trusting my parents with the fact of him being my actual blood relative. I'm just not ready to tell them, can you promise me you won't tell anyone else?"  
"Of course Emily, I won't say a word."

"Thank-you, I, I umm…better head out and give Spencer her room back," I was almost going to say something else but after a day like today it just wasn't right.

Hanna replied with "Okay, I'll miss you," I smiled at her before leaning forward and pecking her lips gently.

I asked after pulling away from the kiss "Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

Hanna replied with "Thank-you but Spencer is going to give me a lift to school, it just make sense."

I say "Of course, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Hanna said before quickly pecking me on the lips and then pushing me up from the bed and out the door. Making my way down the stairs, I didn't really know what I was going to do I wanted to hang out with Melissa, Jenna and CeCe but not if they were going to ask what's wrong and going on. I know they are worried; I just don't want to tell them because they'll want details and I can't lie to them but then it's not fair to tell them the details and not Hanna.

* * *

Stepping off the last step I saw Spencer sitting with Melissa, Jenna and CeCe and she was trying really hard to study but I could see the talking by the girls was making it hard for her. I felt really bad for her because if she anything like Melissa then she's paranoid about every assignment and essay that get given to her, actually I think it's part of being a Hastings.

I clear my throat and all heads snap up to look at me, I say "Thanks for the use of your room Spencer; I'm sorry for the interruption."

Spencer replied with "It's fine, did you and Hanna figure everything out?"

I say "Yeah we talked and everything's good thank-you."

"I'm glad," Spencer replied with while standing up and headed upstairs to go study with Hanna.

Melissa asked "Is everything okay?"

I take a sit on the chair Spencer was sitting on and replied with "I don't know but I don't want to talk about it."

I saw the girls look at each other before CeCe said "That's okay, you'll tell us when you're ready."

"Thank-you," I let out a deep breath before resting my head back on the head rest.

I say "I should probably head home."

CeCe replied with "You don't sound excited about that, what's up?"

"Noel is going to wanted to talk and I just don't want to talk now," I say while trying to figure out what to do.

Melissa said "You can stay here again tonight."

I replied with "Yeah right, your Mum is not going to let me stay another night. I'll just sleep in my car or find a park bench," I'm trying to work out what's the better of the options.

Jenna said "You can't sleep in your car or on a park bench, especially when you don't have to."

Melissa added "Jenna rights don't worry about my Mum she doesn't even have to know."

I responded with "It's fine guys, I'll text Noel to know where I am so he doesn't worry."

CeCe asked "Stay at my place? Toby's not going to be there and I can pull out the couch, or you can because I actually can't."

Sigh, I say "Fine but only because I know you three won't give up."

The three replied with "Dam right we won't."

I asked "Are you ready to head off now? Is nothing personal Melissa I'm just tired."

Melissa replied with "It's fine."

CeCe replied with "Yeah we can leave now, do you want me to drive?"

I said "You don't mind?"

CeCe said "It's fine, go say goodbye to your girl again and then we can head to my place," I nodded my head and stopped up to head back upstairs. Getting up the stairs again and going down the little hallway to Spencer's room, I see they are both back to studying Spencer more intensely than Hanna and Hanna looked distracted; I knew it was my fault.

Knocking on the door again, I say "Sorry to interrupt again, I just wanted to say goodbye because I'm heading off."

Spencer replied with "It's okay," she smiled at me as Hanna moved over towards me.

Hanna asked "Are you going home?"

I answered with "No, I was just going to sleep in my car or find a good park bench but the girls wouldn't let me, Melissa offered here but Mrs Hastings wouldn't allow me here for two nights."

Hanna said "Please tell me you're seriously not sleeping in your car tonight."

I responded with "No, the girls wouldn't let me. CeCe offered her couch, it pulls out into a bed and I'm hoping I can pull it out."

Hanna said "Your girlfriend won't let you sleep in your car or on a park bench."

I replied with "That sweet of you to say but I'd be fine, I've done it before no biggy."

Hanna said "Okay we are talking about that later but your eyes are barely staying open, wait you're not driving are you?"

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day and no CeCe offered to drive."

"I understand Emily, it's been full on. Go get some sleep and I'll see you at school."

"Okay," I leant forward and pecked Hanna on the lips. I felt Hanna place a hand on my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into the comforting touch.

We heard Spencer voice say "Bye Emily," pulling back from kissing Hanna I couldn't help the massive grin on my face.

"You better get back to studying."

Hanna looked over her shoulder and said "Yeah I've barely even started."

Sighing, I say "Sorry, it's my fault."

"No, it's not. I'm just don't understand the material and it makes it hard to right," I nod my head and understood why she was asking Spencer for help yet.

I asked "Do you want me to stay and help?"

Hanna replied with "As sweet as that is for you to offer, you need to sleep before you pass out or something like that."

"Okay, I'm sorry I wish I could be more help."

"Emily it's fine," Hanna said it in a way to make me believe her.

"Why don't you get Melissa to help you? I mean she won't mind and she is super smart."

Hanna replied with "I'll be fine Emily."

"Are you sure? I could read your assignment in our free period tomorrow."

"It's fine, you don't have to do that."

"I want to help Han."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Gym in our free period."

"We don't have to go to the Gym, we can go to the library."

"No, the Gym like our place," I smiled at Hanna's cuteness.

I say "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Hanna said back "Bye Em," I pecked Hanna on the lips before stepping backwards and heading back downstairs. Where I found CeCe standing at the front door waiting for me, I apologised for taking so long and said goodbye to Melissa and Jenna. Walking outside of the Hastings house and down to my car, I handed CeCe my car keys and she unlocked it for us both to hop in.

As we are driving towards CeCe place, she asked "Are you hungry?"

I replied with "No, I'm fine."

"First time I've ever heard you turn down food," I smiled across at CeCe before going back to looking out the window.

CeCe said "Call Noel, don't text him, he deserve more than that after an afternoon with no contact."

Sighing I replied with "Okay," I knew she was right he did deserve a call. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I dialled Noel's number and waiting for him to answer his phone.

Noel picks up saying "Hello," I hear sleep in his voice and I realise it's pretty late.

I say "Sorry Noel, I didn't know you were asleep."

Noel replied with "It's fine Emily, where have you been all day?"

I answered with "I just needed to clear my head you know."

Noel said "I completely understand Emily but you didn't have to it by yourself."

"I know but it's all good now Noel, I just want to let you know I'm going to stay at CeCe's tonight and will try to make it to practice in the morning and afternoon."

"Why are you staying at CeCe's tonight?"

"You know if I came home now, you'd be up waiting to talk and I don't feel like talking and I need sleep or I might pass out."

"I understand Emily, we'll talk when you're ready."

"Thanks Noel."

"Hey what are big brothers for," I smile to myself since I had said those word earlier expect being a sister. It still hadn't sunken in that I'm a sister, I'm a big sister and I have blood brother, a little brother.

Noel voice snapped me out of thinking with "Emily you still there."

I replied with "Yeah, I'm here."

"Where'd you go?" Noel asked and I had no idea what to tell him.

"Just in my head, it's nothing to worry about. Hey we are almost at CeCe's place and I should probably let you get back to sleep, wouldn't want to start your first morning as captaincy tired."

"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Noel," after Noel said his goodbye we both hung up and it was another five minutes before we pulled up in front of her apartment building. It had taken us a while to pull out the bed in the couch, I had never done it before and even though it's CeCe's furniture which she apparently her Mum got for her from some distance relative; but the point was she had no idea how to use it. We did eventually managed to pull it out, unfortunate I did get injured but it had been an accident and it wasn't even the bed that had injured me; CeCe did. Well she didn't mean it, it was probably more my fault then hers because I moved to help her and when she was pulling the bed out, she lost grip and I ended up coping an elbow in the eye.

After pulling the bed all the way out, CeCe made me sit down and she start to have a look at it. CeCe's orders where then for me to hold a bag of peas to my eye while she made the bed up, I had tried to help but when she started to punch my shoulder that's when I knew to back off. Once the bed was all made up CeCe's let me borrow some of Toby's clothes that we here at her place to wear. After I had changed she looked at my eye again and it then she realised how bad it was because the bruising was starting to come up already. We decided to head to bed with me needing to be up early for practice and she had to open in the morning. I was laying in the bed just thinking about everything had happened today, losing my captaincy, being benched in this week game, then finding out that I have a brother and my parents lying to me my entire child hood. I was surprised I have been calm through everything and haven't let my temper get the best of, maybe I was starting to get control of my emotions. Thinking about how great Hanna had been today, I thought I shoulder send her a text messages just thanking her, telling her I wished she was here with me. It was then after writing the text and pressing send I realised three words were missing from that text, _I Love You._


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a two part because it's very long and I thought it be cooler to spilt the chapter into two. Enjoy! ~KJ99

* * *

It had been a restless night of sleep; I think I got a couple of hours at the best but I spent most of the night tossing and turning or thinking about Kevin and my parents. When I felt CeCe shaking me awake, I let out a huge groan before I realised I had slept through my alarm and was late for basketball practice. I sat up really fast but I didn't realise CeCe was still hovering over me and we clashed heads with each other.

"Shit, sorry CeCe," I say while continuing to get out of bed.

CeCe replied with "It's all good. I'm sorry I hadn't realised you were still here or else I wouldn't of snoozed my alarm so many times."

I said "It's fine, it's not your fault but what is the time."

CeCe replied with "Half past six."

Sighing, I say "Great, I'm half an hour late. I don't have time for a shower, sorry CeCe I have to go but I'll come back after school to put the bed away."

CeCe replied with "Emily breath and it's fine, I'll get Toby to do it when he comes around and do you want another clothing to change into," I looked down and realised the clothing I was wearing isn't really suitable for school, looking back up at CeCe I nodded my head. After changing into Toby's sweats and taking an extra pair of clothing to wear after practice, I had looked at my eye when I had been changing in the bathroom and it was already black.

Realising I need to get moving and CeCe needed to get ready for work, I said my goodbyes and run down the flight of stairs and out to my car. By the time I arrived at school it was five minutes to seven, I parked my car in the closet park to the gym and turned the car off. After getting out of the car, I grabbed my school bag from the backseat, locked the car and sprinted as fast as I could to the Gym. When I arrived I saw all guys had been spilt into two groups one with Sean and the other with Noel, I could tell Noel's group were practicing lay-ups and Sean's group were practicing rebounds.

I then heard Coach voice say "Nice of you to join us Miss Fields, in my office now," he turned and head towards his office. I looked up at the roof, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes and when I looked back down I saw both Noel and Sean's concerned eyes on me.

Coach yelled "Fields here now!" I made my way over to his office and inside where he was already sitting at his desk; I closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Coach asked "Why are you late?"

I replied with "I slept through my alarm."

Coach asked "Where'd you get the black eye?"

I answered with "It's nothing, it was an accident."

Coach said "You know Emily I thought after yesterday you would show some sense and started coming early, not continue showing up late with the same excuse as every other time. I'm sorry to do this Emily but those boys out there are here every morning and every afternoon training their guts out, every week and hoping for a spot in that week's games. You are great player Emily but you need to learn that just because you good doesn't mean you can practice whenever you like and not show up. Until further notice you are bench from every game until you prove to me, to the team that you deserve to play and only then will you be playing a game."

I asked "Wait, are you saying I'm off the team completely?"

Coach replied with "No, you're just not getting any game time."

I asked "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Coach answered with "Well if you need me to answer that then I'm clearly doing the right thing." I was trying to calm myself down but nothing was working, with everything yesterday and now this it's just too much. Standing up from the chair, I pick it up and throw it at the window which showed the court and I watched as it smashed through the window.

Looking at Coach his standing up now as well with shock completely on his face, I say "I quit," I shrugged my shoulder at him like this decision is the easiest decision I've ever made in my life. Looking at Coach who hasn't said anything, he still standing there in complete shock and I decided I need to leave before he snaps out of it. Turning around I open the door to see all the boys standing there looking at me, I saw fear on some of their faces, others had the same look of shock as Coach and then there was Sean and Noel who looked at me concerned. I can't handle their concern right now, so I turn and leave the Gym all together; I had no idea where I was going but I needed to get away from the Gym.

I found myself back at my car and I can't help but take my anger out on it, which was dumb when I came up with bruised knuckles. Slipping down so I was sitting on the ground and leaning against one of my tires, it was in this moment everything hit me and I felt the tears begin to fall and I couldn't find a reason to stop them. How did everything get so messed up, it seems like without Eric here my world just get tipped upside down? The only thing that's good in my life is Hanna, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her or screwed things up there.

Though finding out I have a brother is good, I just hate that my parents kept it a secret from us both and I've lost precious years with my brother. Before I even knew it other student who weren't in clubs that met in the morning before school started to arrive and I realised people were looking at me strangely, I guess the only emotions they've ever seen me express were either anger or happiness; never sadness and it must've been a shock to them. Standing up from sitting on the ground, I looked around and saw a black SUV that I knew was Spencer's car, which meant Hanna was here and I need to see her.

Picking my bag up from the ground, I started to make my way to Hanna's locker in the hope I'd find her there. On my way I tried to make my face look like I hadn't been crying, I know she's going to freak when she sees my face and then probably laugh at the reasoning behind it but I need to hear laughter; something to do with happiness. Walking to Hanna's locker I had been going on autopilot not really paying attention to what was going on around me, I just wanted to see Hanna and that's all I cared about.

Getting to the hallway that had Hanna's locker, I smiled when I saw her there but it faded when I saw Alison and Spencer were both standing with her. Pausing I had to work out how much I needed to see Hanna and if I could deal with Alison and Spencer, Spencer isn't too bad but Alison is another story all together. My need to see Hanna won out in the end and it wasn't just because Spencer had spotted me, and had pointed Hanna out to me. Taking a deep breath I made the rest of the trip to Hanna's locker giving myself a pep talk to try and calm myself down.

When I got them all I say "Hey Han, girls," I nodded my head at them and they both waved.

Hanna asked "What happened to your eye? Because it certainly wasn't like that when you left Spencer's house yesterday."

I replied with "It was an accident, getting the bed out of the couch last night proved to be very difficult and when I had moved to help CeCe she lost her grip and elbowed me in the face." I looked at all three girls and they were all trying to stop themselves by laughing, I could tell because of the smiles of their faces.

Spencer asked while holding her laugh "Are you okay? Your eyes isn't like damaged?"

I replied with "My eye is fine, just a black eye nothing I can't handle and I've had more than dozen before."

Hanna asked "How?" I saw the panic and concern in her eyes.

I say "It's what happens when you grow up with Eric, Noel and Sean. While girls my age were playing dolls or whatever it is girls do, I was mud wrestling with three boys or trying stunts we'd seen on TV."

Hanna replied with "I don't even want to know how many injuries you have suffered over the years."

"There weren't many and most the ones I got where from me being clumsy, or stupid," I say while thinking about the one stupid accident that ended with me wrapped around a telegraph pole but I hadn't told Hanna that story yet.

Hanna then asked "Hey how come you're here and not at practice?" I went to reply but I didn't know what to say, I went to speak again but I heard my name being called and I turned to see Noel and Sean approaching me.

I groaned and Hanna asked "Emily, what's going on?"

I heard Noel say "That's what we would like to know."

Sean asked "Emily, why did you quit the team? You know Coach won't let you back not with what you did."

Hanna said "Why did you quit the team? What happened?"

I didn't mean to snap, everything was just getting to heavy and I snapped "I quit the team because I don't want to be on it anymore and after everything that happened yesterday, then this morning I snapped and threw a chair through a window. Are you all happy now?" I take a deep breath before shaking my head at all of them and walked away, as I left I punch my hand against some lockers and it didn't help my bruised hand. Turning the corner I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes and I knew I needed to leave, school just wasn't good today but I knew needed to sort everything out.

I decided to head out to my car and while walking I thought about where I'd go, there's one person that I want now and that's Eric but his not here, it's not a conversation to have over the phone; so I'd go to his better half. At the car I realised what I was about to do and I didn't think I should tell Melissa before Hanna but I need to talk to someone because it's killing me. I also remembered that I was going to meet Kevin for lunch today, I didn't want to disappoint anyone but I need to sort my head out before I end up snapping at him. I decided to send them both a text with separate messages and that's what I did.

-Hanna  
I'm sorry for snapping, it just everything is becoming too much and it hasn't even been one day. I need to talk to someone and my go to person isn't here, it's not a conversation to be had over the phone and it's too far to go. I'm going to see Melissa and tell her everything, I wanted you to know everything first but my head is spinning and as I said it's getting to much; I'm sorry Han.

-Kevin  
Hey bro, I'm sorry to have to cancel our plans for lunch. It's just my head is spinning from everything this morning and yesterday, I just need to calm down and school isn't the place for it. This has nothing to do with, I don't regret meeting you and I want to know you, I can't wait to get to know you. I'm so sorry Kev.  
After I sent the text messages I turned my phone off, shoved into my pocket and turned the car on and started to make my way to the Hastings residents and I really hoped Melissa was home.

* * *

Arriving at Melissa I saw someone standing at the door waiting to be let in and I had no idea how it was possible, getting out of the car I start making my way up to the front door where this person stood.

When the front door I open I see it's Melissa she smiles at him and then she sees me, she said "Emily," this causes him to turn around and there in front of me stood Eric.

Eric speaks "It was going to be a surprise for everyone on the camping trip this weekend," all I could do was nod my head.

Melissa asked "Emily what are you doing here?" I couldn't hold it anymore I felt the tears start to fall down my face and I crushed my body into Eric as I started to cry my eyes out. During my meltdown I felt Eric pick me up from the ground and carry me inside, I didn't really notice or care I was too busy crying and letting my emotions spill out. I felt something soft hit me, pulling back from Eric's shoulder I saw that we were up in Melissa's bedroom all sitting on her bed. A big, loud sob came out and I felt Eric pull me back into him and I cried on his shoulder some more. It felt like hours since I had started crying but it's probably only a few minutes, when they weaken I pulled back from Eric and tried to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry for breaking down on and for ruining your guy's reunion," I say while glancing up at both of them.

Eric replied with "Don't be silly, you know we are both here for you, for whatever you need and whenever."

Melissa then asked "I'm sorry to ask you this Emily but what's going on? You weren't yourself yesterday and I'm worried about you."

I say "After everything that happened with coach yesterday, I was so angry but I didn't want to take it out on coach or Hanna to see that side of me and I left the cafeteria."

Eric asked "What happened with your coach?"

I answered with "I've missed a lot of practice in the morning and afternoon, he took my captaincy away and benched me for this week's game; not that it matters now."

Melissa asked "Why not?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I tossed and turned all night look maybe I achieved two hours asleep. Anyway I woke up late, the only reason I was awake was because CeCe woke me up and I was already half an hour late at that stage. By the time I got to school it was five minutes to seven and when I walked in coach wanted to see me in his office straight away. He asked why I was late; I told him I had slept through my alarm. His next question was where did I get my black eye and I told him that it was nothing and that it was an accident."

Melissa said "Sorry for interrupting but how did you get the black eye you didn't have it when you were here last night."

I replied with "As you know I slept at CeCe's place and we were trying to pull the bed out of the couch. I moved to help CeCe lift the bed up, when I moved CeCe lost grip and I copped an elbow to the eye," looking at Eric and Melissa to see they both had smirk on their faces and were trying to hold laughs back.

Once they got over that, Eric asked "Why didn't you tell coach that?"

I answered with "I didn't know if he'd believe me, it kind of sounds like a made-up story. After those questions coach did this long rant about how he thought after yesterday I would turn up early, to prove to him and the team that I was going to start working harder. That was my plan, it was but yesterday was a physical and mentally tiring day; I guessed my body just wanted sleep."

Eric asked "Why didn't you just tell your coach that?"

"Because it was an excuse and for him there are no excuses when it comes to practice," I replied with.

Melissa said "Did he say anything else."

I responded with "Yeah, he benched me for all the next games until I showed him and the team that I was working hard enough and deserve to have my playing spot back."

Eric said "That doesn't sound too bad," Melissa nodded her head.

Sighing to myself before saying "After yesterday, then he is benching me for the see able future it was too much all at once. I mean not once yesterday did I snap or damage anything but well today is a different story. Everything became too much and I picked the chair I had been sitting on at the time, I threw it at the window in coach's office that allowed him to see the court; them I told him I quit the team."

Eric and Melissa both said "Emily," I could hear the disappointment in their voices and on their faces I saw their concern.

I replied with "You need to understand what happened yesterday messed me up and it would anyone in my precision."

Melissa asked "What happened yesterday? What made you snap today?"

Taking a deep breath in before replying with "Yesterday after I left the cafeteria, I found out that, umm…I discovered umm…I have, shit I'm sorry it's hard to say. I found out that I have a blood relative brother," I watched them both very carefully and they had shock written all over their faces.

Eric asked "How is that even possible?"

I answered with "That's what I wanted to know and there was only one place that'd I get my answers."

Melissa gasped and said "Oh my god, you went back, you went back to that house," they were both looking at me and I nodded my head.

Melissa asked "How was that?"

"Hard, it was a struggle especially with what they told me."

I went onto say before they could ask anything "My Dad saw me first because he had gotten back from his run and after everything all I wanted to do was hug him, it's probably normal since he was overseas when I got kick out but I hate myself for being that weak. We went inside, he called my Mum into the room and I told them they had some explaining to do. I just want to say here you two are probably thinking that he's not my blood brother, he could be an adoptive one but his not he looks way too much like my Dad not to be blood related. When I had seen Mum she did have hatred on her face like I was expecting, it was just full of confusion. I stupidly thought they might want me back in their lives, like they realised what they had done was a mistake but when I mentioned my girlfriend, Dad had a look of ashamed on his face for me and Mum looked ready to vomit. It's then I realised how stupid I was for thinking they'd want a relationship me now after everything, but I was very wrong. We went into the dinning room and then that's when Mum explained everything to me, apparently Kevin my brother he kept crying and wouldn't stop. My Dad had to back overseas for work at the time, she said it was hard for her and I wasn't any help I was a two year old. Apparently she wasn't sleeping and neither was I and she had no support system here, one day an idea to stop Kevin from crying came into her head and it involved a pillow. Luckily my Dad's brother and wife broke into the house at the right time and they all agreed for Kevin to go live with them. My parents they blame me for her almost killing Kevin, how the hell is it my fault? I was two and had no idea what was going on."

I paused to take a deep breath in and let Eric and Melissa absorb everything before continuing with "The reason Kevin's back now is because my Dad's brother is dying, he only has a few months to live and they wanted to go travelling. I feel for Kevin because he was taken away from the only family he has ever known as his, to this now messed up one. After that they told me that they made me forget I had ever had a brother, I hadn't built my memory bank by that stage so it wasn't hard but anything I did remember, well they took me to hypnosis person who erased any memories I had of my brother. They had thought it'd work but when I was five I apparently asked where Kevin was. They told me Kevin was an imaginary friend who just disappeared and I believed them. My whole childhood and life with them was a one big lie, a joke even and now I've missed fourteen precious years with my brother and I'm not going to miss anymore."

Melissa then said "Wow that's seriously messed up, I can't actually believe you have snapped before now," I then get sandwiched into a hug in between Eric and Melissa.

Eric said "I just can't believe your parents are blaming you for your Mum almost killing him, how is it your fault and like you said you were only a child," Eric stood up from the bed and started to pace.

Eric added on "Why are they still ashamed of you? You would think they'd move on by now, your gay so what, so are thousands of other people."

Melissa said "Eric, calm down," Melissa stood up from the bed and moving around she went to Eric side. I watched from the bed as she pulled him out of the world he had gone into and she pulled him into her arm. I smiled when I saw Melissa was on her tippy toes to be available to tuck her head into Eric's neck area and they both stood there, still as ever and just comforting each other.

I say "I'm sorry for dumping this all on you; I just needed to tell someone before I exploded just like my whole world has done."

They both turned to look at me and Eric spoke first "Em, you have nothing to be sorry about and we are both glad you told someone instead of bottling everything up and something that happened last time, happens this time."

I replied with "I told you and promise you nothing like that was ever going to happen again."

Melissa asked "Have you told Hanna?" they both sat down on the bed again.

"She knows I have a brother but not any of the details, I told her last night when I was here but I was too tired to go into the details," I say while trying to cover up my yawn.

Melissa said "Hey we can talk about this whenever but I think you need to get some sleep, you look completely drained."

I replied with "I feel completely drained."

Eric said "You should get some sleep then, Melissa right we can talk about this anytime," they both stood up from the bed and start to leave the room.

"Eric!" I heard myself shout out.

Both Eric and Melissa turned back to look at me, Eric asked "What is it Em?"

Looking down at the floor, I asked "Umm…can you stay up here with me please?" When I looked up from the floor because Eric hadn't answered me, I see this big ass grin on his face and I see the adorable look on Melissa face behind him.

Eric replied with "Of course and we can snuggle too," I smiled up at him before moving to get under the covers and move into the middle of the bed. I watched as Eric empty his pockets, which remind me to do the same and empty everything out onto Melissa's bedside table. Looking back up at Eric to see him shirtless, I smiled at him and removed my shirt as well because it was far too hot to sleep in it but I still had my bra on. Once I was comfortable and settle Eric made his way over to the bed and slide into the bed next to me. We were getting snuggled up together and comfortable, we heard movement and saw Melissa starting to leave the room and Eric looked down at me.

When I nodded my head, Eric shouts out "Melissa! Where are you going get back here!"

Melissa turned around too looked at us and said "No, it's okay this is your guys thing."

I say before Eric can "Yeah and we want you to be a part of it, so get over here," we watched as Melissa turned to walk away and we thought she wasn't going to join us; until she turned the lights off and moved over to close the curtains. Melissa looks at us both with a grin on her face the same size as the one Eric had on, she then makes her way over to us and gets into the bed with us. The bed is very full with three adult size body's in a Queen size bed but we all managed and before I even knew it I had drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V

We had been in the bed for an hour now both Eric and I were still awake while Emily was fast asleep, I was happy to see she was able to get sleep. After everything she's been through the last few days, with Eric leaving, us getting drunk, the basketball team, her coach and then finding out she has a brother she didn't know about; that is way to much for one person to take. I am surprised that Emily only snapped today, she hasn't said she has but she must've to be here and I don't blame her at all. Seeing her parents yesterday, alone must've been terrible and extremely difficult and I wished she hadn't of gone back to that house alone.

I asked "How long do we stay here?"

Eric replied with "Until Emily wakes up or kicks us out by mistake, we don't move until she tells us too," I nod my had and I feel myself peck the back off Emily's neck as a way of comfort and her to know we are still here. I couldn't believe her parents and what did Emily do to deserve parents like that, that hide a brother from her, almost kill her brother and are ashamed of their kid.

If I ever had kids someday I would never disown them or be ashamed of them, I'd be proud they were my kid, no matter the circumstance I'd love them no matter what. When I felt movement I looked down to see Emily had rolled and she is now snuggled into my side. Looking at Emily I couldn't see how someone could be ashamed of this amazing, sweetheart and beautiful person; I just don't understand it.

I said something to Eric but when I didn't get a response, I tilted my head upwards to see Eric a sleep he had this adorable peaceful look. These two people in this bed with me are the two most important people in my life, Eric my best friend turn into my boyfriend and if it wasn't for us going to different colleges we would have never broken up when we did. Emily my best friend turn sister, Emily is the person who has probably taught me the most and broke my heart the most. Every time Emily was sad it broke my heart to see her like that, to see this incredible person broken was just a heartbreaker.

When I had found out Emily was gay, yes I was shocked and I still regret to this day how I reacted and treated her through that hard time. But once I got over my own personal feelings I realised that nothing had changed, Emily was still the same loveable, adorable person that I got to meet through Eric. It didn't even faze me to know Emily had a crush on me, again it was a shock but I was quite flattered for Emily to find me amazing enough to like. I never want to live a life without either of them in my life, I need them both in my life or my life is nothing. Letting a yawn escape from my lips, I decided to tuck my head down on top of Emily's and get some sleep myself.

* * *

Hanna's P.O.V

The bell had just rang for lunch time but I had been in the cafeteria for a while because of having a free period just before lunch break today. I was happy about the chance to go over my essay one last time be having to hand it in today, but then I was sad because Emily wasn't here to go over it with me like we had arrange. When Emily snapped this morning I knew it was a long-time coming after everything, I'm still surprised it shocked Sean and Noel but they were obviously oblivious to what was happening in Emily's world.

After Emily left they both filled me in on what happened in practice, I couldn't believe Emily had quit the team and knowing Emily like I think I do she wasn't going back to the team anytime soon. Hearing a trays being placed on the table made me snap out of my thoughts, I looked up and sighed I had no idea why I was hoping one of the trays had belong to Emily when I knew she wasn't even here. I gave Spencer, Aria and Alison all a small smile before resting back in my seat. I don't blame Emily what so ever for snapping, I just wish Alison wasn't there because she had no idea about Emily's feeling swings and I don't think I even understood it until today. I was glad Emily was talking to someone, yes I wish I was there and being told as well but she'll tell me when she's ready and I'm not going to force it out of her.

Aria asked "What's that Hanna?" I saw her point to my essay.

I replied with "Just my essay for mine and Spencer class at the end of the day, I was going over it making sure there was nothing to fix up; though I wish Emily had been here to go through it with me."

Spencer asked "Do you actually know where she is?"

I answered with "Yeah she at your house talking with Melissa."

Aria said "Well at least she's talking to someone."

I nod and say "It's good she's talking to Melissa, I just wish I was there. Hey can you give me a lift back to your place after school, in the hopes she's still there," I looked at Spencer hopefully.

Spencer replied with "Of course."

Alison then said "Why are you even still dating her? She clearly has issues that aren't even your problem to have to deal with."

"Seriously? You're bringing your issues with Emily up now," I say in complete shock.

Alison replied with "I don't have any issues with Emily."

Aria said "Yes you do, it's been clear from the minute we've met Emily that you didn't like her and you've been belittling her any chance you get." I was surprised at Aria's words; I thought I was going to have to stick up for Emily with all of my friends.

I add on "You didn't even give Emily a chance, you just decided you didn't like her and that was it. Emily has been nothing but nice to you, to all of us and I'm not about to turn my back on my girlfriend just because you say so."

Alison said "Well, then maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore," we watched as Alison stood up from her chair and walked off; leaving the three of us looking at each other in complete shock. I was trying to come up with the right words to say but nothing seemed right to say and I pretty much just sat there with my mouth wide open, having no clue in what had happened.

Spencer sighed and said "I'm going to go after her," Spencer stood up from the chair and went running after Alison. It was weird that it was Spencer because a few months ago when I hadn't even really met Emily yet, she and Alison weren't exactly on talking terms but now it's like those two are close with Aria and I on the outer just looking in.

I asked looking at Aria "What's going on?"

Aria replied with "I have no idea," she had the same shocked look on her face but it was soon replace with a smile when Sean came up behind her for a hug. When I felt arms go around me, I was surprised until I smelt Noel's cologne or deodorant I wasn't sure which one it was but it stop me from screaming because Emily is the only person I ever want to do that or touch me there. When I realised Noel had moved to sit where Spencer was once sitting, I looked at Aria to see her and Sean making out which grossed me out but made me extremely happy for the both of them. They must've finally agreed to date, I hoped Sean would treat Aria right and respect her but from what Emily's told me about him; he is alright and wouldn't dare to hurt anyone.

Turning back to look at Noel, I say "Hey Noel."

Noel replied with "Hi, have you seen or had any contact from Emily since she snapped this morning?" Seeing movement I looked to see Sean and Aria had parted faces and Sean had moved to sit next to Aria in the chair Alison had been.

I answered with "Yeah she texted me. It said she was going to Melissa's place to talk and calm down, Emily didn't think school would be good today and I can't blame her."

Sean said "That's probably the best place for her, no offence Hanna."

I replied with "I get it and I think you're right. Melissa has this way of getting through to Emily a lot quicker than I ever seem to get."

Noel asked "Wait, she told you what happened yesterday to make her stay at CeCe's right?" I nodded my head to confirm his question.

Noel replied with "Then Emily opens up a lot quicker to you than she does Melissa, maybe even Eric and that means Emily really trusts you Hanna."

I say "I'm glad she can trust me, I don't think that's easy for her to giveaway but I still don't know about her past."

Sean replied with "We won't lie Emily, she hasn't had an easy time and we don't know until she was kicked out. We had no idea how hard it actually was for Emily's growing up and she been through a lot since being kick out of home. Just be patient with her and gentle when she tells you things or doesn't want to tell you things."

I nodded and said "I'm not going to hurt her, I, I love her."

They both looked at me shocked and Noel was the one who asked "Wait, you love her?"

I replied with "Yeah of course I do, I'd be crazy not to love her or fall in love with her."

Noel said "That is incredible, wait have you told her?"

Shaking my head, Sean asked "Why not?"

I responded with "Well I want to do it right and make it special for her."

Noel replied with "You saying those words would be special for Emily, believe me it would be."

I said "Yeah, I think your right. I just want to make it even that little bit special because Emily is worth it."

Aria then suggested "Why don't we do something on this camping trip? It would be special for Emily because her family would be there and it would be romantic."

Sean clicked his fingers and said "She might be onto something there."

Noel added "Yeah, there's this little spot away from the campsite it's a bit of walk up a hill but then you get this amazing view, looking over the forest; it's quiet beautiful."

I asked "Does Emily know that spot?"

Noel replied with "No, she knows about it but she's never been up there."

Aria asked before I could "Why not? Isn't it your normal camping spot."

Noel and Sean glanced at each other before Sean took a deep breath in and said "Emily always said she'd go when someone special was in her life, someone that she wanted to take up there. I think in Emily's mind it's a couple's spot, it doesn't matter that Noel and I have been up there she won't go."

Noel added "But now with someone special in her life, that's where you come in Hanna she might go up."

I asked "Really, do you think she'll go?"

Sean replied with "Yeah but we should make it a surprise."

Aria said "How we going to make it a surprise."

Sean responded with "Noel, Hanna and I can all go up to the hill and set up this romantic picnic with Emily's favourite foods and you two can have a romantic date; where you Hanna can say the three magic words inside of Emily's heart."

Noel asked "What about Emily she's not going to want Hanna out of her sight for a minute? What the love doctor?" at the end Noel lowered his voice which made Aria and I giggle.

Sean answered with "Well we let the others in on what's going on and they can all distract Emily while we all slip off to set up," I slowly nodded my head thinking Sean was actually on something.

Sean asked "What do you think Hanna?"

I smiled and answered with "Yeah, it sounds good, really good. Is it too much to ask for you two to do the shopping? I wouldn't know what to buy, I don't have a car and I don't want to be busy in case Emily needs me."

Noel replied with "Yeah leave it to us, we'll sort it."

Aria then added "I'll go with them just to make sure something you like gets bought."

I smiled and said "Thank-you guys, it means a lot to me. Especially you two Noel and Sean for letting me date Emily and opening up both your arms welcoming, accepting me as your friends."

Sean replied with "You don't need to be thanking us, we should be thanking you for bring something good into Emily's life and being there, ready to love her and be with her."

Noel added "Yeah, everything he said counts from me too. You've brought life into Emily life, there's this spark that has been missing and it's back and you brought it back Hanna," when Noel finished speaking the pair both stood up and moved around to squish me into a hug. It was in this very moment I realised I wasn't just Emily's girlfriend to these boys; I wasn't just someone they had to like for Emily's sake. No I am actual their friends, they actually want to be friends with me and not just because I'm dating Emily; they like me, for me and that is an incredible feeling.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

When the last bell rang for the day, I was over joyed with happiness just because I really wanted to see Emily. Turning around as I stood up to see Spencer smiling at me, she had apparently fixed things with Alison but it meant all of including Aria going to Spencer's this afternoon to hang out.

"What?" I ask when Spencer gets to me.

Spencer replied with "I know this isn't exactly your favourite class of all time but I swear you almost jump out of your sit to bolt to the door and all the way to my house if you had too."

"I just really want to see Emily, is that such a bad thing?"

Spencer said "I don't find anything wrong with it but you do remember Alison is coming with us right?"

Sigh, I replied with "Yeah I remember, it's been nearly a full day without probably talking to her and I have to make sure she's okay before anything else."

Spencer said "Okay, you know Alison won't like it."

"I know she won't but I'm starting to realise how controlling she is over our lives and I want my control back, she can't stop me from seeing Emily or stop me from caring about her."

"I know that Hanna, believe me I do and I want you to be happy, all I'm saying is just be careful."

"Thanks Spence, now let's get going because I want to see my girl," Spencer smirked at me before we left the classroom and head to each other's locker to grab our homework book. After that we headed to her car where we found both Aria and Alison standing there waiting, Spencer unlocked the car and without a word Alison got into the front seat of the car. Sighing and shaking my head I got into the backseat of the car and on the trip to Spencer's house Aria told me all about her and Sean, how he'd asked her out romantically yesterday after school and it was incredibly sweet.

Thinking of the way Sean had asked Aria out so romantically made me think back to the conversation at lunch, I had been really shocked about Sean being the one to come up with the idea and not Noel. I seriously could have sworn that Noel was more romantic than Sean would ever be but I guess today proved me wrong. I was really excited about telling Emily that I loved her, I wanted to scream it to the world but I wanted to make it special for Emily and hopefully that's what this weekend would prove to be. I smiled to myself when I saw Emily's car pulled up at the front of the Hastings house, it meant Emily was still here and I really wanted to see her.

After Spencer parked the car both her and Alison hopped out, I went to follow them when Aria said "Control the smile."

Looking at Aria, I replied with "I can't help it, I'm excited to see her," Aria smiled back at me before we both hopped out of Spencers car who locked it the minute our doors slammed shut. We all followed behind Spencer up towards her house and walked inside behind her, she closed the door behind us.

I looked at Spencer who looked at me before she rolled her eyes and said "Go, go," I smiled at her and went to run upstairs as fast as I could but I was stop in my tracks by seeing Emily walking down the stairs. I watched as Emily came down the stairs shirtless I mean she still had her bra on but it's a sight I could get used to seeing, moving my eyes away from her abs and up to her face she was rubbing her eyes which was a clear indicator to me she'd just woken up. I smiled when I saw Emily's hair sticking out in every different direction and it was very cute on her.

When Emily finished rubbing her eyes it's then she sees us standing there "Hey," Emily smiled at me and I couldn't help the smile that came upon my face.

"Hi," I say before stepping forward a little and Emily filled in the gap between us. Feeling Emily place her arms around my waist made me instantly move mine to wrap around her neck, my fingers had a mind of their own when they start to fiddle with Emily's hair. I felt Emily staring deeply into my eyes, it was like she was looking right into my soul and would found everything about me; I couldn't careless though.

Emily asked "Can I umm…Sorry, can I kiss you?" not replying with words I decided action would be better and that why I leant forward and connect our lips together. I heard Emily take a deep inhale of breath before responding to me kissing her, my fingers were now running through Emily's hair and not just fiddling with it.

We pulled back five minutes later and I said "Never ask to kiss me again."

Emily replied with "Now that's a promise I can keep," Emily connected our lips together this time and who was I to continue kissing her and enjoy every single second. We were then interrupted by something hitting us in the head, well Emily was hit in the head and then her head hit me. Pulling back from Emily's soft, sweet and beautiful lips to see what was going on and I was shocked to see him standing there, I was shocked to see Eric standing there.

Moving out of Emily's arms, I run over to him and pulled him into a massive hug, I asked "Oh my god, what on earth are you doing here?"

Eric replied with "Well Melissa called me last night and told me about the camp trip, now I couldn't really miss that and I decided to come down here. It was meant to be a surprise but Emily kind of ruined it by showing up when I got here," I looked back at Emily who shrugged her shoulders. Pulling back from hugging Eric it was then that I realised he was shirtless but I didn't care Emily looked way better shirtless than he ever could.

I asked while stepping back next to Emily "What have you been up too?"

Emily replied with "I told them, I told them everything and then we went to sleep."

I then heard Melissa voice say "And would still be if it weren't for car doors slamming," Melissa had walked down the stairs and then looked at us four being Spencer, Alison, Aria and I.

"Sorry," I say and Melissa looks at me, she smiles at me before stepping around Eric and making her way into the kitchen.

Emily said "You have nothing to be sorry for and don't worry about her she's just grumpy for being woken."

"I heard that!" we heard Melissa shout and I watched as Emily jumped a little which made me giggle.

I asked "Why so jumpy Emily?" Hearing snickering we both looked over at Eric who was given a glare from Emily which only made me start to laugh.

Emily replies with "She is related to Mrs Hastings, which means Melissa and Mrs Hastings share the same DNA and they are both as scary as each other. Don't worry Spencer you have nothing to worry about because you are more like your Dad than Mum or Sister, though you do look them so that could affect but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

I smiled at Emily as Spencer said "I don't know whether I was just insulted or complement?"

Emily responded with "It was definitely a complement, I swear and what I meant was you are nothing like your Mum or Sister which doesn't make you scary whatsoever." I watched as Spencer nodded her head, she was completely confused and that was a hard thing to actually do and achieve.

We then heard Melissa say "Emily stop talking or else I'll make you be in the room when I tell Mum about the camping trip and I'll even tell her about you suggesting I tent with you," I heard Emily gasp and turn a little pale.

Emily said "See Spencer that's what I was meaning, you don't do that and that makes you less scary than your Mum or Sister."

Spencer replied with "Oh, I finally get what you were saying and thanks," Spencer smiled at Emily who smiled back.

Emily turned to face Melissa and said "You are just cruel for even thinking about doing that," even though they were serious word it was said it humourist tone.

Melissa replied with "Well don't make me do it."

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

Turning around to face Melissa who was wearing a smiled and I say to her "You are just cruel for even thinking about doing that," my voice was full of humour and not even a hint of being mean towards Melissa.

Melissa replied with "Well don't make me do it," her eyebrow did this flick thing and it was done to prove her point.

I asked "Wait with Eric coming that means you two will be tenting together, doesn't?"

Melissa answered with "Yeah, we will be and it was sweet of you to offer for me to tent with you."

I shrug and say "Can't have you tenting by yourself now can we?"

Eric answered with "No we can't," he hugged me before going to wrap his arms behind Melissa.

Looking at Hanna and Aria, I asked "Do you two want to tent by yourselves? I'd completely understand and I am fine with tenting by myself."

Hanna looked across at Aria, who replied with "No, I'm completely fine with you staying in our tent."

Hanna smiled at Aria and said "As long as it was okay with Aria, I had no problem with it," I smiled at the pair before running over to hug Aria and this including picking her up in the air to twirl her around.

"Thanks," I say before placing her back down on the ground.

Aria giggled and replied with "It's fine," I nodded my head and made my way back to Hanna. I went to hug Hanna, pick her off the ground and twirl her around as well until I felt my phone starting to ring in my pocket; which I had put back in before coming downstairs. Digging it out of my pocket to have look and see it has 'Kevin You're Little Brother' written on top of the screen.

I say while looking at Hanna "Sorry, I have to answer this," Hanna shakes her head telling me it's fine to answer.

I answer with "Hey Kevin," this let's Melissa, Eric and Hanna know whose calling.

I hear Kevin say "E-Emily, I n-need yo-you," there's this cry in his voice and it makes my stomach churn inside.

I asked "What's wrong? Where are you?"

Kevin replied with "Th-they as-k h-how l-lu-nch w-went and I t-told th-hem tha-at y-you l-left. Th-hey th-then s-said all the-ese n-nas-ty th-ings ab-bout y-you and I st-stood up fo-r y-you, t-they sai-d y-you wo-ould on-nly ev-ver end up ca-caus-sing me p-pai-n and h-heart-tach-e in th-e end."

Turning away from Hanna, Melissa and Eric, I say into the phone "I seriously might end up killing them."

Kevin replied with "L-let me fi-finish p-plea-se."

"You are right, sorry please continue," I say even though I know something's happen because I can feel it.

Kevin said "D-dad he k-kind of lo-ost it."

I asked "Lost it, how? How did he lose it Kevin?"

I heard Kevin take a deep breath before replying with "H-he, we-well h-he so-ort of t-t-ook it o-out on me."

"What?" I asked, I was shocked, furious and so many other emotions.

"Th-they've k-k-kicked me ou-t b-beca-ause I f-fou-ght b-back, I w-went to a m-mates h-house an-d th-their pa-parents t-ook me to the ho-ospital."

Taking a deep breath, I asked "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm a-at the h-hop-ital b-but I'm ab-bout to g-get my dis-scharge p-apers."

"Okay where you going to stay tonight?"

"M-my ma-mates pa-rents h-have of-ffered me th-heir co-uch unt-il I fig-gure th-thing o-ut."

I replied with "That's sweet of them but you can come stay at my house," I looked at Eric who nodded his head knowing exactly why I was looking at him.

Kevin responded with "B-but y-you do-don't even k-know me."

I say "That doesn't matter, you are my little brother and to me that means something. You know like stitch said Ohana mean family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. I don't care that I've only known about you for 24 hours, you are my family and I want you to become a part of my family, as well as meet the family I've got," hearing a sound come from Melissa I looked across at her to see she was holding back tears and I smiled at her.

Kevin replied with "B-but you w-were al-one w-when you bu-uilt that fa-mily."

Saying with so much pride in my voice "No back then I thought I had a family but I didn't know what the word truly met until I left that house and my true family were there to pick up the pieces when they all shattered. Even today they are still her picking up the piece when my world shatters and I'll spend centuries trying to think of a way to ever repay them. Now the point I am making other than making two, sorry three of my family members cry is that I want you in this family, I want you in my family and in my life."

Kevin answered with "M-make t-that f-four fam-ily mem-bers," I smiled with complete joy of my face.

I asked "Do you mean it?"

Kevin said "Y-yeah I do," I couldn't help but start jumping up and down in excitement and do a few fist pumps in the air.

Kevin then asked "W-where are y-you?"

I replied with "At a friend's house, why?"

Kevin said "I k-kind of n-need t-the ad-dress to g-give my m-mates pa-rents to dr-rop me off."

I replied with "I can just come pick you up?"

Kevin said "It's o-o-okay, th-they are al-rea-dy dr-iving me I j-just need the ad-dress," I quickly told him Melissa address and he was running low on battery so we decided to hang up for now. I did tell him my car was out front so he would know that his got the right house and then we hung up from talking to each other.

Hanna asked "So Kevin's coming here?"

I answered with "Yeah, I hope that's okay?" I looked back at Melissa.

Melissa said "It's fine but you might want to threw a shirt on, both of you," she looked at both Eric and I.

"Right," I say while dashing up the stairs I was just really excited to see my brother again.

* * *

When Eric and I had come back downstairs ten minutes later, it would have been sooner but Eric insisted we talk and I ask if he could arrange for Noel, Sean and his parents to be home and I could tell them everything. Walking downstairs, I see everyone has taken a seat in the living room and I move to sit on the arm of the couch where Hanna is seating.

I asked "You're okay with meeting him right?"

Hanna replied with "Of course, I just hope he likes me."

I said "He'll like you, I mean who doesn't," I smiled down at Hanna before joining our lips together to calm her nervous down and maybe mine as well. Pecking Hanna's lips as the kiss end, I pulled back to look around the room to see everyone was just sort of sitting there.

I say "Aria, I am going to tell Sean and Noel so you don't have to worry about hiding anything. I know it's hard to keep secrets from the ones you care about especially if they happen to be your boyfriend," I smiled at both Melissa and Eric's faces I wish I could've snapped a picture of them.

Melissa asked "When did that happen?"

Eric said "Sean, who would've known."

I smiled at Eric and replied with "Definitely not me."

Aria asked "How did you know? And to answer your question Melissa yesterday he asked me to be his girlfriend and I really couldn't turn him down."

I responded with "Who do you think got in his ear in the first place? Who do you think hinted around him asking you out practically for an entire month or that's what it felt like?"

Aria said "You got him to ask me out."

I replied with "It was his idea, I just told him to do it soon before a loser guys at our school started to notice how beautiful, amazing and caring you are that he didn't get a shot."

Aria said "Thank-you Emily," I shrugged my shoulders seeing it as no big deal; I just helped a mate out.

Spencer then asked "So you have a brother Emily?"

I replied with "Yeah, I found out yesterday."

Alison asked "You didn't know he existed?"

I answered with "Nope, aren't my parents just the sweetest people on this planet," I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to keep my anger towards them at bay. It had been a long, quiet fifteen minutes of us all sitting in the living room no one said a word and it felt really awkward; it was then broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Looking at Melissa first and then Spencer, I wanted their permission to answer the door since it was for me and when they both nodded; I calmly stood up from my sit to make my way to the door. I thought I was ready for what I was about to see behind the door but nothing could prepare me for what I am see. Their standing in front of me was my little brother with a cut lip, his nose in his splint and both of his eyes were going to be black by the morning.

I asked after taking a deep breath "Please tell that's all the damage he did," when Kevin shook his head it took everything in me to not went sprint and do the exact same thing to our Dad but Kevin's face stopped me.

Shaking my head, I say "We'll talk about this later but please come in," I brought the door back as I stepped backwards. Kevin nodded his head to me and stepped into the house, where he saw a house full of people he might've seen at school but definitely two he hasn't seen before.

Shutting the front I door, I turn around and say "Formal introductions everyone this is my little brother Kevin," I pointed at Kevin and everyone looked at him before back at me again.

I continued with "Kevin this is Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hasting, Aria Montgomery, Eric Kahn and Melissa Hastings," I point everyone out and there was a reason why I left Hanna out of those introduction.

Kevin nodded his head and replied with "I-It's n-nice to me-meet y-you all b-but E-Emily y-you le-left one pe-rson."

With the biggest smile on my face I say "The most important person, who needs her own introduction," I smiled across at Hanna and she smiled back at me as a light blush creeped upon her cheeks. I hold a hand out to Kevin for him to take and he does with no hesitation and I started leading him over to stand in front of Hanna.

I say "I have a lot important and special people in my life, Kevin I'd like you to meet my fabulous, incredibly beautiful and amazing girlfriend Hanna. Han I'd like for you to meet my little brother Kevin, who I can't wait to get to know and spend time with."

Hanna replied with "Hi Kevin, it's nice to formally meet you," Hanna held her hand out to shake Kevin's hand.

Kevin shook her hand and said "Hi," I smiled at the pair as they shook each other's hand.

I say "I'm sorry I couldn't make lunch," I did feel bad for not sticking to my plan about lunch with Kevin and I hope he understood.

Kevin turned back to me and said "I-it's o-okay, I ha-ad an ass-signment due a-anyway," I nodded my head, not really believing that it was okay.

I asked "Do you want something to drink or eat?" Kevin shook his head just as the front door opened with Mrs Hastings coming inside carrying four shopping bags.

Eric said "Let me help you with them," Eric moved across the room to Mrs Hastings and took all the bags from her hand; he was already in the kitchen by the time Mrs Hastings realised what he had done.

Mrs Hastings said "Oh thank-you Eric, it's very sweet of you." I looked straight at Melissa who had this massive smirk on her face, I knew why and it was hard not to smile myself.

Mrs Hastings spoke again "Girls, it's lovely to see you but I'm guessing you're here to do homework and not just sit around doing nothing," I saw she looked at me and it sort of hurt a little but I'd get over it.

Spencer replied with "They are here to catch up Mum but we'll head upstairs, right girls?" I watched Spencer headed upstairs with Aria and Alison following behind her.

Looking at Hanna, I say "Go be with your friends."

Hanna replied with "I'd rather be with you."

With a big smile on my face, I said "I'd rather that too but I have to go and sort stuff out at home."

"I could come with you," Hanna suggested and I really wanted her too but it was something I had to do without her and I really hope I wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"I'd love that Hanna, I really would but it's just something I have to do without you."

"I understand," Hanna slowly nodded her head.

I asked "Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night? It's taco night."

"Tacos, I am so there," I smiled at her.

"Are we okay?" I asked completely nervous about stuffing things up.

Hanna took her time to think before replying with "We are more than okay; we are great, amazing even."

I nod my head and say "I'll call you tonight."

"Sounds good Emily," Hanna smiled up at me before leaning forward and kissing me. We kissed for what felt like eternity but was probably only a couple of seconds, Hanna smiled at me as she walked away and head upstairs; I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her until she was out of sight.

Eric asked "Em, do you want me to come with you?"

Looking at Kevin and then at Eric, I responded with "Yeah, if you don't mind unless you want to stay here."

Eric looked at Melissa and asked "You don't mind me leaving?"

Melissa replied with "It's fine, go and save Emily," I smiled at Melissa words but I could hear something in her voice that made me question somethings.

Eric smiled and said "You are the best girlfriend in the world," I watched as Eric leant down and kissed Melissa and I could see passion and love in that kiss.

After five minutes, I walked over to the couple and said "Come on lover boy, let's go introduce the family to my brother."

Eric replied with "Our brother you mean."

In complete shock, I say "You mean that don't you."

Eric answered with "Of course I do, your part of our family and anyone who is your family is included; expect your parents of course." I smiled at Eric, looking over my shoulder I saw Kevin and before I realised what I was doing, I kissed Eric but on the cheek.

I say "You are the best brother in the world," I wrap my arms around his neck for a hug and squeeze him tight.

Eric breaths out "Em. Can't. Breath."

At the same time, I heard Melissa say "And what am I?" Quickly letting Eric go so he could breathe once again, I then took a step over to Melissa and wrap her up into the same breathless hug.

I say "You are the best sister anyone could ask for and the best friend I could ever have," pulling back from hugging her I leant forward and pecked her on the side of her lips.

Melissa then said "You dork," she pushes my head backwards.

Melissa looked at Kevin and said "I hope you're not as big of a dork as this one, I don't think I could handle it. You are welcome to this little family, any person who Emily loves is welcome to join and it is awesome that Emily has a sibling." Melissa stepped around me and I watched as she gave Kevin a hug and he looked completely shock.

Kevin replied with "T-thank-y-you M-Melissa."

Melissa said "It's okay and if my name is too hard for you to say, you can shorten it."

Kevin smiled and said "O-okay Mel."

Melissa turned to look at me and say "I finally have a nickname, yes," Melissa fist thumped the air in excitement.

I replied with "I have given you a lot of nicknames over the years, not my fault you didn't like them."

Melissa responded back "With good reason too," I smiled at Melissa and at how great she is.

I say "We better head home."

Eric replied with "Yeah, Mum and Dad should both be home by now and Sean should also be there as well."

I said "Okay, thanks for today Melissa."

Melissa replied with "Hey anytime, you know that." Melissa walked back over to me, she brought me into a hug and I couldn't help but take a deep breath of her scent; it was a unique scent and goes great with the person.

Pulling back to look up at Melissa, I say "I Love you Melissa," so I can say it to Melissa but with Hanna I turn into a goober; that be right.

"I love you too Emily," Melissa had this big smile that I couldn't help but smile as well.

Melissa added on "Everything is going to be okay," I nodded my head and I really believed that everything was going to be okay, eventually. Melissa moved over to Eric to say goodbye while I moved over to Kevin and wait for the two to finish up. When they were finished we head out to the car and handed my keys to Eric for him to drive since I wasn't really in the headspace to drive at the minute.

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V

After waving Eric, Emily and Kevin off I headed back inside the house to where I found Mum standing there with this look of judgement almost.

I ask "What is it Mum?"

Mum looked up at me from her thoughts and replied with "I thought Emily was an only child."

I respond with "So did I, so did Emily and now it just shows how messed up her parents truly are. To keep siblings a part is just cruel, I may not tell her this but I love Spence and I would do anything for her."

Mum said "It's just not like Wanye or Pam to do that sort of thing."

I replied with "Mum stop putting them on a petal stall, take off the rainbow coloured glasses and see those people for who they are. They are people who kick their own child out for being gay and still do this day are ashamed of having a gay daughter. They are people who send their child away because they couldn't deal with him crying. They are people who blame their own child for their own actions and he, Wanye is the person who gave Kevin those bruises which end with him in the hospital with no home. They've kicked Kevin out because he defended Emily to them; he got beaten up badly for wanting to know his own sister; who they've kept away from each other in the first place. Stop giving them the parent of the year award because they don't deserve to be called parents, I love you and Dad but if you want to praise parents than praise Mr and Mrs Ackard or Mr and Mrs Kahn. Even though Mr Ackard is a reverend he put his own beliefs aside for Emily to move in with them the minute they found out she was homeless and then they didn't take it personally when Emily decided to move out because she couldn't do the church thing. Mr and Mrs Kahn already had two kids but they still let Emily move on and Emily's happy there, I know she still misses her parents and she would never tell me but I see it in her eyes. Mr and Mrs Kahn are probably about to let Kevin move in as well, even though they don't have the room; they are still going to do it because they love Emily as their own." I nodded my head and put my hands on my hips, it wasn't easy telling my Mum that she was wrong but she needed to stop putting them up there on a petal stall for being great parents; especially when they aren't.

Mum took in what I had said and thought about it, she replied with "I had no idea Emily had been through so much or," her voice was filled with shock.

I said "No you didn't and while you were being mean and horrible to my best friend, she was well she was considering killing herself. Emily isn't a bad influence Mum she's never has been, it was probably me most the time but I was trying to give Emily's life purpose again." I remember the day Emily came over crying, it was in the middle of a school day and I was still back in high school but had the day off sick. I remember Emily crying on my shoulder for hours on end, this was probably two maybe three months after she was kicked out. Emily was this broken person and while crying on my shoulder she told me her deepest most darkest thoughts, thoughts that honestly scared me but I knew I needed to be there for her and help out in any way I could. I had never told anyone about that and I don't think Emily had either, if she had then it was Eric but I don't think he knew.

I say "While you were telling me to stop hanging out with Emily, every single day Emily was at home or in her car crying because she thought, she thought that being gay was disgusting and that her parents did the right thing in kicking her out. I've never seen a person so broken as Emily, I could never turn my back on Emily not when you see Emily the way I see her."

Taking a deep breath, Mum then asked "Wait, that car accident; what really happened?" I knew she was going to ask, I knew someone would one day and I guess today was that day.

I replied with "It was an accident of sorts, Emily was out driving completely out of it because of the alcohol and when she came to that corner. Emily did slow down the police concluded that but Emily was to drunk and speeding to know how to stop, that's when car met telephone pole. Emily told me when she woke up with the neck brace on all she could see was white, she actually thought she died which she had for three minutes but she was happy about it." I was trying so hard not to cry at the memory of Emily telling me all this, getting the phone call from Eric at 3am telling me Emily had been in accident; I actually thought my heart had stopped working in that moment.

I spoke once again "It's taken years for me to finally see Emily happy and it's only recently that I've seen true smiles, true laughs. It's not me, it's not Eric or Sean and Noel, there is only one person who makes Emily this happy and it's Hanna. Hanna has put the life back into Emily and everyone who knew Emily before meeting Hanna knows it. Hanna will probably never know how grateful we all are for her bringing Emily back to us, making Emily happy again and letting Emily love her."

After five minutes of silence Mum said "I'm sorry for anything I've said to Emily, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

I nodded my head and replied with "Emily is the only person I let break my heart Mum, not in the romantic way you're thinking. Emily has broken my heart so many times because it breaks my heart to see this amazing person, with a beautiful soul having to go through everything she's been through. When I say I love Emily, I truly mean it but not romantically. Emily is my best friend, I need her to know I love her because what if it's the last time she'll hear me say it. As Emily's best friend and sister I can't let her go on thinking she's not loved or that I don't love her because I do love her," thinking Emily brought something for me to think about and I realised something that was broken and need to fixed.

I started heading upstairs, when Mum asked "Where are you going?"

I replied with "To tell my blood sister I love her and a lot of other things I've never said to her before," I gave Mum a small smile before continuing up the stairs to see my sister, if I can tell Emily all the things I do then why have I never said it to Spencer.

* * *

Hanna's P.O.V

I really wanted to go with Emily when she introduces the others to Kevin, her bother but I understood it was something she needed to do without me. It hurt a little but Emily made it up by offering to take me around tomorrow for dinner and ringing me tonight, I was okay with that and happy for Emily but Alison was different story. When we had gotten up to Spencer's room she start her ramble of how Emily was no good for me and for the first time I stood up for Emily, I told Alison to back off from something she knew nothing about. Aria had broken the tension by asking me if I knew about Emily's brother and I told them what I knew, it seemed to distract Alison from the argument and after a bit more talk Spencer put a DVD in which we were watching until a knock on the door came.

Spencer paused the movie and yell out "Come in," I sat up when I saw Melissa walk in.

I asked "Has Emily left?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah but that's not why I'm here," I actually fear in Melissa eyes. I watched as Melissa walked into the room and over to sit in front of Spencer, who was sharing the bed with Alison and that left Aria and I on the floor; it was a lot more comfortable than her chairs.

Melissa cleared her throat and said "When I was talking to Mum about Emily, I realised something and it's not sitting right with me."

Spencer asked "What's that?" We were all curious as to what Melissa was talking about and about to say.

Melissa responded with "I've never told you that you are the best little sister, any older sister could ask for. I am so very proud to call you my sister and I know great things are coming your way. We've always fought, competed and Emily said it's because we are to much alike then we both cared to admit but again Emily is right; god don't tell her that. I love you Spence, I always have and always will. We are sisters, you're my sister and I'd do anything for you that make you happy; all you'd have to do is ask." I think we were all surprised by Melissa's words and then when she hugged Spencer we were knocked into even more surprise; shock even. In all my years of knowing the Hastings I've never heard them say they love each other or any word hinting how they truly feel and for Melissa to do it now, in front of us it's almost sweet in away.

Spencer came back from her shock to hug Melissa back and say "I love you too Melissa and you might not of always been the best biggest sister but you're mine. You are my big sister and you are the best one for me to have." Spencer's wasn't as poetic as Melissa's but it's the first time they've done this and I'll give them both credit.

Melissa asked "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Spencer replied with "I don't know, why?"

Melissa said "I thought I could take my little sister out to dinner, since we have a lot of years to make up for," I had the biggest smile in the room; including Melissa and Spencer.

Spencer responded with "Yeah, we do." I could hear the happiness in Spencer's voice and it made me extremely happy for her. Spencer had always told us she hated her sister, I don't know because I don't have a sibling but I don't think you can hate them and in time you just learn to love them the way they are.

Melissa stood up from the bed and said "I'll let you get back to your movie," Melissa then left the room closing the door behind her as she left.

When the door was closed and we heard footstep walking away from the door, Spencer asked "Okay, there is no way that way really. Someone pinch?"

Spencer then yelp and said "Ali, I wasn't serious," looking up at Alison I saw smiling, almost a teasing smile at Spencer but it was gone within a matter of seconds.

Aria asked "What happened to your sister? I didn't think Hastings were allowed to show emotion, like ever?"

"I have no idea what's come over her and we don't normally," watching Spencer as she spoke I heard this new found happiness in her voice and I was happy for her. I wanted to say something inspiring about Melissa's sudden change but nothing came to mind and when something did it was too late, because the movie was back to playing.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

The drive home had been fun with Eric and I getting to know Kevin, I could see Kevin was relaxed but his stutter was still there and I wonder when it stared; and whether he'd stuck with it for his entire life or if there were things that I'd be able to do that could help him. As we pulled up out the front of the house, I saw Sean's car in the driveway, along with Noel's, Tim's and Judy's car.

Kevin asked "T-this is w-w-where you li-ve?"

I replied with "Yep, this is home," I saw Eric smile back at m.

I say "Don't take it personally if they don't believe you are my brother. They're just very protective of me and don't want anyone to hurt me."

Eric added "When Emily told us about you didn't, I didn't believe her until I saw you. You look so much like him, it's scary," I nodded my head.

Kevin replied with "I-it's ok-kay, I'll be f-fine," I smiled because it was a Fields reply.

"Let's do this," I say taking the lead of getting out of the car and as I did so I felt my phone vibrate. Standing at the front of the car, I do eenie meenie miney mo over whether to open it or not but in the end I decided to open it.

-Hanna  
Hey good luck, everything will go fine, call me later xox  
I smiled at the text messaged from my number one girl, the girl I loved really cared about and it was great to remind of it from time-to-time. Following behind Eric and Kevin as we made our way over to the house, up the three stairs and walking in through the front door; after wiping our feet of course. Walking further down the house, until the opening where we found Noel, Tim, Judy and Sean all sitting in the lounge room just watching TV, I guess they were waiting for us.

"Hey," Eric and I both say as I move to stand in front of Kevin. Noel and Sean snap their heads up at us, more surprised at seeing Eric here and relieved to see me. Getting over it pretty quickly they both stand up and move to hug us both, we do a mini-group hug; which after the few days I've had feels amazing.

I say looking at Judy and Tim "I'm sorry for not coming home last night, I just had a lot on my mind and need space to think."

Tim replied with "It's fine Emily, just call earlier next time," I nodded my head and smile at them both.

Sean asked "Who's your guess?" Judy and Tim turn around to us to see Kevin standing there awkwardly.

I replied with "I have some explaining to do," I move into the room more and take a seat on the two-seater. Tapping the spare seat while looking at Kevin he eventually gets the message and moves across to seat down next to me, I smile at him just amazed that he is my brother and that I actually have a brother. The three boys move to seat on the ground since there are no more seats left, Eric sits closest to me and I'm grateful for it.

Once everyone is comfortable, I say with a clear voice "Long story short, everyone I'd like you to meet my blood related Brother Kevin," I point towards Kevin and he waves at them all whom have all turned into shock.

Judy asked "Brother? Emily how is that possible, you've been an only child ever since we've meet you which has been practically your whole life."

"My parents, I was only two when Kevin was born and I didn't have any memory of him. After Kevin's birth my Dad had to go out to work and that left my Mum with two children, one being a newborn. Apparently Kevin wouldn't stop crying as a kid and I was a difficult two year old, Mum said she couldn't handle it all and one idea popped into her head. A problem that she thought could fix all her problems and it involved a pillow, she went to do but my Dad's brother and wife luckily came in the nick of time. Kevin ended up going to live with them, I was only two so my memory bank was still in the development process and anything I did remember well they took me to get hypnotise to forget or they just lied to me." Looking up at everyone I saw disbelief on Eric's face not being able to understand what goes through my parents head. Noel and Sean kept eyeing Kevin but concern for me was written on their face. As for Judy and Tim they had a look of concern and sadness on their faces, they must've been thinking what I have been and that's no siblings should ever be kept away from each other; under no circumstances.

Noel asked "Emily, how did you find out all this?"

I answered with "I meet Kevin at school after coach did what he did, but there was only one way I would've gotten the answers I needed for my questions and that meant returning to that house."

Sean said "You went back to that house, by yourself?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't include anyone else until I knew the truth and worked through the truth."

Sean asked "How was it going back there?" Only Eric, Melissa, Noel and Sean knew about my true emotions to that house and to the people living there, maybe I've left a few details out but they know the most of it.

I replied with "It was difficult, I'm not going to lie but it's probably something that needs to be done," Sean and Noel nodded their heads.

Judy asked "Kevin was it? If you don't mind me asking but where did you get those bruises?" Looking at Kevin he had this shy look on his face, I didn't know if it was up to talking about it and taking a chance to be a protective big sister I've always secretly always wanted to be; I answered for him.

I say "Last night I had arranged to spend lunch with Kevin but after this morning, school just wasn't the place for me to be and I had to cancel with Kevin. Our parents, just lovely people started telling him all these bad things about me and just plain horrible. Kevin stood up for me against our parents, which I know from personal experiences isn't easy, it's definitely a challenge and well this is how our Father responds." I was trying to keep my emotions a bay for Kevin's sake, I didn't want to scare him off but it was proving to be a challenge.

Kevin then spoke for the first time since being in the house "T-they k-kic-ked me o-out, wi-witho-ut a ch-hance to p-pack anyt-thing o-other th-han my sch-hool b-bag," I think it threw everyone that Kevin had a stutter but after the first moment of shock they levelled their faces and continued to listen to him. Judy and Tim turned to look at him, I guess they knew why I had brought him here and introduced him; nothing gets past them I swear.

Tim said "Emily, we don't have any room."

I replied with "He can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch or on the floor, or in my car; I don't mind."

Kevin said "I c-can't ki-ck y-you ou-t of y-our o-own room."

Noel suggested "Why doesn't Kevin sleep in Eric's old but and Eric can sleep on the couch since his not here all time?"

Eric replied with "That's a great idea."

I nodded my head and said "If the couch get uncomfortable, we could always just share the same bed; it's not like we've never done it before," I shrug and Eric smiles at me. Noel, Eric, Kevin and I all kind of looked at the parents in hope of agreeing to this arrangement.

Judy said "I guess if all parties are happy with the arrangement, then I guess we can allow it."

"Yes!" Eric, Noel, Kevin and I all shouted out at the same time.

"Thank-you," I say with Kevin repeating it quickly after me.

Noel then said "Any brother to Emily is a brother to us and you are welcome to borrow any clothing, or just anything you need."

Sean added "Yeah, I think I've got some extra t-shirts and short in my closet that no longer fit me anymore that I'll bring over next time with me."

Kevin replied "T-thank-y-you," he smiled very grateful.

Eric then suggested "Why don't I go out and get some pizza, while I'm out Kevin can get set-up in the room and the tour of the house?"

Judy replied with "Eric, you don't need to do that I have the makings for spaghetti."

Eric said "It's okay Mum, I don't mind. Anyone want to come with?"

Sean responded with "Yeah, I'll come," the pair both stood up from the floor and got ready to leave the house.

Eric asked "Kevin is there anything you allergic to?" Kevin shook his head in reply and after Noel's request of garlic bread the pair both left.

Tim said "Kevin, why don't Noel and I give you the house tour and help you set up in your new room," Noel and Tim both stood up from the place, Kevin of course agreed and left following behind them.

Judy said "I better get plates, drinks and all those other things you need," I smiled at Judy as she also stood up and left the room; like the others. Standing up from my seat I made my way out of the lounge room and down towards my bedroom. In my bedroom, I pulled the last drew to my desk out and found what I had been looking for. Sitting upon my bed as I read the title 'Emily's Childhood Book' inside the book held how much I weigh, my height, my eye colour, my hair colour with a snipped of hair stuck in and then after all those details held pictures which got add in on every single one of my birthdays.

My first birthday photo showed me eating my birthday cake, half of it was all over my face and clothing; next to me sat my Mum not happy about me ruining my lovely white dress. I guess even back then I wasn't the daughter she wasn't, I didn't want the glamour, pretty and sparkly thing instead I wanted mud, scars and injuries; which was something my Mum just didn't like.

On the next page showed me on my second birthday, I was wearing one of those paper hats but that wasn't noticeable, I had a twelve inches scar running from my forehead and down the side of my face and all the way to my chin. No one was next to me in this photo but I realise Mum was either pregnant or Kevin had been born and he was then living with his parents. Snapping the book closed not being able to deal with the thoughts of where Kevin was on my second birth, I put the book back in it's hiding spot no one knew about this book and the only person I'd ever think about showing is Hanna. Once it was secure in my desks bottom drawer I left my room and made my way into the kitchen/dining room area to help Judy with setting the table, as well as thanking her again for allowing Kevin to stay.


	15. Chapter 14

Hanna's P.O.V

Hearing the doorbell ring made me excited but incredible nervous, I hadn't spent much time with all of Emily's friends and I really wanted to make a good impression. Emily hadn't come in school yesterday but during a phone call the night before she told me that since she was going away for the weekend she wanted a chance to get to know Kevin more.

I had suggested Kevin along which she had already thought of, she told me that Kevin just wasn't ready to meet all of Emily's friends in one go or going somewhere he doesn't know; they are all quite valued reasoning's. Having gone around to the Kahn/Fields house last night had given me the chance to not only get a list of things I needed to bring but I got to have more of a chance to speak with Kevin. Emily has not kidding when she said he was incredibly shy, he must be slowly getting comfortable with everyone in the house and I'm sure after I visit a few more times he'll get to know me, and be comfortable with me as well.

I then heard my Mum shout up the stairs "Hanna! Can you come down here please?" There was something in my Mum's tone of voice, I don't know what it was but it told me that it hadn't been Emily at the door and whoever it was, was making her nervous. Stepping back from my packed bag, I made my out of the room and downstairs to see what was going on. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I see someone standing there, who I haven't seen in age and they may as well be a complete stranger to me; my father.

I asked looking at my Mum "What's he doing here?" Mum shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Dad said "I came to see you Hanna."

"Why know? It's been months, no a year," I say correcting myself and wishing Emily would arrive here soon.

Dad spoke again "Don't be like that Hanna. I came to see you because you are my daughter and I thought you would want to accompany me to the fashion show outside of town," he held up two tickets and from what I could tell they were tickets to Men's fashion week which is in New York.

I asked "What Isabel and Kate busy?"

Dad replied with "No, they aren't even in town," I sigh to myself realising he doesn't understand what the word busy actually means.

I say "Sorry, I'm busy too," starting to pray for Emily's quick arrival.

"Doing what? Surely you'd much rather to go to a fashion show, with cute boys in designer clothes," I heard a snicker come out of Mum but she quickly hid it.

I replied with "No, I'm quite happy with the plans I've got now."

"And what may they be?" He asked I could sense is temper rising, I guess he thought I really wanted to go see this.

I replied with "I'm going camping with friends," I knew it was coming and wasn't surprised when I heard him start to laugh.

"You, Hanna Marin going camping? Yeah right, you just don't want to spend time with me and are trying to lie to me; which you are failing at."

Mum then stepped in to say "No Tom, Hanna is really going camping she was upstairs packing her bags before you came."

My Dad then asked "Okay, let's say I believe you, who are you going camping with?" Thinking about my response very carefully and I decided now was the perfect time to drop this massive bomb on my Dad.

Taking a deep breath before replying with "I'm going camping with my girlfriend and some of her friends, who are fast becoming my friend as well," I see a proud look on my Mums face while my Dad he is not happy about this news.

"You are dyke? My own daughter, my own flesh and blood is a dyke; no way." He starts shaking his head as all this hatefulness spews out of him, I imagine this is how Emily must've felt all those years back when she came out to her parents.

My Dad looked at Mum and said "You put her up this as a way to get back at me but you can't blame her being screwed up on me, she's been with you the whole time and it's your fault." As he spoke his threatening words we kept stepping closer towards and Mum moved to stand in front of me, it was a very Mummy bear stance.

Mum shouted back "Hanna is not screwed up or messed up, she is a beautiful human being who has found love with a woman who truly cares for my daughter; more than her father has ever done!"

Dad shouted "You've done a great job Ashley in really messing a kid up, in what world is it ever okay for the same-sex to be together never; it's never okay. How can you let this happen? Why isn't she at some camp that straightens her out? You know what I'll find somewhere, don't worry Hanna you don't know any better, I'll get you straighten out."

"Back off Dad!" I shout at him from behind Mum, she's now holding my hand so I don't attack him and neither does she.

Dad replied with "Hanna, I'm only helping you."

I said "You are the sick one Dad if you think for a minute I am going with you, you are dreaming!" I watched as Dad stepped forward to hit me or Mum, I wasn't sure but he was still stepping forward to do so but wasn't able to achieve it. Pulling my head from out of my Mum's shoulder I look to find Emily standing there in front of my Mum and I in a protective stance, I can almost hear her growling at my Dad to back off. Slowly moving my eyes to look at my Dad he was holding his eye, Emily had hit my Dad and I became more in love with Emily in this very moment.

"You bitch!" Dad shouts before punching Emily in the face. Moving around my Mum I am able to get Emily's side to see if she is okay, there is something in Emily's eye that I've not seen yet and before I could stop her she went charging at my Dad. I watched as Emily tackled Dad to the ground, sitting on top of him she started to punch him over and over again.

"Emily! Stop!" I shout noticing the blood that's smothering Dad's face. Emily does pull back and stands up, she walks backwards and stands in front of me and Mum protectively.

As Dad slowly stand back up, his face is completely rearrange and Mum shouts "Get out Tom! And don't you ever come back."

Dad said back "Not without my daughter," he moves towards me but Emily moves her stance directly in front of me and glare at him.

Dad shouted out Emily "Step aside you Dyke!" I flinched at the word but Emily stayed completely still.

Emily replies calmly with "It's time for you to live now," Emily furiously points towards the door. He couldn't just leave no, he pounced at Emily and I saw Emily allowed him to punch her twice.

Emily said becoming even stronger "Dumb move, dumb move," Emily stepped forward. As my Dad went to punch Emily, she was able to grab hold of his hand and turn his hand completely around with his arm onto his back. Dad groaned out in pain, it got louder when Emily did something to cause him more pain and then started to push him outside.

Watching from my spot I saw Emily chuck my Dad out of the house, we heard him shout "This isn't over!" Emily then slammed the door shut. I went to move over to Emily but Mum grabbed my hand and shook her head, watching Emily I saw she was calming herself down and now wasn't the time to sneak up to help her.

Emily then turned around and said towards my Mum "You should pack a bag."

Mum asked "What are you talking about Emily?"

Emily replied with "You shouldn't be here alone over the weekend, don't worry about paying I can handle it."

Mum said "Emily that's not needed, I'll be fine here."

"Mum," I say worrying about Dad coming here late at night and attacking my Mum. Mum looked at me, she saw my sacredness and sighed to herself.

"Okay, Emily but I can pay for my own room."

An instant smile came upon Emily's face, she took some envelope out of her pocket and said "I can give you this now," Emily handed the envelope to my Mum. Moving to stand behind Mum, I watch as she slowly open it up and inside was a voucher for spa retreat, as well as a hotel suite and meals paid for."

Mum asked "Emily, you already had this planned?"

Emily replied with "Yeah, I was meant to give it to last week but then when the camp trip was talked about I was able to arrange it for this week. Don't worry about work either, I've arrange for you to have this weekend off and Monday as well so take your time getting back and I'll look after your daughter; I promise." I smiled at the adorableness that is Emily, my girlfriend and just truly how amazing is she.

Mum said "You are a god Emily Fields."

Emily replied with "I prefer the term goddess and why should all the kids have fun," Mum smiled at Emily who smiled back at her.

Mum asked "Would it be wrong to give you a hug?"

"Never, I love hugs," Emily said while opening her arms widely; almost as wide as her smile. Mum walked over to hug Emily but she suddenly stopped; confusing both Emily and I. Until Mum grabbed a hold of Emily's right hand which had dried blood, her hand was also pretty swollen and puffy looking. Mum picked up Emily left hand, it only had dried blood on it and that told me Emily used her right hand to attack and left to defend herself.

Emily spoke "Sorry, I'll got clean it up."

Mum said "No, it's okay," she then wrapped herself into Emily's arms. I watch as Emily wrapped her arms around my Mum but didn't place her hands on my Mum, in fear that the blood wasn't dry I guessed.

Mum said in Emily's arms "I'm sorry my ex said all those things and punched you. Thank-you for protecting Hanna and I from him, I honestly don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of shown up and for also getting him out of the house." After Mum finished speaking words that I knew were affecting Emily because I watch as Emily placed her hand onto Mum's back and rested her head down onto of Mum's.

Five minutes Mum stepped back and said "Hanna, come here," she ushered me over to them both.

Mum had me stand next to Emily, she had a hand on either one of our shoulders and said "Neither one of you are messed up, or screwed up. I'm sorry he took this so badly but don't for a minute believe a word that comes from his mouth, he doesn't know what his talking about."

"Okay Mum," I replied with and Emily nodded her head.

Emily suggested "Why don't you two go finish packing and I'll go wash my hands?"

I asked "Do you need help?"

"No Hanna, I'll be fine. It's not my first time washing blood off of my body or hands," Emily said while in thought.

"Don't want to know," I replied with and cover my ears as I make my way upstairs to finish packing a few of my things that I hadn't put into the bag. Everything with picnic had been organised, Sean and Noel had told everyone what was going on and they were all willing to help me out. Jenna and CeCe had taken care of the shopping which meant they could get me everything I would need, Noel and Sean were handling the equipment which meant Emily wouldn't notice extra stuff in the truck. Besides what happened just now, the next two days were going to be epic and I couldn't wait for it to all begin.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

After Hanna disappeared upstairs, Ashley smile at me and squeezed my shoulder before telling me to help myself to anything in the house and she went upstairs to pack. Looking over my shoulder at the door I had come charging through earlier, hearing someone shouting at Hanna and Ashley wasn't okay with me and now that I knew who it was; it definitely wasn't okay with me. Not wanting to go upstairs for the bathroom I walked through the lounge room and into the kitchen, over to the sink. As the tap run over my hands, comfortable water temperature my mind went back to the events earlier.

I hadn't meant to get so physical with Hanna's Dad, I don't know what happened and I let my brain slowly processed what happened. Arriving at the Marin house, I heard a voice shouting but I didn't know who it was; since I'd never heard the voice before. Dashing from the car and inside the house, I saw a sight I didn't like and that was some man towering over Ashley and Hanna; though seeing Ashley in the mother bear stance did make my heart warm. Getting in front of the two girls and only hitting him as a warning attack in the hopes of him backing away, which didn't happen he punched me back and then I just lost it. If it wasn't for Hanna yelling out for me to stop I don't know what would've actually happened and that thought alone scared me.

"Emily," I heard someone call and looking over my shoulder I saw Ashley standing there.

I replied with "Yes Ashley."

"I think your hands are clean," turning to look I see my hand are free of blood and are starting to turn red from the heat. Ashley moves to stand next to me; she turns the taps off and pulls a tea towel out from like nowhere. Taking my hands from the sink she starts to dry them for me, I stare down at my hand now realising how messed up they looked.

Ashley said "Your right hand should probably be bandage."

I asked "Is it really that bad?"

"No but if you don't protect it from being even more swollen then it will be," Ashley lets go of my hands and walks a short distance away. When Ashley turns back towards me to start walking over to me, she is holding a white bandage and medical tape. Carefully Ashley wraps the bandage around my hand again I just stare at the ground in complete silence, I've never bandage my hand after fighting which must be why it takes ages for them to heal.

"Thank-you for the spa retreat Emily," Ashley said breaking the tension.

I replied with "You're welcome," the silence comes back but it's not as awarked as it was or could be. Ashley stuck some medical tape at the end of the bandage and told me to take it with just in case it comes undone, putting it into my shorts pocket and examining Ashley's work.

Ashley then asked "Where did you learn to fight like that Emily?"

I replied with "My childhood was filled with me wrestling with the boys, but when I was twelve I think my Dad started to teach we how to defend myself. People tend to forget my Dad is military and travels a lot, he taught me so if something happen I'd be able to protect myself and my Mum."

Starting to laugh hysterically, Ashley asked "What's so funny?"

I replied with "Not so funny, as ironic. My Dad told me while teaching that fighting was never the answer and that words would be the only way to solve my problems, but yet he can somehow justify hitting my brother and kicking us both out of their house," I shake my head at the thought.

"Don't think about your parents now Emily, just go camping and enjoy the weekend before dealing with life."

"Okay," I said but we both knew that I wasn't going to be able to do that. Hearing the sound of something hitting step, again and again, shaking these thoughts away and moving back towards the stairs. Finding Hanna walking backwards down the staircase as she dragged her suitcase down with her, I went to help her but my right hand wasn't strong enough to do so. Realising now there wasn't much I would be able to do with my dominant hand like this I wouldn't be able to drive that well or far. I was grateful I had arranged Sean to pick Aria and Melissa up because I don't think I'd be able to get them, I didn't really want to tell the others want happened just yet because I knew it would spoil to weekend; which I didn't want. Ashley had come in and was able to help Hanna carry her bag down the stairs, not wanting to lose rhythm I followed behind them out to the car and popped the boot for them. Walking around to my side of the car, I saw something scratched into the car 'You'll get what's coming' and I sighed because I knew who it was.

Hanna asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied with but after putting her bag in the boot with mine she came around to see what had upset me.

"Mum," Hanna said which caused Ashley to walk around to us as well.

Ashley said "Oh Emily, I'm sorry about your car."

I replied with "It's fine, I know someone who can get rid of it but it'll have to wait till Tuesday," Hanna nodded her head knowing who I was meaning/talking about. After a bit more talking Ashley head inside to grab her own bag, as well as to lock the house up and once that finished we said a few more words before a goodbye. Hanna and I watched Ashley get into her car and drive off towards the spa retreat, we soon got into my car and in silence we drove back toward my house.

* * *

Arriving at the house I had pull alongside the house since Toby's truck was already in the driveway getting packed up, Sean's and Garret's car were all parked in the driveway or in front of the driveway; leaving me with side of the road behind Sean's car. Hopping out of the car, I go around to Hanna's side of the car and open the door for her.

After helping her out, I say "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, believe me I scared myself. I just didn't like seeing him standing there towering over you and your Mum; it just didn't sit right with me. I'm sorry for not talking over, I know you are just worried about me but sometimes the way I deal is not talking for a few days. I want this weekend to be perfect, especially because it's the last time I get to see Toby for a few months."

I replied with "You don't have to explain Emily; I understand you have this way of dealing and I'm glad you stuck up for me and Mum." Smiling at Hanna as she smiled back up at me, I leant down and pecked Hanna's lips with mine.

We went to continue kissing until we heard a voice shout "Knock it off you two and come help!" it was Sean.

Smiling at Hanna, I asked "Shall we?" I hold up the hand that's not bandage.

"We shall," Hanna placed her hand in mine and we started walking back up to the house. Watching Sean as he watched us, he smiled at us before looking down at my other hand and his face changed instantly.

Sean asked "What happened? Because when you left neither one of your hands was bandage?"

I replied with "Nothing, I can't handle," I lead Hanna inside with Sean hot on our tail. Walking down the house, we found Noel and Eric in the lounge room counting all the tents, chairs and tables. Toby and Garret were sitting down on the couch watching the brothers trying to count and being quite amused.

"Hey guys," I say while moving to hug both Toby and Garret from behind.

Eric asked "What happened to your hands?"

"That's what I asked but all she said was she could handle it," Sean replied with.

I asked trying to divert the attention away from my hand onto something else "Where's the girls?"

Noel replied with "In the kitchen with Mum and Kevin doing the food stuff."

Nodding my head, I looked at Hanna and asked "Do you want to come into the kitchen or stay with the boys?"

Hanna replied with "I'll stay here. Are you going to tell the girls?"

I said "I guess I should, can you tell these guys?" I hadn't really wanted to but I guess it was best to tell them all hear instead of while camping.

"Sure thing," Hanna replied with while pecking my lips. Smiling at her gratefully before moving in towards the kitchen, in the kitchen I said hello to the girl before trying to steal a carrot stick but my hand was slapped by Jenna and then grabbed by Melissa.

Melissa asked "What happen to your hand?" she was looking at the non-bandage one but then saw the other one bandage and pick it up.

I replied with "My fist just run into somebody's face no big deal," I shrug and take my hand back from Melissa.

CeCe said "Your hand is bandage up that is definitely a big deal."

I replied with "My hand was swollen so Ashely bandage up saying that it will cause this damage, though Eric's going to have to drive the car.

Aria asked "Who did you hit?"

Looking at Aria, I replied with "Hanna's Dad, believe me he deserved it." Aria's eyes widen in shock since she knew who I was talking about, Aria stood up from her stool and moved around the kitchen bench to hug me; which shocked me.

"Thanks, but why are you hugging me?" I asked completely confused.

Aria said "You are kidding me right, we've all wanted to punch Hanna's Dad for years but scared of him."

I replied with "He is just a bully that hates that Hanna is gay, or should I use the word dyke it's what he used?"

Jenna asked "He called Hanna and you dykes?"

I replied with "Yeah, how originally right?"

Aria said "I'm going to go make sure Hanna's alright," nodding my head I watched as she left the room.

Kevin asked "W-what hap-pened?"

"Nothing major, I just arrived at Hanna's place to hear yelling and we I got inside I saw a man towering over Hanna and Ashley. I punched him once as a warning for him to back off and he didn't," I shrugged at the end before moving to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What do you mean he didn't back off?" Melissa asked.

Taking a quick sip of water before replying with, "Hanna's Dad punched me back and I lost it at him. Hanna got me off of him before it went much further but it was enough for him to bleed."

CeCe asked "What happened after that?"

"Ashley tried kicking him out but he wasn't leaving without Hanna, I was already standing in front of Hanna protectively and he punched me twice in the face again. I was able to get him out of the house using some force," I said and allowed them to all take in my words.

"Emily," I heard a voice say and looking up I found Eric standing there.

I replied with "It was nothing," I take the car keys out of my pocket and throw them to him.

Eric asked "What are these?"

I replied with "They're car keys, I can't drive my hand is too messed up," sliding passed him I walk out of the kitchen. Stopping for a minute in the lounge room I see everyone's eyes filled with concern looking at me, shaking my head I continue to walk away and down into my room. Shutting my bedroom door, I walk over to my bed and sit down on top of the covers and just begin to think.

Hearing a knock on the door, I shout "Who is it?"

"It's Melissa," I groan out loud but shout for her to come in. Melissa slips inside my bedroom and walks over to sit next to me on the bed.

"I was expecting Eric," I say genuinely thinking it was going to be him to come to find me.

Melissa said "He was going to but I bet him to it."

"It scared me, losing it like that. He just hit me once and I snapped, I just tackled him to the ground and went at him. If it wasn't for Hanna shouting at me to get off of him, I have no idea what the outcome would've been. I'm scared Melissa, my emotions they're getting out of control and I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone I really care about. What if I hit Hanna, or Kevin, Eric, you or even the boys?"

"Hey you've had a pretty intense week, losing your spot on the team, no longer being captain of the basketball team and finding out you have a brother. It's been intense, and I honestly don't know how you've kept going and not lost your temper. Sure you through a chair through your coaches window but other than that you've been pretty calm.

"Ex-coach," I replied with.

"What do you mean Emily?"

"I'm not going back to playing basketball; I just don't enjoy playing anymore not like the other boys. Being with Hanna made me realise I don't want to play basketball professional, maybe as fun but playing ball isn't what I want to do and Hanna helped me realise that."

Melissa asked "What do you want to do then?"

I replied with "Spend some time with Hanna and Kevin, maybe even get a job."

"A job, really where are you thinking?"

"I don't know but it's just a possibility, I'll need something to do now that I'm not on the basketball team. Sure spending time with Hanna and Kevin will be great but they have their own live, own friends and I don't want to be sitting around the house doing nothing."

Melissa smiled and said "That's great Emily, you do whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks," I replied with.

Melissa said "Of course Emily. When we get back from this camping trip we'll discuss your emotions, just to check in with them again since we haven't done that for a while.

I nodded and replied with "Okay, thanks Melissa," I place my head on Melissa's shoulder and she wraps her arms around me.

"Don't worry about it Emily, you know if it was someone else you would do the exact same thing," I smiled and nodded my head. We sat in my bedroom for ten minutes in complete silence but then it was broken by the sound of a knock on the door and Eric's big head poking in through the door.

Kevin said "Everything is pack up and we are ready to go when you guys are."

I smiled and replied with "Okay," standing up from the bed as Eric closed the door and left.

Melissa asked "There's nothing else you want to bring?"

"No, I think I've everything I could possible need."

"That's good," Melissa said while standing up from the bed and together we walked out of my bedroom. Walking out of the room we followed the loud voices down the hallway and into the lounge room opening were everyone was sitting/standing just talking or making someone laugh. Noticing Kevin wasn't in the room, I smiled at everyone before walking backwards to go find Kevin and I had feeling he was in his room. Getting to room I see the door open and inside is Kevin reading a book, knocking on the door and he looks up to see me there.

"H-hey," he said.

I replied with "Hi," I walk into the room and take a seat on the bed.

I asked "Are you sure you don't want to come? We have an extra tent and one seat left."

"N-no it's o-kay, I hav-e sc-hool wo-work to do," he said while staring at my hand.

Kevin asked "Is y-your han-nd o-kay?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. I've had a lot more painful injuries over the years and this is nothing," I said looking at my bandage hand.

I then add "I can't wait to get back and start hanging out with you, don't worry I won't be a too overbearing big sister but I'll always be a caring and protective one."

"G-good to kn-know," I smiled at Kevin before pulling him in for a hug. It shocked as both but after that wore off, it became comfortable and felt like we were meant to be doing this.

We then hear "Come on Fields! Let's go!" being shout by different people but Noel was then one who started.

Smiling at Kevin, I said "I'll see you when we get back."

"Y-yeah, I'll be h-here."

"Cool," I say before standing up from his bed. Ruffling Kevin's hair up a little and taking my leave from the room and the house, since everyone was already outside. Noel and Sean were going to be driving Toby's car, they'd take turns swapping drivers if they needed a break and would be the lead car. Garret's would be driving his car with Jenna as navigations, Toby as back-up driver if he needed a break and CeCe would just be a passenger who made sure nothing fell out from the lead car. Eric was going to be driving our car, Melissa was going to be our navigation but she was also back-up driver for Eric if he needed a break, Aria could drive as well but didn't know the route. Aria, Hanna and I would all sit in the back, and just enjoy the drive there; we were the last car. It was going to be a really fun weekend and a good way to spend some time with mates before we had to get back to the real world.


	16. Chapter 15

Feeling something hit my leg jumped me out of my sleep and looking around in my sleep haze to see it had been Melissa, I must've fallen asleep somewhere along the way. Taking a minute to look around I saw we were only halfway there and Eric was pulling the car into a local bakery we always stop at along the way, they served good food and for worthy money.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but last time we let you sleep all the way there, you were crabby because you hadn't eaten and the rest of had," Melissa said with sympathy for waking me.

Eric added "Yeah we are not making the same mistake," I smiled at the pair before slowly sitting up from my slouching precision in Hanna's side.

I said "Sorry, I didn't know I had fallen asleep," pecking Hanna on the cheek after I finished talking.

"It's okay, I didn't mind and you look adorable while you're asleep," Hanna replied with while leaning forward to kiss me on the lips.

"Argh cut it out you two," we heard Eric say as everyone hopped out of the now stopped car. Smiling at Hanna as we pulled away from each other, I pecked Hanna's lips one more time before opening the door and hopping out of the car. Holding a hand out for Hanna to take, I watched as Hanna slipped across the seats and reach out to take my hand to help her out of the car. Closing the door behind Hanna, I place my hand around her back and we follow behind the others into the little bakery. Inside the bakery Toby and Garret whisper what they want into their girlfriends ears before leaving to push a few tables together and have enough seat for everyone.

Hanna asked "What's good here?" she is carefully reading over the menu board stuck onto the wall.

I replied with "Everything is pretty much good here, so get whatever you want to eat and drink and I'll pay for everything." I nodded towards the other standing with us, meaning it for them to and they all nod their heads.

Eric asked "Melissa, what do you want to drink?" he pointed at the fridge of drinks.

"Can you grab me an apple and blackcurrant juice please?" Eric nodded his head at Melissa requested and I watch him grab Melissa's drink and Diet Coke for himself. Jenna and CeCe went first ordering their food as well their boyfriend's food, I also heard them order different drinks and after them I instructed Melissa and Eric to go next since Aria was still deciding on what to get.

I asked "Have you work out what you like?"

Hanna replied with "Would it be okay for me to get a meat pie and a water to drink."

"Of course, but you don't have to just get a water to drink," I said knowing she isn't a huge fan of me paying for her food/drinks or anything else for that matter.

Hanna asked "Emily, how can you pay for everything?" I saw Noel, Sean and Eric look at me obviously hearing Hanna's question and looking at them I just nod my head.

I replied with "I'll explain just let's get our food and we'll talk," Hanna nodded her head and went to the fridge to grab herself a Pepsi Max to drink. While Hanna stood in line behind Aria and Sean, I made my way over to the drinks fridge, Noel was currently ordering and Jenna, CeCe, Melissa and Eric had all taken their drinks over to the tables. Grabbing a Red Bull from the fridge I went back over to Hanna and tried to think of how to explain why I had so much money in my bank account to do whatever I wanted. Another fifteen minutes after everyone had finished ordering our food started coming out in the order and they seemed to get everything right. Hanna grabbed her pie and I grabbed my hot dog, nodding everyone we stood up from the table and Eric handed me the keys so we could go to the car to sit, talk and eat. Once we were in the car, I looked at Hanna who had started eating her pie and failed to notice a bit of meat was smudge onto her upper lip. I couldn't help but smile at Hanna she was cute, adorable, beautiful, amazing and just truly awesome. Sometimes had to pinch myself because I just couldn't believe that an amazing person such as Hanna would want to be friend but actually date a screw up like me. Reaching forward with my bandage hand I swipe the meat from Hanna's upper lip and onto my finger, when Hanna realised what was on my hand she started to blush.

Placing my finger into my mouth, I ask "How's your pie?" Picking up my hot dog, I start to ear it and wait for Hanna's answer.

"It's good," Hanna replied while swallowing another bite.

Hanna continued straight away with "How can you afford to pay for everyone's food today? You never seem to have any money trouble, as much as a teenager can."

I replied with after swallowing a bite of my hot dog "I knew my parents weren't going to be okay with me being gay, I just knew and I needed to have a plan for when they kicked me out. At summertime I was three streets garden and pool cleaning, charging ten dollars every thirty minutes and everyone was happy to pay. During spring and fall time I was baby sitter for anyone who needed it, for whenever they needed provided I wasn't already booked. Charging ten dollars an hour though because it was less work and they were out for a lot longer. Then when winter time came around I was everyone in those three streets snow shovel person, I'd also defrosted their car window, helped hang up Christmas decorations inside and outside. I was happy with keeping the ten dollar an hour thing but they all insisted on twenty dollars an hour. I did this for four years, which is a lot of money and I didn't spend a cent; I also had very generous family members when it came to my birthday, Easter and Christmas. When I had enough money saved up and was ready that's when I came out to my parents, I was gratefully for my knowing my parents so well since I've really need that money. I get pocket money from Noel's parents for doing chores around the house."

"That's a lot of work in a short amount of space," Hanna said.

"Yeah but I needed to have a plan and I'm grateful for having," feeling my voice going raspy I take a sip of my Red Bull to help it, I've got to stop talking in long paragraphs.

Hanna asked "How did you know your parents weren't going to be okay with you being gay?"

I replied with "It was more my Mum than Dad but he just wants to keep her happy. But I knew Mum wasn't going to be okay because from the minute I was able to choose my own clothing I just wasn't the daughter she'd always dreamed of. I want to wear shorts and tank tops and run around the street, or riding my bike and skidding my knees, but my Mum she wanted me inside playing dolls or having tea parties."

Hanna smirked, I asked "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to imagine little Emily having a tea party and it's very cute."

"Well I did have one, my forced me to with Eric, Noel and Sean; I think there was a picture taken but I don't know what happened to it."

"Oh my god, I need to see this photo and I'm sure you were all very cute," Hanna said with a massive smile on her face.

"I bet you have some cute baby photos of yourself," I said smiling but Hanna's smile disappeared.

Hanna replied with "You are never seeing those photos, I was a massive dork as a kid."

"Then what are you now?" I asked causing Hanna to gasp and slap my shoulder.

I say "I'm sorry but you kind of left that one open and for the taking."

"Okay, maybe I did," Hanna replied while glaring at me.

Moving forward to wrap my arms around Hanna and ask "Forgive me?" I begin kissing Hanna all over her face. Hanna began giggling, she then grabbed my face to stop from moving and she crushed our lips together; that's how our make-out session began.

* * *

The make-out session had been going great, I was really enjoying myself and since Hanna hadn't pulled away, and ran screaming it told me she was enjoying it just as I was. Feeling Hanna's travel down from my shoulder and soon coming to arrest on my boob, the realisation on where her hand was came into Hanna's mind and she pulled away from me all together.

"I'm so sorry Emily," Hanna quickly said with bright red cheeks.

Taking a deep breath still recovering from the make-out session, I replied with "It's okay, I'm not complaining," I nod and smile at the end of my words.

Hanna then starts rambling out "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking and I have no idea why I put it there. Something took over my brain, I didn't know what I was doing and we were going so great."

"Hanna, we still are great," I take her hands in mine and she looks at me confused.

I continued with "You touching my boob doesn't bother me and it doesn't have to mean anything you don't want it to."

"I'm just not ready for sex, and me touching your breast kind of signals I am," Hanna said while looking anywhere but me.

Grabbing a hold of Hanna's chin to get her to look at me, I say "I'm not ready for sex either."

"You're not?" Hanna asked with this most adorable look on her face.

"No Hanna, I am too messed up at the moment and I feel like where we are in the relationship now is really good."

"You are not messed up but I feel the same way you do."

"I am a mess Hanna, I've just found out I have a brother and it's going to take a while to get use to that. My parents lied to; my childhood is nothingness at the moment from my parents lying to me. I have so much going on and I want our first time together to be special and at the moment I can't give that to you, to us."

"It's okay Emily," Hanna ran her fingers through my hair and rests her hand on my neck. Looking up at Hanna, I leant forward to kiss her but instead we rest our foreheads together and looked deeply, emotionally into each other eyes.

"You are beautiful," I hear myself whisper out.

"I love you," Hanna whispers back and it swings me a bit.

I asked "You love me?"

Hanna replied with "We all had something special planned out but right now, in this car and after the deep conversations we've had in here now just seems like the right time. I love you Emily Fields, I am completely crazy about you and I can't even imagine being with someone else who isn't you."

Hanna asked "Emily, are you crying?" I had been trying to hold them back but after Hanna's words I just couldn't and they started to roll down my cheek. Hanna moved her head back from resting on top of mine and started wiping my tears away.

Taking a deep breath, I say "These are happy tears, I promise you. I just never thought I'd ever find that special person, the person who you deeply love and loves you deeply back. I don't know how I got to be so lucky to have you in my life Hanna, not just as my girlfriend but as a friend too. I know I can turn to you in a time of need, or just to make me smile and not become insane. I love you too Hanna."

Hanna said "We had something planned out for me to tell you that I loved you, and how much I loved you."

"Yeah, you said that what was it?" I asked really curious.

Hanna replied with "A picnic on this mountain, or hill thing that Sean told me about. He said you've never been up there because you thought it was a couples spot, or to share with someone special and I thought that could be us tonight."

Feeling a big smile come upon my face, I say "We can still do it, if you want?"

"It won't be as special though," Hanna said becoming very hard on herself.

"Yes it will because I'll be going up there for the first time and it'll be very special because you'll be there," I tuck a strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"I love you Hanna Marin," I say looking deeply into Hanna's eye.

"And I love you Emily Fields," Hanna said back to me and also looking deeply into my eyes. Being in our moment we both jumped with a start when we heard the sound of the car doors opening, looking around we saw everyone else hopping into their vehicle but Sean is getting into our car and Eric is in the truck with Noel; brother bonding time I guessed.

"Hey," I say slipping back to my sit and Hanna slides into the middle seat; which allows Aria to get into the car.

Melissa replied with "Hi, did you two sort everything out?"

Hanna said "We sure did," I smiled at her and after buckling up I leant over to peck her lips. Hanna smiled across at me, she buckled her seatbelt in and then wrapped an arm around me and I tucked myself into her.

Aria said "You two seem very cosy," I feel Hanna kiss the top of my head. Melissa and Sean both turned to look back at us, I smiled up at them and I watch as relation comes across Sean.

Sean said while looking at Hanna "You told her didn't you?"

When Hanna looked at him confused, he clarified with "You told Emily you love her?" Big matching smiles came upon Hanna and my face which gave everyone the answer.

Melissa asked "What happened to the plan?"

Hanna replied with "It just seemed right to do it now and I don't regret it," turning my head to face upwards and Hanna leant down to kiss my lips.

After kissing with Hanna, I turn to look at Sean and say "Thank-you for the plan, it was awfully sweet of you and if I could reach I'd kiss you on the cheek; guess it'll have to wait until we get there." Sean smiled back at me before turning around to start the car up, he reverses the car and we start driving towards our camping spot. Along the drive I started to lightly draw patterns on Hanna's legs and I could feel Hanna's hand moving up and down my arm in a comforting manner.

* * *

Sean pulled the car to a stop next to Toby's car and on the side of his car was Garret's car, hopping out of the car before turning back around to help Hanna out of the car. After helping Hanna out of the car, I took her hand and let her over to where we would be setting up camp for the night. The campsite had a river right next to us; you could hear the water streaming down from the waterfall which was almost two kilometres away.

Hanna said "It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, it is. We found this place by accident when we got lost looking for another place to camp but this place it's more beautiful than the other place."

"It truly is beautiful, where's the spot?"

"Just up there," I say pointing in the direction of trees that would lead up to overlooking of the campsite well that's what I thought it overlooked I've never been up. Hanna nodded her head hearing Eric calling me back we head back over to everyone and helped them start to unpack all of our stuff and get ready to set-up.

Melissa suggested "Why don't Eric, Toby, Aria, Sean and I set up all the tent and everyone else help set the kitchen up," everyone nodded their heads like that idea.

I replied with "Sure you all do that while I do this," stripping myself of my shirt, everything in my pocket and of my shoes before sprinting over towards the lake. Standing on the edge of the lake backwards, I smile at everyone watching me and I do a back flip into the lake, landing with a big splash. Coming to the surface of the water I look around at everyone most of the guys are laughing at me, the girls are shaking their heads while trying not to laugh and I see Hanna's looking at my bandage hand. I had completely forgotten about it, the bandage was now coming off my hand from getting wet and was all ruin; I was now grateful for packing a first aid kit in my things. Floating over to the edge I pull myself up out of the lake and make my way over to where everyone's bags had been dropped, the others looked at me confused because they were used to me swimming and then they all seemed to remember my hand.

I heard CeCe say "I'll help the wounded," she walks straight over to me. Picking up a back she pulls out a towel and hands it to me, smiling at her before I wrap it around myself to start drying off.

CeCe suggested "Let's take this wet bandage off first and access the damage," I nod my head agreeing because I didn't want to wear a bandage if I didn't need to. As the damage was removed I finally saw the bandage, my knuckles were a nice purple colour and every time I stretch my fingers was painful.

"Follow me," CeCe said while directing me over to the lake. CeCe placed my hand in the water to wash my hand and bring my hand out of the water we got ready of the bandages bits that had stuck to my hand by sweat. We could both now clearly see that my hand hadn't feel up yet, it definitely need to be bandage back up again because my hand was puffy and red, with expectation of my fingers which we had already seen were purple.

"What's the damage?" I heard a worried Hanna's voice asked.

I replied with "Nothing to bad just bruised fingers and puffy hand, they should heal up in a couple of days provided they stay bandaged up."

"Is she going to be okay?" Hanna asked towards CeCe.

CeCe replied with "Emily's pretty tough, she had a lot worse injury but it's like she said in a couple of day her hand should be all healed."

Hanna said "That's good," she wrapped her arms around me before heading back over to help everyone with setting our campsite up.

"Let's bandage you up," CeCe said and we head back over towards the bag. There was a moment of panic from everyone when they remembered not one of the packed a first aid kit, I quickly told them I remembered to pack one and had to direct CeCe through my back to find said first aid kid; major challenge. CeCe managed to bandage my hand up really well there was no pain and it was tight enough that it wouldn't slip off, she used the tape Ashley had given me to tape it up.

"Emily, your phone ringing!" I heard Hanna yell out to me. Standing up from my precision on the ground I had been sitting there when CeCe bandage me up, taking my phone from Hanna's outstretched hand and I was confused because I didn't know this number.

Answering with "Hello you've reach Emily Fields."

They replied with "Hi Emily, it's Spencer Hastings."

"Oh well this is a shock, how'd you get my number?" I didn't mind that Spencer had my number I just wanted to see how she had gotten it.

Spencer spoke back "Please Emily you are dating my best friend and are best friends with my sister, you don't think I'm smart enough to get it of them."

Walking away from everyone I replied with "I don't doubt your smartness Spencer and I certainly don't mind that you have it; I was just being George."

"George, why George? And who is George?"

"George, as in curious George," I replied with like it was obvious.

Spencer replied with back "Oh George the monkey, so you were being curious?"

"Guilty as charged but what can I do you for?"

"Are you near my sister or Hanna?"

"Not in this current moment, we are at the campsite now and I just finished having my hand bandage up again."

"Why was your hand bandage to begin with?"

I replied with "From hitting Hanna's Dad several times, hard."

"You hit Hanna's Dad and how do you even know Hanna's Dad?"

"When I went to pick Hanna up this morning for the camp trip, he was there yelling at Hanna and her Mum and I didn't really like what he was saying or how he was standing over them. I hit him as a warning, he said some more things then I tackled him to the ground; do you get the picture?"

Spencer said "Yeah I see the picture, does that mean his back?"

"I don't know, I was able to kick him out but I don't know what his next move is."

"Ashley like not at their house home alone is she?"

I replied with "No I'm not an idiot. I had this thing for her, I wasn't sure if she would take it but with him and us being away she took it for Hanna's sake."

"What was this thing?"

"I booked Ashley in at this Spa retreat thing where she could relax for the weekend. I figured Ashley works really hard during the week and deserved a nice weekend away all to herself and not having to pay for a thing."

"Wow," that was all Spencer had to say.

I asked "What?"

Spencer replied with "I just had no clue you were that kind, caring and sweet."

"Yeah, I can't help it. Sure I'm messed up but I don't have to be a jerk about it all the time."

"I wasn't being mean, I was just stating that what you did for Ashley was a really good thing."

I said "I do good things some of the time, everyone just seems to be around when I'm a mess. I'm working on it, I really am but who wouldn't be messed up with my life."

Spencer said "I can't fault you Emily, it's amazing that you've even managed to survive with the cards you've been dealt."

I replied with "I've had bad days, did things that Hanna doesn't know about it but your sister really got me through those hard times."

"That's great Emily, I'm glad Melissa was there for you."

"Me too because if it wasn't for Melissa I wouldn't be standing here tonight, I would never had meet Hanna or Kevin."

Spencer said "You get really deep sometimes."

"Emotional people tend to me and lucky me, I'm one of those people."

I asked "What's there some reason you called? We kind of got side tracked," I hadn't realised how off topic we had become.

Spencer replied with "Right, I wanted to know if you've ever had feeling for a friend?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I just need to know and well you're the only person I can really ask."

"Right, well yeah there was a friend I had feelings for."

"Okay and what did you do?"

I replied with "There wasn't much I could do, she was dating a brother and I just couldn't go there."

"Oh my god, you had feelings for Melissa. Why? How? When?"

"Melissa was the first person who knew I was gay, sure she found out while I was drunk but she was still the first person I actually wanted to tell. I don't know how I had feelings for Melissa it just happened, she was extremely sweet to me and they just appeared. I couldn't act on them and I never did because Eric and she were together."

Spencer said "Did you tell Melissa."

"I don't think I told her but I think she knew."

Spencer asked "How do you know?"

I answered with "It's Melissa she just knows me, what I am feeling and when I am feeling it. We didn't talk about it because no words were needed, she knew I wouldn't act and I eventually got over them."

"Is that the case in every situation?"

"I don't know, it just depends on the people involved. Why are you asking me this Spencer?"

Spencer sighed and replied with "I don't know, I have feelings for a friend and I don't know if they like me back. I don't want to risk losing that friendship by saying something I shouldn't, it's a huge mess."

"Okay, okay calm down. I won't ask who this person is because that's your private business but what I'll tell you is, in life you never know what's going to happen and there are just some things you can't control. I can't control the fact that I must've been born into the wrong family because there is no way I am a Fields, not like them. You can't control that you are a Hastings and neither can Melissa. How you are feeling for this person it's completely natural whether it's a boy or a girl, it's completely normal. You can even do whatever you want about it because this is your life. You can chose to tell this person how you feel, lose the friendship and never talk to them again. Or you can chose to tell them how you feel, gain a relationship and live happily ever after. You can also chose not to tell them how you feel but it will cause you more heartbreak then you'll ever know, you'll have to watch them go out on dates, be that supportive best friend when they are crying over being heartbroken. The decision is totally yours Spencer, but I suggest watching the High School Musical movies to help you make you decision they help me make a lot of decision in my life."

Spencer said "You are completely wise and a complete werido too."

"Can't help it Star," I replied with.

"Star? Why Star?"

"Why not Star? But it's because you are a Spencer Star, the brightest star in the world and don't get all science with me just accept it."

"Okay, thanks Emily you were surprisingly helpful."

"I am full of surprises."

"You most certainly are."

"Just don't over think it too much Star, just take it day by day and don't rush the other person. They might be in denial and the worse thing to do is push too hard, you could lose them."

"Thanks Emily."

"Anytime Star, when I get back we'll talk some more."

"Okay I guess, I'll see you soon."

I replied with "That you most certainly will Star."

Spencer spoke "I better let you get back to your friends, thank-you for the advice and looking out for Hanna."

"Anytime Spencer," I replied with before we both hang up our phones. Smiling down at my phone, it was definitely unexpected call but a very good unexpected. I have a little idea on who Spencer was talking about but I didn't want to push her or the other person, but it certainly did explain a lot to me.

* * *

Standing up from where I had sat down during my phone call with Spencer and I started to make my way back over to where everyone else was. The sight before me was absolutely beautiful the tents had all been set up and what we used for the kitchen had been set up, right now everyone was sitting around talking well expected for Sean and Noel who were in the lake. Seeing my friend embracing Hanna into the group was beautiful, I was a little bit worried about them not accepting her but the sight before me told me I had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Em!" I heard Melissa shout.

I replied with "Hi."

Jenna asked "Who was on the phone?"

"An aquatics of sorts," I say while trying to work out what Spencer was to me.

Melissa said "That sounds dangerous."

I replied with "Only if you let it," smiling at them as I held my hand out for Hanna.

I asked "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure but where are we going?" Hanna asked back while taking my hand.

"Don't worry not far," I smile at everyone before starting to lead Hanna along the track that would lead to the waterfall.

Hanna asked "Do I get to know who was on the phone?"

"Of course, there's no big secret I just didn't think they wanted everyone else knowing."

"Who was it?"

"Spencer," I replied with while kicking a stone.

"Why was Spencer ring you?"

"She wanted to talk, ask me some questions and that's all really."

"And you didn't tell the others because? I mean Melissa is her sister."

"I know Melissa is her sister, it's just what Spencer told me I don't think she's ready for others to know."

"What did she tell me?"

I replied with "Nothing major, she just asked me if I have ever had feelings for a friend."

"And what did you tell her?" Hanna asked.

"The truth, I told that I used to have feelings for a very close friend."

Hanna asked "What did you do about those feelings?"

I replied with "Nothing, I couldn't ever act on them."

"Why not?" Hanna asked.

Stopping on the track, I replied with "They were my brother girl, it was bad enough that I had feelings for them but it be going against everything I believe in to act on them."

"Melissa," Hanna whispered out.

"Yep," I say while sitting down on a big rock.

Hanna said "I understand Melissa is beautiful and attractive."

"It wasn't really like that with Melissa."

"How was it like?" Hanna asked while sitting on another rock across from me.

I replied with "I don't know, I think I just fell for her because of everything she did for me. I can say without a shadow of a doubt Melissa saved my life, more than once. I've done some stupid things in my time; one regret I'll have to live with for the rest of my life is breaking Melissa. She thinks I don't know but I know, I'm the only person she lets break her over and over again."

Hanna stated "She's your soulmate."

"Yeah, I guess in a way she is. But that doesn't change my feelings for you, I love you Hanna so much and I fall more in love with you every single day."

Hanna nodded and said "I know. I knew there was something different between you and Melissa from other friendship, I couldn't quite place it until you began talking then and I understand I do."

I replied with "Melissa isn't going to come between us, she a friend, my best friend and my first love."

Hanna took a deep breath and said "Thank-you for telling me but I feel there is something you are keeping back from me, all of you are."

"One night after I moved in with Sean's family, I was angry at my parents and even at Sean's parents because they had told me I had to go to church with them in the morning. I don't know what happened one minute I was drink and the next I was wrapped around a telephone pole. Apparently I died twice that night but that didn't stop me, I didn't learn my lesson; I was such a mess. Two months later I was out with Melissa, I was drunk, she was drunk and I was driving her car. I was just simply a mess, I told her in my drunken state that I wished no one had found me that night and that they all had just let me die. I didn't want to be alive, I didn't deserve to be alive that's how messed up someone can get. I remember stopping the car on the top of a hill road where there was a sharp bend, I screamed at Melissa to get out of the car but she wouldn't. Melissa kept saying that she wasn't going anywhere; she wasn't going to let me kill myself just because I was going through a rough patch. I was extremely selfish that night because when Melissa wouldn't get out of the car, I started to not car and start up driving again. Melissa was shouting at me to stop, she was shouting out all the people who loved me and what got me to stop was Melissa telling me that if I died and she survived she'd never forgive me. I was able to stop the car just in time before going around the corner. If it wasn't for Melissa the night I don't think I would be alive today, she saved me from myself and I'm internally grateful for her doing that. If she didn't save me that die, I could've died and then I never would have meet you or Kevin."

"Wow," Hanna whispered out while brushing away her tears.

"Like I said there are many things I am not proud of and I am going to regret for the rest of my life. After that night Melissa figured out that I have emotional bipolar disorder, I'm not sure if it's really or not but we believe it is for me because my emotions change way to quickly for a normal person. Every few months Melissa and I have a meeting with just her and I and we check in on my emotion even on hers. We do it to make sure that I'm not going to lose it completely because the last thing we both want is for me to hurt someone else. When we get back Melissa and I need to do it, because after today with your Dad I don't know where they are."

Hanna asked "You scared yourself today didn't you?"

I replied with "Yes I did, I haven't been that angry in a while and it scared me how easily I could just snap at your Dad like that."

"His not my Dad Emily, the man who came to see us today I don't know who he is but that's not my father he is a stranger."

"I'm sorry your Dad makes you feel that way."

"It's not your fault Emily. It just hard for me to see the man that would give me piggy backs for hours and too the man that I saw today, they are completely different people."

Nodding my head, I asked "What's it like having your Dad give you a piggy back?"

Hanna replied with "Your Dad never gave you one?"

I spoke "No he was too busy and overseas most of the time for me to really know what it felt like. Though one time when I was really little Eric, Noel and Sean would take turns giving me piggy back rides, they knew my Dad went away a lot and they said it was a human's right to have piggy back."

"Those boys adore you and you literally have them wrapped around your finger."

Standing up from the rock, I say "I equally adore them back and if either of them asked me to do something I would, I mean I'd think it over first but I am likely to do it."

I then asked "So how do you feel about all the information I just laid down on you?"

Hanna replied with "It's a lot to take in that's for sure but when I first meet you, there was something inside of me telling me that I needed to get to know you, find out about all those hidden traits about you. When you came over to my house the next day and we watched High School Musical together, I knew that you were the person I was meant to love and you are the person who would keep me safe. When you sang to me, I knew from then on that I wasn't going anywhere and I was going to stay with you for as long as I could. The reason I turned you down to go a date the first time was because I was scared but I just wanted a little more time to get to know you, to become your friend before any storm would erupt."

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," I stand in front of Hanna and hold a hand out for her to take.

"Well every word is true, every single word," Hanna takes my head and I started to lead us back to the group.

"I love you Hanna Marin and I promise that nothing will ever change the way I feel for you," I said while wrapping my arm around Hanna's back and pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too Emily," Hanna said back before starting to pepper my neck, face and wherever she could reach with kisses.

* * *

When we had gotten to the clearing we found everyone in the lake splashing each other, some couples were having private time but mostly everyone was splashing each other.

Noel yelled "Emily! Come in and join us!" Eric and Sean stopped their splashing motions at their girlfriends to turn around to me and nod their head. While the boys guard was down though their girlfriend snuck up behind them to dunk them both under the water, they were able to escape while giggling.

I shout back "I can't my arm," I hold up my bandage arm and he nods his head.

CeCe comes to the water's edge and said "There a plastic bag over there on the table, put it around your arm and sick it up with the tape. You should be okay to get into the water with it one, we'll check once we are all out and if we needed to bandage you up again then we will." Hanna and I nodded our head, with Hanna's help I was able to have the plastic bag covering up my bandage arm and with her approval, on top of CeCe's I was ready for the water. Everyone got into formation of two lines that had a big enough of a gap for me to jump in, on one side was Noel, Aria, CeCe, Melissa and Garret and then on the other side was Sean, Jenna, Toby and Eric. Seeing odd number, I had Hanna get into the water as well and to go stand by Sean and in front of Noel. When both sides were ready, I back up a few steps and they all started to hit the water in a drum beat, I watch Hanna following along confused as to what was happening.

"Let's do this," I say while running up towards the water fall speed. Getting to the water, I jump up into the air, quickly tack my legs into me and lean forward. I feel myself do two forwards turns before I land into the water feet first and head last. Coming back up to surface, I took a deep breath and a moment to wipe the water from my eyes. I become all smiley when I see everyone clapping for me, that last a minute before they all came charging over to me. That started a big dunking war and splashing fight, it was every man or woman for themselves; everyone was free game. Floating on my back I can't help but feel the happiness come up from inside me because even though my week has been hell to have moments like this, friend like the ones I have I think I am doing pretty well in this life game.

* * *

A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading this new chapter. I hope everyone had a good Christmas! This year for this story has been amazing, it is an honour and a privilege for me to write this story and I am grateful for you sticking by me. I know I have probably made a lot of spelling, grammar and just missed used word and I apologise for that but I am trying to work on that. Thank-you for reading this story and I hope you continue to read into the New Year. So from me to everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE AND STAY SAFE! ~KJ99!


	17. Chapter 16

Currently driving to pick up my girlfriend and her friend for school was a little depressing but only because we were going to school, after the epic weekend it's just sad to have to go back to school. On Sunday morning Melissa had woken Hanna and I up, apparently everyone else had been up already for hours and had been making a picnic up on the overlook for Hanna and I.

After we both got dressed I lead the way up to the overlook and it certainly was beautiful up here, you could see everything including the waterfall. Hanna and I spent nearly three hours up there just eating, talking and looking at nature's finest moments. When we had gone back down after packing up the picnic we found our campsite all packed up back into the cars, everyone was standing around the cars talking about who was first car, second car and then the third car.

I didn't care because I had Hanna in my arms and I didn't care about nothing other than her, I also didn't mind if we took our time to get back. With Hanna's Mum still out of town I didn't want her going back to the house alone, so Aria had arranged with her parents for her to stay with them and I was going to pick them both up for school. Pulling up at Aria's house, I looked at it like it was the devil because it was I had to go up there and meet my girlfriend's friends parents.

"A-are yo-u ne-rvous?" Kevin asked from the backseat, I was also giving him a lift this morning and he knew my girlfriend was going to sit shot gun.

I replied with "Only a little bit."

"Y-you've g-got not-hing to be n-ervous ab-bout."

"That's true, I'll be back," I smiled back at Kevin before hoping out of the car and making my way towards the front door. Straightening my shirt a thousand times before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell, I stood there nervous as hell waiting for someone to open the door. When the door opened it was older looking women that looked the same as Aria, in some forms and I assumed this was Aria's Mum.

I speak "Hanna didn't tell me Aria had a sister," I smile at the end.

She replied with "Oh I like you. I am not Aria's sister, I am her Mum Ella Montgomery," she extends a hand out towards me.

Shaking her hand, I say "It's nice to meet you Mrs Montgomery, I'm Emily Fields."

Ella smiles at me before replying with "It's nice to meet you too but please call me Ella," I nod my head accepting that some parents don't wish to be called Mr or Mrs and others do.

Ella then asked "So how do you know the girls?"

"Umm…Aria and Hanna haven't told you how I know them?" I asked back not wanting to over step.

"Well I know Aria is dating a boy Sean, is that how you meet the girls?" Ella asked. I had no clue what to say, I didn't want to lie to her but I wasn't sure whether or not Hanna wanted her friends parents to know that she is gay. Though Mrs Hastings know and she hasn't turned her back on Hanna, Ella certainly looks more open then Mrs Hastings.

"Oh hey Emily," I almost scream in joy at hearing Aria's voice and then almost a jig when I see Aria and Hanna walk into the room.

"Hi," I say back while stepping around Ella to stand in front of Hanna.

Leaning down to Hanna's ear, I whisper "Ella was asking me how I know you girls and I didn't know what to say, I'm cool with keeping us a secret from her if that's what you want," I smile at Hanna in support.

Hanna smiles back up at me before looking at Ella and saying "Emily is my girlfriend," I look at Hanna with the proudest look on my face. I had given her the option to hide our relationship and keep it a secret, but instead she surprised me by opening herself up to another person. Turning around to face Ella, I see her look me up and down a couple of times and I smile trying to reassure her of something but what I had no clue.

Ella then spoke with "Hanna is like another daughter to me so you hurt her and I'll hurt you back," looking across at Aria I wonder if she had her Mum's scary side because for not very tall lady she now scares me.

I replied with "Dual noted," I smile back at Hanna.

Turning back around to face Hanna, I say "Good Morning Beautiful," I smile as a blush comes upon Hanna's face.

"Good Morning Sexy," Hanna replied with and it was my turn to blush.

I asked "How did you sleep?"

Hanna replied with "It was definitely different not being in your arms but having your jacket help," I smiled as Hanna snuggles into the jacket more which was actually mine but I gave it to her on the camping trip.

"Well I'm glad something helps and you definitely look adorable in my jacket."

"Yeah thanks for letting me borrow it but if you want it back," Hanna rambled out while starting to unzip the jacket.

Stopping her hand when it got to the middle, I say "No Han keep it. It's all yours and it looks better on you anyway."

I then hear Ella asked "Are they always this sappy and cute?"

Aria replied with "Yep, it's only after an hour that you get over the sickening feeling that they give you. " Smiling at Hanna before stepping over towards Aria, I smile at Aria and then I lift her up over my shoulder.

"Wow! Emily! Put me down!" Aria shouts before screaming when I began to spin us around in circle. When the feeling of dizziness hits me I stop us from spinning, I wobble a little and I feel Hanna wrap her arms around me to help me stay up right. Once I am okay, I smile at Hanna and laugh at Aria trying to wiggle her away out of my arms but really it's doing nothing.

I asked "We ready to go?"

Hanna replied with "Ready when you are."

Smiling, I say "Cool, I've got Aria let's go!" Hanna laughs at me but moves to pick up their school bags from underneath the coat rack.

"Emily, are you going to put me down?" Aria asked from her place over my shoulder.

I replied with "Nope, I can drive with one arm."

Hanna looked back at me and asked "You're not serious?"

"No, of course not. I'd never drive one hand with you and Kevin in the car," I replied with while placing Aria back on her feet.

"Gez, I'm feeling the love Emily," Aria said while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh, you know I love you Aria," I wrapped my arms around Aria and squeeze her tightly.

"Okay, I love you!" Aria shouts while trying to get out of my arms. Pecking Aria on the check before I walked across to Hanna and take her school bag from her, to sling on my shoulder and carry out to the car for her.

Aria said "Mum we should go."

"Okay, you kids have a good day at school," Ella replied back with while stepping to hold the door open for us.

Aria and Hanna lead the way out of the house, I say "It was a pleasure meeting you Ella," I hold out a hand for her to shake once again.

Ella shakes my hand and replies with "It certainly was, now you are welcome here anytime and you should come over to dinner one night."

"I look forward to it," I say while nodding my head and walking out of the house. Once Aria and Hanna were both comfortable in the car and had their seatbelts on, I took off from the curb carefully and drove us to school.

* * *

The ride to school was a fairly quiet one with the music playing lightly in the background but it was comfortable and that made me extremely happy. Pulling my car into the first car park I found in the school par lot, I turned the engine off and the four of us all slowly got out of the car.

"May I walk you to your locker Hanna?" I asked while standing in front of her.

"Of course you can Emily," Hanna sweetly replies with.

"See you two at lunch?" I asked looking Aria and Kevin's direction. They both nodded their heads before disappearing into different directions and wrapping my arm around Hanna's shoulder, I started to lead her towards the front doors of the school. As we were walking towards Hanna's locker along the way people were glaring at me and it was because we lost a game for the first time this season; everyone seemed to be blaming me.

Ignoring them all as best as I could it became even harder when over the intercom came "Emily Fields to the principal's office, Emily Fields." I heard a few people actually boo; shaking my head I continue walking Hanna to her locker.

Hanna spoke "Emily, you should go to the principal's office. I can get to my locker by myself."

"Are you sure Han?"

"Yes Emily, go before you get into trouble," Hanna said pushing me away.

"Okay I'll go, love you."

"Love you too," Hanna said before I pecked her on the lips and made my way towards the principal's office. Arriving at the principal's office the reception lady told me to head into straight away and when I walked in I found the basketball Coach standing behind the principal.

"Ms Fields please come in and take a seat," Mr Davidson the principal spoke. Closing the door behind me, I walked across to sit in a chair and wait for someone to speak.

Mr Davidson asked "Can you please explain your absents from Thursday and Friday classes?

I replied with "Thursday I was here but I couldn't stay here, it just wasn't a good thing and Friday I was getting to know my brother."

Coach spoke "What brother? You don't have one, you are an only child."

"That's what I thought too until I meet him last week after you took a way my captaincy and spot for last week's game," I replied with.

Coach said "You understood why I had to do that. You weren't pulling your weight Emily, unlike some other guys on the team."

I snapped back with "Oh yeah they pull their weight really great, how'd last week game go? Oh yeah that's right you lost."

Coach said back "At least they showed up for every single practice and gave one hundred and ten percent."

"I'm so happy for them, really I am but I don't care anymore. I'm not on the team anymore and I'm never going to be."

Mr Davidson asked "So since things haven't gone your way you are giving up?"

I answered with "Don't put words in my mouth and no that's not it, I just have more important things to do."

Mr Davidson asked "What is more important than playing a sport that could've helped you get a scholarship to college?"

"Hmm…I don't know, maybe getting to know my brother who I didn't know existed until last week. Or maybe protecting my girlfriend from her enraged father, who I suspect has gone crazy because he got beaten up by a girl. I'd rather do all that then ever play ball again," I say while remembering that Ashley comes back from her spa trip today.

Mr Davidson said "Those do not excuse you from missing classes and throwing a chair through a window, which could have hurt someone."

I replied with "Not my fault, he just pushed my buttons on the wrong day. Did you know the day before my parents blamed me for them almost killing my brother when he was just a newborn? I was only two and they blamed a two year old. Do you know what's it like looking at people who were supposed to raise you and see the shame in their eyes, and what all because you like woman. A lot happened that day for me, it's a no wonder I did end up sleeping because who can get to sleep when you find out your parents lied to you about having a younger brother and took you to somewhere to erase the memories of your little brother."

Mr Davidson spoke "Obviously you have a lot going on in your personal life but that doesn't excuse you from throwing a chair through a window and speaking to us like you are now. You will be paying for breaking the window and you will serve a month of after school detention to think about what you did."

Laughing while standing up, I replied with "Here's your money," pulling my wallet out I grab my three hundred dollars I keep for emergency.

I say "That should be enough to pay to replace every single window in the school, now I'm going to head to class unless you want me to fall behind in classes even more." I didn't even give them a chance to replied before storming out of the office and making my way somewhere that wasn't class I need to calm down before even thinking of going to a class, I didn't want to snap at a teacher when it's not their fault.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria come lunch time, I found Aria and Alison sitting at table with Noel and Sean. Then at another table sat Hanna and Kevin, from the distance they seemed to be having a conversation. When I didn't see Spencer sitting with Aria and Alison, I was confused until I thought back to the conversation I had with Spencer on the phone and finding her sitting at a table by herself suddenly made sense. Holding hand up at Hanna when she noticed me, I darted my eyes to Spencer and I don't know how but Hanna understood and she went back to listening to the story Kevin was telling her.

"Hey Star," I say while sitting across from her and swiping some of her French fries.

"Hi, I still don't understand why you are calling me that."

"You don't need to understand but it does suit you very well."

"Well thank-you I guess, Spence is the only thing that I've had close to a nickname."

I asked "Wait Alison never given you one?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked back confused.

"She gave Hanna a nickname of sorts, it wasn't a very nice one but still she isn't the nicest person I've meet in my life."

Spencer said "It's just a defence mechanism, Alison's afraid of you."

I asked "What does Alison have to be afraid of? I could never willing or purposely hurt another human being."

"She doesn't know you, she doesn't know what you are capable of and that makes her nervous. Alison doesn't mean to be mean, it just comes out because she's afraid of losing the people around her."

"That's understandable," I nod my head starting to understand Alison DiLaurentis a lot more than I originally thought I did.

"I wonder though, how do you know this?" I ask with a smirk on my face and it becomes bigger when Spencer blushes.

I spoke again "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Hanna and Alison doesn't even have to know that I know but for what it's worth I don't think Alison should be afraid. If you are worried about your parents kicking you out, I can put in touch with some people who helped me at the start. I can also help you finically but what I suggest you do is start saving money up, even if it's just a little. Believe me when I say a little can mean a lot in the grand scheme of things."

Spencer replied with "Thank-you Emily but we haven't decided who or what we are, Alison won't even talk to me about it."

"That's understandable, just give her time not space but time. Figuring this kind of stuff out is very hard, it can be a long process but it's good Alison has you. She might yell, scream and be cruel to you but stay with her through it all because I can tell you it's worth it."

"You are very wise and smart, honestly I didn't understand why you and Melissa were friends but I understand now."

"Thank-you, I think," I say smiling at Spencer.

"Do you want to come join us?" I asked pointing over at Kevin and Hanna."

"No it's okay, I have some thinking to do and it's easier by yourself."

"Understandable," standing up from the seat I lean over the table and swipe some more of Spencer's French fires and I make my way over to Kevin and Hanna's table.

"Hey," I say getting over to the table that sat Kevin and Hanna. Pecking Hanna's cheek quickly, I the reach over the table to shake Kevin's hand before I then sat down on a chair next to Hanna.

Hanna asked "Is Spencer okay?"

"Yeah, she's all good," I smile at Hanna's concern for her friend.

I asked "So what were you guys talking about before I came over here?"

Kevin responded with "I w-was t-tell-ling Ha-anna ab-bout joi-ning the sw-wim te-eam."

"Oh cool. If you do end up joining I'll be up in the bleachers cheering you on, I'll be the crazy big sister getting the strange looks," Kevin smiled and nodded his head while Hanna gave me this adoring look. Just as Hanna went to talk I felt my phone ringing in my pocket, apologising to them both before pulling out it revealed to be Melissa. I did consider not taking it but when I felt Hanna place a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up at her, she gave me an encouraging look to answer the phone.

"Hey Melissa," I answer the phone quickly with.

"I almost thought you weren't going to answer," Melissa replied with.

I say "I almost wasn't but I know how insistent you are when it comes to getting a hold of someone, especially me."

"Well you just flatter me Emily," I smiled at Melissa sarcastic tone of voice.

"What can I do for you Melissa?"

"I was wondering if you were free this afternoon to check in with your emotions?"

"I can't today, I have to drive Hanna home since her Mum is getting back today."

"Right, well it's going to have to be sometime this week."

"What's with the rush?"

Melissa replied with "I have just received an Email this morning from my college, my break is over and I have to return next week."

"So along with Toby and Eric, I'm losing you too that's just great," I say with emotion in my voice.

Melissa said back "Emily you haven't lost us, we just have lives we need to live and it doesn't mean we aren't going to be here for you."

"It just really sucks."

"I know it does but we still have a full week until I have to leave and that is plenty of time for us to hand out."

"Yeah alright, we will come up with something do this week."

I then said after thinking "I have the perfect idea."

"Oh no," Melissa replied with.

"It's not like last time I said that, anyway does your Dad still have that big projector that allows you to play DVDs."

"Yeah of course he does, he never uses it but he still has it but why?"

I said "Well I thought we could set it up in your big ass backyard and watch movies, you know have a High School Musical marathon. You can't say no because you are ditching me, which makes me very, very sad," at the High School Musical marathon Hanna perked up and nodded her head.

Melissa replied with "I really should've taught you that guilt trip thing because you have gotten so good that I can't even say no to you."

"Yes!" I say excitedly and high-five Hanna.

Melissa asked "Who are you thinking to come?"

I replied with "Hanna, Kevin, Noel, Sean, Aria, CeCe, Jenna, Garret if he can make it, Jason, Spencer and Alison," at their names Hanna gives me a weird look.

Melissa asked confused "Sounds good but why Spencer and Alison?"

"Well Spencer and I have a sismance going on and I'm beginning to understand Alison a lot more now."

"What the hell is a sismance?" Melissa and Hanna asked at the same time.

I explained "It's like a bromance but we aren't guys, so it's a sismance."

Melissa said "Well okay but you have to invite Alison and bring extra booze."

"Sounds good to me but you have to clear your house of your parents, I can't have them thinking I'm going to start influencing Spencer to drink."

Melissa laughed and replied with "Okay, I think I can manage that."

"Alright, sounds like we've got everything planned out."

"Sounds like it," Melissa agreed before asking "Now when are we doing the check in with your emotions?"

"Thursday is the only day I'm free this week, I'm getting the car fixed up tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Okay, it'll give me time to get everything together and set-up properly.

Sighing, I replied with "Alright, do you need me to bring anything?"

"Yeah just some sweats, since mine will be too small for you," I nod my head along remembering the last time I forgot to bring sweats and had to use Melissa that was not fun.

Melissa spoke again "That's everything sorted, I'll see you Thursday Emily and bring a positive attitude."

"God you sound like a creepier, I'll see you Thursday," I replied with before hanging up the phone and putting it back in my pocket.

Kevin asked "W-what's happ-pening Thu-ursday?"

"Melissa and I do this thing ever couple of months where we check in with our emotions, normally it's mine but over the last few years we've started to include hers as well."

"What do you guys do during that time? I mean how do you check in with your emotions?" Hanna asked.

I answered with "It's a secret, only we know what happens in the session. Anything we tell each other is a secret unless it's really hurting us but it's never come to that. It's just a safe place for us to be completely honest with each other, no judgement and we spend the next month's helping each other out."

Hanna said "That sound really good, how long have you been doing it?"

I replied with "One day back when Melissa was still going here, her senior year and a couple of months after I had been kicked out. I went around to Melissa house because she was home sick that day and I admitted something to her I've never admitted to anyone else."

Kevin asked "Wh-hat was it?"

I responded with "I was having suicidal thoughts; I didn't think I had anything to live for. My parents had kicked me out for being gay and for that period I thought being gay was wrong. I didn't want to live anymore and keeping that to myself for so long wasn't healthy, I don't know why I broke down to Melissa that day but I did. That's when the sessions started, we had them twice a week and told no one what we were doing or we'd say girl stuff. Those months were incredible difficult for both of us but we were slowly seeing progress and so we changed to once every fortnight. We thought I was okay, I thought I was okay until I got really drunk one night."

Hanna cut me off with "That's the night it happened, where you wrapped a car around a telephone pole."

"Yes, that was the night. After that Melissa had me stay over at her place for the entire week, other than in my classes she never left me alone; even blowing off Eric. Every day before school she'd sit me down and tell her how I was feeling about the day ahead, then before bed we'd do the same thing but it was about how the day had gone. We had major break throughs that week and went out to celebrate at Kahn's family cabin it was a Saturday so we knew there'd be a party. After a long night of partying we decided to drive back to Melissa's house, I was driving and somehow we ended up on that road where I had the accident. Only Melissa knew what happened that night, we didn't tell anyone else because we knew if Eric or her parents found out they would ban me from seeing Melissa, which wasn't a good thing for me at the time. Melissa was my rock; she is that person for me that sees the damage but the beauty in the damage."

Kevin asked when I stopped talking "Wh-hat h-happe-ned in th-he car w-with Mel?"

"I was an idiot, I was a selfish idiot. I decided to do what I did the last time I was on that road, I drove really face down the hill. The only thing that stopped me was Melissa telling me if I did this, she wouldn't speak to me ever again and I couldn't lose my best friend so I stopped the car just in time."  
I continued with "I was a completely different person then, I mean I still am pretty messed up now but with Melissa's help I don't snap or act out as much as I did before."

"Y-you are ju-ust hum-man Em," Kevin replied with and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

Hanna added "You've had some pretty hard stuff to deal with but it's moulded you into this amazing person that we all love." Hanna gave me a big smile before pecking my lips a couple of times over just to add extra sentiment to her words.

"Thanks," I say simply trying to move the conversation to happy subjects. Kevin then begins talking about the swim team and how he used to be on the swim team at his old school. I was very happy for him changing the subject but also telling us about his life before he was moved here; it meant he was starting to like us enough to tell us stories of his childhood.

* * *

After lunch I had my normal boring classes which I didn't pay any attention to whatsoever, I spent the time thinking about how different things were going to be without Melissa around. Not having Eric and Melissa around was going to be even harder than the last time they left, I've come to rely on them both so much that now without them I don't know who was going to help me get through everything.

I love Sean and Noel very much but they don't know half the stuff I went through back in the day, it was easier not to tell them and now I might need them a lot more. Hanna is an amazing girlfriend but I don't want to be this huge emotional sap around her and I want us to start having fun times together not sad moments like we've had at the moment. I was on my way to pick Hanna up from her locker and then drive her home; I was hoping her Mum would be home because I knew Hanna had missed talking to her Mum over the last few days. As I was walking to meet Hanna, I saw Alison sorting through her locker and I decided to approach her.

"Hey," I say while leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"Hi?" Alison questioned with confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing this Friday?"

"Are you seriously asking me out on date, right now?"

No, no, no," I say very quickly and continue with "Melissa has to go back to college next Monday and we are organising this movie marathon thing, I was wondering if you'd want to come."

"Why?" Alison asked while shutting her locker.

I replied with "I now understand your reasoning of being mean to Hanna, Aria and Spencer it's because you scared of losing them and then you are mean to me because you think I am going to take them away from you. I'm not going to do that Alison, I'm just trying to be a part of Hanna's life and I want you to know I am in love with Hanna." Alison was stunned I could see it in her eyes and on her face, she had no idea that's what I was going to say.

I asked "Do you want to know how my hands become bruised and swollen?" At Alison nod of the head I continued with "When I went to pick Hanna up for the camp trip, I heard someone yelling at Hanna and her Mum and when I had gotten inside I found a man towering over them. My protective nature came over me and I punched him, it was a warning and I hope he'd leave but he didn't. That man called me horrible things and I'm over it because I've been called worse but he also called Hanna those things, I know she's not over them because when my Father called me those word I wasn't okay afterward and I don't expect Hanna to be as well."

I heard Alison swallow before saying "Hanna's Dad is back and you punched him."

"More than once," I added.

Alison asked "Has he come back since?"

I replied with "I don't know, Hanna and I were camping and I had spent Ashley to a spa retreat for the weekend, she only getting back today. That's why I'm dropping Hanna off today and if her Mum isn't home then I'm not leaving her side. I would hate myself if something bad happened to Hanna and Ashley because of me becoming violent with another human being."

"You can't beat yourself up about that Emily, Hanna wouldn't like you to do that," Alison said and I couldn't help but smile.

Not one to bite my tongue, I say "See I knew there was a nice person under that hard unbreakable shell. I'm not the enemy Alison and I do whatever it takes to prove that, I don't want to hurt Hanna or anyone for that matter."

Alison replied with "I'm starting to see that but you can't blame me for being worried about you taking my friend away from me, I mean I barely knew you and suddenly you were in our live constantly."

"No, I don't blame you and I also understand where you are coming from. I think I'm the same when my guys get a girlfriend, though I've never had a problem with Aria because I got to know her through Hanna. Melissa on the other hand, we may be best friends but we didn't start out that way, I was very protective of my Eric, my older brother. It took me many months to trust her but I still kept her at arm lengths because I knew if she and Eric broke up and I got close to her it wasn't going to be just his heart that was broken. I have no idea how I'm going to be like when Noel starts taking relationships seriously, I'll definitely be very protective of my brother and Kevin well I don't really want to imagine my little brother dating."

"Maybe we aren't so different after all," Alison commented.

I asked "Do you have any plans for now?"

Alison replied with "No, I was just going to go home and study because I have a Maths test on Friday but I'd love a reason to not do it."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over to Hanna's place, we are likely to study at some point and I happened to be very knowledgeable when it comes to Maths unless it's Algebra then I do know a thing."

"You want to help with my Maths work?" Alison asked surprised.

"Look you and I haven't gotten along since we first met but we never really gave each other a chance, I assumed things about you and you assumed thing about me. But we have one thing in common, Hanna and I am sensing that she's going to need her friends. So I'm posing you can agree or disagree but I'm posing we try getting along for Hanna's sake, who knows we might actually like each other?" I held my hand out for Alison to shake if she agreed or walk away meaning she disagreed with me. I watched as she thought it over in her head for a very long time and she even bobbed her head from side-to-side.

"Okay for Hanna's sake and for my Maths grade sake, I'll try to get along with you," Alison said while placing her hand in mine and we shook on it.

"We should probably go find Hanna before she starts getting worried," Alison nods her head and picks her bag up from the ground to place on her shoulder but I see her wince as soon as it's place.

I asked "Are you okay?" I looked up and down trying to see what was wrong with her.

Alison replied with "Yeah I'm fine, I just pulled a muscle in gym."

"Hmm….Alison DiLaurentis doing gym, yeah I can't see it."

"Hey!" Alison shouts but stops when she sees my big smile and she said "You're a jerk."

"What can I say it's a talent but you should have that look at by a professional because it could be something else?"

Alison said "Maybe, I'll see how it is in a few days."

Nodding, I say "Well let me take you bag, it looks way too heavy to be carrying on a sore shoulder."

"Emily that's not needed, I can just put it on my other shoulder."

"No, you can't because that one might become damaged and then you'll be two shoulders down, I'm fairly sure you only have two shoulders"

Alison shook her head while trying not to laugh, she replied with "Fine but can we stop at my place before going to Hanna's. I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes for after gym and these ones are all sweaty."

"Sure, I think I remember where you live," I say while taking Alison's bag and putting it onto my shoulder. As we were walking towards Hanna's locker, I was hoping that where she still was since that where we agreed to meet after school. I had arranged with Sean to take Aria home and then with Noel to take Kevin home.

I asked "So are you going to join us for the movie marathon on Friday night?"

I responded with "Yeah but what movies are we going to be watching?"

"There's three and it's of the same series, High School Musical," I said with a massive smile and Alison face was priceless.

"How did you get Melissa to agree to those movies?"

I replied with "Simple, Melissa loves me and she can't say no to my guilt trip."

Alison asked "How did you guilt trip her?"

"I told her she couldn't say no because she was ditching me and that was going to make me very, very sad."

Alison laughed and said "That's hardly a guilt trip."

"I know that but it's huge to Melissa, especially because I know she's already feeling guilty for having to leave with everything going on in my life." Alison nodded her head and we continued the walk to Hanna's locker in silence, there wasn't anything else that really needed to be said.

When we reached the hallway that obtained Hanna's locker we found her sitting on the grounding reading a book and from this far back I couldn't tell what the book was called.

Making our way over to Hanna together, I spoke first with "Han," her head snaps up and there's a look on confusion as to why Alison and I are together.

Hanna asked "Have I entered a different reality where you two are actually okay with standing next to each other?"

Alison replied with "No, Emily and I just spoke and we've come to agreement no biggy."

"Can I know what this agreement is?" Hanna asked while putting her book into her bag.

"No," Alison and I said at the same time and Hanna looked at us like we had two heads.

I asked "Do you need a hand up?" At Hanna's nod of the head, I held my hands out for her to take and when she did take them, I helped her carefully stand up.

"Thanks," Hanna said before leaning down to pick up her pack. Arranging Alison bag so the strap was now hook over my head, I quickly grabbed Hanna's bag out of her hands and place it on the shoulder Alison bag had been resting on it.

Hanna spoke "Emily, you don't need to carry my bag as well. I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag."

"I know you are but I've got them all on now so," I shrugged my shoulder which was hard to do with the bags but it was still affective.

I then said "I hope you don't mind but I invite Alison over to your house, she needs help with studying for her Math test on Friday and I'm really good at Maths."

"No, I don't mind of course I don't but it's still freaking me the hell out that you two even talked to each other," Hanna spoke honestly and I think if we were her we'd be the same.

"Understandable," Alison said before asking "I hope you don't mind me coming over and needing to stop at my place before going to yours?"

Hanna replied with "I don't mind, you are always welcome at the house you should know that by now," Hanna smiled at Alison and for the first time since I've met Alison I saw her smile back.

"We all good to go?" I asked wanting to get a move on and when they both nodded their heads, I started to lead them to my car. I didn't know how this whole getting along thing with Alison was going to go and it wasn't all just because Hanna, I mean it's a huge part but it was also for Spencer. The youngest Hasting child deserves to be happy and I was going to make that possible, I'm going to be their cupid and fingers-crossed it goes right.

* * *

Following Alison direction calls, I was fairly sure I knew where they lived from my days on the basketball team when Jason was captain but I didn't want to assumer and get lost; though in Rosewood that would be amazing.

"It's right there," Alison points out and I just see where she is pointing to. Pulling up alongside of the road since there were cars in the driveway, I look up at the house and it's this beautiful brick house. It's huge almost as big as the Hastings house, there is a nice green lawn out the front with trees off to the side; big beautiful oak trees.

Alison spoke up "You can come in if you want," I looked at Hanna to see she was already getting out of the car and I quickly followed suit. Walking over to the footpath I reached Hanna who was holding her hand out for me and I took her hand in mine Alison then started to lead us up towards the house, we walked through the grass and then up three stairs until we stood on the porch. Hanna tagged on my hand to pull me inside the house, as we stood in the doorway while Alison was closing the door I looked around as best I could. The walls were all white, I could see a stair case in front of us and there were two rooms splitting off to both side leading to other rooms.

"Alison is that you!?" I heard a female voice say from my right side.

Alison called back "Yes, it's me Mum," she then walks into the direction of the voice. Following behind her we walked into this living room that had flowered pattern side, the room was also white and there was a fireplace in the corner. Family photos hang around the room. Sitting on a chair sat a woman who looked like an older version of Alison, so I assumed her Mum and she was drinking a cup of tea because she didn't seem like the coffee drinking lady.

The lady spoke up with "Oh you brought friends over, it nice to see you again Hanna but who is your other friend?"

Hanna said "It's nice to see you too Mrs D and this is Emily, my amazing girlfriend." I smiled but I could feel the tension thickening when I looked at Alison I saw her looking at the ground, glancing at her Mum I saw this look in her eyes. I had seen that look before, I have seen it in my parents eyes and it was the look of disgusted.

Mrs DiLaurentis spoke "Well it's lovely to meet you dear," she sounded so much like Alison did when I first met her.

I replied with "Likewise Mrs DiLaurentis."

Alison said "I'm sleeping at Hanna's tonight her Mum is on a business trip and won't be home until tomorrow, I can't have her staying home alone." That lie sound so real and I wasn't surprised when her Mum bought the lie with just a nod of okay for the response. Alison then gave us the look of to follow her and we did when she started to head up the stairs, I thought that's where the bedrooms must be. Up the stairs we came across four doors which were all closed, I assumed one was Alison bedroom, one was Jason bedroom, one was their parents' bedroom and the last room was a bathroom.

The doors had a creamy colour to them while the walls around them, as well as the roof where still white. Alison walked over to a door and turned the handle. Walking in behind Alison I was blasted with a bright yellow colour but after I got over the brightness it was actually a very nice colour. In her room she had a wall of photos from a distance I could see some of them where with the girls and maybe her family. There was a window which looked out into the front yard and diagonally from the window was her bed, then across from that sat her desk with a big mirror on it.

Hanna then asked "Not that I am mind Ali but why did you tell your Mum you were sleeping over?"

Alison replied while taking a suit case out of her wardrobe "My Mum isn't like yours Hanna, she isn't okay with gay people that's why I haven't told her about Emily your girlfriend." I nod my head now understanding a lot more about Alison, I was learning a lot more about her in a few minutes then I had in a couple of months.

"Emily?" I heard a voice question behind me and turning around I found Jason standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I replied with.

Jason asked "Shouldn't you be at basketball practice right now?" he looked down at his watch confirming it was still basketball practice time.

I responded with "I'm not on the team anymore Jason."

"What? Why not? What happened?"

"Nothing major, I just didn't want to play anymore."

Jason said "You'll have to do a lot better than that Emily; I know when you are lying."

Alison asked "Wait, you two know each other?"

Jason replied with "Of course we do Ali; I was the one who recruited Emily to the boys basketball team in the first place."

Jason then said "Coach seriously couldn't have kicked you off the team."

"No he just benched me," I responded with.

Jason asked surprised "He benched you, why the hell did he do that?"

"I wasn't turning up to practices or arriving late. After my warning of being benched for last week's game and having my captaincy taken away from me, I arrived the next day late because I slept in."

"Now, I'm starting to see why Coach benched you but how'd that lead to you quitting?" Jason asked.

"When I arrived late for practiced he took all games away from me and after the day before I had, I just sort of snapped and threw chair through a window and I quit the team." Jason looked at me intensely probably trying to work out whether I was telling the truth or not and before long he tipped his head back in laughter.

"Oh Emily, you and throwing heavy objects. How did Coach react?"

I replied with "I left before he could say anything but then today I was called into the principal's office."

Hanna asked "Oh yeah, I completely forget. What happened in there?"

"Nothing much, Coach was in there and I might've snapped at them both," I shrugged not thinking it was a big deal.

"You snapped at the principal of the school, aren't you worried he'll suspended you or worse expelled you?" Hanna asked with worry in her voice.

Jason asked "Weren't you part of the group that spray painted all of the faculties cars blue because they didn't give the same amount of money to the girls' basketball team?"

I replied with "I have no idea what you are talking about but for the record, I was the leader and it took a very long time to convince the others to do it."

Jason suggested "Maybe you should go back to playing on the girls' basketball team, you were definitely passionate."

"Or insane," Alison snips in and Jason said afterwards "Or that to," I shake my head at the two.

"I can't play on that team again they won't let me go back, especially since the player I threw the water cooler at is still on the team and I think she's the captain. Besides I don't want to play ball anymore, I have other things to focus on."

Jason put his hand up in surrender and said "Okay, I give in but if you want to play street ball I know a couple of guys I can put you in touch with."

Alison asked "What's street ball?"

I answered with "There are no rules in street ball, it's very brutal and if you don't come out un-injured you are very lucky."

"Don't want to know!" Hanna said while covering her ears making Jason and I laugh.

Jason said "I better get going, I have a date and I heard it's bad to show up late. But just quickly can you let Melissa know I am in for the movie night and depending on how tonight goes, I might bring a plus one."

Snickering I replied with "I'll let her know but it's nice to see Cappy is getting some," Jason smiled at me while the girls look at us disgusted.

Jason said "See you Friday night," we shook hand before he backed out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"Ow!" I say when I am flicked on my forehead by Hanna.

I asked afterwards "What was that for?"

Hanna replied with "That whole guy moment you and Jason had was sickening."

"It was just locker room talk and that was very G-rated compared to what else is spoken in the locker rooms. Actually thinking about it, I think when I was on the girls' basketball team it was a lot worse than the boy's."

"That is my brother you are talking about," Alison spoke with disgust. I nod my head realising that I didn't want to hear someone talking about Kevin like that, it'd be a little gross and that's why I apologised to them both quickly. Alison turned back to her bag, I watched as she started throwing things all around the room and I figured it's what a stereotypical girl would do. Moving over to the wall of photos, I smiled at seeing a toothless grinning Hanna standing with her arm around Hanna who also was smiling but she wasn't missing a tooth. I was all smiles looking at the photos but mostly at the ones who I knew people that were in them. I had to contain my laughter when I saw a picture of all four of the girls with frizzly hair, I don't know what the moment meant but it certainly was cute and adorable.

"You were all very adorable when you were growing up," I said turning around to look at them both but I got a daggered look from both of them.

"Sorry," I quickly say not wanting to be killed today.

Hanna said "Why don't you go wait in the car?"

Looking behind Hanna and Alison, I replied with "Sure," it was probably safer for me to sit out in the car to wait and quicker too. Pecking Hanna on her cheek on my way out of the room, I made my way downstairs and felt the glare Mrs DiLaurentis was giving me from the living room. I made my way out of the front door and down the three steps, then across the lawn to my car.

* * *

After a lot of waiting of my part the girls finally made their way out of the house carrying three bags, hopping out of the car straight away and making my way to meet them halfway. I grabbed all the bags out of their hands and told them to get into the car; I was surprised when they actually did. Walking to the passenger side door that was behind me and I carefully shoved all three bags into the backseat of the car. Once they were set I hopped into the driver's seat of the car, I checked everyone's seatbelts were on and then I started the car up.

Hanna asked along the way "Would you be mad if I decided not to go with you tomorrow?"

"No, of course I wouldn't but is there any reason why you don't want to come?"

"I just don't want to leave my Mum home alone not with my Father around."

"Right, sorry my heads been all over the place. I would love for you to come with me but I don't want your Mum to be home alone either," I look across at Hanna with major concern for Ashley but also for Hanna.

I asked "How are you going to get home tomorrow? I can drive you."

Hanna replied with "One of the girls can just drive me home or I'll walk but there is no need for you drive me."

"Are you sure? I could easily get Noel or Sean to do it," I say trying to keep the worried out of my voice.

"If it will keep your worries away, I'll ring Spencer right now and see if she can drive me home tomorrow after school."

"Thank-you," I say as my worry begins to go away.

Hanna replied with "Just be grateful I find your protectiveness of me extremely cute," Hanna leant across the centre console to peck my cheek and then ring Spencer. I was happy she wasn't feeling suffocated by my protectiveness, I know that's how sometimes it come off but I just really cared for her and wanted her to be safe at all times. Hanna stayed talking on the phone with Spencer until we pulled up to her house, I could see Ashley's car was parked in the driveway and the boot was open. Hanna politely ended her call with Spencer and got out of the car a quickly as she could to go great her Mum, which left just Alison and I in the car. Opening my car door, I stepped out of the car and closed the door. Going to the backseat of the car and opening that door, I pulled Alison's three bags out from the car and piled them onto different shoulders. Walking around to the other side of the car just as Alison decided to open her door and get out of the car.

Alison and I walk up towards the house, Alison said "You don't have to carry my bags."

"I don't mind Alison," I replied with as we heard squealing coming from Ashley's car. Looking at the mother and daughter reunion made me so much bigger than I have ever in my life, I was happy that Hanna got to have a Mum in her life.

Alison asked "Is it hard for you? To see others bonding with their Mums."

"It is especially after I first got kicked out. But now I have a Mum she's not my birth Mum but she better than a birth Mum because I got to choose her. I've surround myself with enough people that I'll never be alone and they'll never let me feel alone," Alison nodded her head understanding. Finally Ashley and Hanna begun walking over towards us with house keys in hand, stepping bac from the door to give Ashley remove to unlock the door.

"Hello Emily, Alison," Ashley said happy to see us both. Ashley opened the house and pushed the door open, I watched as she carefully entered the house and we soon piled inside behind her.

I asked "Are these going in your room Hanna or the guest bedroom?"

"My room is fine Emily," Hanna replied with. Nodding my head I carried all of Alison's bags upstairs to Hanna room where I carefully placed them on Hanna's bed, I wasn't sure what was in them and I didn't want anything to get broken. Making my way back downstairs, I see Ashley, Hanna and Alison all standing talking about Ashley's spa retreat. I can tell from a distance Ashley looks a lot more relaxed then she was before she left, which was the point of the retreat but I think Ashley being relaxed helped Hanna relax.

I asked "Are there anymore bags out in the car?"

"No, this is the lot," Ashley replied while making a gesture at her two bags.

Nodding my head, I offered "Would you like me to carry them up to your room?"

Ashley replied with "No, it's Emily."

"It's no problem, I swear." I say just wanting to get my helpfulness across.

"I know it's not Emily but it's okay but there is one thing you can do for me?"

"Name it," I replied a little too quickly with.

Ashley said "Get over here and give me a hug," smiling at Ashley I shrug my shoulder and make my way over to her. Reaching Ashley she pulls me into her arms for a hug, it still weird having her hug me but I eventually move pass that and bring my arms to wrap around her. After a few minutes of hugging Ashley I step back from the hug and awkwardly scratch the back of my head.

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room, I've got something for you all?" Ashley suggested. At the mention of present Hanna eyes light up and she bolt out of the room in the direction of the living room. Alison slowly walked out of the room and when I went to follow, Ashley grabbed a hold of my hand which stopped my movements.

Ashley started to inspect my hands commenting "Only a bit of bruising but that should heal up in the next two days," I nod my head grateful the bruises were healing.

"Emily, I still can't thank-you enough for saving Hanna and I from him. I've never been scared of him before but in that moment of his anger, I had no idea what he was going to do. So I am very grateful for you turning up when you did and protecting us from him."

"It's nothing really," I shrugged trying not to make it a big deal."

"And thank-you Emily for that retreat it was amazing, I could've asked for a better weekend actually if you and Hanna were there it would've been better."

"Again it was nothing."

"Such modesty," Ashely replied with before picking up one of her bag and led me into the living room where Alison and Hanna sat talking with each other. Walking behind the couch I pecked Hanna on top of her head before perching on the couch arm, I rest my hand around on Hanna's shoulder and Hanna placed a hand on top of my thigh. Ashley lifted the bag up onto the coffee table and unzipped the bag; she began looking through the bag.

Ashley said "I thought Spencer would like this," she held up a pen and notebook that had the name of the retreat on it.

"This for Aria," she held up a coffee mug which had the retreats name on it.

Ashley continued with "Now Emily I thought you'd love this," she pulled a black coloured t-shirt out and unfolding the shirt it read 'Don't quote me, I'm an original.

"I love it," I say as Ashley throws me the shirt. Standing up from the couch, I pull the shirt I wearing off and place it on the couch. Making sure the shirt was the facing the right way before pulling the short on, I smoothed it out and then I pulled my hair out from underneath the shirt.

"It fits perfectly," I say liking my new shirt.

"Thank-you Ashley," I say smiling at her before sitting down on the couch arm again.

Ashley replied with "You're welcome and I'm glad you like it."

After some more digging in the bag, Ashely said "Alison this is for you," she brought a charm which was in the shape of the Eiffel tower.

"It's beautiful Ashley," Alison said as Ashley handed it to her. I saw Alison undo the bracelet she had on and clip the charm on, I couldn't tell from this distance what else was on it but I'd ask later.

Ashley said "I found this for you Hanna and I thought it was just perfect." I watched as Ashley pulled out a medium size white teddy bear which had red cotton engrave on it's tummy saying 'Mum will always love you.' It was definitely the perfect gift for Hanna especially now after those things her Father said, she needed to know that her Mum loved her and was always going to be there no matter what. So with this gift it was telling Hanna loudly and clearly that her Mum loved her and nothing was going to change that. Turning my attention to Hanna when she stood up from the couch and moved around the coffee table to give her Mum a big, long hug; it was definitely a cute moment to witness. Slipping down onto the couch where Hanna had been sitting, I looked over at Alison who looked to have tears in her eyes. Alison caught me looking at her and we looked at each other, I smiled at her and she smile back.

We then said at the same time "A'ww," at the moment which was happening in front of us.

Ashley then said while still hugging Hanna "Emily, would you like to stay for dinner. I'll probably jut order pizza but you're welcome to stay for it."

"I'd love to stay for dinner, I'll just go ring my folks," I replied with while standing up from the couch and leaving the room. Stopping at entrance I saw Hanna eyes looking at me over her Mums shoulder, Hanna mouthed the word 'are you okay?' Smiling back at her, I nod my head and continue leaving the room to ring Tim.


	18. Chapter 17

Leaning up against lockers while waiting for Hanna to appear, I wanted to make sure she was safe with Spencer before I left. Last night at Hanna's place had been great, Ashley told us stories about the spa retreat and we told her about the camping trip. I think at the start Alison felt left out but eventually I got the conversation to change and Alison was more included. Looking up at the sound of giggling I saw Hanna walking down the hallway flanked by Spencer, Aria and Alison. Smiling at them all even though I didn't know what they were laughing at but all of them laughing made it hard not to laugh or smile with them.

"Emily?" I heard Hanna questioning voice say when she saw me standing there.

Hanna asked "What are you doing here? You're meant to be driving to see Charlie, Sophie and Sophia."

"They know I always arrive late, that's why they never give me a time to get there by," I replied with.

"That doesn't explain why you are here, now?" Hanna said while raising her eyebrow.

"With your Father being back, I don't exactly trust the guy and I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"A'ww," Aria said.

While Spencer said "What you don't trust a guy you punch the crap out of, shock horror?" The other laughed at Spencer response. I laughed to but moved to stand next to her and when she least expected it I lifted her up onto my shoulder.

"Emily! Put me down!" Spencer shouted while wriggling around.

"Sorry Star, no can do," I replied with.

"Star?" Hanna, Aria and Alison questioned at the same time.

Spencer replied with "Don't ask me, she just started to call me it," shrugging my shoulders. I began to spin around in circles carefully not to hit the girls and Spencer wouldn't hit anything or thrown up.

"Emily," Hanna said warningly. Stopping my spinning, I smiled at the girls before carefully placing Spencer back on her feet. Spencer quickly grabbed a hold of shoulder, I looked to see she was really dizzy and I placed my hand on her side to help steady her.

"Sorry," I say feeling really guilty.

"It's…Okay," Spencer said through breaths. Looking across at the girls and taking in their faces, they were all worried and concern for Spencer but Alison was showing it more than the other two.

Smiling to myself while whispering into Spencers ear "Maybe that did help you after all," I saw Spencer eyes dart to Alison.

"Shut up!" Spencer quickly said before pushing me away from her.

Through laughter I say "Don't be like that Star. I might be wrong but it's very rare, just ask your sister. Actually do that ask Melissa how many times I've been right about something like this, I knew when they would spilt and when they would get it together."

"Stop being so cocky," Spencer said with a smile upon her face.

"It's not cockiness, I just know what I'm talking about," stepping closer to Spencer I whisper into her ear "In words your sister once said, she wants in your pants so go for it."

"Are you trying to scare me for life? I'll never be able to sleep again," I smiled at Spencer and she yells afterwards "Oh shut up!"

"I didn't say a word, you're the one you took it that way but just remember she's said those words to me, CeCe and Jenna."

"Oh my god! You need to leave! Before you scare me even more than you already have," Spencer said.

Smiling, I replied with "I'm never wrong Star," I looked deeply in Spencer's eyes trying to get her to believe me.

Walking over to Hanna, I say "I should probably go before Star kills me but are you going to be okay?"

Hanna replied with "I'll be fine, the girls are coming over to my place for dinner and to see my Mum."

"Okay but if you need me don't hesitate to call me, I'm always available to help you out no matter what it is."

"Thank-you but I should be fine," Hanna said before leaning up and kissing me on the lips.

Pulling back from Hanna's lips, I say "I better go. Sophia will drop me off for school in the morning and then pick me up to go back after school. I'll text you when I get there and see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Hanna replied with. Pecking Hanna on the lips quickly before waving at the three girls, I then made my way down the hallway and out to my car.

* * *

Hanna's P.O.V

Smiling to myself as I watched Emily walking away from us, I had to stop myself from laughing when I saw her trip over her own feet and kept walking like nothing had happened. It was extremely sweet of her to make sure I was safe, it wasn't need from her but it was her way of reminding me she really did care a lot about me.

"Earth to Hanna," I heard Spencer voice say as a hand waved in front of my face.

"What?" I asked confused.

Aria asked "Are you going to open your locker?"

"Sorry," I replied with before turning to open my locker. As I opened my locker I saw a piece of paper fall to the ground from the locker and I carefully bend down to pick it up.

Alison asked "What's that?" Standing back up, I opened the folded piece of paper and an instant smile come upon my face.

I answered with "It's just Emily being well Emily," there was a dreamy tone in my voice that even I could hear. Aria quickly snatched it out of my hand, Spencer and Alison moved to her side to read the note.

The note said _"Hey beautiful. I know you've already agreed to go with me to Melissa's movie marathon to celebrate her last day here but I was wondering, if you'd umm…go out with me beforehand? If you don't want to it's cool, I just thought we haven't really been on date just the two of us and I would love to spend some time alone with you. If yes tick the yes box and if no then tick the no box. See you tomorrow beautiful, with all my love your girlfriend Emily Fields."_ As the girls completely the note Aria and Spencer looked at me with this A'ww expression, Alison did too for a second but it then disappeared.

Aria asked "Which box are you going to tick?"

"Well I'll have to check with my Mum first but I'm definitely ticking the yes box."

"A'ww," Spencer and Aria said at the same time. Taking the note back I placed it carefully in my bag before reaching into my locker to find my homework books and once they were in my bag I closed my locker door.

"We ready to go?" I asked after locking my locker. At the nods of their heads we started to make our way out to the parking lot, Spencer had picked Alison and I up this morning but Aria had been dropped off today by her Dad. Sitting in the backseat with Aria, I wondered about what Emily had been going on about before she left and it obviously had something to do with Spencer but I couldn't think of anything.

Turning towards Aria who was sitting in the backseat with me, I asked "How are things going with you and Sean?"

An instant smile came upon Aria face at the mentioning of Sean, Aria replied with "Things are going good. Yesterday after school he introduced me to his parents, he just sprung it on me out of the blue and I was bucket of nerves."

Alison asked overhearing the conversation "Isn't Sean's Dad a reverend?"

Aria answered with "Yes he is, which didn't calm my nerves any less and Sean found it quite funny. I tried threatening meeting my parents but my parents are on the slightly cool side, so that just made him laugh even more."

Smiling I asked "So how did it go?"

"Sean was right, they loved me. Mr Ackard was hard at first but by the end of the night, I had won him over and Mrs Ackard thinks I'm perfect for her son. Though most Mum's do tend to say that about their son's girlfriend or boyfriend."

Nodding my head, I said "I'm glad it went well and that they liked you. But not all Mum say that about their child's dates."

Spencer asked "Doesn't Ashley like Emily?"

"Mum is pretty much in love with Emily, I'm fairly sure my Mum wants to date Emily," I said deadly serious.

Aria laughed and asked "Then what were you meaning?"

I go into explaining "If I ever met Emily's birth parents, I'm fairly sure they'd hate me and blame Emily being gay on me."

Spencer replied with "I keep forgetting Emily doesn't live with her birth parents."

"Emily has accept that her birth parents just didn't want her, with Kevin being brought into her life it's opened old wounds but they are slowly healing. Besides the way Emily sees it she has real parents, real brothers and a real sister."

Changing the subject, I asked "Spencer, what were you and Emily talking about at the lockers?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Spencer replied simply with. I was going to ask for more detail but we pulled up to my house and Spencer was quick to get out of the car. It made her look suspicion but I couldn't ask her anything for a while.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V

Walking into my house a bit after six, I had dinner at Hanna's and it was good catching up with her Mum again. Finding Melissa sitting in the lounge room with things surrounding her but a blue and white painted canvas sitting in front of her.

"Hey Spence," Melissa said turning to look at me before going back to cutting whatever she was cutting.

"Hi," I place my school bag on the chair and look at the canvas. There were pictures of Emily by herself; she had her big cheeky smile on her face, even though I had only really just met Emily I knew her cheeky smile. Other pictures showed Emily and Melissa together, then Emily, Melissa and Eric all together. In black bold text read a few quotes and words but they didn't make sense to me, but I was assuming they would to Emily.

I asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a collage for Emily to give to her before I leave."

"Why are you making it?"

"I know Emily won't forget me but she is stubborn enough not to call when she needs to call. We didn't speak for three months my first year in university because she didn't want to distract me, I slapped her so hard when I got back."

"She also very cocky," I add.

"Emily defiantly is but what people don't know is underneath that stubborn cockiness is the person who cares deeply about the people in her life and when there are heartbroken she's heartbroken. For everything she's been through she has one of the biggest hearts that I've ever known, there's not a thing Emily hasn't done for me and I haven't done for her."

"Yeah I guess you're right," thinking over the conversations I've had with Emily lately and with the cocky she also been caring.

Melissa asked "What has Emily said?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied carefully with.

"Denial when it comes to something Emily has said, is probably your best bet and believe me I know."

"How many times has Emily been right about you and Eric?"

"All the time, she always knows and I have no idea how but she does." I felt my body slump at Melissa response; it wasn't the response I really wanted.

"Why?" Melissa quickly asked.

"It doesn't matter," I say while heading towards the stairs.

"Spence!" Melissa shouted at me and I turned to look at her.

Melissa continued with "I don't know what Emily knows about you that I don't but I trust her a lot and you should as well. She can read people really well and know exactly what they need to hear, as well as do and it's annoying being told what to do but Emily knows." Nodding my head at Melissa words before heading upstairs to think about everything. Walking into my bedroom quickly, I closed my door and leant against it. I took a deep breath and began to count before releasing said before, I instantly felt a lot more calmer.

"Rough day," a voice said scaring me.

"Didn't I just drop you home?" I asked confused as to why I was seeing Alison sitting on my bed looking at me.

"Yeah but I had to ask you something and I couldn't do that without it being weird or bring attention."

"Okay, what did you want to ask?" I walk more into the room and sit next to Alison on the bed.

"What did you tell Emily?"

"What do you mean?"

"She knows about us and I want to know if you told her."

"Why do you think she knows?"

"Because it's the only thing that would explain you two being closer now and her actually wanting to be friend with me."

"And what you don't want to be friends with her?"

"I think I do, I just don't want it to be because she's making nice for Hanna's sake or yours."

"Well I don't know Emily that well but I'm fairly sure she does things her way and her way only."

"That's probably true but how would she know about us? It's not like her focus is on us, actually it's never on us."

"Melissa said Emily can read people well, apparently she knows a lot of things and maybe she just saw something."

"Or you told her?"

"Okay fine, I give up. I told her about us."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I needed someone to vent to about you and I couldn't to you. Melissa is okay with gay people but she might tell my parents, the girls wouldn't be able to give me the advice I would need and Emily was the next person who popped into my head."

"When did you tell her?"

"When they were camping, I called her and we had this really good chat. It made me a lot more relaxed about the situation."

Taking a deep breath after a lot of speak, I asked "Are you mad I told her?"

"No, I guess you were just ready to burst."

"I'm sorry I told her without your knowledge but I'm not sorry she knows. Emily is a really great listener and sometimes you just need to vent, then have wise words spoken back."

"It's okay Spencer, it really is. I just wised you told me beforehand."

"Sorry," I say while pouting.

Alison shook her head at me and said "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," I shrug which makes Alison smile her beautiful smile at me. Alison then begins to lean in and I lean into, our lips soon connect and I'll never be tired of feeling her lips on mine.

"Hey Spence, do have an-" Alison and I sprung back from each other like we were burnt and both looked wide eyed at Melissa who stood there in disbelief.

"Bye Spencer," Alison said before running to my window and using my tree to climb down it.

"Gez, why couldn't you knock for once!?" I yell trying not to be angry.

Melissa replied with "I'm so sorry Spencer. Is this what you were meaning earlier about Emily knowing something."

"Yeah."

"Okay, how come you didn't tell me? You know I have no issue with people who are gay even if I'm related to them."

"I was worried you were going to tell Mum or Dad."

"Good reasoning but the one thing Emily has taught me is a person needs to be ready themselves to come out, you cannot take that decision away from that person. I never would've told Mum or Dad and I'm not going to now."

"Well Alison will be relieved to know that."

"How long has this thing with Alison being going on?" Melissa asked me as she walked into my room and closed the door.

"I don't really know, it's kind of hard to tell."

"Okay, I just didn't see Alison as your type."

"Wait you've actually thought about what girl is my type?"

"Of course, I do it to everyone," Melissa shrugs thinking it's no big deal.

I asked "So before Hanna, who did you think would be good for Emily?"

"At a time you but now I think you'll just be best friends. That's also not saying much considering I tried setting Emily up with any female, I knew you she even looked at."

"Remind me again, why are you and Emily friends?"

"Shut up! What I gave to Emily she gave back but every time she just set me up with Eric, Emily is strong believer in true love."

"Yeah, I can tell from how she's been with Alison and I."

"Getting back to that, how did Emily find out about you two?"

I replied with "I was stressing in my head one day and just needed a calming person to talk to, also someone who would understand and Emily was the one person I could think of."

"So when did you tell her?"

"Did Emily tell you, I called her while you were camping?"

"I think I heard her mention it, is that when you told her?"

"Yep. It's also when I found out about Emily liking you as more than a friend."

"She told you about that."

"Sort of, I kind of guess. I mean she wasn't hiding it, I fairly sure Hanna even knows."

Melissa nods her head and mumbles "I wonder how much else she's told Hanna?"

"What else is there to tell?" I asked curious.

"Let's just say if you think Emily is all over the place then that was nothing compared to a few years back. But anyway Spencer, I may not like Alison but if she's who you want to be with then I support you 110%. I know I haven't always been the best big sister to you but I want to make that up to now, I love you Spencer."

"I love you to Melissa," I say but while leaning into share a hug with Melissa.

Melissa said as she stood up from my bed "Whatever Emily has told you, trust her. She knows, what she knows and if she gives you advice then take it." Melissa then smiled at me one last time before she left the room together which left me with my thoughts.


	19. Chapter 18

Emily's P.O.V

Walking into school extremely early, I had woken Sophia up early this morning to get her to give me a lift only to realise that my car was actually ready to drive. Last night had been a lot of fun and it was good getting away from everything. I was practically interrogated all night about Hanna and I wasn't allowed to sleep without promising Sophie that I would bring Hanna around for dinner sometime soon. Sophia and I had spent a lot of the night up in her room just talking, she was another Melissa to me but no one knew about her. Sophia could see how upset I was about Melissa leaving, well anyone would at this point and to cheer me up, Sophia had put High School Musical CD from the third movie on and we might've sang every song.

It wasn't in the same way as it was with Hanna, Sophia was more of a Chad or Zeke, she was a best friend and she understood that. It did make me miss Hanna a lot afterwards, I thought about calling her but it was really late and I figured she would've been asleep by then. Missing Hanna gave me this great idea over night to come into school early and do some sweet little things for her before leaving the school again to go pick her up for school. Getting to Hanna's locker, I looked around to see no one was around and quickly unlocked Hanna's locker; we both knew each other's locker combination. Starting with the door, I placed all these little colourful sticky pad notes with inspiring words. For example, you are beautiful, I love you, you are the Gabriella to my Troy and just really empowering words. Since I had woken Sophia up early this morning she actually decided to help me instead of going back to sleep before the café was due to be open, I had gotten her to print off my favourite photos of Hanna and I together. Sticking them to the door around the sticky pad notes, I couldn't help but smile at all the photos and moments that Hanna and I had so far shared; I hope we shared many more together.

Once all that had been completed, I placed a medium size white bear that was holding a read heart with the words; I love you written in the middle in white. It was Sophia but she figured Hanna would appreciate it more than her, I was grateful for her giving it to me for Hanna and hoped Hanna didn't mind. On the way to school, I had stopped in at a flower shop to pick up a dozen red roses. They were a very traditional rose but I didn't really know what rose to get Hanna, since roses never come up in conversations and I've seen roses around the house before; so she's definitely not allergic. I had left the roses in the car figuring that it was a special thing to give in person.

When Sophie had woken up before I left she was quick to make me breakfast, even though I refused but still accept any kinds of food. Sophia had filled her in on what we had been doing all morning while I was showering and Sophie, being Sophie made up a bag of choc-chip cookies for Hanna. Sophie had done them up in a nice white material bag with a purple ribbon to close them, I decided to put them in the locker with the bear and once they were in I closed the locker back up. Looking around again I saw no one was around meaning no one had caught me doing what I had done, not that it really matter but it would be more of a surprise for Hanna. As I made my way back out of the school, I checked the time to see it was a bit after eight a 'clock and it seemed a good time to ring Spencer. I knew Spencer was meant to pick Hanna up this morning since I wouldn't and now that I could, I thought I'd ring just to make sure it was okay.

"Hello," a very groggy Spencer answered the phone.

"Hey Star."

"Emily, why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Since when is eight in the morning an ungodly hour, on a weekend maybe but today is a school day. You Hastings really can't function without your coffee can you?" I say cheekily while opening the door to the front of the school and making my way to my car.

"Shut up or I'll hang up on you?"

"Well that was certainly uncalled for."

"Emily, what do you want?" Spencer asked snapping a little bit but I don't think she meant to.

I replied with "Well it turns out my car was an easy fix and I'm able to drive it now, I thought I could pick Hanna up but I didn't want to step on your toes or whatever."

"Right, well if you're asking if you can pick Hanna up then go right ahead."

"That's exactly what I was asking, there's hope for you yet Star. I better go, I've got something to pick up before going to Hanna's and you sound like you need to bath in coffee."

"Hello?" I said questioningly into the phone and when I pull it back I find Spencer has hang up on me and I can't help but have a little laugh. After shooting Melissa a message to go kick her sister out of bed, I begin to drive to a local coffee shop to pick Hanna up a hot chocolate with a couple of marshmallows.

* * *

Opening my car door once I had pulled up alongside Hanna's house, I could see Ashley's car still in the driveway which told me she was still home. Hopping out of the car before leaning back in to pull the flowers and Hanna's hot chocolate out of the car as well. Walking up to the house very carefully, I did not want to burn myself on the hot chocolate or drop it and the flowers.

Ringing the doorbell was a little tricky but I somehow managed and when the door opens, I heard Hanna saying "It's about time yo-"and then her words stopped. Pulling the flowers down from my face I saw Hanna and she was completely surprised and in shock.

I asked worried "Aren't you happy I'm here?" Hanna composes herself before carefully wrapping her arms around me for a very tight hug.

"No, no, never. I just wasn't expecting you, I thought you were Spencer but I am definitely happy you're here."

"Cool," I say beginning to really enjoy the hug but Hanna soon pulled back from me.

Hanna asked "Do you want to come in for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, what are we having?"

"Nothing exciting, all we have is cereal."

"Well cereal just happens to be one of my favourite food groups."

"Shut up," Hanna said with a smile and pulled me inside the house. Following Hanna through their living room until we got into the kitchen, I couldn't see Ashley in here and that told me she was upstairs.

Hanna asked "What would you like?"

"Oh whatever your having is fine, do you need a hand?"

"Your sweet but no it's fine, just take a seat and I'll organise it all," I nod my head and take a seat at the dining table.

"How was last night?"

"Yeah it was good, they were upset you couldn't make it but they understood you wanted to catch up with your Mum. Though I did have to promise I would take you over again sometime soon."

"I'm glad you had a good time," Hanna placed a bowl of cornflakes in front of me with a glass of milk to drink as I ate.

"Thanks beautiful," I smile up at Hanna hoping she knew how grateful I was. Hanna went back to the kitchen bench; she grabbed her own bowl of cereal and glass of milk. Hanna then sat down next to me and we began to eat our cereal.

"This is nice," I say looking up at Hanna.

"Yeah, I never thought I would have this."

"What do you mean?" I asked while trying to analysis Hanna's body language.

Hanna sighed and said "Everyone always fancy Alison, Spencer and Aria, no one has ever liked me for me. No one has ever taken the time to get to know me or if they did it was because they were interested in one of the girls. Growing up I knew no one would want me because of my weight or for some other fault I have." I sat heartbroken at Hanna's words, the person I love more than anything in this world was saying all of these things and I couldn't believe it.

"Hanna you're beautiful."

"Emily, you have to say that. Your my girlfriend," it was hard pulling back my smile from her calling me her girlfriend but I was successful in hiding it.

"I know that being someone's partner doesn't automatically make you have to call them beautiful and those relationships are all kind of wrong, especially if they then say it but don't mean it. Hanna you should know by now I speak my mind, I don't have flitter or if I do then her name is Melissa. My point is Hanna Courtney Marin you are beautiful and the closest thing to perfect that I know. I love you Hanna," looking into Hanna's eyes I can see she isn't believing me.

Sliding out of my chair and crouching down in front of Hanna's, I take a hold of both her hands and say "I know you don't believe me but you should because I'm not the only one who sees you as beautiful. Everyone whoever meets you, will say you are beautiful. You're Mum, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Melissa, Eric, Noel and anyone else who I can't think of right now, they would all agree with me Hanna."

"But not my Dad."

"Well then he is the idiot or fool, depending on which term you prefer. He is the idiot that is missing out and he's the fool that doesn't get to see this amazingly beautiful person."

"Thank-you Emily."

"What for? I didn't do anything."

"You have done more than you'll ever know."

"I love you Hanna and I hate hearing you putting yourself down."

"Emily?"

"Yes Hanna."  
"Kiss me," smiling up at Hanna. I leant up forward as she leant downwards and our lips met in the middle for a joyous kiss from both parties. When we broke away from each other's face we both wore massive smiles and Hanna eyes were sparkling with joy. Hearing someone clear their throat made us look up to see Ashley standing in the doorway and I wondered how long she had been standing there. Whether she overheard our whole conversation or if she just saw us kissing, Ashley's face wasn't giving anything away.

"Good Morning Emily, I didn't think we would be seeing you this morning," Ashley walked into the kitchen and began making herself a coffee.

Moving back to my seat, I replied with "You weren't. There wasn't actually a problem with the car but if it still making the same sound in a couple of weeks, I'll just take it back and have Charlie look at it."

"I'm glad your car is okay Emily, did he get rid of the writing on your car?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it just took a little paint. Though thousands of questions came with it, which were hard to answer but hopefully they don't worry too much."

"What did you tell him?" Hanna asked.

"I just told him, I didn't know who it was and that it happened weeks ago," after speaking I took a sip of my glass of milk.

Ashley asked "How much did it cost? I want to repay you, since it was my ex-husband that craved it into your key."

"You don't need to do that Ashley, Eric and I were both able to cover it and we aren't running out of money anytime soon."

"But it was my fault," Ashely said in an honest tone.

Smiling, I asked "Do you really want repay me?"

Ashley replied with "Yes Emily, how much money was it?"

"I don't want money, just food will do," I say shrugging my shoulders.

Ashley asked "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes please," I say smiling big which makes Hanna and Ashley smile.

"She's a keeper Hanna."

Hanna smiled and said "I know Mum," Hanna took a hold of my hand.

Ashley spoke again "I'm off girls, don't be late for school and I'll see you both for dinner."

"Bye Mum," Hanna said while I said "Have a good day at work," Ashley smiled at both of us before walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house.

"Speaking of school, we should probably get going," Hanna said while sighing.

"Yeah, do you want me to clean up?"

"No it's okay, I'll put them in the sink and clean them when I get home," nodding my head as I stood up and carried mine and Hanna's bowls over towards the sink.

"Emily, I said I would do it."

I replied with "I wanted to help and I left the glasses for you," I saw Hanna shake her head at me with a smile. Once our breakfast dishes were placed in the sink, Hanna grabbed her school bag and we left for school in my car. I couldn't help but smile because I was imaging Hanna's face when she opens her locker at school.

* * *

Hanna's P.O.V

Walking into school with Emily's arm wrapped around my shoulder, I felt extremely lucky to be the one with Emily and as we walked passed some girls I could see them glaring at me. Even after Emily quitting the basketball team girls still wanted to be with Emily, which didn't really surprise me I knew how good looking Emily is and everyone else was able to tell too. As good looking as Emily is, she has so much more to offer then that. I loved seeing a new side to Emily and every day with her was different and just as exciting as the last. Turning down the hallway to my locker, I saw Aria, Hanna and Spencer all standing waiting for me. When they noticed Emily and I walking towards them they all waved at us, I felt Emily wave with her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey girls," I say as I stepped out of Emily's arms and start opening my locker in the hopes of finding all my books. I could Emily chatting with the girls as I opened my locker and was I shocked when I pulled the locker door open. Inside I could see pictures of Emily and I sticky taped all over, I saw a teddy bear holding cookies and little notes with encouraging words that only Emily would say to me.

"Oh my god, when did you do all this?" I asked turning around to see this big smile upon Emily's face.

"Before going to your place but I can't take all the credit Sophia help and Sophie made the cookies."

"Why would you do all this for me?"

Emily smiled at me before replying with "I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you and no matter what happens you will always be important to me," Emily then leant forward and tuck a piece of fallen hair behind my ear.

"You are such a cutie Emily Fields," I smile up at Emily before leaning upwards to peck her lips.

Emily stepped back from the kiss and said "Now I would love to walk you to class but I have to go see a teacher about an assignment," I tilted my head to the side in confusion and over Emily shoulders I could see the girls were confused as well.

"What?" Emily asked.

I replied with "Nothing, I'm sure you really do care about school but seeing a teacher about an assignment that doesn't really sound like you."

Emily gave me this look before breaking out into a smile "I thought I would try that one but really I was going to go sleep in my car for a few hours."

"Ah," we heard Aria, Spencer and Alison say at the same time.

Smiling I asked "Why are you going to sleep?"

"My car is more comfortable then sleeping on the school desk plus people tend to throw stuff at me while I'm asleep."

"Yep that sounds more like the Emily Fields I know and love," I say with a smirk.

Emily smiles and replied with "Well she knows you too and loves you too," Emily then leant down to kiss me on the lips.

After the kiss Emily asked "Would you like me to walk you to your class?"

"No, it's okay Emily. The girls and I have the first class together, you go take your nap and I'll come see you at lunch time."

"Cool, I'll see you at lunch time." Emily pecked my lips and afterwards took a couple of steps backwards, I saw Emily look at me and smile before walking off in the direction for her car. Watching Emily as she walked away I couldn't help but smile because of how happy Emily makes me feel, when I'm with her and not with her.

Hearing Aria voice snapped me out of my Emily thoughts; she was saying "Emily is so sweet," Aria then began to looking through my locker.

Spencer said "Yeah, I didn't know Emily could be this sweet. You really lucky Hanna," I saw Spencers eyes dart back at Alison and this sad look came upon Alison face but I didn't understand what that was about.

Alison then said "Emily really loves the high school musical movies doesn't she," looking at my locker I saw all the high school musical quotes and lines from songs. I couldn't help but smile when I saw lines from the start of something new song, it reminds me of the first day Emily and I met.

Spencer asked "Are they really Emily's favourite movies?"

"Yep, more so now that we are dating but even before that they were her favourite movies." Spencer went to say something but the school bell rang stopping her, we all sighed and I quickly grabbed my books. After that I closed my locker door and we all began making our way towards the lesson we shared together.


	20. Chapter 19

Emily's P.O.V

Entering the barn the next day, I smiled when I saw everything set up but no sign of Melissa anywhere until I heard the shower running. Set up on the floor were two yoga mats with pillows, the TV was playing a CD of Melissa and my favourite songs and on a table all our favourite foods. Walking over to the food table, I pick up a handful of chips to eat before shouting out "Melissa, I'm here!"

"I'll be finished in a minute!" Melissa shouted back. Pulling down the zipper of my hoodie before throwing it across the room and on to the bed, I was wearing a pair of sweats that I used to wear at basketball practice. Hearing my phone go off stopped me from thinking any further of where my mind was about to go, I pulled it from my pocket to look at it.

-Hanna  
I hope everything with Melissa goes well, if you want to hang out afterwards just call me and if not still call me. I want to hear your voice and know you're okay, I love you Emily very much.

I smiled at the text message; I knew I was extremely lucky to have someone as amazing as Hanna in my life. I didn't know what I had done to deserve someone like Hanna in my life but I certainly wasn't going to take her for granted.

"Why so smiley Emily?" I heard Melissa asked as she walked into the open space of the barn in her sweats.

Looking up at Melissa, I say "I just got a message from Hanna and she's amazing," a big goofy grin comes upon my face.

"Yeah I know, are you ready to get started?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say walking over to the yoga mats. Standing at the edge, we both look at each other before lying flat on our back on top of the yoga mats.

"What happened when you were punching Hanna's Dad?"

"I just lost it at him, I was thinking about everything that happened like with basketball and then Kevin."

"Did your mind cross to think about your Dad beating on Kevin?"

"Yeah did, I can't believe he did that. Kevin's only small and Dad always told me never to pick on someone smaller than you, if you're going to pick on someone at least make it a fair fight."

"So when you were punching Hanna's Dad did it feel good?"

"It did, which is what worries me. What if I like punching people, getting into fights or even getting injured?"

"Did you like it because you were protecting Hanna or because you hoped he'd fight back."

"Definitely protecting Hanna."

"Emily with everything that's been happening you were bound to snap and sadly Hanna's Dad was the person to take it. You were bound to burst, you couldn't just keep it all buried inside like you are so good at. Are you sorry for punching Hanna's Dad?"

"Yes but not if it meant protecting Hanna," I say honestly.

"Okay ten go," Melissa yelled and we both started to do ten sit ups each.

* * *

After that we both rolled over onto our stomachs, I asked "How are you and Eric going?"

"Badly, I don't think it's break up bad but we just for some reason can't do the long distance thing."

"Is the sex bad?"

"We barely have sex Emily, I think we last had sex a month ago. With us both being at full house there was just never a right moment."

"Couldn't you have done it out in the barn while your parents and Spencer was out."

"Yeah but I like taking our time and not rushing like bunnies or something like that."

"Sex is still sex though."

"Okay, I prefer making love then. I don't want it to be over before it starts."

"My advice then is to, one weekend go surprise him but book hotel suite for the weekend."

"Isn't that cheesy college romance."

"Do you want sex or make love with Eric or not?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Then take my advice because you know I'm never wrong."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah but you truly love me," I say back with a cheeky smile.

"Five," I yell and we both start doing five push-ups.

* * *

After them we push ourselves back up onto her our feet and I wait for Melissa to ask her next question.

"What's going on between my sister and Alison?"

"They like each other a lot, that's why Alison hated me because she wants what I want and I finally was able to see it all."

"How long have you known?"

"Not that much longer than you, I just was able to get the information out of Spencer and Alison."

"Do you think they will come out? I don't think my parents will mind too much."

"I'm not sure, I think it's Alison's Mum which is the problem. I mean after she found out I was gay, that was it and she just glares at me."

"Well Mrs DiLaurentis is a known for her up tightness."

Melissa said "Twelve," I tried not to grown as we began to do twelve star jumps.

* * *

Once we finished the star jumps we stayed standing but need a few minutes to catch our breath again.

"Do you love him, Eric?"

"Of course I do, we've know each other since we were kids. We practically grew up together, I know everything about him."

"That doesn't mean you love him though, it just means you've spent time together."

"What are you trying to say Emily?"

"Nothing, I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Well we won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Emily, now how many?"

Sighing, I reply with "Fifteen," I was mad at her which is why I said that amount knowing she hated doing squats. Melissa took a deep breath as she came back up with straight legs; she gave me glaring eyes before dropping down on her back on top of the yoga mat. We went through that process for another hour, we'd ask question before doing either sit-ups, push-ups, star jumps or squats. Even though we got mad at each other at some of the questions, it was the whole point of the exercise we needed to admit things to each other; even when they were hard. After my last question and our last round of squats we were both exhausted, we walked over to the table and started eating whatever food we could grab. We ate all the food between us and after a little more talking, I left her house to head but to my house where I hoped to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Walking into school Friday morning I was greeted with more angry students already thinking they were going lose this week's game, which was a big game; it was against our cross town arrivals. Continuing down the hallway to my locker, I was limping a little after Melissa and my emotion check-in afternoon I hadn't stretched before going to bed last night hence why I am sore. Opening my locker I saw a piece of paper fall from my locker, I groan because I hadn't been quick enough to pick it up and now I had to bend down; which was going to hurt.

"Here I've got it," a voice said behind me. I saw small brunette sweep down to pick the piece of paper up before I could even think about saying now.

"Thanks," I say not recognizing the girl in front of me and I figured she must be new.

"No problem, I'm Mona Vanderwaal my family just moved here from Hawaii."

"Wow, Rosewood must be a huge difference compared to Hawaii?"

"You can say that again, I never knew a place could be so cold for now."

"Yeah, I suggest investing in some winter coats and pants. In Rosewood any day it doesn't rain is considered a warm day."

"Thanks for the advice," Mona left the sentence open because she didn't know my name.

"Emily," I say.

"It's nice to meet you Emily, but I must get going. I have to try and find my classroom and it appears this school is quite big."

"What class do you have?"

"History with Ms Fisher."

"Well you're in luck because that also just happens to be my class as well, if you give me a few minutes I can show you where it is."

"That'd be great Emily, thank-you."

"Aright, I think I have everything I need," I say turning to face Man after locking my ocker.

"Greet lead the way and I'll follow," smiling across at Mona before I did being to lead the way.

I asked "So why did you move from Hawaii to Rosewood of all places?"

"My parents were getting sick of the sunny weather and I kind of got kicked out of all the schools in Hawaii. They thought coming to somewhere like Rosewood, would change me somehow."

"How did you manage to get kicked out of all the schools?"

"It took a lot of work but I take a lot of pride in achieving it."

"Well sure it is impressive, but why would you want to be kicked out of the schools?"

"I don't know for attention. My parents are big time lawyers and it was all about the clientele for them, behind over backwards for them but never for me."

"I can understand that but they might be out of a job very quickly or looking to move again."

"Why do you say that?"

"This town has only ever had one successful lawyer business, sure we've had other companies move in but like they say it pays to be a local. No one else can stand up to this other business, especially when you come from outside of Rosewood; it takes a while for people to trust you."

"Wow, well my parents are more divorce lawyers than anything else."

"Maybe they'll survive, however this other business does everything."

"Can they share?"

"Well I've known them for quite a while as you do in Rosewood, and I've never seen them share."

"My parents don't back down without a fight."

"Neither do the Hastings, but you could be right and your parents might survive. I was just giving you the heads up."

"Thanks, so how do you know the Hastings? Needed a lawyer before."

"No not as this far but I'm friends with both of their daughters now, much too there disgust."

"Why don't they like you?"

"Let's just put it down to my character they don't like."

"Yes Emily, that's why my parents don't like you," I heard Melissa's voice say behind.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

Melissa replied with "Well no one appears to be answering their phones and you're easier to track down anyone else."

"I'm feeling the love Melissa."

"Sorry but I needed to see if you guys could bring more alcohol, we used most of mine during the last party and it doesn't make sense for me to get more; especially if I'm about to leave."

"Please don't remind me that your living."

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it and I'm just a phone call away."

"I know, I know. I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm sure Hanna and Kevin will keep you busy, you won't even notice I'm gone."

"I won't just suddenly forget you."

"I get that but don't be all moody while I'm gone, you are no fun while moody."

"Thanks. But anyway, I'll let Noel know he needs to bring more alcohol."

"Why don't you do it?'

"Sean and I dates before the party, and he doesn't."

"Okay make sense I guess. Eric should be back just in time; he has an early morning lecture and then his back."

"That's great, you should go. We have a History class to get too and you have a backyard to get ready."

"You have great manners Emily, you don't even introduce your new friends."

"Sorry, Melissa this is Mona Vanderwaal. Mona this is Melissa Hastings."

Mona asked "Daughter of the lawyers you were telling me?"

Melissa said "Great talk up Emily. But yes, my parent are lawyers."

"Mine too," Mona replied with.

"Ah, you're forgiven Emily but I should go. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah I'll be there, do you have all the DVDs?"

"Yes, you bought me them for Christmas last year."

"That's right, it was wrong for you to be my friend and not have your own copy."

"Such an original. See you tonight, have fun on your date with Hanna," Melissa said before stepping up to give me a hug.

"See you tonight," I say before watching Melissa walk away.

Mona asked as we continued the walk towards our history class "Tell me, how did you two become friends?"

"Mutual friends basically and going to a lot of her parties back in the day when I was on the guys basketball team and she went here."

"Right, wait you were on the guys basketball team?"

"Yeah but that's just scratching the services when it comes to Emily Fields, but I'll have to tell you later as we have reach our destination."

"Thanks for showing me the way, you don't look like someone who normally leads the new kid around."

"While I hate being judge from a look, you would be correct."

"Emily Fields, is that really you?" Ms Fisher spoke as Mona and I stepped into the half-filled classroom.

I replied with "Yes Ms Fisher, it's me."

"I almost forgot what you looked like," Ms Fisher said with a smile.

"And with that I'm going to go do something else."

"Yeah nice try, you entered and your saying. Now please go take your seat next to Miss Hanna Marin, as I hear you are an item."

"Still the coolest teacher around Ms Fisher," I say and make my way over to where Hanna was sitting. After placing my books on the table, I remove Hanna's from her desk and stack them on top of me and sit down on her desk.

"Good Morning Girlfriend," I say before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Hi Girlfriend back," Hanna said while pecking my lips.

Hanna then said "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I bumped into the new kid and she didn't know where this class was, so I showed her."

"A'ww and I thought you'd come to see me."

"Well that was an added bonus."

"Smooth operator, as always Emily."

"Only way to roll beautiful," I say with a smile.

Hanna asked "Did you get my note?"

"Yes but I haven't read it," I say while pulling it out from my pocket and beginning to ring it.

Looking up at Hanna, I say "Of course we can have dinner with your Mum instead, you know I love you Mum and I'd do anything for you."

"I know, it just you made it such a big deal and I still don't want to leave her alone."

"Have you talked to your Mum about how concerned you are?"

"No because she'll make it a big deal, I just don't want my psycho father hurting her."

"Do you know what, your problems are solved."

"How? Emily who are you calling?" Hanna asked but I continued ringing.

"Hi Emily, is something wrong? You should be in school."

"Hi Judy, everything is fine and I am in school, class actually but it hasn't started yet."

"Okay, what can I do for you then?"

"I need a favour."

"I figured Emily, what is it?"

"Well tonight is the first night Hanna is going to be out of the house, leaving her Mum home alone and we are both concerned for her safety, what with Hanna's Father circling around? So I was wondering if you'd want to hang out with Ashley, Hanna's Mum tonight?"

"You have a very big heart Emily, if only you were straight Noel could do with a sweetheart like you."

"Okay first of all, that's just plain gross and second of all his my brother."

"Yes, I understand Emily but my point was I love how much you care about everyone."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Emily, just give me the address and I'll cook something up for us to eat."

"Awesome, thank-you so much Judy."

"No problem Emily, I'll see you after school."

"That you will," I say before saying a last goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Hanna asked "Okay, I'm grateful and all but what are they going to have to talk about?"

"Please Judy has practically raised me, she has a lot of stories about me and Ashley has plenty about you. They'll find something to talk about, plus I'm not done."

"You're not?" Hanna asked concerned.

"No but I'll arrange the other stuff later," I say before pecking Hanna on the cheek.

I add on "Oh don't look so worried, you trust me right?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Good. I want you to have fun tonight but you won't if your worrying about your Mum, I'm just arranging some fun for her to have and so she's safe. Judy won't leave until we are back, I trust her to protect your Mum."

"Thank-you Emily, I love you."

"I love you too Gabriella," I say making Hanna smile.

Ms Fisher spoke "Okay, if everyone would like to their seat and by everyone I mean Emily and we'll get started," I peck Hanna on the lips quickly before moving across to my own desk but everyone now and then I bring it closer to Hanna's.

* * *

At lunchtime I walked into the cafeteria with my arm wrapped around Hanna, we were talking about unimportant things as we made our way over to the table that had everyone sitting at it. At the table sat Spencer, Alison, Aria, Sean, Noel and Kevin.

"I love that our friends are friends now."

"Yeah and it's all because of whatever you said to Alison." I smiled across at Hanna as we made our way to the table. Pulling over a chair for her when reach the table, she sat down next to Alison and Kevin. Pecking her on the top of her head before making my way over to the other side of the table, I push Sean out of his seat making everyone laugh.

"What the hell?" Sean said annoyed.

"Sorry, I really need to talk to Aria," I replied with.

"Well next time just ask."

"Yeah sure thing," I say before turning to Aria.

"Hi."

"Hi?" Aria said back confused.

Spencer said "Careful Aria she's wants something."

"Listen Star, I am not afraid to put you over my shoulder," I say looking across at Spencer.

"Okay, I'll behave," Spencer said putting her hands up in the air.

Smiling, I say "Thought you'd see it my way."

"Anyway Aria, can I borrow your ear for a minute in private?"

"Sure thing Emily," Aria said standing up and leading the way over to a private area away from everyone else.

Aria asked "What's up Emily?"

I replied with "Your Mum likes Hanna's Mum right?"

"Yes she does, she much prefers Ashley over Mrs Hastings."

"Understandable."

"Why do you asked?" Aria asked interested.

"Well I need a favour from your Mum. You see with tonight happening, it means Ashley's going to be home alone for the first time since Hanna's Dad been back in the picture. Hanna is quite worried about her Mum, understandable. So I kind of arranged Judy, Noel's Mum to go over and hang out with Ashley. However this will be the first time they meet and it could be awkward to a degree, so I thought if someone else was there than maybe it wouldn't be so awkward."

Aria asked "So you were thinking of inviting my Mum over?"

"Yeah, do you think she'll be up for it?" I asked worried.

"Of course, especially if you say something like you said to me."

"Awesome, cool. Umm…would I be able to grab her phone number? I don't have it."

Aria smiled and said "You really do love Hanna," we pull out our phones and began copying the number into my phone.

"Of course I do. I've never loved anyone as much as Hanna or been as happy as I am with Hanna. She has just changed my whole outlook on life, she's turned it into a positive one and she doesn't even know it."

"Well I'm definitely happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Aria, not only for the number but also for being supportive my relationship with Hanna."

"She's my best friend and all I want for her is to be happy. I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. Even Ashley seems happier with you in her life."

"Well my love for Hanna extends to everyone she loves, which includes friends and family. Ashley is a great Mum, the Mum I always dreamt of having."

"How did you get so wise?" Aria asked.

"Life happens, I've had a lot of walls to jump over and I've just come out on the better side."

"I'm glad Emily. I'll leave you to make the phone call and see you back at the table."

"See you back at the table," I say. Watching Aria as she made her way back to the table, once I knew she was safely back I took a deep breath and dialled Aria's Mum Ella's number.

"Hello Ella Montgomery speaking," she answered so formal probably because she didn't kow who was ringing.

"Hello Ella, it's Emily Fields. Aria and Hanna's friend," I say nervous she wouldn't remember me.

Ella said "Oh yes, I remember you but how did you get my number?"

"From Aria, I asked for it and she gave it to me."

"So that means you must want to speak to me."

"Yes that would be the case."

Ella laughed a little before asking "What's up Emily?"

I replied with "I need to ask a favour of you."

"Okay, tell me what you need and we'll go from there.

"Sounds good. Well as you might know Aria and Hanna are joining us at the Hastings house for a get to gather, which is also a party for Melissa who is going back to university."

"Yes, Aria did mention it."

"Okay, well this will be the first time Ashley will be home alone since Hanna's Dad has come back into the picture."

Ella interrupted with "I wasn't aware he was back on the scene."

"Yes well his visit wasn't a very pleasant one. You see he found out about my relationship Hanna and was very angry to hear his daughter was gay, well dating a female. He got very violent towards both of them luckily I was able to stop him before he got to out of hand, but he threaten Ashley that day and we don't trust him. So with Hanna being out of the house tonight, Ashley will be alone at night. Now I know Ashley is very capable of looking after herself but Hanna is worried about her Mum, rightly so."

"Hanna shouldn't have to worry about her Mum, while out with friends," Ella completes the sentence for me.

I said "Exactly, so I was wondering if you'd want to hang out with Ashley tonight?"

Ella replied with "Well, you see Emily I've already agreed to have Mrs DiLaurentis and Mrs Hastings over tonight at my house."

"Even better, would you mind if I invited Ashley over as well as Judy, who is Noel's Mum."

"More the merrier is always my motto," Ella said extremely.

"Great, thank-you so much Ella."

"It's nothing Emily, if I had known about Tom being back around I would have invited her around earlier, however she hardly has weekends off."

"I understand Ella. Well I'll see you tonight then."

"Yes you will Emily," smiling into the phone as Ella and I both hung up from each other. Taking a quick deep breath before ringing Ashley, it also gave me a chance to come up with my story to tell Ashley and then Hanna.

"Hello Ashley speaking," Ashley answer very unformal.

"Hi Ashley, it's Emily."

"Oh Emily, what a surprise. Wait, is Hanna okay?"

"Yes of course, Hanna is fine."

"Okay, okay. Sorry Mums head tended to go their when their daughters girlfriend rings during school hours."

"I'm very sorry to make you worried but Hanna is fine and I am okay."

"It's not your fault Emily, anyway what can I help you with?"

I replied with "Well the plans for tonight have changed again. If possible I would like for you to be dressed and ready, when I come to pick Hanna up at 5:30pm this afternoon."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"That isn't anything you need to be concerned with and I don't take no for answer. I mean I do but, dammit."

"It's okay Emily, I know you're not that type of person. What you meant to say was that I have no choice in the matter and you're not afraid to drag me kicking and screaming."

"Yes that's what I meant."

"Okay Emily, I'll trust you. What time did you say again?"

"5:30pm."

"That doesn't give a women much time to get ready."

"Ashley, you are a beautiful women and you don't need stacks of time to get ready."

"Well thank-you Emily, you are very sweet."

"All I did was speak the truth Ashley."

"It's always nice to hear though."

"I guess. So I'll see you at 5:30pm then?"

"Yes, you most certainly will."

"Bye Ashley."

"Bye Emily," Ashley said before we both hung up the phone. I smiled to myself, I couldn't have planned it better if I had tried. I walked back to the table very pleased with myself but making sure to send Judy a text saying there was a slight change and I would explain when I got home.

* * *

Arriving back at home at 3:30pm, Spencer had agreed to drive Hanna home for me and that gave me enough time to get ready for the night ahead.

"Hi Emily, how was school?" Judy asked when I entered the front door.

"Hi, it was boring especially when you have other things to do."

"Right and would Hanna be involved in that."

"Of course," I say with a smile.

"Where is Kevin?"

"He went with Noel to the cabin to pick up something."

"Right, now do I need to have the talk with you about Hanna?"

"While that's very sweet of you, I've already had the birds and bees from Noel and then the birds and the birds from Eric."

"I don't want to know."

"Good choice, if I had choice I wouldn't want to know either."

Judy asked "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I'm taking Hanna out to dinner just the two of us before heading to the Hastings."

"That's very sweet but I meant with Ashley."

"Oh right, the location has changed to Ella Montgomery's house and Mrs Hastings and Mrs DiLaurentis will be there."

"Go with the blue one and black tie, it shows off your eyes better," Judy said helping me decided what to wear tonight.

"Thanks."

"How did it come about exactly?"

"Well I thought that invite Ella over with you and Ashley would make it less awkward but she had plans with Mrs DiLaurentis and Mrs Hastings. So I thought it make sense for you and Ashley to join them but Ashley doesn't know."

"It's scary how good at planning you are, Emily."

"I'll take that as a complement," I say with a smile.

Judy asked "Does Ashley like chocolate cake."

"Is Ashley a women, then yes she like chocolate cake."

"Cheeky, but that's good. I made three, I thought you could take two when you go to the Hastings."

"Thanks, everyone loves chocolate cake; especially yours."

Judy asked "So where are you taking Hanna to dinner?"

"The Apple Rose Grill, I know it's not fancy but I don't want to pressure Hanna and it'll be somewhere she is comfortable."

"You are such a sweet kid, if only there were more like you."

"Well I am an original."

"You most certainly are. I'll leave you to get ready and if you need a hand just shout."

"Thanks Judy," I say already formulating a plan in my head to say thank-you to her for everything she has done for me.

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked stepping out into the living room an hour and a half later.

"You look good," Kevin said with a smile.

"He is right you do," Noel said.

I looked at Judy, who smiled and said "Very beautiful," I smiled in relief that I didn't look ridiculous or anything. I was hearing a dark blue button up with a black tie, then a clean pair of black skinny jean which match with my black sneakers. I had my hair completely straighten and hanging down because that's how Hanna preferred it. Just then the doorbell rang, which confused me since I didn't know of anyone coming over and Judy quickly said she'd get it.

"Looking good Emily," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Sophia? Sophie, hey?" I say very confused.

Judy said "You're not the only one who can plan."

"Huh?" I say still very confused.

Judy explained "I found their number in your room when I was tidying up earlier and I thought Sophia could join you at the Hastings and Sophie with me at Ella's."

Sophie added "Plus it's about time we met don't you think."

"Of course Sophie," I say moving across to hug them both.

Noel then asked "Mum, what's going on?"

Sophia said "You explanation of him was very on spot."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

Judy said "Noel, this is Sophia and Sophie. They are people who Emily sees, Sophie's husband Charlie is the one who fixes Eric's car."

"Oh," Noel said still very confused.

Sophia asked "And you must be Emily's brother Kevin?" she turned towards Kevin who smiled a little.

Looking at my watch before saying "Shoot, I have to go. Noel can you give Sophia a lift to Melissa's place?"

Noel replied with "Sure thing Emily, enjoy your date."

Judy said "I'll see you at Ella's."

"Okay, see you everyone," I say before checking I had everything and making my way out the front door.


	22. Chapter 21

I arrived at the Marin household in perfect time and on perfect time. I took a couple of moments to take deep breath before making my way towards the front door. In my right hand I held a bunch of flowers for Hanna and in my left was a box of chocolates for Ashley. After clearing my throat I reached up to ring the doorbell and I only had to wait a couple of seconds before the door opened. I found myself become breathless and lips dry up, standing in front of me stood Hanna beautiful as ever. Hanna was wearing a white dress that cut off just underneath her knee; around her waist was a blue waist ribbon thing. Hanna looked exactly like Gabriella in the second high school musical during the song every day; expect she was more beautiful than Gabriella could've ever been.

"Hello earth to Emily," I heard Hanna say snapping me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked confused.

Hanna smiled and said "I said you look incredibly."

"Not as incredibly as you look, you look beautiful."

"Well thank-you. You remember that day Alison slept over?"

"Yes."

"Alison was saying that she was nervous about going to the movie marathon because she didn't really know the high school musical movies, so we watched them all together. When Alison saw the song everyday she actually said that I would look amazing in that dress. I was so stunned that I told her, I had actually found online that same dress in my size. Alison asked why I hadn't bought her, we had an honest conversation about how she always made me feel stupid or childish for liking the high school musical movies. Alison actually apologize to me, it was odd but a good odd and she helped me buy it saying you would love seeing me in this dress."

"Wow that's incredible but she was right, I definitely do love seeing you in this dress. Oh these are for you," I say offering her the flowers.

"Thank-you Emily, they are beautiful. Come inside," Hanna took my hand and lead me inside.

Hanna said "Mum is just putting the finishing touches on her dress, she nervous about tonight and kept asking me. It took me forever to convince her I didn't know where you were taking her, us I mean."

"That's okay, right?"

"Of course it is Emily. I love surprises; especially when they come from you."

"Okay good, you know it'd nothing do anything wrong by you or you Mum and that your both extremely important to me."

"I know Emily, okay," Hanna stepped back towards me and kissed my lips.

A voice then said "Well how do I look?" Looking towards the stairs I was once again stunned. Ashley was wearing this black shinny dress, it went down to her leg where the material turns silk almost. In her right hand she held a matching black clutch and Ashley's hair was pulled back but with her fringe curled.

Hanna spoke first "You look amazing Mum."

"What do you think Emily?" Ashley asked almost nervous.

I replied with "Well I think I'm the lucky one tonight, having two stunning women on either arm," I smiled at the pair before climbing the stairs up to meet Ashley.

"These are for you," I hand her the box of chocolate.

Ashley replied with "Thank-you Emily, you didn't have to and you didn't have to arrange whatever you have for me tonight."

"I know I didn't have too but why should all the kids have fun?"

"You make a very valid point," Ashley said.

Hanna asked "Okay, are you sure you two aren't the ones dating?" Looking back at Hanna to see if she was serious but a laugh quickly fell from her lips which made me instantly relax.

Ashley asked "Shall we go?"

"We shall," I say offering my arm to her. Ashley looped her arm in with mine and we very careful descended down the stairs. Once down the stairs Hanna joined us by looping her arm with my free arm and we walked out of the house, making sure to lock it before I walked them over to my car.

"See I told you I was the lucky one," I say as we continue walking together and making them laugh as we go.

* * *

Driving up to the Montgomery house, I saw a few cars parked in the drive way and alongside the road and I noticed Judy's car immediately.

"Why are we at the Montgomery house?" Ashley asked.

"You'll see," I say finding somewhere to park. Once the car was parked, I slide out of the car and moved to open the back door to help Hanna out of the car. We walked around to the other side of the car and I quickly moved to help Ashley out as well. With them both on either arm once again, we made the walk up to the house. Hanna rang the doorbell for me as my arms were occupied and while we wait Hanna rest her head against my shoulder. The door was soon open by none other than Ella Montgomery also looking stunning.

"Oh Aria's sister must've opened the door again, she always seems to open it when I'm here," I say with a smile.

Ashley then said "Don't you just love this kid."

"Yes I do," Ella said with a smile.

Ella then said "You all look great, please come inside." Ella stepped back to open the door wider to allow us inside.

"Everyone is in the lounge room," Ella said after closing the door and then leading us into the lounge room.

"Hello Mrs Hasting, Mrs DiLaurentis, Judy and Sophie!" Hanna said excited to see Sophie, she even went across to hug Sophie.

"Hello Hanna, you look incredible," Sophie said as she welcomed the hug.

Ashley asked "Emily, did you organise all of this?"

"Technically yes and technically no," I say with.

"Will I ever get a straight answer out of you?" Ashley question.

"Well Ashley it's like this, I am in no way whatsoever straight. So to answer yo question no, you'll never get a straight answer out of me but I can offer you a gay one if you like." Everyone in the room looked at me stunned, all expect Sophie and Judy who burst out laughing; causing the same effect on everyone else.

Ella asked "Ashley can I get you a drink?"

"Come here kiddo," Sophie said waving me over. I smiled at Ashley before making my way over towards Sophie.

Sophie asked "You will look after my Sophia tonight?"

"Of course Sophie, I'll make sure she doesn't have too much fun," I say with a smile.

Sophie said "No you make sure she has fun. She never has a day off, it always work and school with that girl and I don't know where she gets that from. But she has the whole weekend off, spend it with her would you?"

"Sure thing Sophie, I'll make sure she has fun and you know I like spending time with her."

"Good, now you can repay the favour and make her sleep on the floor," Sophie said.

I replied with "Yeah that's happening over my dead body."

"Good kid," Sophie said reaching up for a hug.

While hugging she whispered "Look after that girl of yours, she definitely a keeper."

"I know Sophie, I know," I whisper back.

Walking passed Judy, I was shocked when she hit me over the back of the head and I asked "What was that for?"

"You forgot to take the chocolate cake I slaved over all day, luckily Noel could take them," Judy replied with.

"Sorry, I forgot and I had other things on my mind."

Judy smiles and said "Your luckily I like you or it's out on the street with you."

"Yeah like you could do that to me," I smile cockily which result in another hit on the back of my head.

"Han, you ready to go?" I asked walking up behind her and interrupting the conversation she was having with Mrs Hastings and Mrs DiLaurentis.

Mrs Hasting said "Emily, you don't just interrupt conversation like that."

"Right sorry, my Mum never taught me. No she was too busy kicking my ass out to teach me conversation skills," I say annoyed but not really.

Hanna spoke "Come on Troy, let's just go." I broke out of my staring competition to look at Hanna and smile instantly broke across my face.

I then said "It's rude to do that you know."

"It worked didn't it?"

"Well just for that I won't tell you where we are going, I was but oh well you'll have to wait."

Hanna asked "Wait, we aren't going straight to Melissa?"

I replied with "No, I promised you a date and that's what you're going to get."

"I hate but love you at the same time," Hanna said annoyed but not really.

"I just want to be with you Gabriella," I sing towards Hanna.

"And I just want to be with you Troy," Hanna sings back. As we smiled extremely big at each other, I couldn't help but slowly lean forward and Hanna leant forward as well. Soon our lips met in the middle and we shared the perfect kissed, in a room full of different parents.

Ella then said "Brave kid, I never would've been able to kiss Bryon in front of his or my parents; especially not like that." Hanna and I broke apart laughing.

Covering up I say "We should get going, yeah?"

"Sound good," Hanna said trying to stop her laughter but failing.

Judy said "Don't worry Emily and Hanna; I'll get Ashley home safely." After we both said our goodbyes, I took a hold of Hanna's hand and lead her out of the house.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V

We all watch as Emily and Hanna walked out of the room holding hands, I was so proud of my daughter and her amazing girlfriend Emily for being able to do that; even with Veronica and Jessica watching the closely. I had felt my own heart melt at their scene before, I knew my daughters heart was safe with Emily and that's all a Mum can ask for.

Jessica then spoke once the kids were out of the room "How can you be okay with their relationship Ashley?"

"Excuse me," I heard Judy say ready to fight for Emily's sake.

I replied with "Because there's absolutely nothing wrong or harmful with their relationship. Emily makes my daughter happy and feel safe, what more could ask for as a Mum."

Ella spoke "Emily certainly is a sweet kid; I love how she keeps thinking I'm Aria's sister. Makes me feel so young."

Judy said "Emily definitely a charmer knows exactly what to say and when someone needs to hear it."

"How long have you known Emily?" Veronica asked.

"All her life basically, Noel and Emily have been friends since Kindy; along with Sean of course. Where there are two of them, there's the three of them." Judy spoke

Ella added in "Sean is a sweet kid too, always respectful of Aria."

Judy said "Good. If Noel or Sean every treated a girl wrong or anyone for that matter, Emily wouldn't have it. She doesn't like using violence but when it comes to protecting those who matter to her and others in danger. Noel and Sean have learnt how to treat a girl right, from Emily."

I added "I definitely can see that. The way in which she protected us from Tom that day, I'd hate to think what could've happened if Emily hadn't step in."

"Toms back?" Veronica questioned.

"Sadly," I say annoyed at his existence.

Jessica asked "When did he come back? Why is he back?"

I replied with "I've only seen him once but once is enough to hate him for the rest of my life."

Ella asked "What did he do?"

"He came over one day to take Hanna to this fashion show in new York but Hanna had plans with Emily, it was the camping trip that Hanna and Aria both went on. Hanna decline saying she was going camp with her girlfriend, Tom flipped out about her having a girlfriend and start shouting this homophobic bullshit. When he tried to take Hanna so he could fix her, whatever that mean; that's when Emily showed up."

Veronica asked "What did Emily do?"

"Emily punched him once as a warning but when he wouldn't take no for answer, she beat him up within an inch of his life or that's how it felt. He wouldn't give up though, luckily Emily was able to get him out of the house. I just felt so bad for Emily and then her car, since he wrote on it."

"Emily, a strong kid Ashley," I heard Sophie say popping up from nowhere; I had forgotten she was here.

Judy spoke "Sophie is right, I mean after everything that kid has been through the fact that she is so kind and thoughtful is a miracle. Though I think there's only one  
person who's kept Emily alive and health this far, I don't even know if she realise it."

Ella asked "Who?"

"Melissa Hastings," Judy spoke with confidence. Sophie and I looked at each other before nodding our heads and agreeing that Melissa had done a lot for Emily.

Veronica asked "How so?"

Judy replied with "Emily likes to think I don't know how screwed up she was, when she first moved in but I know. I was the one sitting outside her bedroom door at night listening to her cry, I heard her crying into Noels and Eric's shoulder far too many times. I'll never forget that night when I was woken by Eric and Noel, they told me Emily had been in an accident. She had wrapped her cry around a telephone pole."

"Oh my god," Ella and I interjected at the same time.

"Emily's been practically my own daughter since she first came into our lives and then when she moved in, she became my daughter. Anyway we got off track, Melissa has saved Emily so many times that I've lost track."

Veronica spoke "Melissa told me once that Emily is only person she allows to break her heart because she knows it's worth it and that Emily will fix it up again."

Sophie said "I remember when I finished met Emily."

"When was that?" I asked curious to know how Emily had met Sophie.

"About three to four years ago, I think she was still leaving with her parents but very unhappy. She walked into our café one day absolutely soaking wet, her car had broken down a few blocks away and our café was the first open for business she found. My daughter Sophia made her a hot chocolate and she tried to pay for it, but couldn't since her wallet was left in the car and I told her not to worry. Emily being Emily worried, so to make up for her hot chocolate she worked at the café that night. She made a terrible waitress but an amazing second daughter."

Judy spoke "That's my Emily."

I smiled and said "See Jessica, that's why I have nothing to worry about when it comes to Hanna being with Emily. I know Emily who has been through hell and back would never, ever hurt my daughter or break her heart."

Ella then asked "So who's up for a game of twister?" she held up the box making us all giggle but agree to play anyway.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

"The Apple Rose Grill?" Hanna questioned when we pulled into a park in front of the restaurant.

"Is it okay? I didn't want to put any pressure one you and I know how much you like the food here."

"It's just the way you talked, I thought it'd be more romantic."

"Oh Hanna, you don't think this is romantic. Well I'll just have to prove you wrong," I say with a smirk and sliding out of the car. Walking around the car, I nod my head and a group of people make a path in front of Hanna's door.

When I opened Hanna's door, a strong voice start signing "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me."

Quickly another voice comes in with "Thought I was alone, with no one to hold."

The group then sing together "But you were always right beside me. This feelings like no other,, I want you to know. That I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do and I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for," the group finish singing strongly together with a smile. Through the whole song, I had been watching Hanna and I could see she was surprised by having them sing for us, she was definitely pleased.

"Thanks guys," I say shaking each of their hands and personally thanking them.

Tommy who had sung the start of the song said "It's nothing Emily, we'll see you in choir on Monday, right?"

"Deal is a deal," I say nodding my head making them all extremely happy. I waved to the rest of the group as they walked away to their own Friday night plans and leaving Hanna and I alone.

Hanna asked "What do you mean a deal is a deal?"

"Well I wanted to serenade you with a song but I want it to be special, so when I found out the song had a choir. I asked them for a massive favour and in return, I'm going to try and help them when regionals or something like that," I say still confused about how they compete.

"What happened to you not wanting to be one more thing?"

"Tonight everyone's going to find out I can sing anyway, you know I can never not sing during high school musical. But I figured, I'm off the basketball team for good and I need something to do."

"So you're going to join the schools choir?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay; I just didn't want you joining for my sake. I wanted to make sure you actually wanted to do it."

"Well I do," I say with a smile hopefully making Hanna believe me.

I then asked "Are you ready to continue with our date?"

"Most definitely," Hanna said while taking my hand in hers. Leading the way towards the front of the restaurant with Hanna on my arm, made me feeling like the luckiest person in the whole entire world.

A server asked "Hi, how may I help you?"

I replied with "Hi, I have a reservation under Emily Fields?"

"Ah Miss Fields, we have been expecting you. Everything is set up, just like you have requested."

"Thank-you very much," I say extremely happy not have to wait.

The server spoke "Just make your way upstairs and enjoy your night," smiling at the server before I lead Hanna over to the staircase.

Hanna asked "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs," I say like it's obvious. Once upstairs, I open the door and allow Hanna to walk in before me. I smile to myself when I hear Hanna gasped, the room was extremely beautiful and set-up exactly like I had asked. The lights were dimmed making the whole room a maroon red, since I had requested red light bulbs. I could see red and white streamers falling down from the ceiling and the same colour balloons on the ground. A projector was set up in the corner and pointing at a blank wall, the projector was playing a series of photos of Hanna and I together.

"Happy four month," I whisper not wanting to scare Hanna when I stood next to her.

"We've been together for four months?"

"I know, it's crazy but I wanted to make tonight special."

"Well you've definitely done that."

"Take my hand," I say and Hanna does. Leading her across the room and pass the table that had Hanna's favourite foods on it. We got to this window that was actually a door, I pulled open the door and lead Hanna out onto the balcony. The balcony looked out of a beautiful night in Rosewood; we could see everyone and everything from up here; including the stars that started to appear.

Hanna then sings "You know the words Once Upon A time, make you listen there's a reason. When you dream there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter or a happy ever after."

I sing with Hanna "Your harmony to the melody, it's echoing inside my head. A sing voice, above the noise. And like a common thread, hmm, you're pulling me."

Hanna takes over with "When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. Oh, you are the music in me."

"I love you Emily, I can't believe how much you surprise me, the things you do just to put a smile on my face; it's incredible. What you did for my Mum tonight was incredibly sweet, then this and just everything."

"I would do it all again and ten times over. I would do anything for you, just to make you smile or laugh."

"I know you would Emily, which is why I know how lucky I am to be with you. You always say that you feel like the lucky one because you have me, well I'm extra lucky because I have you in my life. I don't know what I would ever do without you Emily."

"Well you're never going to find out because I'm not going anywhere. I love you Hanna so very much and so very deeply." Hanna smiled upwards at me before leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

I asked after the kiss "Now, are you hungry?"

"Starving," Hanna said looking guilty.

I smile and said "I had them prepare all your favourite foods but if you want something else, I can just get you that instead."

"Don't be ridiculous Emily, I already saw the table of food and I will definitely be able to find something to eat."

"Okay, good. I just didn't want to be controlling, like telling you what you should eat."

"Emily, it's okay. I understand," Hanna said before making her way back into the room. Smiling to myself I still couldn't believe how lucky I am, when I heard Hanna call for me I just shook my head and went back inside myself.

I asked while chewing my slice of pizza "So is this romantic for you?"

"Definitely, I'm sorry I doubt you."

"It's okay. I know the Apple Rose Grill is somewhere you go with friends or family but everything with your parents, I just didn't want you to feel pressured or something like that. I don't know, it's that stupid?"

"No, it's not Emily. Just for the record I would love to eat at the Apple Rose Grill with you anytime or anywhere else for that matter."

"Cool," I say with a smile.

Hanna asked "How did you even get all these photos?"

"Melissa helped, so did your friends."

"Really even Alison?"

I replied with "Yeah, it had been her idea actually."

"I still don't see how you two became friends."

"We just put our differences aside and realised that us fighting all the time wasn't doing you any good, plus we have a mutual understanding."

"And that is?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," I say while picking up a handful of skittles.

Hanna nods and asked "Okay, are you going to be okay tonight? I mean I know this is going be fun but there is a reason for tonight."

"I don't know. Melissa leaving is going to suck but at least this time around I won't feel so alone. I mean I'll have you, your friends and my friends."

"Good, well if you need a shoulder to cry on; I have two. I may not be Melissa but."

"No you're not Melissa because your way better and more special and important to me."

"I am?"

"Yes, of course you are Hanna. I know my relationship with Melissa is a complicated one and at one time or another, I did love her but that's just sisterly or best friends. I am in love with you Hanna, no one else."

"That's nice to hear."

"Well I'll keep saying it more than. I am in love with you Hanna Marin."

"I love you too Emily," I smiled across at Hanna. Reaching across the table, I take Hanna's hand in mine to hold.


	23. Chapter 22

Two hours later, I was pulling up to the curve behind Noel's car. I could see Sean's car across the street, along with Garret's and Toby's car; this told me everyone had arrived before Hanna and I.

Hanna asked "Are we late?"

"No, right one time," I say calming her for thinking we had arrived late. Sliding out of the car, I make my way around to open Hanna's door once again. We had a really lovely time at the Apple Rose Grill, just talking and spending time together; celebrating our four months anniversary. Walking across the grass towards the side fence, we could hear music being played and a little chatter. Entering the backyard, I saw the projector set up facing down into the backyard where a white screen was placed. Beanbags, blankets and a few camp chairs were spread out; ready to be claimed.

Closer to the house was a stereo playing whatever CD Melissa had chosen, there was a snack table and boxes of pizza. There was a makeshift dance floor, which CeCe, Jenna and Melissa had claimed. Eric, Noel, Kevin and Sophia were filling buckets up with ice, I could see a few bottle of beer and other alcohol drink already placed in the buckets. Aria was trying to coaxed Sean into dancing with her, I smiled when he eventually agreed and they joined the three girls on the dance floor. I saw Spencer and Alison off to the side just talking to each other, then there was Jason, Garret and Toby talking each with a beer in hand.

"Emily!" I heard Melissa scream making everyone realise we were here. I was then hugged to death by Melissa who was already slightly drunk, once she was pulled off me I was then again hugged to death by Eric.

"Yes, I missed you too Eric," I say patting his back. Eventually I was able to escape them both and began making my way around saying hello to everyone.

* * *

"Hey Emily," Garret said handing me a beer.

"Thanks," I say while cracking it open.

I then asked after a sip "How's the academy treating you Tobs?"

"Yeah good, though I miss CeCe a lot," Toby said honestly.

"A'ww," both Jason and Garret saying giving him a hard time, making me laugh.

I replied with "Well it won't be long before your giving this guy a hard time," I pat Garret on the chest.

Garret said "Oh really? Well can I see some ID please?"

"Nice try Garret boy," I say while shaking it off and it makes the others laugh.

"I officially hate you, why are we even friends?" Garret asked.

I replied with "Because you are secretly in love with me."

I heard a voice asked behind me "Whose secretly in love with you?" Turning I found Jenna and CeCe standing there.

I say "Garret is, his just having a hard time accepting that we were meant for each other."

Jenna nods and asked "Okay, what did you do to make her head grow?"

Garret replied with "I asked for her ID."

"Now, I understand why she's acting like this," Jenna said letting it go.

I say "Hey it's not my fault he can't accept it. He just loves me so much."

Garret rolls his eyes and said "Okay, I love you. Are you happy now?"

"Very," I say tackling him into a big hug.

Jason then said "I forgot how weird those two could be."

CeCe added in "It makes for good comedy though."

"Why thank-you," I say bowing at my latest performance.

"Hi Emily," Jenna said.

"Hi," I say moving across to give her a hug.

"Hanna looks absolutely stunning tonight," Jenna said.

I replied with "That she does but she always does."

CeCe spoke "Spoken like a true person in love."

"Guilty as charge," I say with a very happy smile.

Jason asked "You're in love with Hanna?"

"Yep," I didn't even need to think about my answer.

* * *

"Emilyyy!" I heard Melissa say before I felt her jump upon my back.

"Hello Melissa."

"Come dance, come dance with me!" Melissa shouts.

"Okay, I'll dance with you. Just stop yelling in my ear."

"Yay!" Melissa shouted as she hopped down from my back. Melissa then took my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor.

"I don't want to leave," Melissa whispers as we start slow dancing together, even though the song was anything but slow.

"I don't want you to leave either but you have to go and be all amazing."

"I wish I had chosen to go to Hollis instead, then I wouldn't have to leave."

"While Hollis is great, you need somewhere bigger and better to learn."

"You always know what I need and when I need it."

"That is true."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Because the world needs you right now, it wants to teach you all you need to know and that way you can make the world brighter."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Just make everything okay with your words, make me believe that everything will be okay."

"I don't know practice and a lot of it's from you."

"Really?"

"You've taught me a lot over the years."

"Ah little grasshopper, you learn so well," Melissa said while bowing and disappearing but just going over to Eric; leaving me on the dance floor alone.

* * *

"Mind if I have a dance?" I heard a voice ask and when I turned to look I saw Alison standing there.

"Sure?" I say very confused but offering my hand for her to take.

"Is everything okay?"

Alison spoke "Look I've been thinking about what you've said and your right."

"I am, what about this time?"

"I shouldn't have to hide how I feel and if my Mum has a problem then she'll have to deal."

"Well there's one thing you should know."

"And what's that?"

"You'll have a lot of people behind you. You have me, Hanna, Jason, Aria and most of all Spencer."

"She's really great."

"That she is," I agree looking over Alison shoulder at Spencer who was currently talking to Aria but still watching Alison.

Alison said "I hate how much time I wasted being scared."

"It's only natural. I spent a lot of time being angry and scared."

"Really?"

"Yes, I haven't always been this together not that I really am at the moment. There was a time in my life where I felt ashamed for being gay, where I wished it away and I even tried to prove I wasn't gay once."

"What do you mean?"

"No one know this, not Eric, not Melissa, not Hanna, no one but once I tried hooking up with this older boy from another town."

"When you say hook up, you mean?"

"Yes, I tried to have sex with him."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't go through with it, which I received a black eye and busted lip for messing around with a guy for but in the end it was worth it."

"How so?"

"It helped me accept that I am who I am, and anyone who doesn't accept it; well they just don't really care about me."

"Thank-you for sharing this with me Emily," Alison spoke truly grateful.

"You are more than welcome Alison."

Alison asked "What song is the best one to tell Spencer and show how I feel?"

"Everyday, from the second movie, I believe it express how you both feel about each other."

"I think your right, it's just very far away to wait."

"True but it'll surprise her."

"Again, your right."

"It seems to always be the case."

"And so modest," I smiled at Alison.

"Once again, thank-you Emily," Alison spoke before pecking me on the cheek and walking away from me and I was once again left alone on the dancefloor.

* * *

"Having a good time?" I asked Sophia as I grab a handful of pretzels.

Sophia replied with "Yeah, your friends are exactly how you said they would be."

Shrugging, I say "I'm just good at describing people."

"That you are," Sophia said taking a sip of her beer and making her way over to CeCe and Jenna.

* * *

"Hi," I heard Aria and Sean say.

"Hello, did you have a good date?"

Aria replied with "Yes thank-you, it was so romantic."

"I'm glad you had a good time," I say extremely happy for Sean and Aria.

"Em-mily?" I heard Kevin ask behind me.

"Hey buddy."

Kevin asked "W-when a-re we w-at-tch-ing th-the m-movies?"

"Soon buddy, don't worry," I say giving him a hug.

* * *

"Hey wildcat, got a minute?" I heard Hanna ask with a smile.

"Always," I say making my way across to Hanna.

Hanna spoke "You've been so busy, I almost lost track of you."

"Sorry, you know how it is."

"Yeah so many people, so little time," Hanna said.

I replied with "Exactly. But you've been the same, everyone's been wanting to talk to you."

"Which is odd."

"They care about you Hanna, get used to it."

"Okay Wildcat," Hanna said while leaning up to peck my lips.

We then heard Melissa shout "Alright five minute warning! Grab whatever you need for the first movie and get settle, we are not stopping the movie for anything!"

I asked "Where would you like to sit?"

"How about there?" Hanna asked putting to the open spot on the side that had a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Looks good," I say as Hanna leads the way down to the spot. Once everyone is nicely seated and spread out, I take a moment to look a see who's sitting with whom. Next to Hanna and I, is Aria and Sean nicely snuggled on a beanbag. Alison and Spencer are sharing a blanket together, also sitting on beanbags and I'm guessing they are holding hand underneath that blanket. Melissa and Eric are lying like Hanna and I are, with pillows and blankets. Jenna and Garret are snuggled up together on a beanbag; CeCe and Toby are sharing a camping chair. This leaves Noel, Kevin, Jason and Sophia seated up the back together, they are talking a little bit.

"Everyone ready?" Noel shouted. When it was confirmed everyone was ready, Noel pressed play and the movie begun to play.

* * *

The movie was about halfway through and it was coming up to a very important part for me. Throughout the movie I had been singing but only quietly into Hanna's ear, which would make her smile. Looking around in the dark, I could really make out anyone's face but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves extremely.

My attention turned to the screen when I heard Gabriella's phone ring, I leant down to Hanna's ear "I'm going to sing really loud at this part." Hanna didn't say anything back but I saw her smile which was acknowledgement enough. Slowly sitting up for a better angle to sing but to anyone it didn't look weird especially when Hanna sat up with me. Clearing my throat very quietly, I got ready to sing and to show everyone a new side to me; one they hadn't really seen yet.

Along with Troy I sang loud enough for everyone to hear "This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. Oh and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart. The start of something new." The whole entire time while I sang, I sang looking directly into Hanna's eyes and I could feel our connection all over again.

Hanna sang back "I never believed in what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart too all the possibilities," I wasn't expect Hanna to sing especially not from there. I now realise the movie has been paused and I can feel everyone's eyes on us but I continue looking into Hanna's eyes.

We sing together "I know that something has changed, never felt this way and right here tonight. This could be the start of something new; it feels so right to be her with you and now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart, the start of something new." Standing up, I hold my hand out to Hanna who takes it and lift her up from the ground.

I begin my next line with so much confidence "Now who'd ever thought that, oh we both be here tonight."

Hanna: "Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter."

Emily: "Brighter, bright."

Hanna: "With you by my side."

Emily: "By my side."

Emily and Hanna: "I know that something has changed never felt this way, oh I know it for real. This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new."

Emily: "I never knew that it could happen, til it happened to me, yeah."

Hanna: "I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see."

Emily and Hanna: "It's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with…oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new. I feels so right. So right, to be her with you and now.

Hanna: "Looking in your eyes."

Emily: "Looking in your eyes."

Hanna: "I feel in my heart."

Emily: "My heart."

Hanna: "The start of something new."

Emily: "The start of something new."

* * *

As Hanna and I finished the song off strongly together, we were both out of breath and the last thing we expect to hear was the sound of clapping. Turning away from looking into Hanna's eyes, I see everyone up from their sits clapping in amazement and joy. The lights have been switched on so I can see everyone looking at us and they could see us.

"I had no idea, you were going too."

"Well I figured you were going to sing at this part and I wanted to be prepared."

"You definitely were that," I say with a smile.

"You little brat!" I heard Melissa shout before punching my shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Eric asked after punching me "How come we never knew you could sing?"

"Yeah?" Sean and Noel said also punching me.

I replied with "Okay, one stop hitting me it hurts and two I didn't want anyone to know."

Melissa said "Hanna knew."

I replied with "Well she isn't just anyone," I look at Hanna with a big smile.

Eric said "Okay, we get your both in love but you're dealing with us right now."

Sean asked towards Hanna "How long have you known that Emily could sing?"

Hanna answered with "When we first watched High School Musical together."

"When was that?" Noel asked.

"The day after we met, when she came to introduce herself to my Mum," Hanna smiled fondly at the memory as did I.

Melissa asked "How did she tell you?"

I replied with "The same way, I told you lot by singing."

"Which song?" Eric asked.

"Our song," Hanna and I said at the same time. Looking at Hanna around Sean, I couldn't help but smile at the massive smile she had upon her face.

I sing "This could be the start of something new, I feel in my heart."

"Yeah, yeah we get but which song did you sing?" Sean asked cutting me off.

I heard Aria say "Oh my god, are they stupid?"

"They must be," Spencer added.

Alison said "Right, I mean she just told them."

"Ex-exac-tly, r-right," Kevin strutted.

Jason spoke "Give them a minute, they'll work it out."

CeCe said "It makes so much sense that she'd sing that song."

"Right?" Sophia asked.

Garret said "Quite romantic."

Toby added "She's making it very hard for us guys to keep up with."

"A'ww, I think Emily's already ahead of you guys," Jenna said.

Aria added on "Extremely, I mean have you heard what she did for Hanna's Mum tonight?"

"No," everyone said and Aria went into the story of what I did for Hanna's Mum.

Melissa asked "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we shared everything," I watched as a heartbroken Melissa run off to the house.

Eric went to move and I said "Wait, I should go."

"Good luck," Eric said patting my back. I smiled at him and gave Hanna a quick peck on the forehead before chasing after Melissa. I found Melissa upstairs in her old bedroom in tears and seeing this broke my heart, especially knowing I was the reason for those tears.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"After everything we've been through together, after everything I've done for you and the amount of times I've helped you out when you need it. Not once did you tell me you could sing, you never once sang to me." As I listen to Melissa ramble, one thought cross my mind and I decided to go with it; even though I didn't know how she'd react.

Clearing my throat to get Melissa attention, I begin to sing "It's out with the old and in with the new, goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue. A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise; the whole world according to moi."

Melissa cuts in with "It's not going to work," and she turns away from me with her arms crossed.

Smiling, I jump up onto Melissa bed and sing "Iced tea imported from England, lifeguard imported from Spain, towel imported from Turkey and turkey imported from Maine. We're gonna relax and renew, you go do."

"Still not working," Melissa said but I could hear it in her voice it was. This wasn't my favourite song from the movies but I knew it was Melissa and she'd always sing along to when we'd watch the movies together.

Jumping down from Melissa bed, I wrapped my arms around Melissa and sing "I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along; I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?"

Melissa breaks out of my arms and just when I think she about to storm off, she sings "Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flop. Where is my pink Prada tote? I need my Tiffany hairband and then I can go for a float."

I watch in laughter as Melissa storms up onto her bed in true Sharpy style and sing "Summer like never before, I want more."

I sing "She wants fabulous, that is her simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?"

As I look up at Melissa neither one of us continues to sing, not needing too and I didn't really know how the rest of the song went without the tune.

"I'm sorry," I say out of breath and stepping up onto the bed in front of Melissa.

"It's okay, I mean I don't understand why you kept it from us."

"Because I was like Troy."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want people making it a big deal that I could sing, I was the basketball superstar and I didn't want to be treat differently once people learnt I could sing."

"Now, I finally understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Why you like these movies so much because in your mind, you are Troy."

"Well I basically am, I played basketball until I met the girl of my dreams and then she's only important thing in my life. I can also sing and it's singing with her, that makes it so amazing."

"Did you stop playing basketball because of Hanna?"

"No, I've had a lot of crazy things going on in my life lately and basketball just wasn't important anymore. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I've joined the schools choir, it actually competes and stuff."

"That should be fun and different."

"Yeah," I say not knowing whether Melissa support this decision or not.

"Well I'll be there front row at your first competition with Hanna and Eric sitting right next to me," I let a sigh of relief out when Melissa said those words.

"Thank-you Melissa."

"Don't sweat it," Melissa said as she wrapped her arms around.

After the hug Melissa spoke "We should get back, the others might think we are trying to hide the other body and will send out a search party."

"Yeah, hey what's that?" I say spotting something out the corner of my eye. Stepping down from the bed, I walk across to Melissa's desk and see this big canvas full of photos. I see pictures of Melissa and I, Eric and I, Hanna and I, my whole group of friends and everything in between.

Melissa spoke "It was a going away present, I didn't want you to feel so alone once I'm gone."

"Well its very sweet of you to make this for me but I know I won't be alone. I'll have Hanna and all my other friends, I'll also be remind that your just a phone call away."

"I want proper updates from you, on the daily."

"Of course," I say before pulling Melissa into another hug.

"Hey, you girls alright up here?" We heard Eric say as he entered the room careful.

Eric then said "Now that's what I like to see, my two favourite girls in the whole wide-world hugging."

"A'ww Eric," Melissa and I say as he wraps his arms around us.


	24. Chapter 23

Alison P.O.V

I had been completely surprised when Emily had begun to sing, I mean it made sense that she could sing; she good at everything else so why not singing too. I hadn't expected her to sing but I didn't think no one else would know she couldn't sing, it was interesting watching everyone's reaction to Emily singing. They were happy but also angry, I'm guessing from her not telling them. When Emily left after Melissa, we all just stood around looking at each other not speaking.

Sean then asked Hanna "Why didn't see tell us she could sing?"

Hanna responded with "Emily is Troy."

"Oh got ya," Sean said nodding his head understanding but it left me confused.

Looking to Spencer, I say "I don't understand. How is Emily, Troy?"

Spencer replied with "Emily doesn't want to be labelled as one thing, so sing would just add another label place on her."

"Hah, I guess Emily and I are more alike then I originally thought."

"Yep," Spencer said with a smile before moving to get a drink.

Noel asked "What should we do? They might not be back down for ages.

Eric replied with "Just put some music on or something, I'll go see where they are." I watched as Eric jogged back into the house and Noel switched the music back on.

"Hey little sis," I heard Jason say behind me.

"Hi Jas."

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight," Jason commented.

I replied with "Emily and I have become friends."

"And Mum approves."

"Probably not but who cares."

"Wow."

"What?" I asked confused.

Jason replied with "You've always cared what Mum thinks, what's changed?"

"Somethings are just more important than what Mum thinks or wants for us," I say while watching Spencer as she talked to Jenna and CeCe.

I saw Jason nod his head with a smile and said "I support you sis."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Spencer? It's kind of obvious, I mean if you look hard enough."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, not until now. Though it makes so much sense, why you hated Emily and why you know like her, and don't care what Mum thinks."

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course not Alison. Look I know I've never been the big brother towards you but I do care about you and I'll support you no matter who you fall in love with. At least one of us can have the Hastings you want."

"You wanted to be with Melissa?"

"I thought everyone knew, Emily sure did."

"Well I didn't, how did Emily?"

"How does Emily know anything? She just does but she made it very clear to me that Melissa was always going to be in love with Eric."

"So you took Emily's word."

"No, I told Melissa how I felt and while she was sweet. She said what Emily said, that no matter what stage Eric and her were in life; they'd always love each other. I've now learnt it's a lot easier and a lot less heart breaking to go with what Emily said, it sucks how right she is at times but it's good having that type of support in your corner."

"Emily's pretty great," I say with a smile.

Jason asked "Emily knew about you and Spencer?"

"Yeah, Spencer told her."

"Wow, that's probably the first time she hasn't had to guess anything."

"I bet your right," I say laughing at this factor.

Jason then asked "Do you want something to drink? Beer or something alcoholic?"

"Something alcoholic sounds nice but I'm underage."

"So is Emily, Aria and Hanna. You are safe drinking here, we have a cop and a cop in training. Plus lots of responsible adults and your big brother to watch out for you."

"Okay," I say and he takes me under his arm to go get something to drink. About half an hour Eric emerged with Emily and Melissa on either of his arms, Emily quickly run to Hanna and I watched as she kissed Hanna. I felt extremely jealous of Emily being able to kiss who she loved without anyone caring, I knew I could do it but I wanted to wait until the song Emily had chosen for me to sing during the movie. Melissa and Emily apologised for being gone for so long, we settled down again in the same precision and picked the movie up again. I smiled every time I heard anyone humming to the songs; we were all just a bunch of kids. I hadn't really expect everyone to turn into mush at watching these movies but it's like Emily's said, it's just something about these movies that makes you feel good about yourself.

* * *

I felt my knee start tapping slightly and I hoped Spencer didn't pick up on it, we were holding hand and I could feel them turning sweaty. It was coming up to the song I was about to sing and I was nervous as hell because I was about to admit my feelings out loud to a lot of people.

"Are you okay?" Spencer whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're just really tense, if you want to go you can."

"No, sorry I'm fine."

"Okay," Spencer said dropping it and going back to pay attention to the movie. I took a deep breath as Kelsi began to play the piano tune, I saw out the corner of my eye Emily was looking over at me and she smile giving me all the confidence I needed.

I then begin to sing "Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance, so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can."

Spencer turned to look at me surprised but smile still and began to sing herself, which surprised me "Make it last forever and never give it back."

Alison: "It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at," I stand up and look at spencer sitting there all perfect.

Spencer and Alison: "Because this moments really all we have."

Alison: "Everyday, of our lives."

Spencer: "Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight," Spencer while still seat took my hand in hers.

Alison: "Gonna run."

Spencer and Alison "While we're young and keep the faith," with all my strengthen I boost Spencer up to her feet.

Alison: "Everyday."

Spencer and Alison: "From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud."

Spencer: "Take my hand."

Alison: "Together we, will celebrate."

Spencer: "Celebrate," I watched as Spencer tipped her head back in joy.

Spencer and Alison: "Oh, everyday."

Spencer: "They say that you should follow."

Alison: "And chase down what you dream."

Spencer: "But if you get lost and lose yourself."

Alison: "What does really mean?" I play it off cool making Spencer laugh.

Spencer: "No matter where we're going."

Alison: "It starts from where we are."

Spencer: "There's more to life when we listen to our hearts," Spencer placed her hand on top of my heart; which was beating incredibly fast.

Spencer and Alison: "And because of you, I've got the strengthen to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah, everyday of our lives."

Spencer: "Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight."

Spencer and Alison: "Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith, everyday."

Alison: "From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud.:

Spencer: "Take my hand, together we will celebrate. Oh everyday."

Alison: "We're taking it back, we're doing it here together."

Spencer: "It's better like that and stronger now, than ever."

Spencer and Alison: "We're not gonna lose cause we get to choose, that's how it gonna be."

Alison: "Everyday of our lives."

Spencer: "Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight."

Alison "Gonna run, while we're young."

Spencer and Alison: "And keep the faith, keep the faith."

I had been so wrapped up in Spencer and the song, I wasn't expecting Emily to burst out singing "Everyday! Of our lives. Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith," Emily made her way over to Spencer and I with a very big smile.

Emily took the rest of the song on by herself "Everyday from right now, gonna use our voice and scream out loud. Take my hand, together we will celebrate. Everyday! Live everyday! Love everyday! Live everyday! Love Everyday! Everyday! Everyday! Everyday! Everyday! Everyday! Everyday!"

Spencer: "Everyday."

Alison: "Everyday," the move was then paused when the song finished but I didn't look around at anyone other than Spencer and Emily.

Spencer and I said at the same time "You were right Emily," we look at each other confused but Emily had a big smile upon her face.

"Yes," Emily said before continuing with "Your welcome, now continue with your cute moment," she then stepped away and my focus was fully on Spencer.

Spencer said "It was pretty cute of you to sing."

"I didn't know you were going to sing back."

"How could I not?" Spencer said with a shrug.

I say "With a lot of help from Emily and thinking I've decided to let others affect my decision unless that person is you, of course."

"Of course," Spencer said with a cheeky smile.

I continued with "I'm sorry for how long it took me, I was just scared and need the time."

"I understand Alison and with your Mum, my parents; we've got a lot to face."

"But in spite of all that, I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you and not care about anyone else."

"I am so glad to hear you say that."

"Spence?"

"Yes Alison," Spencer said looking all cute.

I asked "May I please kiss you now? I've been dying all night to kiss you."

I watched as Spencer thought about before saying "Of course Alison." I smiled at Spencer before slowly leaning forward and kissing Spencer on the lips; finally I thought to myself.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

I watched as Alison leant in and kissed Spencer, I couldn't help but cheer for them. They were finally having their moment and for a minute I had helped them have it, it was all worth it.

Hanna asked "You knew about them didn't you?"

"I sure did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but," I was cut off shortly by Hanna's lips on mine.

Hanna said after our kiss "You don't need to explain, thank-you for helping my friends out."

"Anytime," I say with a smile.

"Okay, umm…can someone please fill me in?" I heard Aria asked who looked confused but happy.

I replied with "Well it goes like this Star and Troy 2 sitting in a tree, K, I, S, S, I, N, G. First comes the love, then come the marriage; then with a baby carriage."

Spencer shouts "I'm going to kill you Emily!" she broke from kissing Alison and began chasing me around the backyard much to everyone's enjoyment. Spencer then roughly tackled me to the ground and began tickling my stomach, causing me to burst out laugh.

"Okay, okay you win!" I shriek to her joy and she stops tickling me. Once Spencer and I are back on our feet, I take a moment to recover before bending over and putting Spencer on my shoulder like I have done so many times before.

"Oh come on Emily," Spencer said as I begin walking.

"You know you love me Star."

"No, right now I hate you."

"Come on, I helped you get the girl."

"Mmm-hmm," Spencer hummed.

"Here you go Troy 2," I say placing Spencer back on her feet back in front of Alison.

Alison question "How come I'm Troy 2?"

I replied with "Well I'm Troy, Hanna's Gabriella and you sang one of their songs."

Alison counters with "Okay, what if instead I'm Chad and Spencer Taylor," I heard Jason laugh probably at her lack on basketball skills.

"Deal," I say shaking Alison hands.

Melissa asked "Is anyone else scared about those two suddenly agreeing on things?" I looked around as some nodded and rose their hands in agreement to Melissa statement.

"Rude," Alison and I said before cracking up laughing.

Alison then turned serious and asked "So you're all okay with Spencer and my relationship?"

Aria replied with "Why wouldn't we be? We love you Alison and Spencer, we are overjoyed that you two are together; but you could've told us."

Eric said "No problems here," Noel, Sean, Sophia and Kevin all nodded at Eric's statement.

Jenna then turned to CeCe said "Hey, you owe me fifteen bucks! I told you they were both gay and hot for each other but no, no one believes me and thinks I'm crazy."

CeCe replied with "Okay, I'll give you the money just stop with the look!"

Spencer asked "Wait, you betted on us?"

"Yes," CeCe and Jenna said casually.

Toby said "It's there thing to do."

"Yeah you'll get us to it," Garret said while laughing at the exchange between CeCe and Jenna.

Alison questioned "Get used to it? You mean we can be a part of this group?"

Melissa replied with "If you want, I mean Emily has to approve of anyone before they are accept in and well you've got that."

"Cool," Alison said casually but with a smile.

I then state "I recon a round of shot, one for everyone unless you really don't want to and then back to the movies."

"Sounds like a plan," Melissa said making her way up to the shots table along with everyone else.

* * *

We were all enjoying the last movie together and I couldn't help but want to sing the last song together, I whispered the idea to Hanna and she nods her head at wanting to do it.

When it neared the end of the movie, I say "Hey can we pause it for a second."

Noel pauses the movie and Melissa asked "What's up?"

I replied with "I know it's extremely cheesy but can we do the last song together, please?"

"I'm up for it," Melissa said.

"Me too," Noel commented.

"Let's do it," Spencer added.

"I'm in," Aria agreed.

"Count me in," Sophia said happy to be included. Looking around at everyone else they were all nodding their heads, Kevin looked unsure but I told him he wouldn't have to sing he could just dance.

Melissa said "Okay, let's move everything out of the way." We all stand up and packing all the chair, pillow, beanbags and blankets up and move them closer the house. We then stand in a three line formations. On the front line it goes, Eric, Melissa, Me, Hanna, Alison and Spencer. The middle line it goes, Jenna, Garret, Sean, Aria, CeCe and Toby. The last line is, Noel, Kevin, Sophia and Jason. We played out the rest of the movie and wait for the song to begin.

Emily: "Here we go, come on. Alright, little louder now. Hey!"

Melissa: "Looking forward from centre stage to graduation day!" Collectively we through our arms up in celebration.

Alison: "Time to get the future start," I saw Alison sing it towards Spencer.

Noel: "When we leave, what take with us."

CeCe: "No matter what, it's something we're part of," I did believe that even we all do spread out we'd always remember each other.

Looking at Hanna, I sing "We learned to fly together."

Hanna "Side by side."

Toby: "I just hope the rest of my life."

Jenna: "Would feel as good as my."

Garret: "High school musical." We all do a spate dance with our partners, I don't know what Noel, Kevin, Sophia and Jason did but I guess they danced together.

Sean: "Who says we have to let it go?"

Spencer: "It's the best we've ever known."

Aria: "Step into the future, but hold on to."

Sophia: "High school musical."

Jason: "Let's celebrate where we come from."

Emily: "The friends who've been there all along."

Eric: Just like a high school, high school musical."

Alison and Spencer: "Improvisation without a script, no one's written and now we have the chance to." I looked to see the two hold each others hand and sway together

Eric and Melissa: "But someday we'll be looking back, memories we'll have of all the songs that we lived through." Eric had picked Melissa up into his arms to hold close.

Sean and Aria: "The best of times, so why leave them behind?" Take a leaf out of Eric's book, Sean had picked up Aria but was spinning her around as they sang.

Emily and Hanna: "Why can't the rest of my life feel like my." Hanna and I stared deeply into each others eyes.

Together we sang and danced as a group, no formation, no nothing just in freedom: "High school musical, who says we have to let it go? it's the part we've ever known, step into the future but hold on to. High school musical, lets celebrate where we come from. The friend who've been there all along."

Kevin: "That's right!" Kevin shout sung surprising everyone but being too in the moment to realise.

Back in the formation from earlier, Jenna and Garret: "Now we finally know who we are, it just took some time." After they finished their line they shared a sweet kiss.

Toby and CeCe: "We had to live and to learn to see the truth, learn the truth," as did Toby and CeCe.

Sophia and Jason: "That nothings ever impossible, into the future we all free fall," I thought I saw something between Jason and Sophia but I could be wrong.

Noel, Sean and Emily: "And pray forever we'll always have high school." The three of us looked at each other with a big smile and a nod to always be friends.

Hanna, Spencer, Alison and Aria: "Time to party now, celebrates. Cause the world's one big stage." The four friends all shared their moment with a sweet hug and their own promise to be friends, no matter what.

Emily and Melissa: "But any part you want can be yours, everybody sing, yeah!" I couldn't help but move to hug Melissa as tight while we sang together

Melissa and Spencer: "And the show is never gonna close, it's what it got us here, we know." The sibling pair shared a sweet moment together.

Eric and Emily: "High school lives on forever more, high school, high school musical." I quickly moved to hug Eric tightly as well.

Alison and Jason: "High school musical, who says we have to let it go?" As did Alison and Jason, I don't know what happened but their relationship was now change; definitely for the better.

Emily: "It's the best part we've ever known." I made my was over to Kevin to share this line with him, I didn't mind singing by myself but I hoped one day he'd sing with me.

Melissa: "Step into the future but hold on to." I could hear the scared tone in Melissa voice; she was stepping back into her future in a couple of days.

Emily and Sophia: "High school musical, let's celebrate where we come from. The friends who've been there all along, oh yeah." I shared a moment with Sophia because she had been my hide away friend for years and always been there for me, no matter what.

We broke formation and finished the song together: "High school musical, who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known. Step into the future but hold on to. High school musical, let's celebrate where we come from. All together makes it better. Memories that last forever. I want the rest of my life to feel just like a high school musical."

Nearing the end of the song we all stood in one long line together and held hand, then together we walked forward into our futures; together. When the music dropped away at the end, just like in the movie we all jumped up into the air with a big smile. After safely landing on our feet we all celebrate how amazing that song had felt, hugs and kisses all being spread around equally to anyone and everyone. Walking up behind Hanna, I turned her around to face me and carefully we did the sailor kiss; which felt Amazing!"

"Thank-you Emily," I heard Melissa say behind me.

"What for?"

"For suggesting we do this, watch these movies. You were right, we got to hear you sing, see Alison and Spencer admit their love for one another and we had this amazing group moment. It's all thanks to you."

"And you leaving," I say sadly remember why we were here and that the movies had finished; which meant the night as well.

Eric suggests "Hey why don't we all stay here tonight, we've all had a tun to drink and we can send Melissa off in the morning together."

CeCe said "Great idea Eric."

"Yeah!" we all said but looked at Melissa who smiled and nods her head agreeing.

* * *

It was almost sunrise the next morning; I hadn't been able to get to sleep. We had all slept in the living room together, it was a little cramped but none of us minded too much. Last night had been good, I had expected the movies to do something but not as much as they had done last night. Pushing myself up from where I was lying next to Hanna, I walk carefully around sleeping bodies and over to where Melissa and Eric were lying in between the living room and kitchen door.

Gently shaking both their arms, I whisper "Hey guys, wake up," and I kept shaking until they both opened their eyes.

Eric asked "What's going on?"

Melissa asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just come with me," I say before carefully stepping over them and making my way out to the backyard with them quietly and sleepily following.

Once outside, Eric asked "What are we doing?"

Sitting myself down on the grass, I say "Watching the sunrise."

"Why?" Eric asked confused.

Melissa said "Because it's the last one we'll see together," she sits down next to me and connects our arms.

"Oh," Eric said as he sat the other side of me.

"I don't know what would've happened to me if I didn't have you two in my life," I say.

"Thank-you for always being there for me," as I say this my mind goes over all the times they've been there for me. When I came out, when I was homeless, when I needed food, when I need a shoulder, when I need a hug, when I needed to know someone at least cared for me and when I just plan needed them.

"Thank-you for letting us in," Eric said.

"And just because we are away doesn't mean you have to stop letting us in," Melissa added.

"I love you both so very much," I say as the tears begin to fall.

Eric and Melissa say "We love you too, so very much," they then wrap their arms around me for a hug. We are sitting there for a couple minutes just hugging and watching the sunrise, when suddenly we fill more arms coming around. I look around and realise everyone is out here and we are sharing one big group hug.

Melissa spoke "This is how you do it," I couldn't help but laugh and everyone laughed with me.

* * *

So here's what else happen like in a month or two, Noel came out as gay; which surprised us all but then the next shock was that him and Kevin were dating. I was mad but once I saw them together, well you know.

Another surprise relationship was Jason and Sophia; I did not see that one coming.

Eric proposed to Melissa, which is hard I am I going to Melissa maid of honour or Eric's best man? Tough decision.

Spencer and Alison told their parent respectfully about their relationship, which didn't end well for either of them and needing a new address.

With the help of Eric, Melissa, Noel's parents, Spencer, Alison and I we were able to get enough money to buy a house; in which Kevin, Spencer, Alison and I leave in. Which is great, there were a few teething problems but all is right with the world.

Choir is definitely different to basketball, completely but I got used to it and we own regionals; nationals we are coming for you.

Toby graduate police academy, we were all in the front row cheering and embarrassing the hell out of him. Toby and Garret are now partners at work, which make for great stories over beers.

Kevin has also joined the schools swim team; I'm at every single swim met cheering him on.

Mona that new girl in town was alright, we only really talked if we saw each other but things halt as soon as she tried to kiss me; her family proceed to move town much to Hanna delight.

At the start of summer Judy and Tim had everyone over, Ella, Ashley, Hanna, Aria, Sean, Kevin, Alison, Toby, Garret, Jenna, CeCe, Melissa, Eric, Sophia, Sophie, Charlie, Spencer, Noel, Jason and I over lunch which ended up being tacos. We had this mega race with everyone, surprisingly Toby won with me coming in second; it was definitely a fluke. But it was leading up to one crazy, fun-filled summer ahead.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so here it is the last and final chapter of this story. It's been a crazy ride with story and so many long waits for chapter. I am so sorry for always making you wait but I hope these last five chapters make up for it in the end. I could've made these five chapters one big chapter but I decided it'd be cool if you all went through the emotions I went through when writing these words.

The last scene with Emily, Melissa and Eric was kind of based on a personal situation, you see as of the 9th of November 2016, I have officially finished high school! Which is great and a huge accomplishment for me, as a kid I used to love going to school and then when I had year 7 everything changed and that's where I learnt no one really cares about you. So going into high school with that was hard but I hated high school, which is why I slept most of my days and my friends couldn't even motivated me to go to school; that's when something not working. Luckily for me there this magically place called VOC, which is an adult learning where you can complete your year 11 and year 12 but in an adult environment. So they actually treat you like adults. I've been there for three years now but through them I was able to complete my SACE which is my education. I'm not the smartest person but I like to think i'm pretty funny, I don't but to actually finish high school is really cool. I may have took me a year longer than my other friends but in the end it doesn't matter because I finished!

Writing that scene it was kind of like me trying to say goodbye to my teachers at VOC, who have been huge support throughout this year and years before and most certainly years to come. I don't know what would've happen if VOC wasn't around, I would probably be a year 10 drop out. So thank-you to VOC!

And a huge thank-you to everyone who stuck with me and read this story, commented/reviewed it was a great support for me. I hope you all enjoyed this story and didn't mind me using too many high school musical songs; I really do love that movie and like Emily; I grew up wanting to be Troy.

So without further a due, I wish you a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

And for the last time ~KJ99!


End file.
